GODZILLA: Live or Die
by LordMaki-TheTHICCone19
Summary: Takes place after the evenets of GODZILLA: City on the Edge of Battle, in an AU/Alternate Universe. Ghidorah. That name stuck with Haruo, chills ran down his spine just thinking about it. Could this Ghidorah really kill Godzilla? Or will Haruo have to do it himself.
1. Prologue

Haruo cradled Yuko in his arms. He had lost probably the only human being he had learned to love, tears streamed from his face. He suddenly heard footsteps, he looked up suddenly, "Miana..." he said, Miana looked over at Haruo and Yuko. Miana was shortly joined by Maina.

"Hey." Miana said,

"Miana...can you help her?"

Miana looked at Yuko, "Poison."

"Yes, her system is overloaded with poison. Can you help?" He asked desperately. Miana walked over to him, she knelt down and looked at Yuko. "Can you help her Miana? Please...help her the way you helped me." Miana looked at Haruo, she noticed the tears streaming down his face, she frowned, she didn't know what she felt towards Haruo but she knew he was hurt. She frowned and then looked at Yuko. "Please Miana...I...I love her."

Miana nodded, "Come." She said as she stood up, she was going to take them back to the tribe. Haruo nodded and picked up Yuko, he then followed Miana and Maina back to the tribe.

A week or so passed. Yuko suddenly woke up, she gasped and then started to cough. She sat up and rubbed her forehead, "...what happened..." she thought, "Wh-Where am I?" She looked around, she definitely wasn't in the cockpit of the Vulture anymore. The was in some sort of wooden structure, there was pots and a few tables, it felt like a small house. She then looked at her hand, she gasped, she had red and white markings on her hands and up her arms, the markings were also on the rest of her body. "What happened...?" She slowly stood up, she looked around taking everything in. Soon the door opened, she gasped and held her breath, to her surprise Haruo walked in. "Haruo!" She ran over to him and embraced him in a hug, Haruo hugged her back.

"Yuko, thank god you're alright."

"I was so scared! One moment I was piloting the Vulture and then the next I-"

"It's ok. You're ok, I've got you now." He said,

"Haruo...there's something I have to tell you." She said, she pulled back to look at him, "I-" Haruo cut her off by kissing her. Yuko froze up, she then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Neither of them wanted to pull away. Suddenly Haruo pulled away.

"Yuko...I was so worried about you, I didn't know what I would do without you..."

"What about Godzilla...?"

"I don't care about Godzilla, just as long as you're safe I'm fine." He rested his forehead on hers, "Because...I love you Yuko."

"Haruo..." bright pink swelled in her cheeks, she smiled, "I love you too."

The two embraced each other. "Yuko...we should stay here...Godzilla would never find us."

"What about the rest of them?"

"They'll be fine," He said, "If we stay here we'll be safe."

"What would we do here?" She asked,

"We can start a life together, I can't live without you Yuko. I won't let Godzilla or any other monster take away the one that I love."

"Haruo..." she said blushing, "Is that really what you want?"

"Yes." He said, "Besides...if we humans don't kill Godzilla, then I know something that will. Mephties told me about another monster, this one he said can kill Godzilla."

"What's it called?"

"Ghidorah."

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! So this is the prologue for this new idea for a story I have! It came to me in a dream last night and I just had to write it down on paper! Anyways, if you haven't seen the Godzilla anime movies and like this story, I would go watch them (I personally love the anime movies) because they're rather interesting and entertaining. So this story will focus on Haruo and Yuko's relationship as well as Ghidorah coming to Earth and fighting Godzilla. So yeah! Stay tuned for more!**


	2. Chapter 1

Miana sat with her knees bent into her chest on a rock near where Yuko was staying, she sighed and laid her head on her knees. What was it that she was feeling towards Haruo? She hurt a subtle grunt, she turned and saw Maina. "What's wrong?" Maina asked her sister in their native language.

"Nothing's wring." Miana responded, "I just haven't been sleeping well these past few days."

"Why?"

"Haruoi..." She said with a sigh. "I feel something with him, it makes my stomach jump and my heart race."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Maina said, "For now, you and I have to get ready for the ritual."

"Ritual?"

"Yes, don't you remember?"

"Oh! Yes! Of course." The two heard something snap, they spun around. Haruo raised his hands.

"Sorry, it's just me, I'm just passing by." He said, "That language you speak, what is it?" Maina just glared at him. "Sorry for asking," he said, "Look, I've been meaning to talk to you two." Maina gave a nod, "Yuko and I...we want to start a life here, we want to live away from Godzilla in the sanctuary of the Houtua Tribe."

"No." Maina sternly,

"Why?"

"No." Maina then walked off. Haruo watched Maina as she left, Maina kind of scared the crap out of him.

"What's that about?" He asked Miana. Miana just blinked, Haruo knew she didn't talk much but he liked the company of her. "Anyways, thanks for letting Yuko and I stay here, it means a lot." Miana smiles.

"Haruo." A voice called in the back of Haruo's Head.

Haruo looked around, he then looked at Miana. "Did you say something?" Miana shook her head.

"Haruo." The voice came again.

"Hm." Haruo said, "I wonder what this could mean..."

"Haruo." The voice came again.

"Strange," he looked back to Miana, "Anyways, Yuko was wondering when we would get food next." Miana tilted her head in confusion, "Food." He opened his mouth and then pointed inside his mouth, "Food, you eat it." It Miana a while before she fully understood, she then got up and then ran off to go get food. Haruo then headed back to where Yuko was being kept.

An hour or so passed, Miana came to the wooden shack with some food. She knocked and walked in, there was a bowl full of what smelled like meat and spices. "Ah, you're back." Haruo said, Miana nodded, she then walked over to Yuko and gave her the food.

"Ah, Thank you." Yuko said with a smile, "This smells so good! What is it?"

"Servum." Miana was what she managed to say.

"Oh..." Yuko said a bit chilled, "Thank...you."

"Food." She then copied the gesture that Haruo made, she opened her mouth and then pointed inside her mouth.

"Oh..." Yuko looked at Haruo, Haruo just shrugged. Yuko swallowed hard, she picked up a piece of it and shoved it in her mouth. "Mmm...mhmm!" She nodded her head. The taste of Servum actually wasn't that bad. Miana gasped and then smiled, she then made a chewing motion with her mouth. "Mmm..." Yuko frowned, She then chewed up the food and then swallowed it. "Mmmm...delicious...thank you." Miana nodded, she then took her leave. "Wow...that was...an experience..."

"If we're going to be living here we might as well eat whatever it is they're eating."

"I suppose..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure next time she'll bring us some fish or something."

"That would be great."

"What did it taste like?"

"Oh...the Servum?" She thought for a minute, "You know, it actually wasn't that bad...and oddly enough it tasted like chicken or beef." She said the bowl aside, "But I didn't like it enough to eat it again."

"I see." Haruo said with a smile. The two fell silent when they heard singing.

 ** _Mosura_**

"Did you hear that?" Haruo asked, Yuko nodded.

 ** _Mosura_**

"Let's go check it out." Haruo said. They two left the shack, they heard music playing. They followed the music through several caves. They eventually came across Miana and Maina who were sitting in front of the large rock that enabled them to communicate telepathically. The elders and other members of the tribe were around them, the elders were chanting others were playing drums and various instruments. The chanting got louder and louder until the sound of a drum going off made everyone go silent. Miana and Maina started to sing.

 ** _Mahara! Mahara Mosura!_**

 ** _Tama! Tama Mosura!_**

 ** _Laban Guerra Labanan_**

 ** _Mahara! Mahara Mosura!_**

The music started again, this time it was rather calming. Haruo and Yuko looked at each other and then turned back to the ceremony. Miana and Maina started to sing again.

 ** _Na Intinidihan mo ba_**

 ** _Mayroun doan maganda baron_**

 ** _Punta ka lang dito_**

 ** _Halika at marupo_**

 ** _Halika at marupo_**

 ** _Rururu_**

Soon the music started to pick up. This was Moana's Solo. Miana stood up and placed her hands on the rock. She shut her eyes and started to sing.

 ** _Ia ie hao ra_**

 ** _Uha e ka Mosura ya_**

 ** _Ia ie hao ma_**

 ** _Roha e na Mosura ha_**

 ** _Miri e wa jina hi_**

 ** _Mele wona kamai ka_**

Maina then stood up, Miana moved away from the rock and over to Maina. The two joined hands. The rock started to glow blue and various other colors. Yuko sat back in awe, she thought the whole ceremony was beautiful. Haruo day next to her and placed his hand on top of hers. She looked at him and smiled. Miana and Maina started to sing, but as they did they performed an intricate and beautiful choreographed dance as well as several hand gestures.

 ** _Mosura ya Mosura_**

 ** _Dongan kasakuyan indo muu_**

 ** _Rusuto uiraandoa, hanba hanbamuyan, randa banunradan_**

 ** _Tounjukanraa_**

 ** _Kasaku yaamnu_**

 ** _Mosura ya Mosura_**

 ** _Tasukete yo te yobeba_**

 ** _Toki o koete, umi o koete, nami no yo ni_**

 ** _Yate kuru_**

 ** _Mamorigami_**

 ** _Mosura ya Mosura_**

 ** _Yasasishasae wasure_**

 ** _Arehateta hito no kokoro inorinagara utaitai_**

 ** _Ai no uta_**

 ** _Mosura ya Mosura_**

 ** _Dongan kasakuyan indo muu_**

 ** _Rusuto uriaandoa, hanba hanbamuyan, randa banunradan_**

 ** _Tonjukanraa_**

 ** _Kasaku yaanmu_**

Soon the rock started to crack, the ground began to shake. Haruo and Yuko stood up, Yuko clenched Haruo's hand tightly. Soon the wall cracked open and some sort of beak popped out, Yuko kept herself from screaming. Soon a whole face popped out, it looked like a giant caterpillar. "Mosura!" Miana and Maina said in unison. The caterpillar let out a small roar and a chirp.

"It's so cute..." Yuko said with a smile, and on this day Haruo knew that mankind had a knew weapon against Godzilla. Mothra.


	3. Chapter 2

Haruo woke up in a field. He stood up and walked around for a bit, "Hello?" He called, no response. He smelled smoke, he quickly spun around and suddenly the entire died was on fire, he started to smell rotting flesh. He took a step and heard something crunch, he looked down and saw a decomposing body, "Eh..." he quickly backed up, he then bumped into something, "I'm sorry, I didn't me-" he turned around, it was Yuko but she was made of Stone. "Yuko!" He then went to grab her and she suddenly turned to dust, "What the hell is this...?"

"Haruo." It was that voice again. It was more clear and sounded artificial.

"Hello?! Who's out there?!" A cloud of dust and ash suddenly blew past him. He started to cough, an immense heat could be felt on his back. He turned around slowly, he looked up at a blue glow squinting. Godzilla. "G-Godzilla..." Godzilla's dorsal spike lit up. "You bastard!" Godzilla fires it's heat ray directly at Haruo, Haruo screamed.

Suddenly Haruo woke up in a cold sweat. He started to catch his breath, he wiped sweat off his forehead. It was all a dream. "Mm...Haruo?" Yuko said softly, she groaned and then rolled over and looked up at him through tired eyes, "You Alright?"

"I...I'm fine." He said, "Just a dream," he stood up, "Go back to bed, I need to clear my head."

"O-ok...be careful."

"Ok." He then left the small wooden house. He walked across the bridge and then came to the ladder and started to climb. Once he reached the top where the rest of the tribe was. He walked through the village and looked around at all the men women and children.

"Haruo." The voice in his head came again. Haruo groaned and placed his hand on his head. From the sound of the voice it was female, but it wasn't one he recognized. "Haruo."

"Agh! Get out!" He said placing his hands on his ears. He continued to walk until the voice became louder.

"Haruo." It said, "Haruo. Haruo!" Haruo suddenly gasped, his eyes became a bright blue and had a glow. In a zombifoed state he then started to walk. He walked through the tunnels and eventually into the cave where the Mothra larva was. Eventually his eyes returned to normal.

"Wh...What the hell..." he looked around, "Where am I?"

"Haruo." The voice said now clear as day. The Mothra larva chirped. Haruo looked up at it.

"It was you...you were the voice in my head."

"Yes."

"You have...telepathy am I right?"

"Yes."

"Why'd you reach out to me?"

"We're connected Haruo."

"Connected?! How?!"

"The powder that's in your skin, it's what Miana gave you. It's a part of me, I am connected to everyone in the Houtua tribe."

"That doesn't explain how you reached out to me!"

"Haruo...I sense wickedness in your heart, wickedness put there by your hatred towards Godzilla."

"Yeah well that's not an uncommon thing in humans."

"Why are you here?"

"To take the Earth back from Godzilla, so I can show Yuko what Earth was like before that monster attacked."

"Mm." She paused, "If you want to defeat Godzilla, then you're going to have to do it in an intelligent matter."

"What do you suggest I do?"

"Awaken the Fire God Rodan."

"Rodan?"

"Yes, Rodan. Rodan dwells in the heart of Mount. Fuji underneath the remains of the Mechagodzilla City. Rodan has been dormant there for millions of years."

"And how do I do that?"

"...I don't know...I just hatched a few hours ago."

"Oh...right...sorry." He said with a bit of a frown. She knew he was there for millions of years but not know how to awaken him?

"You'll also want to wake the God of the Earth Baragon, and the God of Kings."

"God of Kings?"

"Yes, Yuko is part of the descendants of the God of Kings. Ask her about it."

"Anything else?"

"Yes...awaken...the original King of the Monsters."

"And who is that?"

"Anguirus."

"Anguirus?" He placed his hand on his chin, "Yes...I think I remember something similar to it in Metphies teachings...Anguirus lies in Osaka." He sighed, "But I don't know how to get there."

"Mechagodzilla."

"What? But wasn't Mechagodzilla destroyed?"

"No. The city was, but not Mechagodzilla's physical body, and if the body is damaged then there's something else you could take."

"What?"

"Your father's journals. Do you remember them?"

"Yeah, I used to read them all the time."

"In your home town, your father piloted a massive ship...it's still in tact, but it could use some nano metal coating."

"A ship? What's it called?"

"The Gotengo." Mothra then yawned, "Anyways...take all that I've given you tonight and sleep on it."

"Right..." he nods and looks down for a minute, "Wait one more thi-" he looks up. Mothra's eyes had gone dark and she had already fallen asleep. "...odd little monster isn't she." He then made his way back to his and Yuko's small house. He walked inside the house upon arrival, the light of the moon lit Yuko's face. Haruo looked down at her and smiled, he never really appreciated her for how beautiful she was. He then walked over to her and laid down on the mat next to her. He spent the night looking at the ceiling, when it came close to morning he rolled over and looked at Yuko, "Yuko." He whispered, she groaned, "Yuko."

"What...?" She said with a whine, she rolled over to face him and rubbed her eyes.

"Come on, there's something I want you to see." He then stood up.

"Haruo...I'm tired..." she pulled the blanket over her head. Haruo rolled his eyes, he then took notice of her exposed feet. He knelt down and tickled her feet with his fingers. Yuko tried to hold in her laugh, "Haruo...s-stop!"

"Wake up."

"Fine..." she groaned and sat up, her hair was a mess.

"Woah..." Haruo said, "That's a lot of bed hair." He thought.

"What?"

"Nothing, let's go." He held out his hand to her, she took his hand and stood up. He then took her outside, as he did Yuko started to fix her hair. The two climbed up the ladder and made it to the top. Haruo then turned Yuko around and pointed at the horizon line. "Look out there." Yuko waited for a minute, eventually the sun started to rise.

"Oh my god..." she said, "it's beautiful..."

"They're all like that here. Once we start living on Earth we can see as many sunrises and sunsets as we want." He then held onto her hand, "Yuko...I've fo-"

"A new way to stop Godzilla?"

"...how'd you know?"

"Just a wild guess." She said with a giggle, "What is it?"

"Some of it I have to do on my own, but the rest of it you have to do."

"What can I do to help?"

"Have you ever heard of the God of Kings?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "It's a god in the Tani Family religion, it's something that we pray to everytime we ask for help or guidance or protection or strength."

"I see...do you think...we could get this God of Kings to fight Godzilla?"

"I suppose..." she rubbed the back of her head, "It'll be very tricky."

"Alright." He looked at the sunrise, "The other humans and Metphies, are you still in contact with them?"

"The communicator on my suit is broken, but yours still might work."

"I need contact with them...we're going to need as much help as we can get." Haruo said, "This time...we're bringing the fight to Godzilla."

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Hey everyone! Wow! I didn't think I'd get so many positive reviews for this! Anyways I hope you like what I have so far! And for a quick bit of trivia or like a behind the scenes thingy or whatever...yeah that! Lol! Um...while writing this chapter I had a head canon that Mothra's telepathic voice sounds just like the voice actress Masako Nozawa Who is best known for being Goku's Japanese Voice actor as well as the voice actor for child Ultraman Taro in the Showa series! Anyways if you have any questions about this story or any questions in general leave them in your next review and I'll answer them to the best of my ability! Forevermore, Adieu._**


	4. Chapter 3

Haruo gets in his exploration suit and then finds Maina. Yuko went to see Haruo off before he and Maina went to the Mechagodzilla City remains. Haruo and Yuko gave each other a kiss and Haruo and Maina took their leave. Yuko smiled as the two walked off. She then returned to the village where everyone else was, she looked around at all the village folk, she smiled at the sight of them with their families and friends.

Haruo and Maina made their way to the Mechagodzilla City. The two rarely spoke, Haruo looked around at all the destruction. The two made it to the center of the city, looking around Haruo was flooded with memories. "Maina...look for some place where we might find a Rodan. Can you do that?" Maina nods and runs off. Haruo then goes to the control room where the body of Mechagodzilla remained, he walked to the center of the room, the smell of nanometal filled his nostrils. He looked up at Mechagodzilla's head, it was completely destroyed. Soon Maina found him, she grabbed his arm, "Did you find it?" Maina nods, the two made their way to a small part of the city which lead to a cave, the two smelled ash and fire, "Something is burning down there...and it's gonna be hard to see...maybe you should go fi-" Suddenly Maina shoves Haruo and Haruo slid down a rocky slope, he was eventually dropped. He hit the ground with a thud, he groaned in pain. Soon Maina came down and landed on top of him, Maina quickly got up. Haruo stood up, he then faced forward, "What the hell..." he and Maina made eye contact with what looked like a massive wall of amber.

Haruo walked over to the wall, he placed his hand on the Amber, "Its very hot...but I think there's something on the other side." Maina nodded, she drew back an arrow and shot at the wall, the arrow stuck in the wall leaving a huge crack. Soon some hot air came flooding out of it, and then some gas. "It's gas!" Haruo quickly put on his helmet Maina though seemed unaffected by it. Soon the ground started to shake, the crack became larger and larger until suddenly the Amber burst into pieces causing hot air to swarm in their direction. A loud roar was then heard, "Oh my god..." Haruo looked at the creature behind the wall, this must have been the Fire God known as Rodan. The large beast looked similar to a pteranodon, it had a black hardened skin that had some sort of orange magma flowing through its body, it had its massive wings wrapped around itself. This, was Fire Rodan. Rodan peeked it's head up, it turns and looks at Haruo and Maina, it lets out a roar and it starts to move. The ceiling above them starts to crack and burst.

Maina grabs Haruo's hand and the two start to exit the way they came. They quickly made it up the slope and back into the city. Haruo started to sweat, the whole city started to melt and boil. Haruo and Maina made their way out of the destroyed city as fast as possible, they climbed up part of a mountain to a ledge. Soon lava shot out of the ground and flew several hundred meters into the sky, Rodan's roar quickly followed. One of Rodan's giant claws soon emerged from the ground, followed by the rest of its wing and the rest of its body. Haruo pulled up a scanner on his suit, "It stands roughly 200 meters in height and its wing span is about 350 meters..." he said to Maina. Maina just smiled devilishly at the destruction of the former human city, it only gave Haruo more of a reason to be scared of her. Rodan roared into the sky and then took off into the air at a supersonic speed. Haruo and Maina were thrown back by the massive uprising in wind, Haruo watched the red glow of Rodan disappear into the sky.

"Haruo." It was Mothra, speaking to Haruo telepathically yet again. "You've awakened Rodan."

"Yeah..now what?"

"You need to find the Gotengo in your home town, that way you can get the rest of the monsters."

"I don't know where my home town is from here." Haruo said standing up, "This whole planet is pretty much foreign to me."

"Follow the glow of Rodan, he will take you home."

"Alright," Haruo said, he turned to Maina. "Ready for more adventure?" Maina nodded.

Meanwhile back at the Houtua Village Miana was showing Yuko how to make a basket. "This is fun isn't it? Just the two of us?" Yuko said, Miana shrugged. "So tell me, what is it that's so fascinating about Mothra?" Miana just looked at Yuko, "Hmmm...maybe I should teach you some Japanese, that way we can understand each other." Miana nodded, "Let's start with a simple hello," she clears her through, "Konichiwa!" She smiles and then gestures to Miana, Miana blinked a few times completely lost, "Ok, so you say it after me ok?" She cleared her throat again, "Konichiwa."

"Ko...wha?"

"You're getting there. Konichiwa."

"Koni...Wha?"

"Almost got it, repeat after me." She smiled, "Ko."

"Ko..."

"Ni."

"Ni..."

"Chi."

"Chi..."

"Wa."

"...wha?"

"No, no, no Wa."

"No, no, no...wha?"

"Um..." Yuko just paused, "Sure."

"...sure?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Hmmm, how about we start with English before we do Japanese, English is easier." She smiled, "Hello."

"...he-ell-oi?"

"Yeah! That's close enough!"

"He-ell-oi..."

"Yeah, Hello!"

"He-ell-oi."

"Yeah, now you got it." Yuko had spent most of the day teaching Miana English and Japanese. She taught her some phrases, sayings, some greetings and even how to say good-bye. The day quickly turned to night, Miana decided to walk Yuko back to the wooden house. "Miana, can you keep a secret?"

"...secrete?"

"No, a secret, it's like a promise."

"Oh..." she just nodded and pretended like she understood.

"Oh, well..." she smiles, "I think it may be too early to tell right now, but I think...I think I'm going to have Haruo's baby."

"B-Baby...?!" Miana definitely understood that word. For some reason her heart sank.

"Yeah, baby. But I won't know for certain until later, so can you keep this between you and me?"

"...Ha-ru-oi?"

"Haruo will know when he gets back, for now just keep it between you and me ok?"

"Ok...?"

"Yeah, ok."

"Ok..."

"Good," Yuko opens the door to the house, "Well, goodnight Miana."

"N...Night..." as soon as Yuko shut the door, tears fell from Miana's eyes. She turned and quickly returned to where she liked to sleep at night. She wiped her tears and laid down on her mat.

"Miana." Mothra's voice said, "What's wrong?" The two started to talk telepathically.

"I don't understand! I don't understand these emotions!"

"What emotions?"

"My emotions with Haruo...I think of him all the time, I always want to spend time with him and I want to never let go of him."

"It's alright my child, it's perfectly normal to fall in love."

"If this is love I do not want it!"

"Miana...these things just happen, I can't take it away or make it stop."

"Why can't Haruo just love me as well?"

"Because his heart is already full."

We transition back to Haruo. He's trekking through the night carrying a sleeping Maina on his back as he follows the orange magma glow of Rodan above the clouds. Eventually they make it to an old city, "Home..." he says. He walks into the city, Rodan lands softly outside the city, Rodan stops glowing and makes a nest for itself out of the trees and falls asleep. Haruo walks through the city until he finds his old house, somehow it was still in tact. He kicked the door down and walked inside, he laid Maina down on what was left of the living room couch. Haruo looked around the house, he had been walking for several miles and several hours yet he wanted to explore his house all over again.

He looked through the different rooms, sounds and voices of his childhood filled his brain. He smiled. He then turned and found himself in his father's workspace. He saw a flashing light, he walked over to the light. It was a flash drive inside a laptop, Haruo opened the laptop and it powered on surprisingly, soon a video started to play. It showed Haruo's father.

"Hello," He said, "If you're finding this, then I'm dead and humanity has fallen to the hands of Godzilla, but it also means there are survivors." He removed his glasses, "My name is Doctor Hikaru Sakaki, and people will say I'm a monster for what I've done. When I was a young man there was a manned mission to a distant planet, this planet was called X it's home to the Xilien race, and the home to the God of Gods King Ghidorah." Haruo's eyes widened in disbelief, "This is my wife, Mistress X," he held up a picture of a woman with short black hair, "On earth she was renamed to Naomi, she was the former ruler of Planet X, and recently...her and I welcomed a son into the world, his name is Haruo. Haruo wasn't much when he was born...but when he was three he had an accident, so my wife and I with the help of some other Xiliens living on earth...we repaired him...but inside him is something that allows him to control King Ghidorah. The Exif worship Ghidorah as there god, but it was Ghidorah that destroyed their race...you're wondering why I put the controller for such a God inside my own son, well..." he leaned forward, "It's because if I didn't...then there wouldn't be a weapon to fight Godzilla, Mechagodzilla is an obvious failure from the start, but making a human that can control a monster is something the world has never seen. My wife and I have classified this species as Kaisers."

"Daddy?" The voice of a small Haruo called in the video.

"I'm sorry." The video then ended. Haruo felt tears stream down his face, he clenched his fists.

"This whole time...I was just one of your experiments?!" He went to smash the laptop but something on the screen came up, Haruo paused for a moment, he looked at the pop up it was labeled Gotengo. Haruo then decided to click on it, several plans for some sort of massive ship popped up, "What the hell..." soon a box for a password came up. Haruo thought for a moment. He tried several words, he eventually grit his teeth and typed in Kaiser. The wall net to Haruo opened up, it revealed some sort of elevator. Haruo looked over at it, "God Damn it old man..." he walked over to the elevator and stepped inside. The elevator then started to move downwards, it went down for a while for a while until it stopped, it then opened revealing a massive bunker. Haruo stepped inside and looked around, it smelt surprisingly clean.

The lights to the bunker turned on, Haruo's eyes widened in Awe as he saw the body of the Gotengo. It was a massive sleek black ship, on the front of it was a massive drill. "How could my old man keep this a secret from me..." he found a bridge to the inside of the Gotengo, he walked across the bridge to the door.

"Access Code." The small panel near the door said.

"Kaiser."

"Access Code."

"...um..." he thought for a minute, "Sakaki."

"Access granted." The door opened, "Welcome aboard Captain Sakaki."

"Here we go."

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Yo! Another chapter done! One of the last comments told me I should look at the lore before I continued, but here's what I say..._**

 ** _I don't care. I'm not going to go digging just so I can get stuff right in my story. This is literally just for fun! Plus I'm going after everything that I've physically seen on screen and not stuff that has happened off-screen like in a manga or novel or whatever the lore is...this is simply based on the anime and what I think would make it cool (well cooler, I'm personally a huge fan of the anime series and think it's good and cool. Even though the MechaGodzilla City was BULL FREAKING CRAP!!!!!!!)_**

 ** _Anyways yeah, if you want a fanfiction that's acurrate to the lore, you aren't getting one here. You're just getting basically...well basically similar to Godzilla Final Wars, where is Just fan service and references up the wazoo but while still keeping the characters from the anime and stuff! So yepperoni! Sound good? Sounds GREAT!!!!!_**


	5. Chapter 4

Haruo looked through the Gotengo, some of the technology was old and seemed almost primitive. He came to the command deck, the whole room lit up, a screen on the wall turned on showing Haruo's father. "Hello Haruo." He said, Haruo glared and turned his attanetion to the screen, "The only reason why this is on is because you found it, and I knew you would." Haruo looked around for an off switch, "No need to find an off switch, I'll just turn it back on. I found a way, to upload my consciousness to the Gotengo that way I can help you on your journey."

Haruo grit his teeth, "Really? Help me...you're the sick bastard that planted a remote control to Ghidorah inside his own son and you want to help me?!"

"It May sound strange at first, but you'll see that you and me are a like. We both have naked ambition and the willingness to kill."

"If that's how you see me then you and me are nothing alike."

"Really? Because I believe you are responsible for the deaths of thousands with both of your Godzilla plans."

"And what about you? How many casualties have you caused?"

"As much as necessary in order to survive." Haruo just grit his teeth.

"Shut up. Just shut up! I'm just another one of your science experiments!"

"Please, it was your mothers idea to put the controller inside you. With both our technology being not from this world we were able to make it happen."

"What do you mean both?"

"Mmm, I owe you an explanation. I am Hikaru Sakaki, I come from Planet Peaceland." Some footage started to roll on the screen, "In the 70's...I was known as a hero named Zone Fighter. I came to Earth with my wife and child...but sadly, both perished." It then cut back to Hikaru's face, "I stayed on Earth, and eventually went to the manned mission to Planet X where I met your mother. There we fell in love. And there was the last time I ever turned into Zone Fighter. You see, I fought Ghidorah when I was there, no matter how many times I tried I always failed. That was when your mother and I made the decision to come to Earth."

"So I'm not even human, I'm from two alien planets." He clenched his fists, "Because Of course I am, heaven forbid I'm human."

"When your mother and I had you, we knew we had to protect you somehow...so we quickly got to work on a few projects, one of them was a transformation device for you to become the next Zone Fighter when you came of age."

"Just shut up...I've heard enough from you." Haruo went to leave,

"You can't run away from this Haruo." Haruo stopped dead in his tracks, "This is who you are, you aren't human."

"I'm more human than you think."

"Oh really? Is that why you're walking out on me?"

"No. I'm walking out on you because you're insane." He then took his leave.

"Haruo." His father's voice came through out the ship. "You'll be back."

"I won't, I can find Anguirus and Baragon on my own."

"You can't," He said, "Not without proper equipment, the suit you're in right now is trash. The technology on here will make it so you can find Anguirus, Baragon, and any other monster that's gone into hiding that you want. You want to find Bagan? Go ahead, he's in Hong Kong China resting deep in the Earth's crust near the mantle. You want Gigan? Megaguirus? Any of those creatures you can find on the Gotengo."

"Thanks but I don't need your help."

"If you don't take my help, then what about the future for you and Yuko?" Haruo froze, "Yeah, I know about you and your girlfriend."

"You keep her name out of your mouth..."

"Then help me out Haruo. You want to kill Godzilla, I want to kill Godzilla. Then you and Yuko can run away and make as many babies as you want, but you can't do it with Godzilla still alive. I mean I'm admittedly like you Haruo, I just don't know when to quit. So come on, it'll be a father and son bonding experience."

"You aren't my father...my father died in a Godzilla attack." Haruo then went to leave, suddenly the door slammed shut and then it locked.

"I'm not taking no for an answer Haruo, so take off your suit. Stay a while. Get comfortable."

"Damn you..." He then punched then door trying to get it to open, t only resulted in Haruo breaking his hand. "Damn!"

"Mmm, probably don't want to do that. You see the inside is lined with Space Titanium."

"Mom..."

"What?"

"Is mom still alive?"

"Unfortunately no. But she did leave you something." A path lit up to a room, "Follow." Haruo grit his teeth and just followed the lines. Eventually he made it to a sleeping quarter. The lights turned on, there was then what looked to be a case. It was made of glass and a black figure could be seen through it. "Remember this?" An old home video played on the screen, it had a young Haruo coloring and his mother had the camera.

"What are you doing there Haruo?"

Haruo turned and showed his picture, it looked to be some sort of robot superhero. "Jet Jagga!"

"Jet Jagga?"

"Yeah! He's gonna fight Godzilla and win!"

"Oooh, sounds exciting."

The video then cut off. "Since that day, your mother has been trying to make something similar to that drawing. It was her life's work and she left it to you." The glass case opened, it revealed a sort of mech type suit that was colored in red, blue, and yellow. "This is the Jet Jaguar Mark One, the wearer can grow and shrink to any desired size as well as fly at supersonic speed, and all while maintaining the strength of several monsters." Haruo walked over to the mech suit. By the looks of it he would probably fit inside it pretty well, "Go ahead, try it on."

"No, because then you might try to posses me."

"What makes you think that I would posses you?"

"Just a gut feeling."

"Mm." He said, "Well, if you don't put it on then who will? Metphies? He's not a violent type, you could use this to show Godzilla who's boss. You could tear it limb from limb and show it the pain that it inflicted upon you."

"If I put on the damn suit will you let me leave?"

"If you put on the damn suit I'll let you do whatever you like."

Haruo then removed the outer shell that was his exploration suit. He removed the helmet of the Jet Jaguar suit and placed it aside. "How does it work?"

"Just walk backwards into it."

"I see." Haruo turned around and started to walk backwards, he heard metallic sounds of the suit coming apart. Soon enough the suit attached itself to his body and closed him in.

"Now, just wait a moment."

"Wait a moment? For wha-" Haruo felt a sharp pain in his spine. He let out a scream.

"The suit now has to adapt to your body, and make sure that it can take apart and stretch and shrink your molecules." Haruo sat there continuing to scream and groan in pain as the suit did its work. Eventually the pain stopped and Haruo fell forwards onto his hands and knees. "Feel better?"

"Shut the hell up..." Haruo winced and then slowly stood up, the inside of the suit felt almost like a leather material while the outside armor was metal. It looked and almost felt like a motorcycle suit. Haruo took a few deep breaths, "There...I put on the suit...I'm leaving now."

"As you wish." The door to the room opened as well as the door to leave the Gotengo. Haruo grabbed the helmet and made his way out of the Gotengo, despite being in a robot suit it almost felt like a second skin. Haruo made his way upstairs again, he walked to the living room and Maina was still asleep on the couch. Haruo sighed he then walked over and sat next to the couch on the floor and nodded off to sleep.

Meanwhile, in the far distance Godzilla awoke from its dormant state. It felt the presence of both Haruo and Rodan. It slowly stood up and let out a deep growl, swarms of Servum took to the skies and began to follow the trail that Haruo had left behind. Godzilla let out a massive roar and began its advance.

Yuko woke up on her mat again, she had found the mat more comfortable than anything else she had slept on since landing on Earth. She yawned and rolled over to her back, she stretched her arms above her head and quickly stood up. She screamed and jumped when she saw the room was full of women. They all turned and looked at her. "Wh-Wh-What are you guys doing here?! You can't just be in here while I'm asleep!!" They all whispered to each other. Soon Miana walked in the room, Miana turned to the women and spoke to them. She then turned and looked at Yuko, she smiled.

"Help."

"Help?"

"Mhmm!" She nods, "Secrette. Them too." She said pointing to the women.

"What..." Yuko tilited her head, her eyes widened in realization. "Wait! Y-You told them that I thought I was having Haruo's baby?!"

"Mhmm!" She nods, "Mothers. Help."

"I...I..."

"Help, Yuko." Miana said with a smile, she got down on her knees and grabbed Yuko's hands, "Help. Family."

"Oh..." Yuko smiled, "That's so sweet of you. Thank you."

"Mm." Miana nodded, "Hungry?"

"Um...yeah I could eat."

Miana nodded, she then made a gesture to the women. The women understood and then left. "Bring...Yuko food. Ok?"

"Yeah, ok." Yuko smiled. Miana smiled back. "Tell me Miana, why are you so nice to me?"

"Yuko...Miana's friend. Yeah?"

"Yeah, of course I'm your friend."

"Haruoi also...Miana's friend."

"Yeah."

"...Miana...loves Haruoi."

"Oh...really?"

She nods, "But...Miana...share Haruoi...with Yuko. Yeah?"

Yuko just giggles and nods, "Yeah, Thank you." Miana nods. Soon the women come back and they have tons and tons of food, "Oh my..." Yuko looks around at all the food, "Thank you..." She smiles. Something was telling Yuko that she needed to get the hang of this.


	6. Chapter 5

Haruo slept well into the afternoon, by the time it was around 3:30 Maina decided she had enough so she woke him up in her own special. Haruo groaned and placed his hand on the massive bruise on his forehead, "What was that for..." Maina just folded her arms. "Damn...that hurt..." He looked up at Maina, he stood up and suddenly the entire ground began to shake. Shake, after shake, after shake. Footsteps. Haruo looked out the window. He then grabbed the helmet to the Jet Jaguar suit and walked outside, he heard a faint roar that almost sound like a meow. He turned and looked to his left, "Woah!" He backer up. The creature he saw before him looked like a smaller almost chibi version of Godzilla. It's main defining features where it's larger eyes, "What the hell is this thing?" Haruo wondered to himself. The baby Godzilla stood about 20 meters in height, it had a bit of a chubby baby build and a smaller and stubbier tail. Maina then ran outside, she turned and looked at what Haruo was looking at and her heart melted. This baby Godzilla was the cutest thing she had ever seen in her life. "What the hell..." Haruo said.

"...it's so cute." Maina said, Maina's speech was a lot better than Miana's.

"Uh...yeah I guess..." the baby turned and looked at them. It roared softly and walked over to to them. The baby then fell backwards onto its butt and just looked down at the two. "Is this a...baby Godzilla?" Haruo just sighed, "Whatever, we don't have time for this." Haruo then walked back inside the house only to have the roof torn clean off by the baby Godzilla. Haruo looked up and glared at the two round orange and yellow eyes, he was hoping this thing didn't imprint on him. He soon heard a roar of another monster, the roar came twice and it drummed through the air like thunder. The baby Godzilla looked over and spotted the monster, the baby Godzilla roared and shot a few electromagnetic bubbles and rings two wards the enemy but the attacks didn't get very far. The monster roared again, Haruo walked outside and decided to see what this creature looked like. The monster was extremely tall, it had red skin and its neck, chest, belly, and underside was made of golden scales. Orange fins went down the monsters neck and onto its back, it's tail was snapped shut. "It's a Titanosaurus..." Haruo said.

"A What...?" Maina said,

"Mm," he folds his arms, "Before Godzilla showed up these creatures pretty much reigned supreme, they're extremely hostile and very violent, they make Godzilla seem like an innocent child." Haruo then remembered what his father had told him, the Jet Jaguar suit could make Haruo grow to any desired size. Haruo then looked down at the Jet Jaguar helmet in his hand, he took a few deep breathes before he put the helmet on his head. The helmet then sealed and attached itself to the suit, the eyes lit up blue and a small projection appeared in front of Haruo's eyes. Haruo shut his eyes, he kept thinking large thoughts and before he knew it he had grown to the size of the Titanosaurus.

Titanosaurus turned its attention to Haruo. Titanosaurus roared and charged Haruo, Haruo stood there letting the dinosaur approach. He then took off at a neck breaking speed, he send a devistating uppercut to the monsters jaw, Titanosaurus was thrown high unto the air before it crashed down onto the planet's surface. Titanosaurus quickly got up, it looked at Haruo before it turned around and retreated. Haruo smirked, soon he felt a darkness looming over him. He turned around and looked up to see Godzilla towering above him. Haruo just smirked, "Godzilla huh? Well let's see what you're made of." Haruo backed up a ways and then he grew to Godzilla's size. Godzilla growled at Haruo, Haruo then clenched his fists, he had been waiting for this opportunity his whole life. Godzilla let out a massive roar before advancing towards Haruo, "Come on." Haruo said as Godzilla picked up speed. Once Godzilla got close enough Haruo bent down and grabbed Godzilla by the legs, he then quickly stood up and tossed Godzilla high into the air. Godzilla came crashing down behind Haruo, Haruo spun around, he grabbed ahold of Godzilla's tail. He used a majority of his strength to lift Godzilla into the air and spin around at a high speed, Haruo eventually let go sending Godzilla flying. As Godzilla hit the ground Haruo started to walk over to it. Godzilla hadn't done much fighting so it was still in shock, Godzilla however stood up and swung its tail at Haruo.

Haruo ducked beneath Godzilla's tail. As Godzilla came to face Haruo, Godzilla was stuck a deadly blow to the face by Haruo's fist causing Godzilla to fall over onto its back. Godzilla groaned in pain as it rolled over to its stomach. Haruo then came and dug his knee into the back of Godzilla's neck, he then bent over and grabbed Godzilla's head. Haruo took one hand and grabbed Godzilla's bottom jaw, and grabbed the upper jaw with the other hand. Haruo started to separate Godzilla's jaw, with much resistance from Godzilla, eventually a green liquid poured from the hunger of Godzilla's jaw as Haruo successfully snapped Godzilla's jaw open. Haruo then stood up, he took a few deep breaths. His vision started to become blurry and he almost blacked out at time, Godzilla then sprung up and fired a devistating electromagnetic blast to Haruo's body, Haruo groaned in pain as he stumbled backwards and eventually fell over. Godzilla let out a loose and shaky roar before it eventually decided to retreat.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Hey! Sorry for a bit of a hiatus! This chapter is a bit on the short side mostly because I have a bad case of writers block! But after taking a break I've got some new material coming soon!_**


	7. Chapter 6

Haruo collapses inside his room on the Gotengo. He clenches his side, he even starts to cough up some blood. "Damn..."

"Tough day huh?" Hikaru's voice came.

"Shut up!" Haruo rolled onto his back.

"You should probably take that suit off."

"Why? You were the one who insisted I put the damn thing on!"

"Mm, but it'll be easier to tend to your wounds if you take it off."

Haruo grit his teeth, "How do I take it off then?"

"Well, you need to be in an upward position. Come on Haruo, you remember standing up don't you?"

"Don't baby me." Haruo said growing more and more irritated by this "Father Figure." He now has in his life. Haruo slowly started to stand up, he lost balance a few times but he eventually stood up. After a while te suit then released him and Haruo fell to the ground, he turned to his side and lifted his shirt. He had lots of bruising, and perhaps internal injuries.

"Get down to the medical bay, it's the third door down the hall on the right."

Haruo motivated himself to get back on his feet. He stood up and went out to the hall where he bumped into Maina. "M-Maina...how'd you get here?"

"Follow."

"Ah, I see." Haruo then walked down the hallway, Maina continued to follow him.

"Hurt?"

"Yes, I'm hurt. Stop following me." Once Haruo made it to the medical bay he saw someone laying in the bed, he had a glass case over him. "What the hell..."

"Ah," Hikaru's voice came, "Yes, that's just a friend of mine. He's currently in suspension and has been for several years. Like us, he's the last of his kind."

"You sick bastard."

"I'll wake him up so you can lay in the bed so I can heal you."

"Why is there only one bed?" Haruo thought. A few seconds went by and the glass case vanished, the man seemed to be wearing some sort of silver suit and tie. Haruo walked over to the man, "Hey..." Haruo gently nudged him. The man suddenly woke up and grabbed Haruo by the throat. The man then looked into Haruo's eyes. The man's eyes were black and emotionless.

"You damn fool, Godzilla is coming and you don't even care." His voice seemed raspy, and old. Haruo struggles in breathing. The man sat up and then eventually stood up. Using his tremendous strength he hoisted Haruo into the air, "You Damn child! You're the one who will wake the Ten Thousand Year Dragom from hibernation and damn the entire universe!" Haruo was confused, how did this man know who he was?

"Akira, put him down." Hikaru's voice came. The man simply let Haruo go causing him to drop to the floor.

"I shouldn't be wasting my time getting blood on my hands." Akira said placing his hands behind his back.

"Akira, is that how you greet my son?"

"It is when you're the damn fool who put the controller to Ghidorah inside him." Akira then looked down at Haruo, Haruo rubbed his neck and looked up at him. "Excuse my temper," he held out his name, "I call myself Akira because my given name is too hard for humans or even other aliens to understand." Haruo took his hand as the man helped him up, the man was rather tall in stature.

"Other aliens?"

"Mm." He nods, he then let's Haruo lay on the bed. As soon as Haruo lays down Hikaru starts the healing process. "I come from the Third Planet of the Black Hole you see. You humans tried to make a shameless copy of our Mechagodzilla."

"What...do you mean?"

"Mm." The man reaches in his pocket, he felt a device, "Mm, luckily it's still here." He pulled the device and pulled up a hologram. There were three different Mechagodzillas, each one labeled MFS-1, MFS-2, and MFS-3. "Over the years, my people made our own Mechagodzilla. The first one came to Earth after humans left the planet, it was a glorious combatant but it's ultimately lost. The second one was less bulky in size, and this time we used a new metal called Synthetic Diamond to coat it, this too was ultimately destroyed." Haruo looked at the different designs, "The third one, now that was a force to be reckoned with. One moment it was on our side..." Akira smirked and he laughed to himself, "Then it went completely wild."

"What do you mean?"

"It went berserk, your father and I were so scared that we came down here into hiding."

"Like a bunch of cowards...why didn't you stand and fight?" Haruo said gritting his teeth.

"Because, you stupid young man," Akira then hit Haruo's forehead with the back of his hand, "After this Mechagodzilla went wild it then tried to eliminate Godzilla, and when it tried it failed."

"Well..." Haruo said rubbing his forehead, "Maybe it's a design flaw, the Mechagodzilla we made had several of those."

"Of course it did, because you used Nanometal. The only thing Nanometal is good for is cleaning toilets!"

"Yeah, But it gets the job done." Haruo said, he looked over at Maina. "Maina, Show him your arrowheads." Maina nodded, she pulled out an arrow and handed it to Akira, Akira took the arrow and looked at the head.

"So you've weaponized it?" Akira frowned, "What a stupid girl. Don't you see? The moment you kill something with it the Nanometal will then take over it and create new life."

"So...the Servum aren't dead?" Haruo asked in total shock,

"Servum?" Akira turned to Haruo.

"Yes, it's what we call the subspecies of Godzilla. They're flying creatures, and they spread like disease."

"Mm, So Godzilla has a subspecies now?" Akira said, "Well...it looks like Hell is already upon us."

"Hell was upon us the day Godzilla showed up..."

"Godzilla showed up because of the stupidity of mankind." Akira said, "The whole human race did what it did best and damned itself. And then you, you're so eager to kill it. Why?"

"Godzilla took everything from me."

"Really? Everything?" Akira then leaned in towards Haruo, Akira was really making Haruo uncomfortable, "Did it take your memories?"

"N-No..."

"What about your house? Is still here isn't it?"

"Y-Yes...but-"

"And what about your emotions? You have that bad guy like face and you just seem angry all the time! Did Godzilla strip you of your emotions so that you became such a savage?"

"No..."

"Then What was it that Godzilla took from you? Was it your favorite sports team?"

"No...!" Haruo started to hyperventilate,

"What about your newspaper? Your dog? Your sense of purpose?"

"N-No...!" Haruo's voice almost seemed to have a growl to it now.

"THEN WHAT DID IT TAKE FROM YOU!!!"

"Love!!!" Haruo then got up and grabbed the man by the throat and the two fell to the floor. Haruo growled at the Anna nd threatened to punch him,as he spoke words came out but his mouth didn't move from the same snarl expression, "GODZILLA TOOK MY LOVE FROM ME!!! MY MOTHER!!!" Soon some strange energy entered the room and then left. Akira just smirked.

"You stupid boy." He punched Haruo across the face causing Haruo to fall to the floor. Akira stood up, "Godzilla took a lot of people's mothers! And now you're here almost in tears because Godzilla took your mommy?! My god man! Pull yourself together! Don't fall to pieces just because your mother is gone! There's tons of survivors now so make do with what you've got!"

Haruo swallows as he starts to calm down, he then started to cry. "No...there's not..." he seemed almost to be having some sort of mental break down as he only cried harder. "There's no more survivors! Because of my and my damn stupidity I got nearly half the human race killed!" Haruo then got onto his hands and knees, he then knee down touching his forehead to the floor, "F-Forgive me..." Akira looked down at Haruo nearly disgusted by the state of him, "FORGIVE ME!!!!" Haruo continued to cry.

"Get up you hellspawn." Akira glared, "Good lord, so what? You got people killed. That's what governments do every time they send soldiers off to war, and do you think they feel regret? No, soldiers and humans are the same, expendable and easily replaced. Now get up!" Akira said clapping his hands together, "We have work to do." Akira then started to leave. Haruo sat up, he wiped his tears and looked at Akira's backside.

"Work...work for what?"

Akira only looked over his shoulder, "We're going to build a new Mechagodzilla and send Godzilla back to hell. And then after that..."

"After...that?"

"I'll kill you, which in turn will kill Ghidorah." Akira then left for the bridge. Haruo took a few deep breathes, he then looked over at Maina.

"What are you looking at?"

Maina just shrugged and walked away. Maina kind of smiled a bit as she left, deep down she had always wanted to see a man cry.

Meanwhile Yuko sat in the wooden house. She had pulled back the sleeping mat and had began to scratch something into the floor with a sharp rock. It wasn't too long before Miana came into the house with some food. "Hey." Miana said, Yuko turned around and looked at Miana.

"Oh...hey." Yuko smiled, "What do you have there?"

"Food."

"Oh...um..." Yuko looked over at the table, this was the fifth bowl of food Miana had brought her in the past ten minutes. Yuko honestly felt like Miana was trying to fatten her up to eat her. "Thanks..I'm not hungry right now, but I'll eat it later."

"Ok." Miana then set the bowl on the table. She then went and sat next to Yuko. "That?"

"Hm?" Yuko looked at her drawing on the floor. "Ah, Yes, I've been drawing this for the past couple of days since Haruo told me about the God of Kings. I remember some of the prophecy from my childhood I think..."

"What's...that?" She asked pointing to some symbols.

"Oh, these?" Yuko set the rock down, "Well, these here are two suns," She said pointing to some symbols, "And this here is a mountain in the sky, after that a monster is supposed to appear and set fire to everything, but since Godzilla is already here and sets fire to things on a daily basis I don't think we'll be seeing that mountain."

"Mm." She looks at a half drawn picture of some creature, "That?"

"That?" Yuko looked at it, "Oh, that's supposed to be the God of Kings. His name is...ummm," she rubbed her head, "Was it Kong...? No...ummm," Yuko smiled, "Yeah, I cant remember. But I know it's King Something."

"Mm." Miana then looked at the half drawn picture. It looked like a lion or some sort of wolf or maybe even a dog, not that Miana knew what any of those animals were but she knew it looked like an animal.

"From what I remember, the God of Kings is supposed to be an Omnipotent being, or at least that's what my family told me. They said that he was unstoppable, no one stood a chance against him. Anyways, he would arrive when a woman in my family would sing the song to wake him up."

"Mothra?"

"Yeah, Like Mothra, I sing a song and then he wakes up." Yuko then rubbed the back of her head, "From what I remember the song drags on for far too long and should really be shortened."

"Sing?"

"Hm? Oh...I don't remember the words, but I can hum it for you if you want."

"Hum?"

"Yeah, humming, it's like singing a song but without saying any of the words. So like this," Yuko then hummed a tune.

"Oooh." Miana said totally amazed, "Hum. Song?"

"Yeah, I can hum it." Yuko thought for a minute. She then started to hum the song. As she hummed the song, deep in the depths of what used to be Okinawa, the ground started to shift and rumble. Miana felt the room grow dark, she then looked around and noticed the symbols ont he floor glowing a bright red.

"Wait!"

"Hm?" Yuko stopped humming and the room returned to normal. "Is something wrong?"

"Um..." Miana looked around the room, "Go." Miana then got up and left. Yuko watched as Miana left, did Yuko do something to upset her? Yuko sighed, she then continued to scratching on the floor as she tried to think of the lyrics for the rest of the song. It wasn't too long before Miana came back, "Hey!" Yuko turned and smiled at Miana.

"You're back, I thought you walked out on me."

"Paint!" She holds up two jars of tribal paint that she was able to grab.

"For what?"

"Floor!"

"Hm?" She then looked at the floor, "Ah! I get it now! You want to paint the symbols on the floor?"

"Mm!" Miana nodded.

"Alright," Yuko smiles, Miana came and sat herself down next to Yuko placing the jars of paint on the floor. Yuko dipped her finger in the red paint and then started to paint over the two suns and Miana did the same. As they painted Yuko looked over at Miana, Miana was always so curious and willing to try just about anything. "Miana, do you know where your mother is?"

"Hm?"

"Mother. You know, your mom. The woman who gave birth to you and raised you."

"..." Miana hung her head sadly, "...dead."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. What about your father? Your dad?"

"...dead."

"Oh...well I'm sorry to hear that," Yuko said, "My Mom is dead...and my dad is slowly dying and probably is dead...you see, being in space for so long, we had limited resources...because of that my mother got very sick and we couldn't help her. My dad got the same sickness she did...so he wasn't able to come to Earth." Yuko said, "What about your parents? How'd they die?"

"..." Miana stopped painting to wipe her tears, "...rock slide." Yuko looked over at Miana. Yuko frowned and pulled Miana into a hug. Miana gasped, she had never been hugged before. She looked at Yuko before she shut her eyes and hugged Yuko back.

"How about this? From now on I'll take care of you. Kind of like a big sister."

"Maina?" Miana said giving Yuko a look of confusion.

"Yeah, like Maina I'll be like a sister to you." Yuko gives Miana a smile, "Sound good?" Miana smiles back.

"Sounds...good."


	8. Special Chapter

**_Hey!!! Special Note! Ummm I'm still writing this story lol, I've just been SUPER busy with college and trying to get a job and all that other fun stuff! So until then I want to make this a sort of get to know you section. So I'll start and you just follow after my example._**

 ** _1\. Favorite Godzilla movie? Godzilla vs Biollante or Destroy All Monsters_**

 ** _2\. Favorite Godzilla suit? Godzilla 1968 and 1989_**

 ** _3\. Least Favorite Godzilla suit? Godzilla 1967 and 1985_**

 ** _4\. Favorite Kaiju in the Godzilla franchise other than Godzilla? Biollante_**

 ** _5\. Least Favorite Godzilla movie? Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla 1993_**

 ** _6\. Ever been to G-Fest? Yes, twice I went this past year actually!_**

 ** _7\. Favorite Piece of Godzilla music? Mechagodzilla's Theme 1974 or King of Monsters from Godzilla Final Wars_**

 ** _8\. Prized Godzilla collectible? My Biollante figure_**

 ** _9\. Least favorite Godzilla human character? Haruo Sakaki, I know this is a Godzilla Anime story but Haruo is literally the worst written character out there. I mean he's literally Eren Yeager just in the Godzilla Universe, which is why I took liberties to break his character slightly in this._**

 ** _10\. Favorite Godzilla human character? I have a lot...so Dr. Daisuke Serizawa, Miki Saegusa, Rando Yaguchi, and the one guy from Mothra vs. Godzilla who is always eating an egg, Dr. Mafune, and of course Captain Gordon_**

 ** _Anyways! I am not giving up on this! Just taking a bit of a break to catch up to life! Lol so yeah! Stay tuned!_**


	9. Chapter 7

**_A/N_**

 ** _I AM BACK!!! Oh yes! Oh yes! Oh yes! Sorry for the hiatus lol life hit me like a truck! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! I also want your input on three possible endings for this story!_**

 ** _1\. Godzilla dies, Ghidorah arrives and then everyone dies._**

 ** _2\. Haruo dies, Godzilla lives, and then Ghidorah and Godzilla engage in a battle that ends the world._**

 ** _3\. Godzilla and Ghidorah die, the humans survive and live back on Earth, and Haruo is crowned King of the Monsters._**

 ** _Anywho, without any further hiatus let's begin the chapter!_**

Several days have gone by. Haruo wasn't sure if progress was going any further. Akira mostly locked himself in the command center, Haruo and Maina stayed in two separate rooms on the Gotengo. All the while Haruo went back and rewatched several home videos that his mother and father had made. As he watched them he felt his humanity slowly slip back to him. The one he was watching today was one of his actual birth, his mother laid in the hospital bed and his father held the camera. "What are we going to call him...?" His mother asked.

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"He should have an Earth name...something that's strong and meaningful, something that will go down in history."

"Hmmm...Aha! I've got it! Nakajima!"

"A bit long don't you think?" She asked with a small laugh, "Besides, that sounds like a surname."

"I don't know, some of my friends at work have Surnames as their given names."

"Well I don't think you'll be working with our son."

"Ah, Alright then. Nakajima can be his middle name."

She smiles softly, "I'm fine with that." She then laid her head back and shut her eyes, "How about Haruo?"

"Haruo?"

"Yeah...it's a very strong and handsome name."

"Mm, I like it." He then walked over and got a full view of the baby's face. "Haruo it is."

Haruo then shut his eyes and hung his head as the video ended. He had longed to hear the sound of his mother's voice in person again but he knew he would never get the chance. He rubbed the back of his neck, "What's wrong?" Hikaru's voice came.

"Nothing, leave me alone."

"You're worries about her aren't you?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Call her."

"I can't, her suit and communicator are broken. The system is overrun with Nanometal."

"There's a way around that. Nanometal is very good when it comes to communication, most waves go right through it."

"Are you sure?"

"Try it."

Haruo sighed, he got up and walked to the tablet on the counter. He picked it up and pinged Yuko's suit. The call went through. "Yuko are you there?" Silence, "Yuko, come in its Haruo." Silence. "Yuko!" Soon static came through.

"Haruo...?"

"Yuko! Thank god!"

"Haruo, it's you! You're alive!"

"Yeah,"

"Have you found any of the other monsters?"

"Just Rodan."

"I see...hey, when will you be back?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Miana isn't feeling good. She keeps saying Maina's name?"

"Not feeling good? Is she sick?"

"I don't know to describe it...she's just laying here and she rarely moves. We have to ground up food just to feed her, and even so she barely eats anything."

"Mm...now that you say that Maina has been having similar symptoms."

"Maybe they can't be away from each other for a certain period of time...I read about something like that once where people are bound together by mind and soul. So if Miana dies-"

"Maina dies too..." Haruo paused, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Hurry...I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Oh! By the way, Metphies and the other humans are back!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, they wandered back here a day ago. Most of the tribe is a bit put off my all of them, especially Metphies they all glare at him."

"Mm...I'll be back soon."

"I love you."

"Mm." Haruo then cut off communication.

"Don't you love her too?" Hikaru's voice came.

"I do...I just...Why am I even talking to you about my feelings? We have to get back now."

"Where too?"

"The Toutua tribe village."

"I see."

Haruo then left his room and made his way to the command center. He banged on the door, "Akira! Open up!" No response, "Akira!" Still no response, Haruo growled. He went to open the door but nothing happened. He placed his hand on the scanner next to the door.

"Access Code?" The computer said,

"Sakaki."

"Denied."

"Haruo Sakaki."

"Denied."

"Damn it..." Haruo grit his teeth. He then wedged his fingers in between the door and the wall and slowly began to pull the door open. He was able to get it open enough for him to slide in, the door then shut behind him. Akira was sitting in a large chair in the center of the room, he then spun around.

"Can I help you?"

"We need to go somewhere."

"And why is that?"

"Someone I care about us dying."

"Ah, your girlfriend?"

"No,"

"Mm, then we're in no rush." He then spun back around.

"What the hell are you even doing?!"

"Drawing up new Mechagodzilla designs."

"So while you're doodling innocent lives are being lost!" Akira snickered,

"Doodle Huh? Haven't heard that one in a while."

Haruo grit his teeth and walked over to Akira. "Hey!" He spun the chair slightly, Haruo then got a full glimpse at this new Mechagodzilla design, it looked similar to the third one only slimmer and with a more humanoid figure.

"What?"

Haruo took the design from him and looked at it, "This design..."

"Ah, you like it? You see I sort of incorporated the designs of all three of them into one. It has the long tail and more upright position of the third one, but still has the finger missiles from the first one. It then has the weapons of all three of them put into one, it's sort of à Méchagodzilla Ultimate as some would put it."

"I see..." Haruo then looked over some more of it, "Space Titanium with Synthetuc Diamond coating?"

"Yes that's right."

"Could you, in theory, out Nanometal over any of this? As another coating."

"In theory yes."

"Good, the Mechagodzilla City is in ruins, there is enough Nanometal there to cover a planet."

"But why Nanometal?"

"It seems to be effective against Godzilla, almost like a poison."

"Didn't I tell you earlier? It will only create new life."

"Not if we blast it to Kingdom Come first." Haruo then opened a plan for the Gotengo. Akira looked at Haruo.

"What are you doing now?"

"Making sure Godzilla feels more pain." Once he was finished he then showed Akira the design, the drill of the Gotengo was an attachment on the right arm as a bracer, the rest of the Gotengo was incorporated into a pack on the shoulders from which to fire deadly attacks. Akira only smiled.

"My my, you really are an Xilien at heart aren't you? Just obsessed with blowing things up."

"Do you think you can do something like this?"

"Possibly, making a Mechagodzilla can take years."

"Cram it down into a shorter amount of time." Haruo then walked over to the cockpit. Spending a few days in here got him familiarized with the tech and the location of everything. He sat down in the chair and started everything up. "Hikaru, we ready for launch?"

"Would it hurt to call me dad?"

"Yes,"

"Fine. We're ready for launch."

Haruo nodded, "Good." He pressed a button on the screen in front of him which started the engine. He then placed his hands on the two control sticks. He took a deep breath and then he slowly pushed forward on them, the Gotengo started to shake, it eventually moved forward and the drill started to spin. They made their way through several layers of rock and Earth before finally breaching the surface and taking off into the air. Akira looked at the display screen and just smirked.

"It's been years since I've seen the sun." He said, "Still as ugly as ever."

Meanwhile back at the village Metphies walked into the wooden shack of Haruo and Yuko's. Yuko spun around and looked at him, "Mm, it's nice to see you well again Yuko. We all presumed you had passed." He said.

"Yeah...but luckily the Toutua was able to help me."

"Mm." He started to walk towards her, "No scars? No bumps or bruises?"

"Um..." she started to back up, Metphies was making her a bit uncomfortable. "N-No..." She then backed up against the wall. "Just this...weird paint stuff on my face and body."

"I see." He then got really uncomfortably close to her, "I sense life." She swallowed hard, "May I?"

"Um..." Yuko wasn't sure what Metphies was about to do. She suddenly jumped when se felt Metphies place his hand on her stomach.

"Mm." Metphies said, "Strong. It must be Haruo's then." He then looked her in the eyes, "Do you know what Haruo is? I found out recently myself from Mothra who has been keeping tabs on him."

"Um..."

"Have you decided what you're going to name your baby girl?"

"...girl...?"

"Yes, you didn't know? The first born child of the Toutua is always a female."

"...um..."

"When you were saved you were reborn as one of them. A Toutua and a Tani, how remarkable."

"...Metphies you're making me-"

"Hush." He places a finger on her lips, "You mustn't disturb the peace within you. God has given you and Haruo the precious gift of life, Haruo is God, you are Mary, and your baby will be the new savior." A nervous bead of sweat dropped down Yuko's face, she never once fully interacted with Metphies, and she's glad she hadn't because he was kind of creepy and weird. "Which do you think Haruo will care more for? Raising a family..." he then leaned into her ear, "Or killing Godzilla?" Metphies then backed away and took his leave. Yuki stood there wondering if she had just been assaulted or if she had her religious teachings for the week. Either way, she now definitely knew she was pregnant.

She sat there in silence until suddenly she heard the sound of jets roaring and the entire house began to shake. She looked around, she heard chatter from outside. She ran outside, she looked in the air and saw the Gotengo overhead. She quickly joined up with the rest of the village where the Gotengo landed. A door came open followed by a ramp. Yuko pushes through all the people and finally gets to the front, once she gets there she sees Haruo step out of the Gotengo and back onto the soil. He was carrying Maina in his arms, "Haruo!" Yuko said, Haruo made his way to the crowd.

"Move! All of you! I have to get her to Miana!" Some elders grabbed Haruo and took him to where Miana was. Yuko then turned back to the Gotengo just as Akira was stepping out. Akira then walked down the ramp and up to Yuko, Yuko looked up at him and swallowed nervously at the sheer size of him.

"Ah, you must be Haruo's girlfriend." He said, he held his hand out to her, "The pleasure is all mine."

"Nice to meet you...and I'm his..." she shook his hand, "Well...I don't know what we are."

"Seems fitting."

Haruo then came to a room where Miana was, Miana laid on the ground on a mat. She was breathing in and out quickly, Haruo walked over to her and gently put Maina down next to her. Haruo then stood up and left the room. He then made his way to where Mothra was. "Mothra..." he bowed his head.

"Haruo, you're back. Did you find them?"

"I found Rodan...that's all...it wasn't too long before Maina got sick and I had to return."

"I see."

"But, we have the Gotengo now. We should be able to travel to places much faster."

"Mm," Mothra paused, "I sense conflict in you."

"Yeah...I don't want to talk about it."

"Your father...you've recently discovered him to be alive after you presumed him dead for all these years. Yeah I wouldn't want to talk about it either."

"Mm..."

"Haruo...go rest, I can tell you haven't slept in days. Besides, I think Yuko has a surprise for you."

"Alright...thank you." He bowed his head then left. Once arriving at the wooden house he was greeted by Yuko who was outside.

"Hey." Yuko smiles, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. Haruo then kissed back. Yuko let the kiss last for a while before she pulled away, "I'm glad you're home."

"Yeah..." he said, "Next time I go out, I want you to go with me, and the rest of the humans."

"Why?"

"The ship I came in...The Gotengo...it has enough living space for as all, plus it has plenty of food."

"I don't know, I'm now starting to like the taste of Servum."

"Is that all you ate?"

"It was that or insects, and the insects were the size of my palm so I passed."

"Mm..."

"You ok?"

"Just tired is all..."

"Then come inside and lay down." Yuko opened the door for him. Haruo walked inside, he then went and laid down on the mat. Yuko then sat beside him. "So listen...there's something I need to tell you..." She said with a blush and sort of shy smile.

"What is it?" He asked as he started to shut his eyes.

"Well...I don't know how you'll take it..."

"Just say it."

"Ok...well I mostly knew because of a hunch that I had...anyways...it took Metphies coming in here to confirm it."

"And that is...?"

"I'm pregnant." She said, "We're having a baby." She looked at him, "Isn't that great Haruo?" He did didn't respond, "Haruo?" She blinked, "Oh well, he must be tired." Yuko then sighed and then laid on her back.


	10. Chapter 8

Haruo woke up in a house. He was lying in a bed, he groaned and rubbed his forehead. He sat up , he heard birds chirping. He got out of bed and walked over to the closet, the closet was full of clothes. He grabbed a suit and white shirt and put it on. He left the couple of top buttons undone. He then walked downstairs, he smelled coffee. As he came down the stairs he saw the back of Yuko's head, she was standing by an open window. "Yuko...?" She started to turn around, Haruo then saw Godzilla out the window behind her. "No!" He reached his hand out and everything around him was destroyed. Tears streamed down his face, all Haruo could hear was people screaming. He turned around, people were running with the bodies completely engulfed in flames, pieces of buildings fell. Haruo stepped backwards, his face twisted at the stench of death. He looked at his feet and saw burnt and melted corpses, soon the ground started to sink in. "What the hell...?!" Haruo was then swallowed by the ground. He sat up suddenly and gasped for air, he coughed a few times and looked around, he then felt a hand grab his throat and pull him onto his back. He looked over and saw Miana, half of her face was either melted or burnt off.

"Haru...oi..." She said weakly,

"Miana!" Haruo tried to move but couldn't.

"You...you..." She started to choke in between words, "You...could've saved...us..." her eyes then went gray and final breath left her mouth, "Why didn't you..."

"What? Why didn't I What?!" Haruo suddenly stood up. He heard several large crashes of thunder. Lighting struck the ground around him. Soon a heavy fog rolled in. He looked up and saw an enormous shadow, the flapping of wings was heard. One flap. Two flap. And then three. The third was followed be something immmense Lansing on the ground, Haruo looked up and saw three heads looking down on him, their eyes were orange and pierced the soul. Soon, Metphies words echoed through the air.

"Ghidorah."

The three heads turned to sky and let out massive thunder cracking roars. Haruo grit his teeth and put his hands over his hears. He shut his eyes for a moment before opening them again. When he opened his eyes he was standing on the moon, he turned around and saw the earth, Ghidorah flew overhead and went straight for Earth. "Haruo..." Haruo started hyperventilate, "Haruo...hey Haruo!!!!" Haruo woke up suddenly, his hand reached up and grabbed the throat of the person above him, he then spun and pinned them against the ground, "H-Haruo..." Haruo started to calm down a bit, his vision went from blurred to suddenly crystal clear.

"...Yuko..." he let go of her throat, Yuko then started to cough as she got her air back, "I'm sorry...I thought that-"

"Haruo..."

"What?"

"Get your knee off my chest..."

"Oh...sorry." Haruo then got off of Yuko. Yuko sat up and placed her hand on her chest. "I'm sorry...I..."

"You're fine...what happened?"

"I...I don't know...I had this dream only...it felt real..."

"Mm..." her eyes softened, she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Listen...it was just a dream, you're fine." She smiled at him, he looked at her and then looked away. "Something wrong?"

"Were you serious...?"

"When?"

"When you said...we were..."

"Having a baby?" Yuko said finishing his sentence. Haruo nodded. "..yeah, I was serious."

"...I need you to stay on the Gotengo from now own..."

"Why? I like it here."

"Yes...but after a certain point in time you'll need modern technology, the Gotengo has that."

"I know...but I like it here, the Toutua have a lot here that I've grown to love over the past few days."

"Yuko-"

"Haruo listen to me," She then sat in front of him and placed her hands on the sides of his face, "I'm ok. Nothing here could possibly hurt me. We have Mothra to protect us."

"But...isn't Mothra just a baby?"

"Yeah...But she can still protect us." She looked him in the eyes, "Please Haruo, just have faith in me. I'm fine. You're just stressing yourself out." Haruo looked down.

"Please...I can't...if something were to happen to you then I wouldn't-"

"Nothing is going to happen to me." She smiled, "It's really sweet that you're worried about me but everything is fine." He sighed, "Just loosen up, ok?" He just nodded. "Good."

"I should get going." Haruo said standing up, Yuko stood up with him.

"Going where?"

"I still need to find Anguirus and Baragon."

"I'll go with you. The other humans would probably like to go too."

"How many are left?"

"What?"

"The humans...how many of us are left?"

"Metphies...four men and two women...the rest all died from infections and Servum..."

"So there's only nine members of the human race left...?"

"...sadly yes."

"Gather them up, we leave now." Haruo then left for the Gotengo.

"Haruo..." Mothra's voice came. Haruo froze. "Haruo, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"All the earths monsters...they're coming out of hiding."

"Why?"

"Because Godzilla is dying."

"So?"

"If you want any chance of saving the human race...then the other monsters will have to die too."

"How many are there?"

"Eight."

"But aren't you supposed to be on the side of life?"

"I am, but if you want humans to live back on Earth the rest of the monsters must die. Humans and monsters weren't meant to coexist."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine, I won't harm anyone so don't worry about killing me."

"Ok..."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm...lost...I'm conflicted..."

"Mm, like what?"

"Yuko...she's...I mean we're going to have a baby..."

"Yeah I know. What do you need help with?"

"I don't know wether to have her stay here with you guys or on the Gotengo. The Gotengo has modern medicines that she'll need...but..."

"She likes it here...hmmmmm" Mothra paused, "Well, Maybe here would be best for her. Especially since her immune system has built up a tolerance for the planet."

"...I just want her to have whats best for her and the baby..." Haruo then started to advance towards the Gotengo.

"Maybe give her a small taste of life on the Gotengo."

"Maybe..." As soon as Haruo reached the Gotengo he felt a ringing in the back of his head. He rubbed his temples. The door opened and the ramp came down to him.

"Haruo." Haruo turned around, "I have them all..." Yuko said, Haruo looked around at the few survivors. He also looked at Metphies.

"Mm..." he swallowed, "Look...the few of you that are left...you probably don't trust me. You have the right not too, because of me the human race is nearly extinct. But we now have the Gotengo here as well as a new ally, this ship is the key to killing Godzilla and ending this-" he felt something press on the back of his brain, "This-" he placed his fingers on the side of his head.

"Haruo...are you ok?"

"I'm fine..." he said as the pressure was relieved, "Let's go...follow me only if you want to live in a world without Godzilla, otherwise die like the rest." Haruo then turned and walked onto the ship where he was greeted by Akira.

"Captain."

"Can it Akira."

The humans and Metphies all looked at Yuko. "Is he alright?" Metphies asked, Yuko shook her head.

"I don't know...he woke up from a rather nasty dream a few minutes ago and he hasn't been himself since."

"Do you trust him?"

"Of course I do." She then turned to them, "But if the rest of you don't then that's fine, but look Haruo told me that there is food on that ship, food and maybe clean water. So I'm going to follow him." Yuko then turned and walked onto the ship with the humans following behind her. Yuki smiled as she took a deep breath of clean air. She then turned and saw Haruo.

"So you all came..." Haruo said, "Good. I'll show you to the showers." Haruo showed them to the shower room. "If you need me I'll be in the command center." Haruo then left.

Yuko stood there in the shower. She let the warm water hit her face and then trail down her body letting herself just unwind. She ran her hands through her hair, she then placed her hands on the back of her head and sighed. "Why do you do it?" The in the stall next to her asked.

"Do what?"

"Trust Haruo so easily...?"

"I love him that's why."

"But why...? He got so many of us killed...my dad...my brother...my boyfriend they're all dead."

"...I know...everyone is dead...I ask myself why I trust him every day...I don't know...he's just-" Yuko didn't know how to finish, "He was always nice to me...I forgave him easily...but I took some words he said to heart and I nearly got killed myself...but he saved me and told me he-"

"He what? Loves you?" She sighed, "Haruo Sakaki is not one capable of love...since the day his parents died he's been nothing but hard and cold and bitter."

"People change..." Yuko then turned her head and opened her eyes looking at the girl next to her. She had brown eyes and long black hair.

"Yeah...they change, and sometimes they don't." She said, "As long as I've known him...he's just stayed the same, he's never smiled, never once told anyone sorry...he just isn't human."

"I see..."

"I'm Umika...nice to meet you." She said reaching her hand over the stall. Yuko took her hand.

"Yuko..."

"Mm, and the other girl is Kairi." She said pointing to the girl across the way. Her hair was brown and was a little past shoulder length. "She doesn't talk much."

"I see..."

"Metphies tells me that you and Haruo are expecting."

"Metphies needs to learn to keep things to himself." Yuko said shutting off the shower, she grabs the towel next to her and starts to dry off her hair. "I mean, he was weird about it, he was all religious and what not."

"He is weird isn't he, he learns to find God in just about everything."

"Ain't that the truth." Yuko said with a small laugh, she wrapped the towel around her body.

"Mm, he's probably in the showers with the men right now all like," Umika clears her throat, "Thou shalt not drop the soap or else thy shall receive the purification of God!" Yuko covered her mouth and started to laugh. Umika laughed too, "I mean seriously, there was one time he asked if I under Satan's wrath all because I told him to shut his mouth."

"I see, well I'm going to go get dressed now. I'll talk to you later."

"See ya!" Yuko then left the stall and went into the changing room that was attached to the shower room. The room has a blue hue to it, there was a platform in the center of the room for sitting and all around the room were drawers and closets. She went to one of the drawers and opened it, there was underwear inside but only for plus sizes. She looked around the room until she finally found some underwear her size. She put them on and then went to the closets. Inside there were black tank tops and compression shorts, on the other side of the closet was what looked to me a flight uniform, it was black and had silver highlights and trimmings.

Yuko grabbed the available clothes in the closet and then went and sat down and started to put them on. "So you're Yuko." Hikaru's voice came. Yuki jumped straight up and looked around, she grabbed some of the clothes and covered herself, she looked around sharply, "Don't worry, I can't see you here. It's just my voice."

"Who are you?" She asked slightly easing up a bit.

"My name is Hikaru, I'm Haruo's father and I've just uploaded my consciousness to the Gotengo's database."

"His...dad?"

"Yes."

"Ok...how'd you know it was me?"

"I recognized your voice, I was the one that linked your communicators not too long ago."

"I see..."

"Ah,"

Yuko swallowed, she then started to get dressed. She put the compression shorts on and then the pants. She pulled on the tank top before finally speaking, "I'm in love with your son."

"I know." He said, "He's in love with you too. He's just too stubborn to willingly admit to it."

"I see," she put the jacket on and then zipped it up. "Did he tell you our news...?"

"What news?"

"We're having a baby."

"That's nice." He said, "You can't tell from my voice but I'm actually happy. If there was a screen anywhere then we could talk face to face."

"There should be one in my room, that is if Haruo bothered to show me where it is."

"I can take you there." The door from the dressing room to the hall opened.

"Alright," Yuko then walked into the hall.

"Just follow the lights."

"Mm." She nodded and did as she was told, "So where are you from?"

"Oh, you know just here and there. Doesn't really matter...but our physical house is about a days walk from here."

"I see."

"What about you?"

"Oh...I was born in space."

"Ah, a Star Baby."

"Yeah, so I'm a little unfamiliar with Earth outside of why my parents have told me."

"And where are your parents from?"

"Okinawa."

"It's beautiful there, my wife and I went on our honeymoon there."

"Is your wife with you?"

"No, she died sadly."

"I'm sorry." Yuko reaches her room, the door opens and she walks inside. She looks around for a screen, she then finds a tablet on the table. She picks it up and Hikaru's face appeared on it.

"Oooh..."

"What?"

"Haruo never told me you were beautiful."

Yuki blushed, "Oh...um...thanks," she smiled, "I mean...you look like Haruo..." she paused, "Only really old..."

He laughed, "Yes, I am very old." He then took a better look at her face, "The markings on your face, what are they?"

"Oh, the Toutua put those there. Everyone in their tribe has them."

"Do they come off?"

"Not really. But I like them."

"Mm."

Meanwhile Haruo was in his room. He laid on the bed trying to sleep but couldn't. He started to sweat heavily, his throat became dry, he started to breathe hoarsely. He coughed and coughed again, he rolled onto his back and rugged on his hairs, he was under some sort of strange power. He opened his eyes and they suddenly flashed green, he heard a pop in the back of his brain and suddenly he started to relax. "Ghidorah...is coming..."

Back in Yuko's room Yuko was just laughing away. "Awwww, Haruo was the cutest kid!" She said as the last home video of Hikaru's finished playing. "It's a shame he grew up to be so dense."

"Mm, he's just taking in a lot at once."

"Yeah probably...your wife, she seemed delightful. I would have loved to meet her."

"I know for a fact that she's infuriated that she's not able to meet you, and now with a grand kid on the way she's probably screaming in her grave."

"Mm."

"Have you thought of a name for your baby?"

"Yeah...it's been a name that the Toutua have been calling me since I showed up."

"And what name is that?"

"Fairy."

"Fairy?"

"Yeah, I think it's cute." She said laying back on her bed.

"What if it's a boy?"

"Well I know for a fact that it's a girl. But if there was the possibility of it being a boy then I'd want to name him Daisuke."

"Both are good names."

"Yeah...my only problem is Haruo."

"Oh?"

"What if once I get into this he decides to leave?"

"He won't, if he loves you as much as you love him then there's nothing that can make him leave. Just give him some time."

"Mm..." Yuko responded, "I hope you're right."

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Babam! Another chapter done! Anyways, in case you didn't catch the references in this chapter then I'll explain them._**

 ** _First of all, Umika and Kairi. These are references to Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger vs Keisatsu Sentai Patranger where LupinRed and LupinYellow's civilian names are Kairi and Umika._**

 ** _Next. The names that Yuko chose for baby names are also references. The name Fairy is a reference to the Rebirth of Mothra trilogy, the small Mothra that Lora and Moll ride around on is named Fairy. And then Daisuke, Daisuke is of course in reference to Daisuke Serizawa from the original Godzilla movie._**

 ** _And a bonus reference is Akira. His character is modeled after The Aliens from the Black Hole Planet. But the name Akira and key traits of his personality are based on Akira Takarada._**

 ** _Anyways yeah! Chapter 9! Ghidorah is coming! Time to round up the other monsters and have an all out monster brawl!_**


	11. Chapter 9

Haruo sat in the cafeteria, he would often poke at his food before he would eat it. Soon the door opened and the sound of men laughing came into the room, the laughing suddenly stopped. There was three men that walked in the room, "Hey, look who it is. If it isn't the begotten son himself." Haruo did his best to ignore them, they all walked over to him, "So tell me, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Are you and Yuko really together?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Just thought I'd ask."

"Come on, knock it off Kazuya." One of the other men said. Kazuya just smirked, he then slammed his hand down on the table next to Haruo.

"I also heard from Umika that Yuko has a bun in the oven. Is that correct?"

"Yep."

"So tell me, what brought that on Huh?" Kazuya asked, "I mean seriously, we could all be crushed by a giant lizard at anytime and you two found the time to do the frick frack?" Haruo just ignores him, "Hey, I'm talkin' to you." Haruo then swallows his food.

"Yeah, I heard you."

"And? What's the explanation of all this?"

"The explanation is it's none of your damn business."

"Mm," He said, "So tell me, when you did it did you scream her name or Godzilla's?" In a quick movement Haruo stood up then grabbed Kazuya by the throat and then slammed his head onto the table. Kazuya choked, Haruo tightened his grip. Kazuya tried to stop Haruo but couldn't.

"Do you feel that? That's my thumb and third finger grasping down on your airway." Haruo said, "It's currently cutting off oxygen to your brain, so you should be out in three...two..." and with that Kazuya passed out, Haruo let go of him and then turned to the other two men. The other two were about Haruo's height, one was blonde and the other had brown hair.

"To be honest I always thought you were cool..." The blonde said.

"Whatever." Haruo rolled his eyes and then left the cafeteria. Haruo made his way to the command center where Akira was. "We ready to take off?"

"Just about, the Gotengo needs to adjust itself seeing how it hasn't flown in a very long time. I'll notify you when we're ready."

"Alright." Haruo then left, as he walked to his room he bumped into Metphies in the hallway.

"Ah, Haruo, it's a pleasure to see you once more."

"Mm..."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah...since you told me about Ghidorah...it's all I've been dreaming about, constant blood and destruction, something that seems unstoppable. I think...I think I even saw it..."

"I see, so you looked upon the face of God."

"Metphies...that thing was huge...if I had to guess over a thousand meters in height...how do we stop something that immense?"

"I'm not sure, but one thing I do know is that we mustn't lose faith."

"...but I saw it...it's coming for Earth!"

"Mm," Metphies places his hand on his chin, "This is bad...my people came to Earth to escape Ghidorah...if Ghidorah is near our planet then..."

"Then what...?"

"It could be here in the Spring, a few months after Yuko's baby is born."

"What?! Are you serious?!"

"Afraid so." Metphies said, "Many have challenged the face of God and those many have died. Ghidorah will come to the planet and consume it."

"Why is it coming to Earth?!"

"Perhaps...Ghidorah is similar to Godzilla, it can sense humanity, and humanity means food."

"Damn...!" Haruo grit his teeth, Metphies then poked Haruo's forehead showing Haruo a sign of affection.

"Never lose hope Haruo." Metphies then walked past Haruo. Haruo clenched his fists, he then went straight to the medical bay. Once there he shut and locked the door behind him.

"Haruo, What's goi-"

"Cut this thing out of me!" Haruo said interrupting Hikaru, Haruo removed his shirt.

"Haruo-"

"No! Save it! I'm not going to lose my family to Ghidorah! So cut the controller out of me now!"

"Haruo, if I do that...then everything you've experienced will all come down at you at once. The pain from your accident, the Nanometal, everything. The controller is the only thing keeping you alive. Now do you think Yuko would want that? I've talked with her Haruo, she loves you more than you can imagine. If she lost you then it would destroy her. So think about it."

"...she's better off without me."

"And how would you know that? What about your mother when she had you? Do you think she would have been better off without me?"

"I know I could have been better off without you..." Haruo put his shirt back on and then left. He then walked to his room, before he walked in he felt two arms wrap around him from behind.

"Hey."

"Yuko..." He then turned around and looked at her.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine..."

"Are you sure? You've just been out of it since you came back to me."

"Just tired..."

"Haruo...you say that you never seem to get better, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing..."

"It's clearly not Haruo!" She grabbed his hands, "Since you've returned...every time I look into your eyes there's something off...you don't look at me the same way that you used too!" He just sighed, "...is it because I told you I was pregnant?"

"No...no of course not...I'm happy about that I really am."

"Then what has gotten into you? Were you attacked?"

"Just haven't been sleeping well."

"What do you mean by that? Are you having nightmares?"

"You could say that..."

"Does this have to do with me? And how I almost died?" Haruo just hung his head, "Haruo, I told you I'm just fine."

"You wouldn't understand..."

"Try me."

Haruo looked at her, he then walked into his room and she followed him. He grabbed the tablet from the counter and then pulled up a video. "Metphies told me a name...one that I haven't been able to get out of my head...Ghidorah..." he then pulled up the video of Hikaru's confession, he then showed it to her. "Since then I've been having dreams...about Ghidorah...it's something more dangerous than Godzilla I fear..."

"So you think...that since you're its controller you two are connected?"

"Somehow...and..." Haruo then sits next to Yuko, he lays his head on her shoulder, "...for once in my life...I'm terrified...I care about you Yuko...if I lost you and our baby...I don't know what I'd do..." Yuko set the tablet on the bed, she wrapped her arm around Haruo and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You're alright..." Yuko said, "We don't know how the controller even works, so for all you know Ghidorah is still dormant."

"It's not...I saw it coming to Earth...Metphies said it should be here shortly after the baby is born..."

"Mm," Yuko said, "Speaking of baby...what should we name her?"

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"Well...Metphies told me the baby was Toutua, and the first born Toutua is always a girl."

"I see..."

"I've picked a name...but I wanted to see if you had anything."

"I have no ideas..."

"Mm...I like Fairy, I think it's cute." She smiles. "What do you you think?"

"I like Fairy."

"Then Fairy it is then." She smiles, "But...what if after Fairy...we had another?"

"Another...?"

"Yeah, What if we had a boy after Fairy?"

"Setsuma..."

"Hm...maybe for a middle name...what about a first name?"

Haruo thought for a second, "Ken?"

"Ken..." Yuko smiles, "I like it."

"...Yuko..."

"Hm?"

"Why me...?" He sat up and looked at her, "Everyone else hates me and they have every right too. But why not you?"

"...hm." Yuko thought for a minute, "Well, it's probably because you're so darn cute." She said with a smile.

"Yuko..."

"Alright, Alright." She sat back on her hands, "I liked you...because I guess I admired you for who you were, you were so cool and I always thought you were quite the bad ass. Later I found myself drawn to you...and I never wanted to leave your side...then the night we first kissed...that's when I knew I was in love with you, I didn't expect to fall in love with you...especially with everything that was going on..." she just shook her head, "I don't know why...but while everyone else hated you, my heart always raced when I was around you. I could never fully put into words how I feel about you...and I still can't...you came in and swept me off my feet by storm." She smiled at him, he then leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed back and then Haruo pulled away.

"When this is all said and done...let's get married..."

She blushed and smiled, "I couldn't agree more." She held onto his hand, "Haruo...even though no one else does...I believe in you..."

"Thanks." He then gave a small smile. She smiled back. "Anyways...I should get going and see if we're cleared for take off."

"Ok..." she said as she watched him stand up, "Um...do you want me to stay here...in your room with you?"

"...if you want." Haruo then left the bedroom. He went to the command deck without bothering to acknowledge anyone else on board. "Akira, we ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go," Haruo went to the cockpit, to his surprise Kairi was sitting in the seat. "Um..." Kairi turned and looked at him.

"Can I help you?" She asked,

"Um...no i Just-"

"What? You wanted to drive? No way, I just figured everything out for this."

"Um...ok then..." Haruo then backed away.

"Mm, I like her spirit." Akira said, "She's also convinced me to move away from Mechagodzilla and to instead make something else."

"Something else...?" Haruo said looking at Akira.

"Mm," Akira nods, Haruo walked over to Akira, Akira then showed him a design for a mech suit. "This here is called Core-Braver."

"Core-Braver?" Haruo looked over the design,

"It's similar to your Jet Jaguar suit, only it has only three built in sizes, human sized, 300 meters, and 800 meters. It uses this weapon here called the Core-Caliber."

Haruo looked over the weapon, "Hm, looks effective."

"We will use Space Titanium as well as Synthetic Diamond coating, and since it's nothing like Mechagodzilla it will be easier to build and a lot faster too."

"Mm, well I'm not opposed to it." Haruo said giving Akira the tablet back, "Get to work."

"Where are we going Captain?" Kairi said over her shoulder.

"We're looking for Baragon's location." Haruo said,

"I was talking to Akira."

"Akira's not the Captain."

"He is," She spun around, "You see Haruo, the duty of being Captain is not getting everyone killed understand? I wouldn't have you be my Captain even in the after life do you understand me?"

"Yeah...But this is my-"

"I don't care."

Haruo swallowed then looked to Akira, Akira then turned to Kairi, "You heard the man Kairi, we're looking for Baragon." Akira said.

"Aye aye sir." Kairi said giving him a salute and then turning back around to face forward. Haruo glared, but at the same time he knew he deserved it. The Gotengo started up and began to take off, but little did anyone know that at the last second Miana and Maina snuck on board. The Gotengo hovered vertically before taking off, Kazuya and the other men walked into the Command Center.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Kazuya said, Haruo turned to face him.

"Can it Kazuya no one has time for your bullshit." Haruo said,

"What did you say to me?!"

"Kazuya..." the blonde man growled, he stepped between Haruo and Kazuya. "Sorry about him, he has a short temper, anyways we never properly met, I'm Glenn."

"Glenn?"

"Mm, my parents thought it would be cool if I had an American name."

"I see."

"And you've already met Kazuya," Glenn then pointed to the man behind Kazuya, this man had a scar on his face that looked like claw marks. The scars seemed rather fresh. "And that's Yujo."

"Pleasure to meet you." Haruo said, Kazuya and Yujo just ignore Haruo and went and found a seat. It wasn't long before Yuko and Umika came on deck. "Yuko..." Umika looked at Haruo and glared, she was half tempted to punch him in the face and half tempted to punch him in the gut. Either way he was getting punched.

"Oh hey, your dad needed to see you." Yuko said,

"Where?"

"The medical bay."

"What on Earth for?" Haruo then took his leave to the medical bay. Once he arrived the door shut behind him and locked. "What do you need?"

"Haruo...you need to listen to me."

"Ok."

"In the drawer by the sink, there's a device in there. Take it out for me." Haruo did as instructed, the device looked like a fancy belt buckle. In the center was a blue gem and around it was a red and silver almost star like design.

"What's this?"

"Something I made for you, I was going to give it to you when you turned 18."

"It's a little too late for that, what's this for? To keep my pants up?"

"No." He said, "Haruo...I'm dying."

"And?"

"The legacy of Zone Fighter needs to carry on, it needs to carry on through you."

"That doesn't explain this."

"That is a transformation device, with it you'll be able to access your true form. It can be the ultimate weapon against Godzilla...and with your strength and ambition...Ghidorah."

"And what about the Jet Jaguar suit? I just leave it to collect dust?"

"No. If you want to you can upgrade it."

"...thanks but no thanks." Haruo said, "I get what you're trying to do and it's not working...physically fighting a monster is exhausting."

"Haruo...if not then what will you do? Normal weapons don't affect Godzilla in the slightest, after you've used all your resources everything will die."

"...I can't." He put the device on the counter, "Zone Fighter is you...not me. I can handle Godzilla on my own."

"And Ghidorah?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"I see."

"...my accident...what happened? I don't remember it."

Hikaru sighed, "You were hit."

"By what?"

"Well...we were at home, and you ran across the street to get something. An incoming car must've not seen you, you were hit."

"I see..."

"I put the Ghidorah Controller inside you to save your life. It's regenerative properties is what's keeping you alive Haruo."

"What damage happened to me?"

Hikaru sighed, some holograms popped up. Haruo looked all the different scans and x-rays. "No matter how many hospitals we went too...how many doctors we called over...you would have died either way...your mother refused to let you die...so we were able to get some of Ghidorah's DNA miraculously and we made some sort of controller. When we put it inside you it instantly started to heal you and regenerate the severe organ...bone...and muscle damage."

"...I see."

"I did it...to save my son, and to please my wife. We didn't do it simply because we wanted to conquer the universe. We were thinking of you. But...since we placed it in you, you often would get mood swings and large fits of rage. The hardest part of it was...when we said that we loved you...you never said it back...your mother and I thought you incapable of love."

"You thought wrong."

"Then why don't you ever tell Yuko you love her?"

"It's...it's complicated." Haruo said with a sigh.

"Complicated? Love isn't all that complicated. It's falling in Love that's complicating. And staying in love is even more so." He paused, "Do you love Yuko?"

"I do."

"Then show her. You know she loves you. Yuko needs to know that she is loved in return, if not then things will become complicated."

"And how do you suggest I do that?"

"It's not that heart Haruo. Just trust your heart. The rest will come later and will be dealt with by fate."

"I see..."

"Yuko is special. I had a conversation with her recently, she's a really cool girl."

"Yeah..."

"Haruo...I think you need to unwind."

"From what?"

"Well, since the day your mother died from Godzilla you've been wound tight like a clock. You rarely unwind to experience everything else. You're always angry at everything."

"I'm vigilant."

"If you say so." Haruo then turned and left the room, "He reminds me so much of you."

"I know." A woman's voice then came. "It's ok, he will come around eventually."

"He needs you. He needs his mother."

"No...not yet...my time will come."

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Hey everyone I'm back again! Anyways I hope that you are liking this story so far! Anyways I'm excited to announce that after this story I will be publishing a new Godzilla story! This one takes place in the MonsterVerse and pits Godzilla against several fierce foes, some of which are DESOTROYAH!!!!! and Bagan! Anyways there's no official title for it yet but I'm starting some rough drafts. So yeah! Stay true G-Fans!_**


	12. Question to Followers

Alright followers! I have a major question! So recently the official poster for Godzilla: Planet Eater was revealed, it was also revealed that Haruo's parents were officially revelead to be in the movie, but probably as a flashback. So with that said, my question is should I continue the story and just have it be an AU story or should I just stop since we have new info on the new movie?


	13. Chapter 10

That night Haruo laid on his side facing away from Yuko. He didn't sleep, he just laid there facing the wall. He heard rustling, Yuko then rolled over and had wrapped her arms around him and cuddled into his back. Haruo then heard talking outside, he looked over his shoulder, the light in the hall was on. He gently got up, and did his best not to disturb Yuko, and then walked over to the door. He stepped into hall where he saw Kazuya pining Miana against the wall. "So what do you say pretty face? How about you and me head to my room?"

"Leave her alone Kazuya." Haruo said grabbing Kazuya's arm, Kazuya turned to Haruo and pulled his arm away.

"Hey, buzz off ok?" He then turned back to Miana, "Now as I was saying-"

"Piss off Kazuya." Haruo said pulling Kazuya away from Miana, Kazuya then turned to Haruo. Kazuya reeled back his fist and sent a punch to Haruo's face. Haruo caught Kazuya's fist and then sent a powerful blow to Kazuya's stomach. Kazuya hunched over and held onto his stomach, "Leave Miana alone, understand me?" Kazuya grit his teeth, he stood up and threw a punch towards Haruo, Haruo quickly moved out of the way and jabbed Kazuya in the face. Kazuya groaned in pain and rubbed his jaw. He attacked Haruo again, Haruo quickly grabbed Kazuya by the shirt and then slammed him against the wall pinning him there. Part of the wall panel bent and steam came shooting out of the hole, Kazuya screamed in pain as some of the steam hit his face. A few crew members rushed outside to see what was going on, Haruo quickly let go of Kazuya. Kazuya grit his teeth as he gently touched the burn on his face, "Listen to me you useless worm, resistance is useless, so if I ever catch you near Miana again I will personally feed you to the Servum myself!" Haruo turned to everyone else, "The same goes for the rest of you, no one touches Miana or Maina, they're not our enemy and they're not here for a relationship." Everyone nodded and went back to their rooms.

Haruo then turned to Miana, "You ok?" Miana smiled and then embraced Haruo in a hug. Haruo hugged her back, "Don't worry, I won't let anyone do anything to you."

"Thank...you..."

"Hey, you're getting better at talking."

Miana nodded, "Yuko."

"Yuko taught you?"

"Mm!" She nodded,

"Well make sure to tell her thank you in the morning." She nodded, "Now go to bed." Miana nodded and walked off to go find her and Maina's room. Haruo let out a sigh of exhaustion, he looked down at his knuckles, they were slightly bruised but nothing he couldn't live with. He then walked back into his own room, the hall light shined onto Yuko's face. She was absolutely dead asleep. The door shut behind him and a low moon light turned on, he walked over to the bed and laid down next to Yuko, she felt his presence and wrapped her arm around him. Haruo sighed, he closed his eyes for a moment and then slowly dozed off to a light sleep.

He woke up yet again in a dream, this time he was laying in the middle of a beautiful grassy field. He rubbed his head and sat up, he was back to wearing the suit and white shirt again. He looked around and then stood up. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Haruo turned around, he saw Hikaru standing behind him. Hikaru seemed to be wearing some robes, he smiled and walked up to Haruo. He placed his hands firmly on Haruo's shoulders. "Mm, such a strong young man."

"What is this place?"

"This is Safe Zone." He said, "Peacelandian's are able to connect with each other through their minds, in it they project a Zone known as Safe Zone. It's sort of like a Matrix of some sort."

"So I'm not dead?"

"No." He wrapped his arm around Haruo's shoulder, "Walk with me." The two started to walk through the field.

"I have so many questions...but at the same time...I'm frustrated."

"Frustrated? Why?"

"Why didn't you try to reach out to me before...?"

"You were well beyond Earth's orbit there was no way to contact you."

"No...I mean after we landed on Earth."

"Would you have still been mad?"

"A little."

"I see, you're still young Haruo. There's plenty of time to be mad, and plenty of time for everything else. I'm far older than you can begin to comprehend and yet I've had time for all of it."

"Mm..." Haruo sighed,

"What's wrong son?"

"Yuko...she's with child, I don't want her living here on Earth."

"Mm." He sighed, "Well, you cant force her to go away, so you might as well protect her."

"How?"

Hikaru then pulled the belt buckle out of his robe and handed it to Haruo. "This is how." Hikaru said, "This is your destiny Haruo. You decide how you use your powers." Haruo took the buckle and looked at it.

"Zone Fighter isn't me...I can't ju-"

"If you dont then who will? Your previous suit is destroyed beyond repair, and you of all people know that the only way to fight monsters you must become one." Haruo looked the old man in the eyes, he could tell Hikaru was being serious. "If not I'm sure Kazuya would love too, he's got the fighting spirit."

"Oh please, Kazuya can't throw a punch to save his life."

"Mm. So it's settled then." Hikaru smiled, "While we're here we might as well have ourselves a match. I'll teach you how to use your powers."

"Are you sure...?"

"Of course." A badge appeared on Hikaru's left shoulder, Hikaru took three fingers and touched it, he then shot his hand into the air doing a salute. A bright light flashed, Haruo covered his eyes. The light vanished, Haruo moved his arms down and his eyes widened at Hikaru before him.

"Zone...Fighter."

Hikaru nodded, "Your turn."

"Mm." Haruo looked down at the buckle, he then put it on his waist. A silver belt came out of it and wrapped itself around Haruo's waist. It fit rather snug which didn't bother Haruo. He took a few deep breaths.

"Zone! Standing by! Say to change!" The buckle said. Haruo took a few deep breaths.

The next morning Yuko rolled over in bed, she gazed over at Haruo and smiled. She ran her fingers through his hair, she then kissed his forehead and decided to let him sleep. She got up and out of bed, trying not to disturb Haruo, and then stretched her arms above her head. She stretched her back out and then stretched her arms out. She went over to the desk and grabbed her pants and her jacket. She put them on before she sat down and started to get her shoes on. "Hikaru, you there?" She called, no response, "Hikaru?" She paused, "Hm. He must be asleep too." She got up and left the room, she then headed to the cafeteria. Everyone was sitting and eating breakfast, luckily the Gotengo had lots of dehydrated foods that everyone was able to eat. Yuko went over to the machine and she got some breakfast and then went over and sat with everyone else. Yuko looked over at Kazuya, "Kazuya, what happened to your face?"

"He was born that way." Umika said with a laugh, everyone laughed except Kazuya.

"Well, you know what, ask your hubby." Kazuya said to Yuko.

"Did you deserve it?" Yuko asked,

"Of course he did he's Kazuya." Umika said,

"Put a sock in it Umika." Kazuya said with a glare.

"You know what, I will, once YOU learn some manners."

"Umika and Kazuya have had an on and off will they, won't they, relationship." Glenn said leaning over and whispering to Yuko.

"Mm." Yuko said.

"Anyways, i was just outside minding my own business wen Haruo came outside and started a fight." Kazuya said,

"What are you talking about? You were trying to get into Miana's pants." Umika said, "I heard the whole thing."

"Yeah, that does seem like something Kazuya would do." Glenn said,

"Mm." Yuko frowned, She then started to eat her breakfast. She smiled a bit, it had been a while since she had normal food.

"So Yuko, why do you even hang around that guy huh?" Kazuya asked,

"Piss off Kazuya." Umika said,

"I'm asking a serious question here. Why out of all the men in the landing party did you pick Haruo?"

"Because I admire him." Yuko said, she then turned to Kazuya and glared intensely, "And unlike you Haruo is a real man."

"A real man huh? Then why does he spend most of his time alone huh? Doesn't it get you thinking?"

"He has human emotions. Haruo's in pain and none of you seem to care."

"What about all our dead comrades, do you think they're in pain?" Yuko slammed her fists on the table, she went to attack Kazuya but Umika quickly grabbed her and held her back. Kazuya chuckled, "Just like him Yuko, you're a dormant volcano ready to blow its top at any moment." Kazuya picked up his empty tray and then walked off. Yuko grit her teeth as she felt tears gathering in her eyes.

"Don't worry about him Yuko, he's not worth your time. He's not even worth Haruo's." Umika said, Yuko then slowly sat back down. "Kazuya just needs to learn his place, himself and the rest of us are still trying to adjust to all this."

"How can you be on his side when he's been nothing but cruel to Haruo and I?" Yuko asked looking over at Umika. Umika sighed,

"I don't know who's side I'm on. But like Haruo, Kazuya is also in pain, and at the same time Kazuya just needs to chill. We're all scared Yuko, you can't blame us for dealing with fear." Yuko sighed, "Hey, speaking of Haruo, where is he?"

"He's still asleep." Yuko said wiping forming tears.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just..." she paused, "I'm scared too...terrified even, I've never spent a year of my life on Earth and yet here I am going to have a baby." Tears ran down her face, Umika frowned.

"Yeah, that can be scary. But hey, we're all here for you."

Meanwhile, somewhere far off, Godzilla stood in a canyon valley. Storm clouds were formed above the creature. Godzilla's jaw had snapped back into place, Godzilla growled lowly. It then looked up towards the sky, it let loose a massive earth shattering roar. Lightning bolts then started to strike all over Godzilla's body, bolt after bolt continued to strike Godzilla giving it power. Godzilla growled and let loose another roar. Things were about to change.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Here we go! Another chapter closer to an ultimate show down! After much encouragement I am going to continue this story in an AU since so many people like it! :D I didn't expect such a massive positive response from this story, I was honestly writing this because I wanted Yuko to survive! And recently I found some images showing that Yuko does indeed survive into GODZILLA: Planet Eater! She's just in a brain dead coma which means she could easily be healed at any time! Which she probably will be since her voice actor is a part of the main cast for this movie! There's also been a few images surface of Ghidorah for the movie, and it looks...weird...and not I guess a good weird, it's just a big golden head, and it looks that way on the new poster. Hopefully this isn't the final design and we get something that looks similar to Ghidorah's actual appearance! Oh wells..._**

 ** _Until next time! Ciao!_**


	14. Chapter 11

Haruo grunted in pain as he was thrown backwards. His Peacelandian form seemed to be covered in some sort of armor, the only pieces that were visible was his mouth, his hands, and his legs. Like his father Haruo's hands were silver, his legs were blue on the outside with red on the inner thigh areas. His boots were split down the middle with a white line, the outside of the boots was orange, while the inside was black. Haruo painfully and slowly sat up. "You aren't focused Haruo," Hikaru said, Haruo slowly but surely stood back up. "You're fighting with these." He held up his fists, "You're thinking too much when you fight. You need to fight with your heart and soul!" Haruo growled, "Again."

"No, I'm done. I'm never going to beat you."

"If you can't beat me then there's no way you'll be able to protect Yuko. Your future and your planet will be destroyed!"

Haruo clenched his fists, "Shut up!" Haruo then charged to attack, Hikaru struck a fighting pose and then charged Haruo. Hikaru was able to block and easily counter all of Haruo's attacks. He then quickly jabbed Haruo in the chest, "This is bullshit! I can't do a damn thing in this damn armor!" The armor released steam, it also added pressure onto Haruo's body, he grunted in pain. Hikaru then raised his arms, rockets formed on his wrists. Haruo looked over at Himaur, "Oh shit..." Hikaru then fired directly at Haruo. The ground beneath Haruo started to explode, Haruo screamed in pain as he felt the rockets hit his body. Hikaru then disarmed and placed his hands at his sides. The smoke cleared, Haruo laid on his back back in his human form. Haruo started to pant heavily.

"Tell me Haruo, do you really think you're ready?" Haruo clenched his fists, he slowly stood up, he got back onto his feet. He pulled up the buckle, he then slapped it onto his waist.

"Damn right I am..."

"Zone! Standing by! Say to change!"

Haruo grit his teeth, "Zone On..." Haruo then transformed. The armor on his body was no more. His body and arms are mostly a blue color, the lightning bolts on his body were silver along with his head. His eyes were a light blue LED type color, he slowly raised his hands to a fighting position.

"Ike! Zone Smasher!" The buckle said.

"Come on old man." Haruo said, Hikaru chuckled.

"That's my boy." The two of them then charged each other and began to engage in combat. Hilary, being the more experienced fighter, had the upper hand at first. Shortly into the fight Haruo started to analyze Hikaru's fight patterns. Hikaru threw a punch, Haruo grabbed his fist and then quickly sent his knee into Hikaru's gut, Hikaru gasped and hunched over. Haruo then slammed his fists onto Hikaru's back causing Hikaru to fall to the ground. Haruo then rolled Hikaru onto his back, Haruo threw a punch and Hikaru quickly blocked. Hikaru quickly kicked Haruo in the back causing Haruo to stumble forward, Hikaru quickly sprung to his feet and turn around. Haruo turned and faced his father, "Come on Haruo, with your mixed DNA you should be the most elite fighter in the galaxy!" Haruo nodded. The two then charged each other and each threw a punch.

Meanwhile back in reality Yuko had found her way to a training room. She needed to let off some steam, she looked around the room and eventually spotted a punching bag. She walked over to it and then looked around for some gloves, she saw a small table with a drawer near the bag. She opened the drawer and inside were a few different sizes of gloves. She grabbed the smallest ones and set them aside, she removed her jacket and stripped down to her tank top. She then slipped the gloves on and she walked in front of the punching bag. Yuko swallowed, she had never actually fully thrown a punch before, she was just used to shooting a gun.

She took a few deep breaths and she quickly threw the hardest punch she could. She felt as if she did it right, she remembered how Haruo threw one so she followed what he did. She started to punch the bag over and over again. She threw another punch and she suddenly yelped in pain, she pulled her hand into her chest. "Ow..." she removed her glove, her wrist was red and starting to swell. "Maybe that's enough for today..." she removed the other glove and then grabbed her shirt and put it back on and then put on her jacket and headed to medical bay. Once she got there she saw Akira sitting there in a chair working on something. "Hey..." Akira turned and looked at Yuko.

"Ah, Miss Yuko What brings you here?"

"I sprained my wrist, got any ice?"

"Mm." He reaches into a drawer and pulls out an instant ice pack and hands it to her, "Here you go."

"Mm, Thank you." She activates it and puts it on her wrist.

"What did you do?" He asked getting up and going through some other drawers.

"I punched a bag, and I think I did it wrong."

"Mm." He then pulled out some firm bandage tape, "Give me your wrist." She showed him se hand, he then started to wrap the bandage around her wrist. "You definitely did it wrong." He said finishing wrapping the bandage around her wrist. Yuko then went back to putting it on ice, "You See, when you punch you want to put your thumb on the inside like this," Akira made a fist showing her the proper way, "And you want you lock your wrist so then that way you won't break or sprain it."

"Mm, makes more sense now. Thank you." She smiled,

"Anytime."

"Yeah, Hey do you know where Hikaru is? I went to talk to him this morning but didn't get a response."

"Ah, he's currently meditating right now. Though his mind is in the Gotengo he still has a mind, give him a few minutes to clear his mind and he'll be with you shortly."

"Alright, Thank you."

"My pleasure."

"So...Akira, how'd you come about being Hikaru's assistant?"

"Mm, well you see I came to Earth in the mid-70's, around 1973 to be precise, as well as other members of my race. We constructed several Anti-Godzilla weapons, Hikaru and I knew of Godzilla's existence well before the rest of the human race, and we wanted to keep it under wraps. My people and I, with Hikaru's help, built three functioning MechaGodzillas, one in 1974 which we rebuilt in 1975, another in 1993 and then a third and final one in 2002 which was reconstructed in 2003 and then it ultimately destroyed itself. It was later that our people were exposed and one by one were killed off except for me."

"I'm sorry, it must be so lonely."

"It can be." He cleared his throat, "Anyways, by the time we could no longer keep Godzilla covered up...that's when Hikaru and I began construction on the Gotengo, we finished ahead of schedule...and that's when Haruo was born."

"I see, so you two have been friends for a long time then."

"Yes."

"Are you going to build a new MechaGodzilla? That could be a lot of help!"

"No, instead I'm working with Kairi to make a mech suit called Core-Braver." Akira then showed her what he was working on.

"Mm, I like it. It has a nice slim design which should be easy for combat, unlike the giant mech shows I used to watch in my downtime."

"Mm." Akira nods. "My only problem is, we need someone to operate it."

"Well, it was Kairi's idea so why not Kairi? She seems tough."

Akira laughed, "Oh heavens no, are you silly? Having a woman pilot a mech suit is like having a women driven show in pop culture. It simply can't be done without major problems."

"Well, if not Kairi why not you?"

"I'm far too old."

"You don't look too old. You look about Haruo's age maybe a bit older."

"It doesn't matter how old I am, I'm not doing it."

"Ok then." Yuko then sighed, "Anyways, I'm going to go and check on Haruo. He slept in today so I don't know if he's feeling ok." She then turned and left the medical bay, she went straight to Haruo's room. She frowned when she saw Haruo still asleep. She went and sat on the edge of the bed, "Come on Haruo, wake up. This isn't like you." She placed her hand on his forehead, he wasn't feeling hot. She placed her finger near his nose, he was still breathing regularly.

In Safe Zone Haruo leaped backwards to quickly avoid the barrage of missiles heading his way. Once he was in the clear he thrusted his hand forward firing an energy blast. Hikaru quickly lunges backwards to avoid it. "You've improved." Hikaru said, "Let's see how you can handle me at this speed." Hikaru then ran forward, everything else around Hikaru seemed to be frozen. Haruo then quickly flew forward at a faster speed and went clear past Hikaru. Hikaru gasped and stumbled backwards clenching his gut. Haruo then turned around, he then held up his hands, instead of rocket launchers on his wrists Haruo had Gatling Guns. Hikaru turned around, Haruo then began to fire several bullets towards Hikaru. Soon the Gatling Guns turned to submachine guns, and then finally to rockets. The earth around Hikaru went up in a fiery explosion. Haruo commenced firing and his hands returned to normal. The smoke cleared, the color timer on Hikaru's waist started to flash red. Hikaru fell to one knee, "Alright...that's it, you win." Hikaru said returning to his human appearance.

Haruo grabbed a hold of his buckle, he powered down and then removed it from his waist. Hikaru looked up at Haruo, Haruo snickered softly. He then smirked and started to laugh. Hikaru stood up, "What's so funny?" Haruo then fell onto his back continuing to laugh, "Haruo what's wrong?" Hikaru walked over to Haruo, he looked down at Haruo and Haruo finally stopped laughing.

"Nothings wrong." He said, "I just...I don't know why that happened." He said shaking his head, "I haven't heard my own laughter in over twenty years...and hearing it now just seemed hilarious." Haruo sighed, "Don't Tell Yuko."

"Your secret is safe with me." Hikaru then sat down next to Haruo, "Well, what's next in the life of Haruo?" Haruo's cheery complexion then went back to being dark.

"We need to find the other monsters." He said sitting up, "We then unleash hell on Godzilla and get our home back."

"Mm." Hikaru said, "What about Ghidorah?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it...right now I need to find myself again. Once Godzilla's gone I'll be able to explore it. I spent my whole life hating Godzilla, nothing will ever stop me from hating it. You...mom...I watched everything explode right in front of me. Several hundred people have died...and it's all because of me." Haruo almost felt tears coming on, "And now...Yuko is having a baby...and if she dies then..." Hikaru looked at Haruo.

"I understand, you only fall in love once, sometimes twice. But the first time you fall in love...it never leaves." Hikaru clasped his hands together and looked up at the sun, "I remember, being on Planet Peaceland when I met my Angel. From the moment our eyes met I knew she was the one. We had our son Junior...and we moved to Earth. When I had them, they were my whole life...and like you Haruo, I watched Godzilla take them from me in a massive explosion. I never...i never thought I'd be happy again." He smiled, "But, I knew my Angel wouldn't want me to be depressed and angry my whole life, so that's when I met Mistress X on Planet X, your mother. Now there was someone who truly knew how to make me smile again, she believed in me, she rooted for me, she rebuilt me from the mess I was to the man I am now." He then placed his hand on Haruo's shoulder, "Son, Yuko is your Angel. You need to hold tight to her, never let her go, and never lose sight of what's truly important. And that's yourself and your love."

Haruo looked over at Hikaru, "Thanks dad." He then stood up, "I better get going, Yuko's probably worried sick."

"Yes," Hikaru stood up himself, "I'm sure the crew could use my assistance too."

"Dad..."

"Yes Son?"

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry I've been bitter...I've lived this long without a father so I didn't think I'd need one in my life again."

"Ah."

"I see how you are with Yuko, you care about her like she's part of the family." Haruo sighed, "Look, if there's anything I can do to get your physical body back then-"

"Haruo, I'm a dying man. My physical body died long ago and now my mind is in this ship. Eventually that will die too." He placed his hands behind his back, "It's been thousands of years, I'd like to see my Angel again, and your mother." Haruo sighed, "But, I'll make you a deal." Haruo looked at Hikaru, "I'll stay around long enough to see my granddaughter, how's that sound?"

"I'm sure Yuko would love that."

"Mm." Hikaru smiled, he then walked up to Haruo, "I love you my son." They then touched foreheads and Haruo slowly started to wake up.

"Mm..." Haruo slowly opened his eyes, he saw Yuko sitting on the edge of the bed, "Y-Yuko..." Yuko turned and looked at him, she smiled.

"Haruo!" She then plantes her lips on his, "Thank god! I thought maybe you had died!"

"No, I'm fine." He said slowly sitting up, "Did I miss anything?"

"Not really, I almost punched Kazuya."

"Mm." He rubbed his forehead.

"Oh, he's awake now." Hikaru said, Yuko smiled and looked up.

"Yeah!"

Haruo rubbed the back of his neck. Did he just wake up from a dream? "Yuko...I'm feeling hungry, can you maybe get me something?" Haruo asked.

"Sure." Yuko smiles and gets up and leaves.

"..." Haruo paused, "...dad?"

"Yes Son?"

"...did I just wake up from a dream...?"

"What do you mean?"

"...Safe Zone, did that really-"

"Yes. It did."

Meanwhile Metphies was outside, he had a book of scripture in hand, he smiled and then shut it. "And with that, the father and the begotten son have become one." Metphies then walked down the hall to Kazuya's room, he knocked gently, "Kazuya." Kazuya opened the door, "Shall we continue the reckoning?" Kazuya nodded, Metphies walked inside Kazuya's room. Kazuya sat on a chair, Metphies stood behind Kazuya placing his hands on the rope of his head, "Oh god, the eternal one, we ask thee to manifest yourself in the vessel of this man. That on the records this man will no longer be known as Kazuya, but as one of your messengers." Kazuya then started to scream in pain, "Monster X. The Kaizer."

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Boom! One more done! Anyways here's today's references!_**

 ** _Haruo's battle armor: Alright this is a tricky one, but it's very subtle and a bit genius. Haruo's Japanese voice actor is Mamoru Miyano. Miyano is best known for voicing Death the Kid, Light Yagami, And Ultraman Zero. Haruo's Zone Fighter Armor is a direct reference to the armor that Ultraman Zero wears in Ultra Galaxy Legends Daikaiju Battle the Movie._**

 ** _Haruo's suit and white shirt: Here's another one! Haruo's suit and shirt is a direct reference to what Light Yagami wears ont He anime Death Note. I didn't add a tie because it's been YEARS since I've watched Death Note so I forget if Light actually had a tie..._**

 ** _Kamen Rider: Here's an obvious one. Haruo's transformation buckle is a direct reference to Kamen Rider, a series best known for transforming using transformation belts known as Drivers._**

 ** _Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger: When Haruo puts on the buckle, it says "Say to Change" which is a reference to Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger where the Seizablaster says "Seiza Change!" Which translates out to "Say to Change."_**

 ** _Monster X: Anyone who is anyone is familiar with Monster X from the giant anime cluster madness that is Godzilla Final Wars, he appears as the final monster that Godzilla fights in the climax of the film._**


	15. Chapter 12

Yuko sat in the room, at the desk, with a pen and notepad which happened to be in the drawers of all the rooms. She had written down song lyrics for the God of Kings, most of them she got wrong. Frustrated she tore the paper out, crumpled it into a ball, and threw it against the wall where it landed amongst other pieces of paper. "Damn...everytime I think I'm getting closer I keep going backwards..." she said to herself. She tapped the pen on the fresh piece of paper, "What could it be? I remember the melody just not the lyrics..." she scratched the top of her head.

"Mind if I interrupt?" Hikaru's voice came.

"Go right ahead, I'm stumped."

"Stumped on what?"

"This song."

"Oooh, you're writing a song."

"No, the songs already written. I just need to remember it...it's been in my family for thousands of years and I remember hearing it i just don't remember the words."

"What song?"

"It's the song that was sung for the guardian monster of Okinawa."

"Oh, you're one of THOSE Tani." Hikaru said, "I can look through the data base, but I can't say I'll pull anything up for certain."

"Thank you Hikaru."

"My pleasure."

"Oh! You wouldn't happen to know where Haruo is would you?"

"He went with the other men in a landing party. We're at the location to find Baragon, they went down to start searching."

"I see." She leaned back in her chair, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Hey...you can make normal food right?"

"Yes."

"What about dessert?"

"What kind?"

"Anything really."

"Mm, well if you want cookies you're out of luck. Unless of course you like coconut."

"I don't like coconut. Why are we out of cookies?"

"Maina came in last night and completely raided the place of them, all that she left was coconut."

"That's strange...ok, well I'll have just about anything." Yuko got up and then headed towards the cafeteria. Once at the cafeteria she looked around the room, one corner of the room was destroyed, which must've been where Maina got her cookies. Yuko went over to the food storage closet and opened it, she looked at the different packages of dehydrated foods. There was cakes, brownies, and puddings. None were quite what Yuko was looking for. Soon a packaging caught her eye, she reached forward and grabbed it. "Mochi Ice Cream!" She exclaimed completely excited, she had always loved it ever since she was a little girl. When the humans started running out of food she wasn't sure if she'd ever taste it again! She took the package to the hydration station and placed in the ingredients. She pushed a button and she waited patiently. The machine dinged, Yuko opened the door and pulled out her plate of Moshi Ice Cream, "Awesome~" she said with a smile. She took her plate and went and sat down, she picked up a Moshi ball and she took a bite out of it, she smiled and placed her hand on her cheek, "Mmm~ So good~"

"Yuko."

"Mm! Hikaru!" She popped the rest of the ball into her mouth, "What's up?"

"I found the lyrics to that song you were talking about, I'm sending them to your room."

"Thank you."

"I've also found some history on the Shisa of Okinawa, are you sure it's still alive?"

"If it's not still alive then why are we heading to Okinawa?"

"True."

"Is there maybe...anymore stuff about Earth that you could send me? I'd love to learn about its history before Godzilla nearly drove humanity to extinction."

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Hey!" Yuko looked up, she saw Miana standing in the doorway, Yuko smiled at her.

"Hey."

Miana then ran over to Yuko and sat down in front of her, "Sister!"

"Yep, that's right."

Miana looked down at Yuko's plate, "Hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry. I came up and got a snack."

"Oh..." she looked at it then back at Yuko, "Try?"

"You want to try some? Sure go ahead." Yuko said with a smile. Miana picked up an ice cream ball, "They're my favorite."

"Favorite?"

"Yes, it's something that I really like a lot."

"Oh." Miana then put the ice cream ball in her mouth, her eyes widened in delight as she ate it. "Good!"

"Yep, they're very good. Have you had any of the food from on board?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Brought...own."

"Ah, you brought your own food. Well that's nice." Miana nodded, "Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Ok, then what's up?"

"More...talk?"

"Oh, you want to learn how to talk more? Yeah I can teach you, after I'm done eating we can head to my room and I can show you some more things to say. I can even teach you how to write your name."

"...right?"

"Yeah, write. It's where you get a pen or pencil, and you put some stuff down on paper. It's how people write stuff down, like they're names, stories, or random ideas."

"Oh." Miana said as all the information blew over the top of her head.

"Once you learn to talk more I'll teach you how to make sentences and how to have a conversation."

"Conv...wha?"

Yuko just laughed, "Maybe I should stop using such big words around you." Yuko smiled, she then finished her ice cream and then she stretched her arms above her head, "Mmm! That was good!"

"More...talk...now?"

"Yeah, let's go." Yuko stood up and took Miana to her room. Miana went and sat on the bed, Yuko then spun the chair around, she grabbed the notepad and paper and sat down. "First, let's teach you how to write your name."

"Right."

"Yes, write." Yuko took the pen and wrote Miana's name, she then showed Miana, "Look, M-I-A-N-A, Miana."

"What?"

"Miana."

"What?"

"Miana."

"What?"

"Mia-" Yuko then paused, "Oh..." she just laughed at herself, "This how you write your name, look I'll show you." Yuko took the pen and showed Miana how to write her name. "See? Like that?"

"Oh."

"Do you want to try?" Miana nodded, "Ok, here." Yuko handed Miana the pen and paper, Miana took the pen, she then wrote her name to the best of her ability and then showed Yuko, "Oh...um..." Miana had somehow wrote her name upside down and backwards as well as scrambled. "Here, let me help you." Yuko then sat next to Miana, she took Miana's hand, "Oh...you're left handed?"

"What?"

"Oh...Nevermind, here let me show you." Luckily Yuko knew how to write with both of her hands so she was able to hurdle over the obstacle. Yuko took Miana's hand and gently helped Miana write her name, "See, like that."

"Oh." Miana then wrote her name again beneath it, the handwriting was a little sloppy but at least it was correct.

"Yeah! Like that! Try to make the lines a little straighter ok?"

"Straighter...?"

"Yeah, like this." Yuko showed Miana how to write straighter lines, "It'll make it look neater. Now you try."

"Ok." Miana then took the pen and wrote her name again, Miana frowned when some of the ink smudged and ruined her name. She growled lowly.

"What's wrong?"

"Gross."

"Hm?" Yuko looked down at the smudge on the paper, "Oh, yeah that's something you'll come across when writing left handed, out it can easily be avoided. My family taught me this special way to write left handed, look." Yuko then took the pen and held it in a special position, "If I write like this it won't smudge. Can you do that?" Yuko asked handing Miana the pen. Miana frowned, "It's ok if you can't do it like that. Let's see..." Yuko got up and walked over to the drawer, she opened it and found some pencils. She grabbed a pencil and then came over to Miana, "Here, try this. It's a pencil."

"Pen...cil?"

"Yes, Pencil. You write with it, sort of like a pen."

"Right?"

"Yes, write."

"Mm." Miana took the pencil. Yuko then say next to Miana, "Now write your name with the pencil." Miana nodded and did as she was told, she then wrote her name. "See! There you go!" The handwriting had slightly improved. "Try again." Miana started to write again when suddenly the pencil broke, Miana gasped. "Yeah, the pencil-"

"Dead..."

"What?"

"Dead..." tears started to form in Miana's eyes.

"No! No! No! The pencil isn't dead, it just broke!"

"Dead..."

"No!" Yuko quickly got up and went to the drawer, she growled when she couldn't find a pencil sharpener. She quickly grabbed a replacement pencil. She then went back to Miana and sat down, "Miana! Look!" Miana turned and looked at Yuko, Yuko showed her the pencil, "Look! The pencil's alive! Don't cry!"

"Alive...?"

"Yeah! It's alive! See!" Yuko quickly wrote on the paper, "Alive!"

"Oh..." Miana wipes her tears. She then took the other pencil. Yuko took the broken one and quickly shoved it under the bed.

"Whew, that was close..." Yuko thought, "Man, I'm gonna be such a great mom!"

"Right?"

"Yes! Write your name."

"Mm." Miana then wrote her name.

"Yeah, good job! Do you know what that says?"

"Miana."

"What?"

"Miana."

"What?"

"Miana."

"WHAT?!"

"No! It says Miana! See!" She pointed to the paper, "M-I-A-N-A."

"Oh." Miana was a bit puzzled for a second, then t suddenly clicked. "Miana."

"What?" Yuko then thumped herself on the forehead, "Yes, Miana. Good job."

"What?"

"..." Yuko swallowed, "Ok, that's enough writing for today." She then went to take notepad from Miana but Miana quickly pulled it away. "Miana, I need that."

"No."

"Miana please."

"No."

"Miana."

"What?"

Yuko growled, "Fine, just sit here and write your name. I've got stuff to do."

"Ok."

"Ok." Yuko got up and spun the chair around and then sat down at the desk, she grabbed the tablet and propped it up. "Ok, Hikaru what do you have for me?" Yuko turned it on, she then came to a file that had the song lyrics. "Miyarabi's Prayer Huh...hmmm." Yuko read over the lyrics at least a dozen times. She turned around, Miana was still writing her name and probably still didn't want to give up the notepad. Yuko turned around and went back to the tablet, she started to do research on the monster as well as the ancient people of Okinawa. She looked through several images and manuscripts, she then pulled up an image. In the black and white image there was a woman with a regal headdress, next to her was a man roughly the same age or maybe even older, in the woman's lap was a little boy and a little girl. Yuko looked at the woman carefully, the woman looked strikingly similar to Yuko only with longer hair.

Yuko then searched on the family photo, the woman's name was Eisa Tani, her husband was Riku and her children were Jun and Yuki. Yuko then looked at the pendant around Eisa's neck, she zoomed in on it. "Hikaru...what's this?"

"Hm?"

"The pendant around her neck."

"It's supposedly a family heirloom, passed down from a mother to her daughter, but around 1850 the pendant was then buried along with its current wearer."

"What did it do?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself. But from stuff I've been able to dig up, it made summoning and controlling the Shisa much easier. Some archeologists even believe the technology in it to be magic or even alien."

"Do you know where it was buried?"

"Yes, in the Tani family temple in Okinawa just east of the Shisa Shrine."

"When we go to Okinawa...would it be alright if I went to look for it?"

"I don't have a problem with that. Just take someone with you."

"I'm sure that Miana and Maina can tag along as well." Yuko said with a smile.

"Mm."

"Hikaru...can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"...does Haruo love me...?"

"What makes you say that?"

"He never says it, he rarely expresses it."

"Haruo is just stubborn. I know for a fact that he deeply cares about you. He doesn't always show it, but he's told me just how he feels about you. He's shy about his feelings."

"I see." She pulled her leg up onto the chair and pulled it into her chest.

"Don't take it personally, Haruo is just afraid of his own feelings. He feels that if he expresses them then you will get hurt."

"Mm." She said, "So deep down, Haruo is just a big softie. Isn't that right?" She said with a laugh. Hikaru laughed as well. "Did I tell you that Haruo suggested that we get married?"

"No, but I overheard it."

"Mm," Yuko said, "I don't know what to say honestly, me being flattered by his sweetness I said yes. But in reality...I don't know...I'm barely 19."

"19 is a good age to start considering marriage."

"I know...but I'm just...I don't know." She closed her eyes, "Being married and having kids has been a dream of mine...but with Godzilla still in the world it's hard to actually thinking of something like that...I mean...what if Godzilla attacks and I go into labor...both my baby and I will be left vulnerable and I don't want that."

"Mm, it can be scary. Around when I found out I was having Haruo, my wife and I were terrified. We had already moved twice to get away from areas where there had been sightings of monsters and Godzilla. Everyone was terrified, it's why most people waited to have kids once the human race set themselves to space. But when Haruo was born, we realized that the world is cruel...it's also very beautiful. I'm sure that Haruo will have everything taken care of before the baby is born."

"I hope so."

"Have you decided on a name?"

"Yes, Fairy."

"Mm, that's nice."

"Yeah,"

"What about the other one?"

"Other one?"

"...oops..."

"Hikaru, What other one?"

"You didn't know?"

"Didn't know what?!"

"Well, when everyone boarded I ran diagnostics on them. And you..."

"Hikaru..." Yuko growled,

"You're having twins. Two girls." Yuko gasped, "Surprise!"

"Great...Haruo's gonna have a cow..." Yuko said leaning forward and burying her face in her palms. She groaned heavily.

"Yuko, if I-"

"Can it. Just can it!" She sighed, "I need to clear my head." She got up and then walked into the hall. She walked down it, she wasn't sure where she was going all she knew was that she needed to empty her mind. Soon she started to hear some singing. She decided to follow the singing, it eventually brought her to the girls shower room. She opened the door and walked inside. Soon the singing became clearer.

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

Yuko then turned and saw Umika, "Umika?" Umika stoppés singing, she jumped and spun her head around.

"Yuko!"

"S-Sorry! Didn't mean to interrupt! I just...I heard singing from down the hall and I just followed it."

"Mm." Umika glared, "Is that all?"

"I didn't know you could sing."

"I..." Umika sighed, "Yeah, I mean I can...I don't do it often." She shut off the shower and then grabbed her towel. She wrapped it around herself and then stepped out, "Before we left Earth I took some singing lessons, I had MAJOR dreams of being a pop star."

"I see,"

"What about you? Do you sing?" Umika asked walking over to a bench and picking up some clothes.

"Um...not really, but I could if I wanted too."

"I see." She removed the towel and started to put her clothes on. "Anyways, dont tell anyone that I sing."

"Why not? You have a lovely voice."

"Just don't."

"Ok." Yuko said, "You don't have to be ashamed of it."

"I'm not." She said putting her bra on, "I'd just prefer if people didn't know."

"Then what's the point in wanting to be a pop star then?"

"I don't want to be one anymore, so therefore no one has to know." She said putting on her tank top followed by a t-shirt.

"Mm." Yuko put her hands behind her back, "So where's Kairi?"

"How the hell would I know?"

"I thought you two were best friends?"

"Kairi isn't anyone's friend."

"She'd get along with Maina just fine then."

"Maybe, Kairi is just frustrated and always angry for some reason. No one knows why."

"Have you bothered asking her?"

"Nope, it's not my business." Yuko frowned, once Umika got fully dressed she walked over to Yuko, "Welp, See ya Yuko." She then walked past Yuko and left. Yuko growled, she then lifted her arm and smelled her armpit. When was the last time she showered? Yuko then walked into the dressing room connected to the shower room, she grabbed a fresh change of clothes and then walked back into the shower room and placed them on the bench. She then stripped down and put the clothes in the laundry hamper. Did the Gotengo even have a laundry room? She then grabbed a towel and stepped into the shower stall.

She shut the stall door behind her, she then hung the towel on the hook and then turned on the shower. "AH!! COLD COLD COLD!!!" She growled and tried to adjust the heat on the water, "Stupid Umika, took all the hot water!" She eventually got the water to a bearable temperature. She sighed and just stood there in the shower with her arms around herself, "First one baby now two...and before that it was the Nanometal incident...this really isn't my year..."

"You feeling ok?" A woman's voice came. Yuki screamed and jumped, she slipped forwards slightly and hit her head against the wall.

"Ow! Damn!!!" Yuko placed her hand on her forehead.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. You must be Yuko correct?"

"Yeah, and who are you and why are you in the shower room?"

"I'm technically everywhere, so is my husband. I am Naomi Sakaki, I'm-"

"Haruo's mother?"

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"Haruo showed me this confession video of Hikaru."

"Oh, so Haruo found that." She sighed, "Anyways, I wanted to talk."

"Sure, what's up?" She asked rubbing her forehead.

"It would be easier to talk to you through a screen."

"Ok, hold on." Yuko shut off the shower, she then grabbed the tower and dried herself off. "How come you haven't reached out before?"

"I was told to not interfere with Haruo's mission. Seeing how he's not in the women's shower room is a relief."

"Oh, he's not even on the ship."

"That's good."

Yuko went over and got her new clothes on. Once she was dressed she then headed to her room, "If you know who I am then you must know about me and your son."

"You mean your son and I. And yes, I do."

"Then do you know that-"

"You're with child? Yes. Hikaru filled me in."

"Mm." Yuko then arrived to her and Haruo's room. Miana had left and she took the pen and notepad with her. Yuki groaned, she then picked up the tablet. "Alright, I'm in my room."

"I see," she then appeared on the screen. She looked about middle aged with a few gray hairs. Her hair was long and black, and her eyes were a deep warm brown. "So that's what you look like." She smiled, "You've got a bump on your forehead."

"Oh yeah, that happens all the time when you're in the shower and someone scares the hell out of you."

"I'm sorry."

"So what's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to finally meet you." She said with a smile, "Your hair looks great."

"Thanks, it's getting long in the front and I need to get it cut."

"I see, my husband tells me you're a Tani is that correct?"

"Yeah...what else has he told you about me?"

"Just about everything, he's super happy to have a daughter-in-law."

"Aww."

"He also told me you were looking for that pendant."

"Yeah, do you have any clue where it is?"

"Yes. I know exactly where it is."

"That's great!"

"Yes." She smiled, "So tell me about you."

"Oh, me? There's not much to tell."

"I see, these markings on your face, what are they?"

"They're not just on my face, they're all over my body, and I got them from this tribe that's been living here on earth in secret. They're called the Houtua."

"Hmm, I have no information on them."

"They're rather new to us too." She smiled, "Hey, your skin looks incredible. Is that one of the perks of living in a computer?"

"No, it's the perks of being a Xilien, we have much longer lifespans than humans do. My husband on the other hand has also aged extremely, but he's been around for the past 50,000 years."

"...what?"

"What do you mean what?"

"Your husband is over 50,000 years old?"

"Yes, Peacelandians have an exceptionally long life."

"...Peacelandian?"

"Yes, it's a planet that was destroyed in the early 60's."

"So...Haruo's a full blown alien?"

"Yes, did he not tell you?"

"No, I knew about his Xilien half but not the other half!"

"I see."

Yuko groaned, "This day honestly keeps getting better and better by the second. I mean, is it too much to ask for a normal life."

"Yuko...I've seen Gods fly, I've seen men transform into giants, and now Godzilla is roaming the earth and you want a normal life?" Naomi chuckled, "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be rude, but since Godzilla came to Earth don't you think that asking for normal is a bit much?"

She sighed, "I guess you're right." Yuko then thought for a few seconds, "So, before Haruo did you have any kids?"

"I had a child with my former lover, he too lived on Planet X."

"Mm, What was the child's name?"

"Well, it's too complicated for you humans to understand. So he simply called himself, X."


	16. Chapter 13

Haruo laid on the surface of the planet looking up at the stars. It had been a long day and still no sign of Baragon. A small fire was glowing close to him, "Haruo, still contemplating life?" Metphies asked walking over to Haruo's site.

"Yep."

"You know, everyone else is camped back there."

"I know, staying here is just what I need Metphies."

"What's going through your mind?"

"Yuko..."

"Ah, Sister Yuko. She's rather fascinating."

"She is." Haruo said, "I'm not for her Metphies. She deserves better."

"Of course not. The way you two gaze into each others eyes is exotic."

"I'm not from here Metphies. Haruo Sakaki was never real, just a delusional creation of two different alien races."

"So that's the conflict I've been sensing of you. Being of two separate houses. Growing up thinking that being human is all you knew. Now all you can do is ponder."

"I'm sorry I dragged everyone into this Metphies...i got everyone killed...human...Exif...all of them are dead."

"Not all of them, three men are sitting back there."

"Akira isn't even from this world." Haruo sighed, "I'm sorry...I'm not the fearless leader you think I am. Since you told me that name...all I can do is shudder." Metphies eyes softened, "I can't sleep Metphies...and when I do I have nightmares...in them I always lose the thing I can't live without..."

"Yuko?"

"No...myself." Haruo paused, "Metphies...from now on I need you to look out for Yuko. Protect her...make sure the baby grows up safe."

"What are you going to do? Courtship is one of God's most precious gifts-"

"Shut. Up." Haruo then stood up and faced Metphies, "Look around you Metphies. Do you think God will allow any of this to happen? Is Godzilla a force of God? If so then all God brings is unwanted death and destruction! What about Ghidorah? Ghidorah has brought extinction upon so many races!" Haruo then grabbed Metphies by the collar, "THERE IS NO GRACE!!! THERE IS NO MERCY!!! THERE IS NO GOD DAMN GOD!!!! SO STUFF IT METPHIES!!!" Haruo then shoved Metphies, "Get the hell out of my sight."

"May god lead the non-believer to enlightenment." Metphies said to himself as he turned around and went to the other campsite. Haruo grit his teeth and growled loudly before he let out a scream of anger and frustration. He ran his hand through his hair, he then tugged on his hair. He then sat down and looked over at the fire. He sighed and then laid down.

"What have I gotten us into?" Within a few moments Haruo drifted off to sleep. In his dream he was in the middle of the street. He was walking up to where his house used to be, everything seemed normal. Haruo got onto the sidewalk and then continued up the road, he then paused when he looked up and saw his house. He saw his mom sitting on the porch taking care of the various plants. He quickly ran up to her. "Mom." She didn't seem to acknowledge him, "Mom..." he reached out to touch her.

"Mama!" Haruo looked up, he saw his younger self Rush out the front door with a ball. His mother turned and smiled at him.

"Haruo, What are you doing?"

"Is it ok if I play in the front lawn?"

"Of course! Don't leave my sight ok?"

"Ok!" The child Haruo then ran off the porch. He started to toss his ball into the air and bounce it on the sidewalk. Haruo looked at his mother, he then looked down at his younger self.

"This is the day it happened..." Haruo said to himself, soon the young Haruo's ball bounced into the street. Haruo chases after it, "Hey! Kid! Wait!" Haruo started to run after himself, soon a massive truck came screeching down the street. "No!" Haruo quickly crouched over and grabbed his younger self. The truck then collided with Haruo's body completely destroying the front of the truck.

"Haruo!" His mother screamed. Haruo stood up. Suddenly he was in the dark of his living room, the only light on was a few lamps. Haruo looked on the couch, his younger self was lying there, his body had been broken in a few places and he was almost fully covered in blood. He then heard sobbing, he turned and saw his mother in the kitchen.

"Hikaru...What are we going to do? We can't let him die!" She sobbed, soon a much younger Hikaru rushes over. He gets down on one knee and placed his hand on Naomi's shoulder.

"Everything will be alright my love. Haruo's a tough kid."

Haruo frowned. He then walked outside to investigate he scene. He looked at the truck, no one was in the front seat. He then wandered up the hill from where the truck came from, "So...you're Haruo." A voice said, Haruo turned. He saw a man about roughly his age, he had black hair and some sort of weird visor on his eyes. He smirked.

"Who are you?"

"You don't know me, at least not yet."

"These dreams, are they your doing?"

"The ones before this one? No. This one? Oh hell yeah." He snickered.

"Why'd you show me this?"

"I felt like it." He placed his hands behind his back, "After all, this was the day that I attempted to kill you."

"What...?"

"Mm, of course it didn't stick. Several years before I helped scientists explore and then eventually destroy, which resulted in the kaiju of your nightmares. Godzilla."

"Why...? Do you not know how many people you killed?!" Haruo asked grabbing ahold of his collar,

"Yes, most of the human population. Even though I was aiming for you and your father. But now, I think I know how to get rid of you."

"Then tell me how."

"Why the hell would I do that?" He removed his visor, "I mean, you are my baby brother after all."

"You must be as stupid as you look if you think I'll believe you."

"You don't have to believe me." He said with a shrug, "It's true." He smiled and give a little laugh, "Anyways! Now that we've been acquainted how about we make a deal."

"A deal, what kind of deal?"

"You kill Godzilla, and I call of Ghidorah." Haruo's eyes widened once hearing this, "If you fail at killing Godzilla, then I'll have no choice but to allow Ghidorah to rain hell upon you."

"Why should I believe you?"

"It's simple Really," He said, "I'm your only flesh and blood that's still alive, well...at least that you know of."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you don't know?"

"Don't know what?!"

"Mom's still alive."

"What...?"

"Naomi, your mother, former ruler of Planet X, also my mother, is alive."

"No, I watched her die!"

"Did you? Did you really?" He then pushed Haruo off of him, "Look Haruo, our moms alive. In fact she reached out to me to come and talk to you."

"What did she want?"

"She said you're looking for Baragon in the wrong place, you're looking above ground when you should be looking underneath." He then put his visior back on, "Oh, you'll want some of these." He said holding up an identical pair, "They help with the pain." Haruo took them in his hands, he looked down at them. "Now Haruo, wake up." He then punched Haruo hard in the gut.

Haruo suddenly jolted awake with a wrenching pain in his stomach. He clenched his gut, he then sat up and rubbed his forehead. "What the hell kind of dream was that?" He then looked in his other hand, there was the visor that his brother gave him. "What the hell...how...?" He looked around, he then put the Xilien visor on.

"Loading. Retinal scan." The visor then scanned his eyes, "Scan complete. Xilien X-01. Given name: Xeno." Haruo blinked, suddenly the world around him seemed to change. He stood up and looked around. He then picked up a heat signature. He looked down, beneath him was an eyeball, he looked up and down the plains the eye was connected to Baragon. The visor gave him a full color scan, Baragon had a maroon almost reddish skin with a bone colored horn and red eyes. It's skin had a similar metallic texture that Godzilla's had.

"How am I going to get to it...?" Haruo said, he then felt his pocket, inside was the buckle. He turned and made sure everyone was asleep. He pulled the buckle out, he then put it on his waist.

"Zone! Standing by! Say to change!"

"Zone On." Haruo then transformed in a small pillar of light.

"Ike! Zone Smasher!"

Haruo then looked to the sky, he quickly shot into the air. He then started to spin around at a high speed. He then started to descend into the ground below. He suddenly came to a massive hollow hole in the ground. He fell onto a ledge, he then stood up. He took the buckle off and transformed to his human state. Haruo heard the massive creature breathe in and out. Haruo then touches the communication piece in his ear. "Dad." No response, "Hikaru come in." He grit his teeth, "Hikaru!" A sudden sound came.

"Can't a ship just Rest In Peace...?" Hikaru asked with a slight yawn.

"I found Baragon, what do I do?"

"You'll have to find a way to wake it up, and after that you should be fine."

"As long as I don't have to fight it then I'm fine." He pulled the blaster off of his belt, he then aimed it at Baragon and shot at it. Baragon grunted and then scratched its body where Haruo shot it causing the whole cave to shake. "Damn..."

"Be patient Haruo, Baragon has been around a lot longer than you have."

"Well we don't have time for it to scratch its belly."

"Zone! Standing by! Say to change!"

"Zone On." As Haruo transformed he grew to a massive size and filled part of the cave. He then shot an energy blast at Baragon, Baragon growled. It opened its eyes and then flared up at Haruo, it rolled onto its legs and stood up. Baragon roared loudly causing the ground to shake, Baragon then rammed its head into Haruo's gut, Haruo then shot up through the surface and onto the face of the planet. Haruo groaned and sat up, Baragon roared and then crawled onto the surface. On all four legs Baragon stood at about 150 meters in height. Baragon roared, Haruo then stood up, he grew to 200 meters as he felt it was an appropriate height. The rest of the landing crew woke up, they all looked over through the trees and saw Haruo standing off against Baragon.

Haruo struck a fighting pose. Baragon roared and charged Haruo, Haruo quickly lunges and rolled over the top of Baragon, Haruo rolled onto his knees and spun around quickly. Baragon turned and roared again, Haruo then stood up. Baragon growled and then lunges into the air, "What the hell?!" Baragon flew through the air and then chomped down onto Haruo's forearm. Haruo screamed in pain. He tried moving his arm away but Baragon has completely locked its jaws. Haruo spun and tried to get Baragon to let go. Haruo eventually made a sharp turn and swung his arm through the air, Baragon let go and was sent flying through the air. Baragon then crashed down on its back. Haruo grabbed his forearm, he planted heavily. Baragon turned onto its stomach, it roared and the burrowed underground. Haruo gasped, he then looked around and tried to keep his guard up.

Suddenly the ground beneath Haruo caved in, Haruo grunted as he fell into a massive pit. Baragon then crawled on top of Haruo, Haruo grabbed Baragon's neck trying to stop it from biting him. Haruo quickly shoved Baragon off him and stood up. The color timer on Haruo's waist started to flash red. Haruo groaned, "Damn it...I'm running out of time." Baragon has now crawled out of the pit in the ground, it looked down at Haruo and roared. It then lunges at Haruo. Haruo quickly spun and performed a roundhouse kick sending Baragon flying into the air. Haruo quickly jumped out of the pit right as Baragon landed. "What do I do?" Haruo asked Hikaru telepathically.

"Well don't kill it!"

"No shit!"

"Language."

"Language?! I'm a grown ass man fighting am oversized dog! Don't tell me to watch my language tell me what to do!!!"

"Yeesh...so harsh. Fine. Zone Comfort, it makes monsters more agreeable."

"How do I do that?"

"...you're not gonna like it."

"Tell me!"

"You need to do a formation with your hands and then gently thrust your palm forward."

"Alright, I'll try." Haruo then stood up straight. He did whatever hand formation came to his mind and then thrusted his palm forward. A green sparkly dust flew from his hand and made its way to Baragon. Baragon growled, it sniffed the air and the dust. It suddenly let out a soft roar and calmed down. Haruo sighed in relief. He then shrunk down to human size, he removed the buckle and went back to his human state.

"Haruo!" A voice called. Haruo quickly shoved the buckle in his pocket. He turned and saw Glenn and the other men run towards him. "Are you Alright?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah." He said, "When the giant showed up he got me to safety."

"Dude! That was freaking bad ass!!!" Glenn said, "I remember watching Ultraman as a kid!! That was totally just like that!!!"

"Mm, Yeah." Haruo said, "Listen, we've found Baragon, which leaves Anguirus and the God of Kings. I suggest we head back to the Gotengo and find their locations."

"Come on Haruo, you're so stuck up." Kazuya said, he then walked over to Haruo and shoved him playfully, "We just saw a superhero beat up a monster. Aren't you curious?"

"No, I'm tired."

"By the way," Kazuya said, "What's with the shades? You in a band or something?"

Haruo glared, "No, I'm in pain and they help with the pain."

"Oh, so you're in pain. Well I hate to say it, but all the Goth bands have gone and died off now." Kazuya said with a laugh, the others laughed too.

"Nah, I think they're cool." Glenn said with a smile, "They suit him, it's bad ass."

"Yeah Kazuberry, they're bad ass." Haruo said. Kazuya suddenly blushed, Kazuberry was Umika's name for Kazuya while they were in bed. Glenn just snickered.

"Kazuberry? What's that your nickname?" Glenn asked,

"It's What Umika calls him." Haruo said,

"How the hell would you know that?!" Kazuya asked clearly enraged.

"I heard her moan it through the walls last night." Haruo said quickly.

"Oh shit!" Glenn said. Haruo just smirked, beating up on Kazuya gave him pleasure.

"Haruo, Glenn, let us be nice to..." Metphies began, he then snickered, "Kazuberry here." He smiled, "The lord says we should love one another."

"Him and Umika have been doing more than just that." Glenn said.

"That's enough." Haruo said, "Let's just get back to the Gotengo." Haruo then walked off. Everyone else followed after him.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Yo! Here again with another chapter! Anyways...X is Haruo's brother, yes that X. The one from Final Wars. I don't know why I made that choice...I mean idk, it's just that the actor in my opinion kind of looks like Haruo irl and every time I hear Haruo's name X's face is the first thing that pops up. Anyways, yeah...haha. Anyways! They found Baragon!_**

 ** _Also, how did everyone like the last chapter that was mostly centered around Yuko? I had fun writing it, but if you guys don't like it I won't write more like it. Anyways! I'm trying to draw a cover for this story instead of using the Planet Eater Poster or Godzilla Earth or whatever it is currently. I've started drawing recently because I got to meet Matt Frank at G-Fest, and I even entered an art contest alongside his adopted daughter! She's a real sweetheart! Anyways! Matt has always been an idol of mine and I was totally bummed out when I couldn't get a copy of Redman :( Amy who! He's inspired me to start drawing and doing stuff like that! So here we go!!!!_**


	17. Chapter 14

As the landing crew came back onto the ship, Haruo went to his room. Yuko was there asleep on the bed. He looked down at her and softly smiled. Yuko's face scrunched up a bit, she then opened her eyes for a split second and then closed them. "Hey..." she said softly.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok..." she yawned and rolled onto her back and slowly opened her eyes, "I was just napping..."

"It's three in the morning."

"Well I've been teaching Miana all day," she said rolling onto her side to look at him. She then looked up at him, "What's with the sunglasses...?"

"They help me with pain."

"Mm..."

"You alright?"

"Yeah no just..." she yawned, "Found out that we're having twins..."

"Great."

"You don't seem enthusiastic about that..."

"I am, just tired."

"Mm...well you smell, so go shower off before you come to bed..."

"Alright." Haruo then turned and headed for the men's shower room. Once there he got undressed and started to take a shower. He rubbed the bar of soap up and down his body, he winced once he touched certain areas. Baragon had left quite a few bruises all over his body.

"Son." Hikaru came, "Your arm's broken, come down to the medical bay once you're done."

"My arm is fi-"

"Haruo. Come down. We need to talk."

"...alright." Haruo finished cleaning himself. He then went to the dressing room, he had never wore any of the Gotengo's clothes. He grabbed some underwear and some black combat pants. He put them on and then looked around at everything else, he grabbed a black t shirt and started to put it on, he groaned in pain as he put the shirt on. He then grabbed a crew member jacket, they were made of leather and were mostly black and silver. They had the logo for the Gotengo on the front and then a red image of the Gotengo on the back. He put the jacket on and zipped it up. He then looked and found a belt, on the back of the belt was a holster for medical items, but it seemed big enough to hold Haruo's buckle. Haruo grabbed the belt and put it on, on his way out he grabbed the buckle and placed it in the holster and then he headed to the medical bay.

"I'm here." Haruo said as he entered the room. The door shut behind him and locked. "What's up?"

"There's something I need to tell you. But first get into the drawer on the far left." Haruo did as he was told, "Inside should be a black arm sleeve, it helps with broken bones put it on your arm."

"Thanks," Haruo unzipped the jacket and pulled his arm out, he then pulled out the black sleeve and placed it on his arm. Haruo sighed.

"Was that it?"

"Yes, my arm feels much better. Thanks." He then put his arm back in the sleeve of the jacket and zipped it back up. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"I've been deceiving you."

"How so?"

"Your mother, she's alive."

Haruo glared, so this person claiming to be his brother was right. "Really?"

"Yes, she's here with me."

"Why'd you keep this from me?"

"I thought it would be best for the time being. But I hid it from you because your mother has to tell you something."

"Tell her to go ahead."

A few seconds of silence passed, "Haruo." Naomi's voice came. Haruo gasped slightly and some tears fell from his eyes. "Haruo listen to me, your father and I have worked on something. We wanted your input on it."

"What is it?"

"It's called Project Genesis. We've created several thousand pods, in which several people sleep cryogenically frozen. Men and women of all sorts. When you defeat Godzilla, would you be willing to find them and wake them up?"

"Yes..."

"Another thing," she paused, "One of us...we might be able to get our physical body. Either your father or myself. We wanted to know which one you would want to come back and be with you."

"Neither of you."

"What..?"

"First, dad kept his existence a complete mystery to me for a majority of my life. Second, you didn't tell me you were alive until just now, and now I'm finding out that I have an older brother. And third, both you made me believe you were dead, my whole hatred, my whole purpose for fighting is now for nothing!"

"Haruo-"

"No! And then finally, you made me the controller of some extra terrestrial god which I never asked for!! Stay the hell away from me and my family. We don't need your lies and deceit." Haruo then turned and left the medical bay. He went straight to his room, he removed his jacket and placed it on the chair near the desk. He then went and laid down in bed met to Yuko, he rolled over and faced her. He then started to kiss her lips softly.

"Mm...Haruo...I'm trying to sleep..."

"I need to tell you something."

"Can it wait until tomorrow..." she groaned and rolled over onto her other side. Haruo then got close to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Haruo...are you ok...?"

"I love you."

Yuko's heart nearly jumped out of her chest. She froze and was now wide awake. She swallowed and then smiled, "I love you too." She paused, "Haruo?" She turned looked over her shoulder, Haruo had fallen asleep. "Goodnight my handsome prince." She smiled and then rolled back over and fell asleep. By the time the sun came up everyone onboard was awake, all except for Haruo. Yuko walked to the command center, no one was there yet.

"Hikaru?"

"Yes Yuko?"

"Is Haruo feeling alright?"

"He seems healthy, why?"

"Last night he told me he loved me."

"I see," He said, "Maybe he's finally warming up to you."

"Maybe..." she then went and sat in the large chair in the center of the room, "It's just that...I don't know, him saying I love you is really out of character."

"Maybe he's changing, a lot has gone on for the past couple of weeks if not the past month."

"Mm." She then placed her elbow on the arm of the chair and rested her head on her hand. She looked at the screen that was showing everything outside. Her mind was going several places. "Can we go to Okinawa next...?"

"Of course, I can plot a course."

"Thank you." Soon the doors opened, "Sorry Akira, I didn't mean to steal your-" Yuko got up and turned, "Oh...Kairi." Kairi turned and looked at Yuko, Yuko swallowed. No one exactly knew how to talk to Kairi without possibly getting punched in the throat.

"No good morning?" Kairi said,

"Good morning...?" Yuko said,

"Mm, Thanks." Kairi then went and sat down in the cockpit, "So what's going on today?"

"Um...we were going to Okinawa...?"

"Ok, that's a half days flight from here."

"That's fine..."

"Alright."

Yuko cleared her throat, she didn't know what to say. "So...um...how's life?"

"It's fine, but I've been better and certainly not worse."

"Alright..."

"So tell me, why is everyone on the ship afraid of me?" She asked pressing some buttons doing engine checks.

"Whaaaat? No. No ones afraid of you."

"Everyone jumps when they see me coming into the cafeteria."

"Well I Uh-"

"I'm really not that scary. Right?" She asked turning around. Yuko froze, she couldn't tell if Kairi was glaring at her or if that was just her face.

"Of course not..."

"Mm."

"So...do you have a..." Yuko looked around the room. Kairi frowned, "Boyfriend...?"

"No." She said turning back around, "I'm not really into boys. I'm not into girls either. I just am. I prefer being alone."

"But...didn't you lose a boyfriend...?"

"No, that was Umika."

"Are you sure...?"

"Of course I'm sure. I would know if I lost someone."

"Alright..." she said, "So...whyare you the Pilot...?"

"I've always been a pilot, but I was shoved aside when we got the Vultures up and running."

"I see..."

"Yep."

"So...what else should I know about you?"

"Trust me kid, you don't want to know anything about me."

"But...we're the same age...?"

"Oh. Really? Hm. Thought you were 12."

"Why 12?"

"You're pretty short."

"Sh-Short...?"

"Yeah, you're the shortest one here."

"Oh..." Yuko said, "My god she's blunt." She said in the back of her mind.

"Well no." She paused, "Those two twins are probably shorter."

"...but they're my height."

"So the three of you are the shortest."

"So harsh..." Yuko said in the back of her mind. Yuko swallowed, she then stepped away slightly. "Um...i think I'm gonna go and get breakfast."

"Have fun." Kairi said waving over her shoulder. Yuko then turned and left the room.

"Yeesh, no wonder everyone is scared of her." She then went to the cafeteria, Yuko froze when she walked in, "Oh god..." Miana had somehow found a permanent marker and had wrote her name on every surface she could, "What have I done...?" She then saw Miana in the corner writing her name some more, "Miana..." Miana turned around.

"Look!" She said showing off what she had done.

"Yes, I see that...where's your notepad?"

"Room."

"Ok, why don't you write on that?"

"Full."

"Oh...why didn't you get another one?" She shrugged, "Miana...there's no way this is going to come out."

"Come...out...?"

"Yes, you see the marker you have?" Miana looked at it, "It's permanent, so it will be there forever."

"Forever?"

"Yes, for a very long time." Yuko sighed and scratched her head looking around at everything. "There's no way this is coming out..." she walked over to a wall and tried to wipe it off with her hand, "Damn..." Yuko then turned and glared at Miana, "Miana why would you do this?!" She said a little upset, Miana frowned, "I taught you how to write on paper not on the walls!" Yuko growled, "You need to be more careful with these things! You can't just write on everything you see! I'm very disappointed in you!!!" Miana then sighed, she hung her head and walked over to Yuko. She then brought Yuko into a hug.

"Sorry..."

Yuko growled, she then sighed and quickly let off steam. "It's ok." She then looked at Miana, Miana was almost a head shorter than Yuko, which made Yuko slightly happy. "Just...please tell me before you write anymore."

"Ok..."

Yuko then backed away, she took the marker from Miana and put the cap on it. Miana looked up at Yuko, Miana had some marker on her face. "Oh...ummm...maybe you should shower off."

"Shower?"

"Yeah, it's where you clean your body off. You have marker on your face." Miana was clearly confused, "Ok, come with me." Yuko took Miana's hand and took her to the shower room. "Ok, take off your clothes."

"What?"

"Take. Off. Your. Clothes."

"What..?"

Yuko frowned, she really didn't want to undress Miana. She then grabbed ahold of Miana's too. "This. Off." Miana glared.

"Pervert."

"I'm not a pervert! I'm trying to get you clean! Clean damn it! Do you understand clean!"

"Oooooh," She then started to remove her clothes. Yuko sighed, once Miana was naked Yuko took her to a shower stall, she put Miana in it.

"Now you turn on the water."

"...what?" Miana asked looking over at Yuko,

"This," Yuko jumped up slightly and bent over the stall. She then turned on the shower. Miana suddenly screamed. "What?! What happened?! It's just water!" Yuko said getting back onto her feet.

"COLD!!!!!"

"Give it a second, it'll warm up."

"COLD!!!!"

"Yes Miana, it's cold." After a few seconds the water started to warm up.

"Warm..."

"Yes, See I told you." Yuko then sighed, "Wash your face."

"...what?"

"Wash. Your. Face." Yuko said gritting her teeth, she was slowly starting to lose it. Miana only looked at Yuko through confused eyes, "Clean. Your. Face."

"Oooh." Miana then started to splash water on her face. After a while the marker slowly started to come off. Yuko sighed in relief, once Miana was cleaned she then looked to Yuko for further instructions.

"Ok, turn the water off."

"What..?"

"Off." She pointed to the handle for the water. Miana grabbed it. "Turn it." Miana looked at Yuko confused, "Turn! Twist! Go sideways! Off!" Miana then turned it soon the water shut off. Yuko sighed, "Ok, now let's dry you off." Yuko then opens the door to the stall and Miana walked out. Yuko went and grabbed a towel, she then came and started to dry off Miana. She then wrapped the towel around Miana and pulled some of it over her head making Miana look almost like an Eskimo. "Come with me, we're going to get you clothes." She then walked into the changing room and Miana followed, one inside Yuko looked around for clothes for Miana. "What's your size?" Yuko asked turning to look at Miana. Miana then put her hand near the top of her head showing off her size. Yuko frowned, she grabbed a small t shirt and handed it to Miana, "Put this on."

"On?"

"Yes," Yuko went to take off the towel.

"NO! PERVERT!!!"

Yuko growled, "Off!" She said pointing to the towel. Miana then took off the towel, "Hopefully Kazuya doesn't use the word off around her..." Yuko thought. She then handed Miana the shirt, "Put this on." Miana took the folded up shirt, she then put it on top of her head. Yuko took the shirt off her head and unfolded it, "Up." Miana looked up, Yuko took Miana's arms and put them in the air, Yuko then put the shirt on Miana's body. Miana looked down at the shirt.

"Oooooo..."

"Yes, it's very cool." She then went and grabbed some underwear for her, "Underwear, put them on." She said grabbing them and giving them to her. Miana grabbed them, "I'm not putting them on you. They're underwear."

"Under...wear?"

"Yeah, like a bra, or panties."

"Bra...? Panties...?"

"They're underwear." Yuko then showed her how to put the panties on. "Like that." Miana nodded, she then put the underwear on. "Good," Yuko then looked around, there wasn't any pants left so she just grabbed a skirt. She wrapped the skirt around Miana's waist and then buttoned it in the back. "There you go. All dressed."

She nodded, "Know...Kazuya?"

"Yes, I know Kazuya. Did he hurt you?"

"No.."

"Ok, then what about him?"

"Maina...love...Kazuya."

"Really? Maina likes someone? That's...odd..."

"Maina...love...Kazuya."

"Have her tell him how she feels."

"How...?"

"Um..." Yuko paused, "I don't know." She took Miana's hand, "Look, let's go Alright?" Miana nods, the two of them then walked into the hall. "Anyways, I need to go learn a song, will you be ok on your own?"

"Song?"

"Yes, a song. Like for Mothra, remember the one I hummed?"

"Hum..." Miana then gasped, "Yeah."

"Will you be ok on your own?"

"Song...with you..."

"You want to learn the song with me?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm..." she placed her hand on her chin. "Alright, let's go." They then headed to her and Haruo's room. Haruo was still asleep, "He's still asleep, so be quiet."

"Quiet?"

"Yeah, shhhh." She said quietly.

"Ssshhhhh.."

"Yes." Yuko nodded. She looked over at Haruo and smiled. Miana looked up at Yuko, then looked back to Haruo and then returned to Yuko. She couldn't tell what Yuko was looking at.

"Sister."

"Hm?" Yuko said not breaking her loving gaze off of Haruo.

"Song?"

"Hm?" She looked at Miana, she then jumped, "Oh yes! The song!" She grabbed the tablet off of the desk. She went threw a few things, "Ok, I got the lyrics here. If the song is anything like the tune I remember then we should be fine." Miana nodded, "Though, let's go to your room." Miana nodded, Miana took Yuko to her and Miana's room, they opened the door and all over the floor was packages for all sorts of cookies as well as empty bottles of water. Though they were far from home Maina had become quite accustomed to her new lifestyle. Yuko looked around the room, Maina and Miana had bunk beds, which seemed fitting, Maina was asleep on the top bunk. Yuko sighed, "Hopefully Maina is a heavy sleeper."

Meanwhile, Glenn, Kazuya, and Yujo were all in the cafeteria. Kazuya touched the burn on his face, "Careful, if you pick at it then the scar will get bigger." Glenn said, Kazuya just glared at him. Glenn then turned to Yujo, "Yujo, it's been a while, where have you been?"

"Busy, I've been spending most of my time familiarizing myself with the weaponry on this ship."

"Weaponry?"

"Yes, Pulse Rifles, Pistols, Blasters, and even a few heavy weaponry."

"Like shotguns and rocket launchers?"

"Yeah," Yujo said with a nod, "There's also swords."

"Swords? Hm." Glenn put his hand on his chin.

"There was even torpedoes with drills on the ends of them, which got me thinking." Yujo pulled out some technology, he pulled up a hologram of the torpedoes. "See, this is what they look like now, they're just torpedoes that can be used to drill into something, but then if we reroute some things...we could make the torpedoes EMP weapons, and use them against Godzilla."

"Wow, that's genius." Glenn said, "How long do you think that would take?"

"With the amount that we have on board, probably a couple of days."

"Then let's get going." Glenn said,

"Let's leave Mr. HotShot out of it." Kazuya said, "Haruo doesn't need to know, we've been just fine without him."

"I don't know about that Kazuya, Haruo seems to have a lot of knowledge in EMP technology. Let's not forget that it was both of his plans that helped us kill the first Godzilla, and then almost kill the second one." Glenn responded,

"Yeah, But he choked on the second one. Godzilla was nearly dead but then he stopped everything for some girl."

"Kazuya you'd do the same for Umika." Glenn said through grit teeth. Kazuya glared at Glenn, Yujo then looked at Kazuya.

"Kazuya, we get that you and Haruo don't get along, and that's partially your fault, but Haruo has the drive to get these matters taken care of." Yujo said,

"I see, so I'm the asshole." Kazuya just shook his head, "Fine, let's do this." The three of them got up and went down to Haruo's room. Kazuya then pounded on the door, "Haruo, wake up." A few seconds passed, Haruo then came to the door.

"What do you need?"

"We're onto something." Yujo said, "Come with us." Haruo nodded, he grabbed his jacket and put it on and followed them to the weapons room.

"Nice jacket, where'd you get it?" Glenn asked,

"In the changing room connected to the showers."

"Ah."

The four of them walked into the weapons room. "Anyways, these are the torpedoes." Yujo said walking over to one and picking one up, he showed it to Haruo, "This is something we can use to defeat Godzilla, we can reroute things and make it an EMP weapon, we were hoping you could help."

"Mm," Haruo walked over to Yujo and placed his hand on the torpedo. "How many of these do we have?"

"Six."

"I see," Haruo then looked at Yujo, "I think in a couple of days we can get it all done. But we'd have to start now." Yujo nodded. The four of them instantly started going to work. Haruo say quietly as he worked on the torpedo in front of him.

"Hey man," Glenn said to Haruo, "You feeling ok?"

"Just sore that's all." He said softly,

"I see."

"Look, let's try to talk less. I'm really tired."

"Ok, talking less."

"Thanks."

"Mm!"

Haruo continued to reconfigure the technology, and the four of them kept working well into the night. The other three often took breaks to eat, but Haruo didn't seem to want to. Haruo day there finishing the torpedo he was on, "Haruo?" Hikaru's voice came.

"Hm?"

"You should go to bed, you've been working non-stop."

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'll go to bed after I finish this one."

"Alright."

"Mhmm..."

"Is something on your mind son?"

"...twins...she's having twins..."

"Yuko, Yeah."

"I don't know what to do. I don't want any harm to come to her."

"Just have faith in her. You need to be there for her, she's going through a lot too believe it or not."

"Yeah..." he finished the torpedo and then laid it to his side. "Hey...sorry I lashed out last night."

"No, you're fine. Your mother and I deserved it."

Haruo rubbed the back of his neck and then stood up. "Last night...I told Yuko I love her."

"And?"

"I don't know. It felt weird hearing those words come from my mouth."

"Did you mean it?"

"...I don't know." Haruo then started for his room.

"Well, when you do mean it, tell her."

"Mm." Haruo headed straight to his room. Once there he walked inside and sat down on the bed. He leaned forward and hung his head. Soon Yuko walked in.

"Hey," She said with a smile, "You feeling ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Ok, anyways we arrived in Okinawa a few hours ago, Glenn and I are taking a landing party to go down and explore."

"No."

"No?"

"You need to stay on the ship."

Yuko huffed and placed her hands on her hips, "Haruo, it's sweet that you're worried about me but I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm weak and helpless."

"What if something were to happen to you and you'd need medical attention?"

"I'll be fine, the worst that's going to happen to me is scrapping my knee." Haruo then sat up and looked at her, she walked over to him and sat on his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. "Haruo, you need to put faith in me. I'm going to be just fine. Besides, I need to go outside and get fresh air. Just promise me you won't worry about me as much as you are right now. Okinawa is supposed to be my homeland, which means I'm seeing all of this for the first time and I'd like to have a fun experience so please don't ruin it for me." He sighed, "Haruo. I'm going to be fine." He then looked up into her eyes.

"Can you promise me that everything is going to be ok?"

"Yes. Everything will be fine."

"Alright."

She smiled, she then kissed him softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He paused, "So...twins huh?"

She sighed, "Yeah. Twins."

"Have you thought of another name?"

"No, I've been taking care of Miana all day again, she had decided to write her name on virtually every surface in the cafeteria. And after that I had to give her a shower, and after that I still spent the day with her because I didn't want her getting hurt. I love her to death but she's really clueless when it comes to certain things."

"Give her a break, she's never interacted with anyone that's not a part of her tribe."

"Mm." She said, "I also had a lovely conversation with Kairi, which is the first and last time I will talk to her."

"Why?"

"She's really harsh and blunt."

"I see."

"Haruo..."

"Yes?"

"Did you mean it...when you told me you loved me last night?"

"..." he paused for a second, he then told Yuko exactly what she wanted to hear, "Yes." She smiled and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"So are you gonna lay down or what?"

"Not with you on me." She sighed and then climbed off him. Haruo removed his jacket and then put it on the chair. He then removed his shoes and then he laid down on the bed. Yuko then laid next to him, she looked over at him. She then grabbed the pillow beneath her head, she then sat on his lap, he looked up at her, "What are you do-" she then hit him with the pillow. She let a slight laugh, Haruo frowned. She froze.

"I-I'm sorry..." Haruo slowly grabbed the pillow beneath his head and then hit Yuko with it. "Ah! I'm hit!" She then fell over onto her side, Haruo smiled softly, he then rolled over to her side and he proceeded to tickle her, "Ah! Haruo no!" She started to laugh, "S-Stop it!"

"Make me." He said almost in a laugh himself.

"Haruo stop I'm gonna wet myself!" She said in a huge fit of laughter. Haruo then stopped, she then looked over at him and smiled.

"Yeah," he said, "I meant it when I said I love you." He smiled at her and the two of them then kissed.


	18. Chapter 15

The next morning Yuko woke up with a massive yawn. She looked next to her, Haruo was gone. She then looked on the desk, there was a tray with a plate and food on it. She got up and walked over to the desk, there was a note on the tray, in a small glass there was an origami flower in it. Yuki grabbed the note and read it.

 _ **Yuko, I figured you'd want to start your day off with a good breakfast. Yujo, Kazuya, Umika and I are going down with you as back up while you and Glenn explore. Go explore your heritage and find out who you are and who you were meant to be.**_

 _ **-Haruo**_

Yuko smiles and sets the note down. She then sits down and starts to eat her breakfast. As soon as she's done she leans back and placed her hand on her stomach, "Man that was good..." she looked around the room, there wasn't much for her to do this early in the morning. Soon a knock came from the door.

"Yuko? This is your room isn't it? It's Glenn."

"Hm? Oh yeah! Hold on!" She got up and then unlocked the door and it slid open. "Hi!"

"Hey," Glenn said with a smile, "Here." Glenn handed her a flashlight and a pistol in a holster. "You'll need these."

"Thanks," she took the flashlight and put it in her pocket, she then wrapped the holster around her leg. "So I'm going down into the temple with you then huh?"

"Yep." He then reaches in his pocket, he then pulls out an earpiece, "You'll want this too, it helps us keep in contact with everyone else."

"That would be nice." She smiles and puts the earpiece in and turns it on. She then looks at Glenn, "Wow, you look ready to go."

"Oh yeah, I'm totally excited. When I heard we were going to Okinawa I knew I just had to explore it."

"Ok, well, let me finish getting dressed and I'll meet you outside."

"Of course."

Yuko then backed up and the door shut. She grabbed her Gotengo crew member jacket and put it on. She then sat down and got her boots on. She took a few minutes to take everything in, she then got up and then walked out into the hall and met Glenn. The two then headed out the door. As they came outside Akira had everyone else in a line. Everyone had weapons, Haruo and Kazuya each had two large pulse rifles. Akira stood there talking to everyone about the plan.

As Yuko and Glenn came down the ramp Yuko looked around at the land before her. Despite being post apocalyptic, Okinawa still retained some of its former beauty. Akira turned and looked at Yuko and Glenn. Yuko smiled and walked up to Haruo. "Are you sure you've got this?" Haruo asked,

"Yes, I'm sure." Yuko said with a nod.

"Good."

"Hey lover twins," Kazuya said looking over at them, Haruo and Yuko turned their attention to Kazuya, "Don't forget, this place is still a war zone and Godzilla could show up at any time. So let's keep the koochi-koochi to a minimum."

"If I shoot him then can I just say my gun discharged?" Yuko asked Haruo softly.

"Not in public Yuko."

"Ok."

Glenn then joined up with Yuko and Haruo, "Don't worry I'll bring her back alive." Haruo then looked at Glenn.

"If anything I'm just hoping that you come back alive Glenn." Haruo said,

"I'll try."

"Anyways," Haruo said, he turned and pointed to a trail, "The trail to the temple of the Shisa is there, follow it and it should take you to where you want to go."

"Alright," Yuko smiles, "Thank you." Haruo nodded, "Alright, let's go Glenn."

"Sweet." Glenn said, "And on the way I could tell you my origin story from the beginning."

"Oh...lovely..." Yuko said as they walked off. Yuko and Glenn walked for about fifteen minutes before they reached the temple. Once at the temple Yuko looked around the grounds, "Wow...this is beautiful."

"Mm," Glenn nodded. They looked ahead at the temple, it seemed to be made of mostly stone. Glenn looked to the top of the temple, there wasn't much there except for a creature statue. The two walked inside, they headed down a flight of stairs. They both pulled out their flashlights. After what seemed like an eternity they reached even ground. Yuko looked at all the beautiful paintings and symbols on the walls. "Hey Yuko...Tell me about this place."

"It's an old temple, that's all I know I've never been here...but, I do remember reading about different spirits."

"Spirits?"

"Yes,"

"Do they look like that?" Glenn asked, Yuko turned and looked at what he had his light shined on. There was five stone statues, four creatures around the Shisa in the middle.

"Woah..."

"Yeah." Glenn walked over to one of them, "This one looks like it was a turtle, and this one is a Lion," he said, "Only it's missing a leg, there's a dragon, and then there's this one." He then looked at the wolf statue, it had the same posture as the Shisa in the middle, "It's the only one besides the Shisa in perfect condition."

"Yeah," Yuko ran her hands along the Shisa statue in the middle, she put her flashlight in her mouth and then picked it up. "Oof!"

"Oof What?"

She tucked it under one arm and took her flashlight out of her mouth, "It's extremely heavy."

"Woah! What are you doing?!" Glenn asked looked at her,

"What?"

"You can't just pick up a stone statue!!!"

"I just did," she said, "Look, we should take this one. I'd like to take it back and study it." Glenn looked at her, he sighed.

"Fine, put it in here." He took the bag off of his back and then put it on the ground and opened it up. Yuko smiles and put the statue in the bag, "Yuko..."

"Yes?"

"Can I take the wolf one? It's in perfect condition."

"Um...Sure, why?"

"It's not for me, it's for Kairi."

"Oooh~ So you and Kairi are a thing?"

"No, I just know that she likes wolves, as well as werewolf romance novels."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I once read some over her shoulder. It's all I've ever really seen her read."

"Well that's interesting," she looked at the wolf statue, "Sure, you can take it."

"Sweet!" He stood up and grabbed the statue, he then put it in the bag next to the Shisa. He then zipped up the bag and picked it up, he grunted as he hoisted it onto his back. "Ok, let's go." Yuko nodded, they then went further and further into the temple. Yuko looked around in awe at everything all over the walls. "Yuko,"

"Hm?"

"You smell that?"

"Smell what?" She sniffed the air, "Is that...greenery? It smells like a forest...or something green."

"Yeah, let's check it out." The two of them continue to walk through the temple. They then find a light at the end of the hallway. "Hey, you hear that?"

"The ocean?"

"How is that possible, we're underground." They looked at each other and then continued to the light. It was a big doorway, they stepped through it and were suddenly in a large cove. The ocean came up to the sand and the tide moved in and out almost like the earth was breathing, healthy trees grew and some bore fruits. There was even life. Several exotic birds, and primates. "Yuko I've got the feeling we aren't in Kansas anymore..." Yuko looked around, she breathed in the air.

"This is some of the freshest air I think I've ever breathed in my entire life. Even my skin feels different."

"I know...but something tells me that this is no paradise...be alert."

They walked through the beach and everything seemed normal. They suddenly turned around as they heard some bushes move. They both grabbed their pistols and pointed them at the bushes. Pretty soon a person stepped through, her skin color was similar to that of an Islander. She wore some tribal clothes and her hair was black, she had a pink flower in her hair. She looked at them and gasped. She pointed at Yuko. "Tani!" She exclaimed, Yuko and Glenn looked at each other, "Tani! Yes yes! Come with me!" She gestured for them to follow her. Yuko and Glenn looked at each other before following her. They followed her through the jungle, "Daiyo and the others have been waiting a long time for Tani to return!"

"Wait, Wait, Daiyo who's Daiyo?"

"I am Daiyo." The woman said, "Anyways, so the last Tani princess was able to borrow powers from Caesar to give Daiyo and others her home."

"Um..."

"She said, that in twenty thousand years Tani will return to Okinawa and come here to paradise to awaken Caesar and save us from Godzilla!" As Daiyo spoke she seemed to pick up speed.

"Wait! Daiyo slow down!" Yuko said,

"There's no time! Tani must meet others!" They soon came to a stop in front of wall of massive leaves.

"Oh no...dead end..."

"Daiyo's home is secret!" Daiyo said spinning around, "Tani cannot tell anyone else of Daiyo's home."

"I promise." Yuko said with a smile, soon Glenn caught up to them completely out of breath.

"Oh god...I can't run that fast with all this stuff..." He panted heavily, "I think I need to sit down..."

"Hehe, you're really weird." Daiyo said to Glenn, "I like that." She then pulled back the leaves and then suddenly Yuko and Glenn's eyes widened as a village was revealed to them. Inside was several women and children and very few men. Yuko and Glenn followed Daiyo inside. Daiyo cupped her hands around her mouth and blew into them, that made a noise which was heard throughout the whole village. Soon the sound was heard back, "They know you're with Daiyo, come on!" She then took them with her through the village. Glenn looked around at all the women of the village, they all smiled at him and giggled. Glenn occasionally waves back, and sometimes gives a nod.

They then came to a temple, they went up the steps and went inside. "Ama!" Daiyo said running over to an elderly woman, she kissed the woman on the cheek. "Ama! Daiyo has resturned with Tani!"

"Tani?" The woman then looked over at Yuko. From her age she looked as if she had her eyes shut, she widened her eyes and looked at Yuko, "Aaaah, she is a Tani indeed." She got up and grabbed her cane. She walked over to Yuko slowly but surely. "What's your name Tani?" The elderly woman asked grabbing onto Yuko's hand.

"Y-Yuko." She said,

"Ah, Yuko. Such a beautiful name." She looked up at Yuko, "I am Daiyo's mother Neiyo. I'm the villages Oracle."

"I'm Yuko...I have so many questions."

"You must, please, join us for a meal."

"Ok." They followed Neiyo and Daiyo to a dining area. The four of them sat down and began to talk.

"Yuko, are you aware of your family heritage?" Neiyo asked her, she nodded. "We ancient people of Okinawa...we lived together in Okinawa without a care in the world. King Caesar was our protection against the monsters and he did pretty well too. The most recent princess Tani, she was the last to wield the necklace and the last to do something worth while. With the power of the necklace and King Caesar, she created this safe haven for us Okinawan people. So we've lived here for thousands of years hoping that a Tani would return."

"Thousands of years...? But mankind has only been gone for twenty plus years."

"For you it's been twenty years...but for us twenty thousand years have passed."

"I see...and you've been down here for all this time?"

"Yes."

"..." Yuko sighed, "I came here to find out who I was, and how I could save humanity with the help of King...What was it again?"

"Caesar."

"Yes, King Caesar. I've learned the song and everything, I've read up on the culture of you people." She turned to her, "Neiyo, the main reason why I'm here is because something Mothra had told me, we came to find the God of Kings and that's exactly why we're here."

"Mm," She nods, she then turns to Daiyo, "Daiyo my love will you fetch me the necklace and give it to Yuko please? It belongs to her after all." Neiyo then turned to Yuko, "Do you have a loved one?"

"Yes, his name is Haruo."

"Do you plan on marrying this Haruo?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Mm," She then turned to Daiyo, "And fetch me the power of bonds." Daiyo nodded and got up and left. "And what about you young man? Do you have someone you love?" She asked looking at Glenn. Glenn froze, was this woman coming onto him?

"Um..."

"As the matter of fact he does." Yuko said with a smile, "Her name is Kairi."

"I never said I liked her!" Glenn said,

"But it was implied~" Yuko said with a smile. Glenn just rolled his eyes. Soon Daiyo came back with some boxes, she gave them to Yuko. Yuki opened them one by one, one had a beautiful necklace in it. She took it out and put it around her neck, she looked at the gem in the center, it was gray, but the metal around it was yellow and it had a red ribbon on the bottom.

"That is what contains and helps you control King Caesar." Neiyo said, Yuko looked in the other box. Inside were two rings and some other device, the wings when put together made an infity symbol, one ring was smaller and made for a woman and the other for a man, she couldn't quite tell what the device in the middle was, it looked like some sort of baton. "These are wedding bonds," Neiyo picked up the woman ring and slid it onto Yuko's finger, "When you get back then give the other one to Haruo will you?"

"Yes Neiyo." Yuko said with a smile and a nod. Neiyo nodded back.

"Now, onto who you are and who you were meant to be." She smiled, "You are the beautiful descendant of the great Tani. Almost since the beginning of Japan they have all done many great and wonderful things. They are great royality and as such comes great rewards. Yuko, your life is just only beginning." She reaches her hand out and takes Yukos hand, "You were meant to be something great. Now I can't tell you exactly what that is, because that's something you have to discover for yourself."

"I see." Yuko said, "But...how will I know what that is? I mean...a few minutes ago I was just an average person and now I'm supposed to be royality...I'm not really the type for ruling."

"It's ok, all of the Tani women have said that at your age. Getting adjusted to a new life is hard, but it's so worth it." Neiyo stood up, "Come with me." Yuko stood up and followed her, they walked through the temple, on the walls were paintings of the former princesses.

"They all kind of look like me..." Yuko said,

"Yes, you can tell when a woman is a Tani. It's mostly in the jaw line and eyes."

"Mm," Yuko said, "So how are you related to them?"

"My family is friends to the Tani, extremely close friends. That all started back in the 1700's."

"I see." They eventually came to a room, the room was dark and was lit by candles. "What's this room?"

"This is the room of prayer." Neiyo said walking inside, Yuko followed her, "It's a sacred place, women spend almost countless hours and sometimes days in here."

"Why?"

"They try and find their daughters a worthy man, each woman is in desperate need of a strong man. Not so they can rescue them or anything like that, it's so that they can have an equal companion. Women here are gifts from God, it's why they need a worthy man to treat them as such gifts." She walked over to a shrine and picked up a box, she opened it and inside was a bangle. Neiyo took it out and handed it to Yuko, "This here is a Tani heirloom. It connects you to those of the past." Yuko took the bangle and looked at it, there was a family sigil on the center, the rest of it had some ancient floral designs. It was cold in color, Yuko then put it on her wrist.

"Thank you." Yuko smiles.

"Mm." Neiyo nodded, "Tell me Yuko. Are you expecting to have a family with Haruo sometime soon?"

"Yeah, Haruo and I are having twins."

"Ah! Sounds like you'll have your hands full." Neiyo smiles, "Having children is one of the greatest gifts you could ever ask for." Yuko smiles back, "Ah, you'll need some special tea." Neiyo then started to walk off, "Come along." The two of them walked to a larder near the back of the temple, Neiyo looked around she then saw a jar on a shelf, she reached up and grabbed the jar. She opened it, the jar was plenty full, she closed it and then handed it to Yuko, "Here you are, this tea helps with pregnancy. It's of a rare herbs and leafs, it smells terrible but it's actually quite sweet. It will ensure that your babies will grow up strong. Pick a day of the week, and every week on that day until you're about to deliver drink it. This supply will last you nine months."

"Thank you," Yuko took the jar, "Is there anything else I need before I leave?"

"Do you have to leave so soon?"

"Unfortunately yeah, but I'll tell you what. When I have my babies then we will come back here, as sort of a family vacation."

"Ah, sounds good to me." She smiled, "Oh! And one more note before you leave."

"What is it?"

"King Caesar will need an opponent before he just lends you his strength. Give him something to fight, and if it's a good fight he will instantly go into the necklace and he will be able to fight alongside you whenever you want him too."

Yuko nodded, "Alright, Thank you Neiyo."

"My pleasure."

The two of them walked to the dining room. Daiyo has Glenn in her arms and had her lips pressed against his. "Alright Glenn, Ready to hit the road?" Yuko said with a laugh. Daiyo pulled away and looked at Yuko with a smile, Glenn was completely flustered. "Come on, let's go lover boy."

"Mhmm!" He said,

"Thanks again Neiyo." Yuko said,

"You're welcome," Neiyo said, "Come back any time you hear?"

"Will do!" Yuko then took Glenn and the two of them left. Neiyo walked over to Daiyo as they watched them leave.

"Daiyo likes him."

"Mm, I like him too." Neiyo said with a laugh.

Once they were on their way they made it out of the temple all in one piece. Yuko frowned at the gloomy real world. Glenn however sat down on the ground, "Man...the world is so...cold and grey..."

"Yeah, I preferred everything back there in the temple." Yuko said, she then looked around. "Hey...start heading down the trail, I need to do something here real quick ok?"

"Ok, don't take too long."

"Can you take this pot with you?"

"Of course." Glenn stood up slowly, grabbed the jar of tea, and then walked down the path, "Man these statues are heavy..."

Yuko just laughed at him as he walked off. She then turned and backed away from the temple. She then slowly got down on both knees and clasped her hands together in a prayer positions. She was a little hesitant to start singing, mostly because she didn't know if it was going to work or not. She started to play the tune in her head. She then took a deep breath and then started to sing.

Meanwhile Haruo was back with everyone else. Soon Glenn came walking up to them, "Hey." He said,

"Where's Yuko?" Haruo asked a little concerned.

"She said she had to do something at the temple."

"You left her alone?!"

"Well, it was probably sacred business I didn't want to be there and make it awkward."

Haruo growled, "Whatever, just get inside, that goes for the rest of you." Soon the ground started to shake heavily, soon a mountain to the West, near the temple, went up in a massive explosion. "My god...Yuko!" Haruo then ran off as fast as he could towards the temple. Everyone else headed back inside.

Once inside Glenn went to Haruo and Yuko's room, he went inside and placed the Shisa statue on the desk as well as the two boxes and tea. He smiled and then left, he then went down the hall to Kairi's room. He knocked on the door, "Kairi?"

"Go away Kazuya."

"It's Glenn."

"Oh." She paused, "Go away Glenn."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Why?"

"I want to give you something."

"If it's a kiss you're going to lose all ability to have children."

Glenn froze and beads of sweat dripped down the back of his head, "N-No! It's a physical object!"

"Oh...ok." He then walked in the door, Kairi was ok her bed reading another one of her Werewolf romance novels. She put the reading technology down and looked at Glenn. "Well?" Glenn then went and sat on the bed across from her.

"Well, I know how much you like wolves and werewolves and stuff like that so I got you this." He reaches in the bag and pulls out the wolf statue. As he held onto it something dark from the statue left the statue and entered Glenn's body. Kairi looked at it, she then took the statue from him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked putting the statue on the ground. "Seriously. What the hell?"

"Um...I'm not following?"

"Why the hell are you trying to make an effort with me?"

"I just thought you'd like it. Don't you?"

"I do." She said, "This has to stop Glenn."

"What has to stop I haven't done anything...?"

"Stop pretending like you don't know." She said, "I don't like you Glenn, I never have and I never will. And do you know why?"

"Um...why...?"

"Because I-" she paused, "Well, you see, I'm incapable of feeling emotions, that's why."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her left breast, "You feel this?"

"Oh! Um...y-yes, I feel that. It's Um...your boob? And it's very soft...?"

"No! Not that! Really feel!" She said pressing his hand harder against it,

"Yep! I'm really really feeling it! Mhmm!"

She glared and released his hand which Glenn quickly retracted. She grabbed his head turned it, she then pulled his head into her chest. "What about now?"

"Oh! Yes! Now I feel it! It's lovely!"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT MY BOOBS GLENN!!!"

"I don't know what it is you want me to talk about while smooshed between your bosoms!"

"Listen!"

"Ok...to what exactly?"

"If you'll shut your trap for a few seconds you'd hear it!"

"Ok! Sorry!" He paused for a second, "I hear your breathing...but I don't hear a heartbeat."

"Exactly." She then shoved him away from her, "I don't have a heart Glenn. I literally do not have one!"

"Why?"

"When I was four I needed a heart transplant. Anyways, we had finally found a donor. Anyways...I was meant to get the transplant before humanity went into space...the cargo truck carrying it...it was crushed by Godzilla...my parents didn't want to leave without me, so they asked the doctor for what could happen. The doctor then performed a surgery on me...but my heart was gone...I have one of those machines in me."

"A pacemaker?"

"Yeah, that." She said, "Since then...I've never really felt emotions, I've just felt...nothing."

Glenn smiles, "Kairi, your emotions don't come from this." He said pointing to her chest where her pacemaker was, "They come from this." He gently placed his fingers on her forehead, "Emotions, just are different hormones and electrons and neurons jumping about in our brains. The heart just pumps blood. Start feeling with your head, and your heart will follow."

"I don't have a heart Glenn." She said pulling his hand away, "So just stop."

"So your hearts made of metal and plastic, so what? I mean you still have one don't you?" He smiled, "Emotions come from your mind, your mind then sends everything throughout your body, and then the rest of your body reacts to it."

"Whatever." She said folding her arms, "Get out of my room Glenn."

"Alright," he got up and then headed for the door, just as he reached the door he turned and looked over his shoulder, "You know...despite what everyone else thinks about you...I think you're a pretty great gal." He winked and then left. Kairi just rolled her eyes. She leaned back on her bed and put her arms behind her head, she then turned and grabbed the wolf statue from the floor. She looked at it and thought of Glenn. A small smile perked in the corner of her mouth just before she set it back down. Out of all the crew members she hated Glenn the least.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Yo! Back again! I had a lot of fun doing this chapter! Okinawa is the one part of Japan that I would love to visit the most! The culture is just so beautiful! I also loved digging into Yuko's past and giving a shot at it, mostly because literally no one has a backstory in the anime trilogy unless you read the novels, and the novels are in Japanese and trying to find an English translation is like trying to convince someone that Godzilla 1998 is a good movie, it simply can't be done!_**

 ** _Anyways! I'm glad everyone is liking this so far! I honestly wrote this not expecting to have as many fans as I do! And I know that's like 11 maybe 12 people, but that's more friends and fans than I have in real life sadly XD_**

 ** _Anyways! The next chapter is going to be the fight between Haruo and King Caesar! It's probably the longest fight scene I think I have ever written! Speaking of King Caesar, I didn't write the song in because it's a pretty long ass song! Like when you think she's done she starts singing again!!! Oof!_**


	19. Chapter 16

Haruo eventually came across Yuko on the temple grounds. "Yuko!" He ran over to her, she stood up and faced him, "What are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Get back to the ship now, it's dangerous." Soon a loud roar filled the air. Haruo looked up into the smoke cloud in the air, what looked like two red suns glowed in the darkness, "Oh my god..." the smoke cleared revealing the Shisa creature of Okinawa. King Caesar. It stood 200 meters high, and its skin seemed to be almost like a tough leathery texture with scales. It had yellow fur on its body and head, and a crest and a red jewel on its head. It roared again and then looked around. "Yuko, Get back to the ship."

"Haruo, I'm fine it's not going to hurt me."

"Now!" He said raising his voice at her. She flinched, she sighed and then headed back to the Gotengo. Haruo looked past his shoulder, one she was out of sight he pulled out the buckle and put it on his waist.

"Zone! Standing by! Say to change!"

"Zone. On." Haruo transformed and grew to Caesar's size.

"Ike! Zone Smasher!"

Haruo got in a fighting position. King Caesar roared. The two looked intensely at each other. Haruo then charged, he threw a punch which was ultimately caught in the palm of King Caesar. "What the hell...?" King Caesar growled, he roared and then thrusted his palm into Haruo's chest, Haruo was sent flying backwards and he landed flat on his frontside with a loud crash. Haruo got back to his feet, King Caesar charged Haruo and performed a drop kick to Haruo's chest. Haruo stumbled backwards before he tripped and fell on his back. "Damn...this ones pretty intelligent..." he thought, he got back onto his feet. He grunted and then charged, King Caesar swung its fist, Haruo quickly bent down and wrapped his arms around King Caesars legs and tackled Caesar to the ground. King Caesar roared and kicked Haruo off of him sending Haruo flying backwards.

King Caesar stood up and let out a massive roar. It then rushed forward at a great speed. Haruo crosses his arms and quickly blocked a punch, Haruo and Caesar flew backwards. Haruo was then smashed against a mountain, he gasped as his body bounced off of it slightly. Caesar roared and punches Haruo straight through the mountain. Haruo grunted in pain as he fell onto his back. He clenched his chest, suddenly Caesar started to stomp on Haruo pounding him into the ground. Haruo felt his strength fade with each stomp. Caesar then backed up, he bent down and grabbed Haruo by the legs, he picked Haruo up and swung him to the side sending Haruo flying through the air. Haruo crashed down near the temple, he groaned in pain as he rolled over onto his hands and knees. Haruo clenched his fists and then slowly stood up. He turned around and face his opponent. "What the hell is this thing...?" Haruo said telepathically to Hikaru.

"King Caesar, the guardian of Okinawa."

"Why is it so strong?"

"King Caesar was the world's first martial artist, all of our fighting styles were based on watching him."

"Damn..." Haruo then held up his hands causing his wrists to turn into Gatling Guns. Haruo then proceeded to fire at King Caesar. The bullets seemed to disappear just before they hit Caesar's face. Haruo lowered his arms, "What the hell..." Caesar roared, it then widened is eyes and shot the bullets back at Haruo. Haruo gasped, he then started to move out of the way. Once Caesar ran out of bullets it then roared and attacked Haruo again. Caesar jumped and sent a flying knee to Haruo's chest, Haruo gasped as all the air left his body. Caesar then grabbed Haruo by the antenna on his head and pulled his head upwards, Caesar then punched Haruo in the face and he stumbled backwards. Caesar then performed a roundhouse kick to Haruo's body, Haruo quickly grabbed Caesar's leg. The monster then jumped and wrapped its other leg behind Haruo's head, Caesar then twisted its waist causing Haruo to fall to the ground face first in a tight leg crush. Caesar roared and got off of Haruo. Haruo got up as fast as he was able to. Haruo places his hand next to one of the lightning bolts on his chest, a few seconds passed and massive bolt of lighting appeared in Haruo's hand, Haruo reeled his arm back and threw it at Caesar. Caesar absorbed it through its eyes and then shot it back at Haruo's chest. Haruo screamed in pain and was thrown back into a mountain.

Haruo places his hand on his body as his color timer started to flash red. Haruo started to breathe shakily. "Haruo! Haruo are you alright?!" Hikaru asked.

"Oh yeah...it's just my blood...muscles...and my organs..." he then leaned forward and got back on his feet. He then fell to one knee, "Damn..." King Caesar let out a ginormous roar. "He's...getting stronger..." Haruo got back on his feet, he then held up his fists, he then charged Caesar as fast as he could. Caesar roared and ran straight for Haruo. Caesar jumped to attack, Haruo reached his hands out and grabbed Caesar, he then turned and threw the monster through the air. Caesar roared as he came crashing down on the ground.

"Nice!" Hikaru said. Haruo nodded. Caesar stood up and turned around, Haruo then charged Caesar, Haruo threw a kick to the monsters side. Caesar grabbed Haruo's leg, Haruo then jumped straight into the air bringing his knee into Caesar's chin. Caesar stumbled backwards, Haruo landed on the ground and attacked again. He punched Caesar twice across the face and then kicked him in the side. He then reached his arm across his body and sent a chop to Caesar's right shoulder, he then bent his elbow and elbowed Caesar in the side of the head. Haruo then lunges backwards, his timer started to flash a bit faster.

"I'm running out of time..."

"There's one more thing you could try...it'll use up your energy, but you can try it."

"What is it?"

"Charge Caesar, once you do grab onto him and make a massive explosion with your body."

"Exploson...won't I die too?"

"No, you'll just revert to your human appearance."

"Alright...let's try it..." Haruo then charged Caesar. He lowered his head and wrapped his arms around Caesar, Caesar roared. Just before Haruo let off the explosion Caesar pulled Haruo off of him, he then grabbed Haruo's head and then pulled it downwards and Caesar brought his knee into Haruo's face and then let go of Haruo's head. Haruo was sent into the air over a series of backflips before he landed on his chest and went up in an explosion. Caesar let out a roar and beat his chest declaring victory. Caesar then turned in the direction of Yuko was standing near the Gotengo. It growled lowly and turned into a blow dust and it flew into Yuko's necklace. The gem in the middle of her necklace then turned blue.

Yuko looked down at the necklace. She smiled a bit, she then looked out into the world looking for Haruo. Umika pokes her head out the door, "Hey Yuko, you coming in?"

"Haruo's not back yet." she turned to Umika, "I'm going to go look for Haruo, don't leave without me ok?"

"Ok, have fun."

"Mm." Yuko nodded and then wandered off. She walked up to the temple sight and didn't see him. She frowned and walked past the temple, after a few minutes she saw Haruo laying face down in between two trees. "Haruo!" She ran over to him, she knelt next to him and shook him, "Haruo! Wake up! Haruo!" She quickly rolled him onto his back, she suddenly screamed and shut her eyes. Blood was coming from Haruo's nose, mouth, and one of his eyes, he had several bruises and even gashes in his skin. She uncovered her eyes and looked at him again, tears formed in her eyes, "Haruo!!!!" She shook him, Yuko heard a small grunt of pain escape Haruo's mouth. "Haruo!" She quickly sat him up and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, she used all her strength to get him on his feet. Most of the time Haruo hung there limp. "Come on Haruo...you're gonna be fine..." she said to him over and over again as hey walked and tears ran down her face. Eventually they reached the Gotengo, she took him to the medical bay. "Hikaru help!"

"Lay him down on the bed."

"I'll try..." she then got him up on the bed as best she could. "I don't understand...what happened..."

"He got caught in the explosion." Hikaru said doing a scan of his body, "This is bad. I need you to get out of here now."

"But He's dying i can't ju-"

"Yuko, please."

"O-Okay." She then turned and left the room, one in the hall she leaned against the wall, she slid down the floor and placed her face in her hands and started to cry.

"Yuko are you...Woah..." Kazuya said as he walked into the hall, "That's a lot of blood..."

"Just shut up Kazuya!!!"

"What happened?"

"It's not like you would care you hate Haruo's guts!!!"

"So its Haruo's..." he frowned, he then sighed. He walked over to Yuko and knelt down, "Come on, let's-"

"NO!!!" She suddenly stood up and got away from him, "Stay away from me!!!"

"Yuko." He stood up, "I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need your help!!" She then stormed past him and went straight to her room. She growled and then screamed in frustration. She tugged on her hair, she then looked in the mirror. She gasped, she had two bloody handprints on her face, and some blood on her clothes and the rest of her body. She swallowed hard, she then looked at the palms of her hands, Yuko's vison started to blur. She really didn't handle blood well. She then resisted the urge to throw up and quickly ran to the shower room. She quickly tore all her clothes off and got into a shower as fast as she could. She turned on the water and then grabbed the bar of soap, she then started to scrub the blood off her body. After a while she finally calmed down. She then let the water hit her face and she started to clean her face of blood. She ran her fingers through her hair. She decided to do what Haruo would do, and she bottled up her feelings.

After she cleaned herself she went and got dressed and went into the hall. She headed for her room when she bumped into Umika. Umika smiled, "Hey Yuko, find Haruo?" Yuko nodded, "That's good." Umika then looked at Yuko's face, Yuko was almost in tears, "Hey...are you okay?" Yuko then started to cry, she wrapped her arms around Umika. Umika sighed and hugged Yuko back, "He's going to be fine Yuko, Haruo's one of the toughest people out there." She pet the back of Yuko's head.

Several hours passed. Yuko paced back and forth nervously outside the medical bay. "Yuko." Hikaru's voice came, she ignored him, "Yuko, listen to me." He sighed, "Haruo is fine, he's just resting right now."

"Can I see him?"

He sighed, "I suppose," she started for the door, "But, he might have to stay in the medical bay for the night. It depends on how everything goes." Yuko then walked inside the room. Haruo laid there in the bed, he was cleaned of his blood and his clothes were disposed of. He laid there underneath a glass case in compression shorts. Yuko walked over to him, he had several bandages all over his body and a few stitches.

"He's going to live."

"Yuko, I'm not sure if-"

"No. He's GOING to live! If not then I will find whatever it is that makes you tick and personally disconnect it myself!!! Do you understand?!!!!"

"Yuko, I get you're upset-"

"Upset? UPSET?!?!! UPSET DOESN'T BEGIN TO COVER IT!!!!"

"Yuko, listen to yourself! I get it, you're terrified, and I am too. I just barely got my son back to me and even I don't want to lose him! But you know what? If he dies then he dies! Everyone dies and it's a part of life Yuko!" Yuko clenched her fists. "What can't change what happened, it's in the past. For now focus on different parts of the future."

"...but he is my future..."

"Yuko..."

"You better fix him. If not, then I can guarantee that you won't have any grandchildren." She then turned and left the room. She went straight to her room and collapsed on the bed crying into her pillow.

That night Kairi shut down everything for the night and put the Gotengo into rest mode. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned. She got up and then headed out the door, on the way she bumped into Akira. "Ah, Miss Kairi, I was just coming to find you."

"Spill it and make it quick, I'm tired."

"Ah, I have finally finished a prototype for that Core-Braver idea of yours."

"And?"

"Would you like to see it?"

"Sure." The two of them then walked to a lab portion on the Gotengo. They walked inside and there was the Core-Braver suit standing in the middle of the room.

"Well? What do you think?" He asked, "Made of pure Space Titanium with a Syntheic Diamond coating." He then went to a desk and grabbed a sword, "And this here is the sword, what did you call it again?"

"Core-Calibur." She said with a yawn.

"Mm! Yes that, it's even voice activated. You say it's name and it should come right too you. And like the Core-Braver Armor it can grow and shrink in size."

"Mhmm, so what does the sword do?"

"Well, for now it's just a sword, would you like it to do more?"

"Mhmm."

"Well, I'll start to work on that."

"Mkay, Thanks Bye." She then turned and left the lab. She walked down the hall and then went to where the rooms were. She suddenly stopped in front of Glenn's room. She wanted to thank him for the statue but didn't know how. She turned and looked at his door, she then heard heavy exhalation from his room. She frowned, she opened his door a crack and peeled inside. Glenn laid on his bed, he was breathing heavily almost like he was sick, he let out a groan and a growl as he grit his teeth. She then stepped in the room, "Glenn...?" She whispered, "Glenn..." she walked close to him, she bent over and placed her hand on his forehead, he was burning up. She sighed, she quickly yanked his blanket off of him to cool him down. "Hey Glenn.." she snapped her fingers twice, Glenn then slowly opened his eyes, he looked up at her, instead of brown his eyes were yellow.

"H-Hey..."

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Oh yeah...just a little-" he groaned and held onto his throat, "Mm..yeah...just a little sick...I'll be fine tomorrow..."

"Alright."

"So what's up...?"

"I wanted to say thank you...for that statue that you got me."

"Oh...you're welcome..." he smiled. She then looked him in the eyes, she then turned and looked out the door, no one was in the hallway. She then turned back to Glenn.

"Tell anyone about this and I might tear you inside out."

"...tell anyone about what...?"

Kairi swallowed, she then bent over and kissed his forehead. "...get better soon okay?"

"Okay..." he smiled. She then stood up and left his room. "Wow What a woman..." he coughed and then went back to sleep. Kairi went back to her room and sat on her bed, she looked at the wolf statue which was now on her desk. Every time she saw it the statue reminded her of Glenn. She then pulled up her reading device and pulled up the current chapter of the current werewolf romance novel she was reading. It was the chapter where the main character Isabelle has to chose between two hunky werewolf men, one was Jason the alpha of the pack and definitely the hottest of the two, but her and Jason had little to nothing in common which is why Isabelle loved him. And then there was Seth, he was the omega of the pack, he was awkward and quirky and always made everyone laugh even though Isabelle thought all his jokes were prehistoric. As Kairi read along she occasionally looked at the statue. She then reached the end of the chapter, Seth had brought Isabelle something beautiful from his homeland and like that Isabelle chose Seth. Kairi smiles, she then went to the next chapter, she then paused. She set the device on her bed and then ran back to Glenn's room, the door was open still, she walked in, "Glenn, I need to tell you something." She looked at his bed, he wasn't there, "Glenn?" She then heard a violent growling noise, she looked over in the corner and saw two yellow eyes glaring at her, she swallowed. "Glenn...? Are you alright?" Soon the eyes started to move upwards, they continued to move until they finally rested at nine feet in the air, soon heavy footsteps were heard. Isabelle gasped as a massive wolfman creatures stepped into the light, he had white fur all over his body except for on some of his feet, his hands, and on his chest.

The Wolfman snarled and drool dripped from his mouth. Kairi then slowly reached her hand out to him, the Wolfman sniffed her hand. It began to lighten up, he growled and slowly stepped towards Kairi, he then pressed his snout up against Kairi's palm and shut his eyes. Soon the Wolfman started to shrink, it shrunk and shrunk until it reverted back its human form which was Glenn. Glenn laid there on the floor completely naked, he groaned and then opened his eyes, he then sat up and rubbed his head. He looked up at Kairi, "Kairi...?" Kairi had a very sharp blush on her face, "You ok?" She nodded, "Alright," Glenn then stood up and rubbed his forehead. "Man, I had this weird dream..." Kairi then walked over to the door and closed it. "Why'd you close the door?" She turned and looked at him, "Kairi?" she then walked up to him.

"Do you not remember what happened?"

"What do you mean what happened? I fell asleep, and then I wake up on the floor. I must've rolled out of bed."

"Mhmm," She then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Glenn..."

"Yes?"

"You're my dream man~"

"WH-WH-WHAT?!" She smiled and then pulled him in for a kiss. Glenn's eyes widened. After a while he just decided to let it happen, so he kissed back. He then opened his eyes again and pulled away from her. "Wait, we cant do this."

"Why not? I thought you liked me."

"I do. This is just moving a little fast."

"Mm." She said, she folded her arms, "Fine then, I guess I'll just leave you here." She then left his room. Glenn rubbed the back of his head.

"That was odd." He then looked down and saw that he wasn't wearing any pants. He looked up and found some pants, he put them on and then got back into bed.

The next morning Haruo woke up with a pain in his body, he winced. "Woah, easy there." Hikaru's voice came, "You took a lot of damage, you're lucky to be alive."

"What happened..." he asked softly,

"You got your ass handed to you. You've got a few broken ribs as well as bruising on your bones. Some torn muscles and some internal damage."

"What's not broken...?"

"Well, despite all that your face is just fine, a few stitches and cuts but nothing permanent."

"Yuko...where's Yuko...?"

"She's still asleep in her room. Would you like me to wake her up?"

"Yes..." he shut his eyes. A few minutes of silence passed, suddenly the door opened and Yuko walked in.

"Haruo...?"

Haruo opened his eyes and looked over at her, "Hey..." tears gathered in her eyes as she smiled. She walked over to him.

"Thank god you're alright."

"Mm." He nodded, "Hey...you know how you said we're having twins?"

"Mhmm." She said wiping some tears.

"I've figured out another name." He said with a small smile, "Haruka."

"It's such a beautiful name." Yuko said with a smile.

"How'd you sleep..?"

"I barely slept at all, I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine...a little stiff but I'm fine."

"That's good." She smiles,

"How are they doing?"

"The crew? Oh, they're all fine."

"No, the babies."

"Oh..." she blushed, "They're just fine, they've been wanting Mochi Ice Cream a lot lately, and I've been eating tons of it."

"Well you are eating for three now."

"Yeah, I wanted cookies but Maina took them all and all that's left is coconut."

"Gross."

"Yeah, I've also been thinking of maybe eating some of the cakes and brownies to try them."

"You should." Haruo sighed, he was talking to her about these things to get her mind off the topic of him being injured.

"Alright, have you tried them?"

"I don't do sweets."

"Come on, at least have a small bite."

"No."

"Pleaaaaase..."

"...fine." Yuko smiled, Haruo smiled back. "Hey..."

"What?"

"I love you." He placed his hand on the glass, "I'm going to get better, I promise." She smiled and placed her hand over his on the opposite side of the glass.

"I love you too."

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Hello hello back again! Oof that was intense! I watched several several episodes of Ultraman as well as episodes of Zone Fighter to get the fight scene done, I also watched some other fight scenes from other movies to try and get it down too, and ultimately I feel as if it paid off. For Caesar's fighting style I modeled some of it after Bruce Lee after watching like every Bruce Lee movie ever, as well as fighting moves from video games such as Godzilla Unleashed._**

 ** _Anywho, I wanted to know what you guys have thought of the Haruo and Yuko moments. Since a catergory for this story is partially a romance I wanted to do something with them other than Haruo just being emo all the time._**

 ** _And finally, I was thinking of renaming the story from Before Ghidorah to GODZILLA: Life or Death. What do you think?_**

 ** _Oh!!! One last thing! Glenn is Wolfman. Yes that Wolfman from the lost Godzilla film Godzilla vs Wolfman which I actually got to see at G-Fest XX! So yeah!!!_**


	20. Chapter 17

Weeks passed. With Haruo out of commission no one knew what to do. But with Haruo in med bay everyone got to know each other, everyone found out that Yujo enjoyed a good game of chess as well as the old American TV show The Rifleman, Kairi still opened up to no one but Glenn and anyone that looked at Glenn funny got a knuckle sandwich, Umika then confessed that her and Kazuya had secretly been having nightly visits, Miana eventually (after three or four more failed attempts) learned how to write her name on paper and even learned to form sentences. Maina learned from Yujo how to use the modern weapons, and She mostly favored the swords and melee weapons. As for today, Akira finally finished the prototype for the Core-Braver armor and was now strapping it to Kairi in the lab.

"Does everything feel comfortable?" Akira asked,

"Obviously. I made the proportions fit my body." She said,

"Which by the way I'm still upset about."

"Awww, you're still choking on your testosterone." Akira just rolled his eyes as he locked some of it inplace.

"So tell me Miss Kairi, what is it that made you design such a thing?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why not? Are you scared that I might make fun of you?"

"It's personal. No one needs to know."

"If you insist." He said, once the armor was fully on her he then grabbed a needle full of blue liquid. "Once this liquid is in your system you'll be able to grow to any desired size."

"What would happen if I didn't take it?"

"You'd be torn apart."

"Makes sense." She looked at her hands, she made fists and then moved her arms around. "Comfortable." Akira then injected the needle into her neck, she winced slightly as the liquid was sent into her system. He then took the needle out, she rubbed her neck.

"Feel anything?"

"Yeah, like I'm about to kill you if you say anything else."

"Ah, so normal then."

"Shut up."

"Alright." He then grabbed the helmet off the table and handed it to her, she took it and looked down at it.

"Aren't you going to put it on?"

"...I'm doing this...I'm doing this because something happened to me...when I was a child." She sighed, "It was around the time that..the humans were starting to run out of food rations...there was this little girl and she was trying to get some food...she was so small and weak, and was about my age." She turned the helmet around and looked at the face of it, "Then...this man came over and took the food from her...she looked like if she starved another day she would have died. So, I took a steak knife from the kitchen...and then I went up to the man...and I stabbed him in the back. I stabbed him three or four times, he then fell onto his back where I sat on him and stabbed him at least a hundred times in the stomach and chest." She then looked up at Akira, "When I looked at the man...I saw that it was my father. I killed my own father in order to help the small and weak. And in the end, I liked it, and I would willingly do it again. It was then that I realized...I would do anything to help the small and weak humanity from every monster that threatens them. Starting with Godzilla."

Akira smirked, he then started to laugh softly. "Well Miss Kairi, I'll give you props for making through that story without any tears."

"Tears are for the weak, I'm not weak."

"Of course you aren't." He said, "Your father, did you hate him?"

"Hell yes I did."

"Why?"

"The things he did to my mother...they were unspeakable and I was the product of one of them."

"I see." He placed his hands behind his back, "Well, I don't blame you for killing him. Out of everything he probably never cared for, I'm guessing you were one of them."

"..." she just glared at him, "Shut your mouth now Akira."

"As you wish."

Kairi looked back down at the helmet. She then put it over on the table, "Get me out of this thing."

"Are you su-"

"GET ME OUT OF THIS NOW!!!!"

"Alright," Akira then walked over to her and started to get her out of the armor. Once she was put she then walked out of the lab. She came to where the bedrooms were. Glenn noticed her and smiled.

"Hey Kairi, what's up?" She froze, she clenched her fists, she then reached out and grabbed him by the collar and slammed him up against the wall, "Woah! Woah! What's going on?" She looked down and her arms started to shake. "Kairi, what's wrong?" She then let go of him, "Kairi, talk to me." She suddenly put her hand over his eyes, she then got on her toes and kissed him, as she did a few tears streamed down her face. She quickly wiped them before she moved her hand away from his eyes. "You feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. Just needed to blow off some steam."

"I see." He said still not totally convinced she was alright. He looked in her eyes, she had fear in them. "Hey, I need to blow off some steam too." She looked at him, "Why don't we go blow it off together, in my room." She nodded, the two of them went to Glenn's room. Glenn sat down on his bed, Kairi then sat next to him and the two of them began kissing. As they kissed Kairi started to cry silently, out of everyone on board Akira was the only one who knew how to break her. For years Kairi tried to win the approval of her abusive father, but nothing ever worked. The more they kissed the more she pulled him into her.

"Glenn..." she said in between kissing him, "Please dont open your eyes..."

"Why?"

"...just please don't."

"Alright."

Meanwhile Hikaru removes the glass cover from the hospital bed. Haruo took a few deep breaths, he then slowly sat up, he winced and grabbed a hold of his side. He took a few deep breaths before he sat up all the way. He then slowly got off the bed, he very shakily stood up straight. He took a few deep breaths, "Feeling better?" Hikaru asked.

"A little, it still hurts to breathe."

"Give it a few days, I've recalibrated the controller inside you to make it heal you faster."

"I see." He looked over at the desk, his clothes were on it.

"Yuko had your clothes cleaned and then brought them in here while you were sleeping."

"The Gotengo has a wash room?"

"It's a lot bigger than you think."

"Ah." He walked over to the desk and grabbed the clothes. He unfolded the pants and then put them on, he winced as he slightly bent over to pull them up all the way.

"Take it easy."

"Yeah, sure." He then put the belt around himself, he felt the back pocket on it, the buckle was missing. "What the hell...did Yuko take the..."

"No, I had her take it out and put it in the top drawer there."

"Did you tell her what it was...?"

"I told her that it was a new medical tool."

"Did she buy it?" He asked clicking the belt on, "Yuko's pretty smart."

"She did." He said, "so...Haruka Huh?"

"Yeah." He said painfully pulling the t shirt on. "I remember that name from when I was a kid...remember? Mom said she wanted another baby and that's what she would have named her."

"I'm surprised you remember." Naomi said.

"Yeah," he reached in the drawer and grabbed the buckle and then put it in the back pouch of the belt. He then grabbed his jacket and put it on and zipped it up. "Mom..."

"Yes Haruo?"

"I want you to come back...and be with us..." he said, "That way, when you're here we can then make a new reanimation chamber for dad..."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes..."

"Alright then."

"Hey...where did you guys get married?"

"Us? Why?"

"Just thinking of places to take Yuko."

"Well..." Naomi said, "We got engaged in Okinawa, but we were married in Saitama. Though your father wanted to be married in Tokyo."

"Can you blame me? It's one of the romantic cities in Japan."

"Um no, one of the most romantic places in Japan is Osaka, and we weren't married there either."

Haruo sighed, "Whatever...I'll figure it out later." He then walked out of the medical bay. He then walked to the cafeteria. As he walked in Yuko looked up from her plate at him, she gasped and stood up, she ran over to him and tackled him in a hug. He groaned loudly in pain.

"Sorry!" She said quickly retracting, she smiled, "It's nice to see you up."

"Mm." He nodded,

"Are you hungry?"

"A little, just sore and a little tired."

"Ok, what do you want?"

"Anything really..."

"Oh! Would you like some of my ice cream?"

"I don't really do sweets..."

"Oh come on, just try it!"

He sighed, "Fine." He walked with her over to where she was sitting. He sat across from her, "I see Miana's name is still everywhere." He said looking up and down the table.

"Yeah, we were able to clean some of it out, there's still some left everywhere." She smiled, she picked up a Mochi Ice Cream and handed it to him, "Here, it's really good."

"What flavor is it?"

"Cookies and cream."

"Mm." He took it and then popped it in his mouth and ate it.

"Well?"

"It's pretty good." He said, "Listen, I've been thinking-"

"That's dangerous, about what?"

"...I have a secret, one that I've been keeping from you."

"What is it?" She asked,

"I'm..." he paused, "You see I..." he reached behind him and grabbed the pouch on the back of his belt, he then sighed and then put his hand back on the table, "I've been thinking of some spots on where we should get married."

"Really...?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"I was thinking here in Okinawa, we can find a nice spot that you like."

She smiled, "Really?" He nodded, "That's so sweet of you," she then placed her hand on her chin, "Hey, speaking of Okinawa, there's something I want to give you." She reaches in her pocket and pulled out the ring that Neiyo gave her, "Here."

"What's this?"

"It's a band, when they're put together they make the infinity symbol."

"I see," he took it and looked at it, "Where'd you get this?"

"The temple..."

"How?"

"...come with me...I want to show you."

He nodded, he then put the ring on his finger. "We can head out as soon as you'd like."

"Ok," she quickly finished off her ice cream, "Let's go." She stood up and headed for the door, he got up and followed her. "Hikaru, I'm going out again."

"Alright." Hikaru said,

"You've gone out before?" Haruo asked,

"Yeah, I'd often go out in the afternoons." The two of them then left. They walked down the large ramp and made their way to the temple grounds. Haruo looked at some destruction left from his fight with Caesar. "Haruo..." she said stopping and squeezing his hand.

"Yes?"

"Everything I'm about to show you...everything you're about to see...it's real...and it's my heritage so can you please take it seriously?"

"Of course I can." She looked down, "Yuko, Yuko listen to me." He stepped in front of her, "I get how much Okinawa means to you, I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize it."

"This is my home Haruo...please treat it as such."

"I will." He kissed the top of her head and then took her hand, "Let's go." Yuko nodded, the two of them then walked into the temple. They walked on for a while until they got to the door at the end of the tunnel. "Is that light?" The two then walked through and made it to the cove, Haruo's eyes widened at everything around him, the sand, the ocean, the trees, and the sky. How was this possible?

"Come with me." She tugged on his hand, the two started walking through the jungle. Soon a monkey jumped off a tree and landed on Haruo's shoulder.

"Gah! Monkey!" He said with a bit of a jump, Yuko laughed and looked over at Haruo.

"I think he likes you."

"I see that," Haruo said trying not to have the monkey touch his face.

"Do you not like monkeys?"

"They aren't my favorite animal in the zoo."

Yuko just laughed, "Haruo, that is simply adorable." Soon another one dropped down on top of his head, this one was female. "Aww," Haruo looked up, he went to grab the one off his head when a small colorful bird flew down and landed in the palm of his hand. "Oh, there's another one." Soon all sorts of small animals started to swarm Haruo, a few more monkeys dropped down on him and a few birds landed on his arms. Yuko just laughed, "I wish I had a way to take a picture of this." Haruo on the other hand just growled, he was completely miserable. Soon some monkeys started tugging on his hair.

"Ow! Hey stop that!"

"They're checking you for bugs."

"I don't think I have bugs in my hair."

"You might have bed bugs." Yuko said with a laugh, soon the bushes started to rustle. Yuko spun around and Daiyo came into view. "Ah, hello Daiyo!"

"Tani!" She smiled and walked over to them, she looked at Haruo, "Who is Tani's friend?"

"This is Haruo, he's my..." She was at a loss of words.

"Fiancé." Haruo said as the small monkeys continued to dig through his hair.

"Ah! Haruo! Yes yes! Tani has told Daiyo many stories of you!" She smiled,

"She has?" Haruo asked,

"Only the good stuff." Yuko said,

"Are you bringing Haruo back to village?"

"Yes, I wanted to show him to your Ama."

"Ok, come come follow Daiyo."

"Alright," Haruo looked around at the different animals, "Alright guys, the petting zoo is closed." None of the animals really understood him, Daiyo just smiled. She cupped her hands over her mouth and made a fluttering noise. The animals then all got off of Haruo. Haruo then ran his fingers through his hair setting it back in place. Haruo followed Yuko and Daiyo to the big leaf wall. Daiyo moves the leaves and they all walked through, Haruo looked around at everything in disbelief. Soon the natives started all flood towards them. The women all smiled and made googly eyes at Haruo. "Yuko, What is this place?"

"It has no official name, but the Okinawans call it Paradise." Yuko said with a smile,

"They're all Okinawan?"

"Yep, all of them. It's a long story, so I'll explain it on our way back." Daiyo then yelled at them all to get back, Daiyo then took Yuko and Haruo up to the temple.

"Ama!" Daiyo ran over to Neiyo and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ama?" Haruo whispered to Yuko,

"It means Mother." Yuko said.

"Ama, Tani has returned with Haruo." Daiyo said to Neiyo

"Eh? Haruo you say?" Neiyo said turning to Daiyo, she then looked back to them, her eyes widened as she looked over at Haruo. "Eh, so he's here indeed." She stood up and grabbed her cane and walked over to him, "So, you're Haruo young man?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Here, give me your hand." She said holding up her hand, he looked too Yuko, Yuko just nodded. Haruo then lifted his hand and gave it to Neiyo. "Mmm...so strong, and handsome too. There used to be great conflict in you, and now there's something else."

"Something else?"

"Love. As well as a sense of purpose." She smiled, "You feel great pride, but also great anger. You feel protective of young Yuko, as you should. You are also worried, and in a lot of pain."

"Yeah, I just got out of the medical room."

"Mm, would you like to have our healers help you?"

"Oh, no thank you, I'm fine really."

"No, no, I insist. Come come." She then turned and and started to walk off. Haruo looked to Yuko.

"She's serious Haruo, She's also very old so you should listen to what she has to say."

Haruo swallowed, he then turned and followed Neiyo. "So, Yuko tells me you two are to be married."

"Yes ma'am."

"Had you decided on a location?"

"I wanted to get married in Okinawa, above the surface, but being here and seeing all this...being married here is something that I think she'd love."

"She would love it indeed." She paused, "She told me that she is with two little ones is that so?"

"Yes ma'am."

"So tell me, when did you two have the time to do that?"

Haruo was shocked by the question, "Um..I don't think that's really appropriate."

"If you don't tell me then I know Yuko will tell me later."

Haruo paused for a second, "It was during the night, she had just been healed from a terrible accident."

"Accident..? What kind?"

"An accident involving a material called Nanometal."

"Mm, the poison." She said, "Anyways, continue with the story I'm still interested."

"U-um...well...Anyways, she had woken up earlier that day...we were overjoyed to see each other and so that night...yeah."

"That's it? No candles? No fancy mood? You might of well have just told me you slipped on a banana peel and then BOOM she was pregnant."

"..." Haruo was now seriously regretting following Neiyo, "How much longer until we get to the healers?"

"Not much longer."

"I see."

"So tell me, how old are you?"

"I'm 24."

"24? No, no, you seem older than that."

"I think I'd know my own age."

"What about mentally? How old are you mentally?"

"I don't know."

"Because to me, you're still a teenager, a mere child."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Haruo, when you sit down to get married you're very young and new to everything. After you get married is when you start to age, you live and start to experience more than you could possibly imagine. Yuko is a very special girl Haruo, she's more special than you could possibly begin to imagine. She's a direct descendant of Princess Eisa Tani. Are you familiar with that name?"

"Unfortunately no."

"Mm, well you see, a very long time ago she lived here in Okinawa. She brought nothing but peace and prosperity to the land and all things connected to it. When she got married, her husband was almost like a man from the Stars. He loved her to the moon and back and then back again. So every day until they were married he gave her gifts. The first one was the Shisa, King Caesar, the next was the gift of child and she bore twins a few months after they were married, he gave her the gift of love. By showing her what was in his heart she learned to love and accept him no matter what comes hell or high water. The next gift was the gift of the truth, she learned things about him that only she knows, not even us Okinawan know what he told her, but after he told her their whole life turned upside down for the better."

"I see..."

"Everything else came later, such as jewels, necklaces, even several treats that people enjoy now a days."

"Treats, Like what?"

"Have you ever heard of Mochi Ice Cream?"

"Yeah, they're Yuko's favorite snack."

"He came up with that several thousand years before the rest of Japan did, and it's been a personal favorite of the Tani family." She smiled and then stopped dead in her tracks, she then spun around and looked at Haruo. Haruo froze, she smiled, "Tell me Haruo, you're from the stars aren't you? You aren't from Earth."

"No, how'd you know?"

"I'm the village crazy lady and the oracle, it's my job to know about everyone who walks into the village."

"I see..."

"Speaking of which, do you know when Glenn will return? I got him a present and I wanted to give it to him."

"Um, I'm sure I could ask."

"Thank you." She then turned around and they continued down the hall. "It's funny."

"What is?"

"It's been over fifty thousand years, and now the prophecy is reliving itself. Yuko is your Eisa, and you're her husband. You're like a match made in heaven."

"What do you mean?" She turned around, she then whacked him on the head with her cane. "OW!!! What the hell?!"

"You're a stupid boy aren't you? Just think of it Haruo. A man from the stars, a beautiful woman, King Caesar has come back and now you and Yuko are having twins. Do you just think that's a coincidence?"

"I guess not..." he said rubbing his head.

"Mm, which makes me wonder Haruo." She reached up and grabbed him by the chin, she then pulled his face down near hers, "Which gifts will you bestow upon Yuko?"

"Um..."

"Figure it out when you get back." She let go and the two continued on their way. They then came to a room, "Watch your head."

"What?" Haruo then ran into the top of the door frame, "Ow!" He rubbed his forehead, he then ducked and walked in through the doorway. He looked around, it looked like a bathhouse except with mostly women. Neiyo then walked over to Haruo, she handed him a piece of wood.

"Here, this will help you be healed up."

Haruo took the wood, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," She smiled, "Oh well, I guess it's time for me to go. Ta-Ta." She then walked past Haruo and went out the door. Haruo turned around, all the women were looking at him.

"Uh...hi...don't mind me." He then walked to the end of the room where a desk was, there was someone with a sun hat looking down at what was on the desk. "Excuse me, do I give this to you?" He then placed the wood on the table, the person reached out and grabbed it.

"Mmm." From the tone of voice Haruo could tell it was a male. The person looked up at him, he nearly jumped out of his skin. The man seemed to have a pig head, "Alright, come with me dahlin'." He got up and then walked past a curtain. Haruo swallowed and followed. The pig man then took him to a bath that was surrounded by stone, "Take your clothes off and then just climb in." Haruo looked at the water, it seemed really murky and green. Soon a bubble floated to the top and popped letting out a nauseating smell. Haruo places his hand over his nose. He then looks to the pig man.

"Are you insane?!"

"Nope, this is the bath for you. Don't worry, once you soak for a few minutes you'll feel bettah in moements dahlin'." He then turned and walked out of the room, he then shut the curtain behind him. Haruo looked back to the bath. He didn't know what had been in the pool and he didn't want to get an infection, at the same time he didn't want to feel rude either. Soon another person came in with a pig head.

"Ah! So we have a guest!" Haruo spun and looked at him,

"...talking demon pig."

"Oh good heavens! Where?!" He then looked around, "Huh, don't see it." He had a tray in his hands, "Anyways, here's this fruit." He handed Haruo a purple fruit, "Don't worry, it's not poisonous. It'll just give you strength."

"Thanks." Haruo took the fruit, still in shock from the talking pig man. He then took a bite of the fruit, he almost gagged, he looked down at the pig man. He chewed the piece in his mouth and swallowed it. "Mmm. Mhmm." He nodded.

"Alrighty then, I'll just leave the rest here for you." He went and put the tray on a table next to the bath. He then snapped his fingers and suddenly all of Haruo's clothes were off and laying in a nice folded pile on the floor. "Have a nice soak~!" He then turned and left. Haruo looked down, he quickly covered himself, this place was really freaking him out. He looked over at the bath, he sighed and walked over to it, he put one foot in after another, he then slipped on something slippery on the bottom and fell in, hitting his head on a stone on the rim of the bath knocking him out cold.

"Haruo..." Haruo groaned, "Haruo..!" He slowly opened his eyes, "Haruo!!" His vision suddenly cleared up and he saw Yuko standing above him, "Hey, it's about time you woke up. I've been looking everywhere for you, you've been gone for hours."

"Hours...?" He leaned forward and rubbed his head, which surprisingly didn't hurt. He placed his hand on his stomach and he felt no pain, he then made a fist. He stood up and looked over his body, the bruises and gashes were gone and the stitches on his forehead had come out. He then turned and looked at Yuko, "What the hell is this place...?"

"I told you, it's paradise."

"No, no, no. It can't be, I saw these two men and they had pig heads."

"No one here has a pig head, you must have still been on some drugs from the medical bay." Yuko folded her arms, "Come on, get out of there before you get pruning."

"Yes...of course." He then got out of the bath, he went over to his clothes and picked them up and then started to put them on piece by piece.

"So, how do you like it here so far?"

"It's nice, except for the pig people."

"There's no pig people." Suddenly one of them walked in. Haruo finished zipping up his jacket and he turned around and saw it.

"Look, there's one there!" He said pointing to it.

"Hm?" Yuko looked at him, "No, that's a bath lady. It's just a mask." The bath lady then removed the pig mask, "See?"

"But..."

"We wear them because it gives everyone a sense of tranquility." The bath lady said, "It's nice to see you nice and healed up, How'd you like the fruit I gave you?"

"Fine." Haruo then clicked his belt on. He then walked over to Yuko and grabbed her hand, "Can you excuse us for a second?" The lady nodded, Yuko and Haruo then left the bath section of the temple.

"You alright?"

"That's the thing Yuko.." he looked at her, "I am Alright."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know...I don't know what I'm feeling right now. But it's unusual."

"Haruo, this place is beautiful, just take it in." She smiled, "Besides, you haven't seen any of the really cool stuff yet." She then took his hand and the two went outside of the temple, they came down to the village and Yuko showed him around. They visited several shops, and lots of peoples houses. And for those hours Haruo, for once in his life, felt at peace. The two then decided to call it a day and they started to walk through the jungle back to the beach. Haruo looked up at the tree tops, there were several flowers and fruits.

"Yuko..." he stopped and tugged on her hand, she looked back at him.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I love you. Words can't be put into what I feel for you...which is why I need to do this properly."

"Do what properly?"

"Um..." he looked around, he then grabbed a pink flower that was growing nearby. He held it in both of his hands, "...I've never really done this before...mostly because I've been so angry at everyone...and at the world, and all for a problem that several people have. Godzilla...I let my anger drive me for so long...but you Yuko, you taught me how to slow down and actually enjoy life. Now we're here, in this beautiful place...and you by far are the most beautiful thing here..." Yuko blushed heavily.

"Haruo..."

"Yuko Tani..." he swallowed, he then lowered himself down onto one knee, "..will you marry me?" Yuko places her hand over her mouth, tears formed in her eyes and some spilled down onto her face.

"I...Haruo I don't know what to say..." she wiped her tears, "Except for Yes..." she then jumped on him and pulled him into a loving kiss. Haruo lost balance and fell backwards. Yuki screamed slightly and then started laughing, Haruo smirked, he suddenly snickered and then he started laughing too. Yuko stopped laughing and looked at Haruo. He then looked at her and stopped laughing,

"What?"

"Nothing...it's just...that's the first time I've ever heard you laugh."

"Yeah, well...I don't do it often." He then stood back up and helped Yuko off the ground. Soon a monkey jumped down onto Haruo's shoulder.

"Uh-oh, look who's back~" Haruo looked at the monkey and glared, the monkey stick it's tongue out at Haruo then jumped to his hand. The monkey stole the flower and then climbed up the nearest tree. Yuko laughed, "Come on, let's go home." She took his hand and the two of them stepped back trough the door of the old temple. As they walked through Haruo's skin went back to being a bit pale, he went back to his usual expression. As they stepped out into their world he sighed.

"Let's get back to the Gotengo, there's still one more monster to find." He let go of her hand and started to lead the way back. Yuko frowned and sighed as she followed him back. Once back on the ship almost everyone had gone to bed, Haruo turned and looked at Yuko, "Yuko, go to our room. I'll be there shortly."

"Alright..." She then walked off to their room. Haruo then walked into the cafeteria.

"Dad..." a few seconds passed,

"What's up?"

"Do you think there would be a way for Yuko and I to watch a movie?"

"Sure, what kind?"

"Any kind." He said digging into the pantry.

"Alright."

Yuko started to get ready for bed. She grabbed the special toothbrush from the drawer next to the desk and turned it on and then put it in her mouth and the toothbrush started to clean the insides of her mouth. While she did that she got into more comfortable pants for sleeping and she removed her shirt and then put a tank top on. Once her mouth was clean the toothbrush made a buzz, she took it out of her mouth and put it back in the drawer. Soon Haruo walked in the room carrying a bowl of popcorn, Yuko frowned, "I just brushed my teeth..."

"Alright, more for me then." He then grabbed the tablet from the desk and he want and sat on the bed, "Come here." She walked over to him and sat next to him, "You can get comfortable." Haruo then slid and sat against the wall, Yuko then sat between his legs. Haruo places the popcorn in her lap and then turned on the tablet.

"What are we doing?" She asked,

"It's something that couples do on Earth." He found a movie and then turned it on, he then held the tablet in front of Yuko and himself. For a while Yuko resisted the temptation to eat the popcorn, she then eventually gave in and started to snack on it. After a short while she then leaned back into Haruo's chest.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Back again. I thought I'd do another chapter on Paradise since I've already istablished it and I really wanted to come back to it. I also wanted to add more to the story before we just headed back to more monster fighting and what not. But yeah! Next chapter they're traveling to Osaka!_**


	21. Chapter 18

Haruo woke up the next morning rather early. He got dressed and then headed down to the command center, once there he looked around at everything. Kairi was sitting in the cockpit as usual. "Kairi. You're up."

"Yeah...I'm up." She said, she spun around and looked at him, "I've just been doing some thinking."

"I see." He said, "Can you plot a course for the next monster location?"

"Sure. Where is that?"

"Osaka." Hikaru's voice came. Kairi nodded and started to plot a course.

"Kairi, how are you feeling?" Haruo asked,

"I'm tired." Kairi responded, "I came down here in the middle of the night, I couldn't stop thinking about things that happened in my past."

"I see."

"Haruo..."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever just wanted to get on a ship and fly away from all your problems and never return?"

"Humanity did that for twenty years. Now look where we are."

"I see." Kairi then gently pushed forward on the control sticks and they headed off. Kairi then stood up, "You and Yuko have something special. Never let go of that." She put the Gotengo on autopilot and then walked off. Haruo sighed as he looked around at everything.

"What's wrong son?"

"It's almost over." He said,

"Yes, isn't that a good thing? Then you and Yuko can finally have the life you've always wanted."

"I know..."

"But you don't want it to end...do you?"

"No, I've become accustomed to this. Spending every day as if it's my last. Without Godzilla...there won't be me."

"Then find a new personality. Something you can be proud of." Hikaru said, "I'm quite porous if the new man Yuko is shaping you into."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since you brought her on this ship your whole personality has changed. You used to be dark and brooding and kind of a loner. But with Yuko, bringing her here, all of that has changed you have you not seen that?" Haruo started to think back for a minute, "Maybe that's who you are Haruo, maybe it's who you're meant to be."

"I don't know what I'm meant to be." He then turned and walked back to his shared room with Yuko. Haruo winced when he felt a sharp ringing in the back of his mind, he placed his hand on the side of his head and the ringing stopped. He walked inside, he grabbed the visor off of the desk and put it on and his mind felt calm. He then headed down to the cafeteria, as he reached the cafeteria he went and sat down at a table.

"Wow look at this." Haruo was then transported into his mind. He saw X standing across from him, "Here we are again baby brother." Haruo glared at him.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing from you. Not yet anyways." He placed his hands behind his back, "Have you felt it yet? That buzz in the back of your skull? The itch on your nose?"

"I'm not following."

"Mm, so you haven't felt it."

"Felt what?"

"Your wonderful powers of course. Xiliens are bred destroyers and have an immense amount of power."

"What makes you think I'd want anything to do with that?"

"We're Gods Haruo, we can do whatever the hell we want. You just need to reach out and take control."

Haruo suddenly blinked and he was back in the real world. Everyone had come in and started to eat breakfast. He heard each individual noise, the sound of machines going off, peoples breathing, the engine room of the ship, he then heard someone sit down in front of him. He turned and looked ifront of him it was Yuko, "Hey." She said, suddenly everything settled down and now all the sounds became selective, everything besides Yuko was white noise in the background, "Sleep well?" Haruo nodded, "Back to wearing your sunglasses I see." He nodded again. "That's fine, I think they look cool." She smiled and then started to eat some of her food, "You know, I really liked that movie last night. What was it called again?"

"Love Peace." He said softly,

"Yeah, the little turtle in it was so cute."

"Mm."

"Oh! I found something out from your dad the other day!"

"What?"

"Instead of two girls we're having a boy and a girl!"

"That's wonderful." He said rubbing his forehead, "Sorry, I'm really tired and didn't sleep well last night."

"You're fine, if you want you can lay down."

"No, I need to be awake. I've laid down long enough."

"If you insist." She smiled, "So, I really like Haruka, so we can keep that name. What should we name our son?"

"I don't know..."

"Hey," Yuko reaches across the table and grabbed his hand, "If you seriously need to lay down then go do it. I don't want you passing out."

"But I'm fine."

"Haruo, now I am TELLING you to go lay down. You look pale."

"Alright." He then stood up and left the cafeteria. As he walked down the hallway he heard the echoes of his footsteps. Soon Kazuya came to him in the hallway.

"Well look at that, the begotten son is actually alive." He folded his arms, "You feeling ok?" Haruo slowly flexed his fingers and then twisted his wrist, "Haruo are you-" Kazuya suddenly froze, he winced, he then grit his teeth. Kazuya groaned in pain and he placed his hand on the side of his head, soon his face started to turn red. Kazuya gasped and then fell to his knees. Haruo relaxes his hand and then walked past Kazuya, Kazuya suddenly gasped as he was released from whatever power consumed him. Kazuya looked behind him, did Haruo cause that or was he just imagining things? He stood up, he was suddenly tackled from the front, he looked down, "Umika."

"Hey Kazuberry!" She said with a smile looking up at him. "You feeling ok?"

"I'm fine, just a little concerned."

"Concerned? About what?"

"Haruo, he didn't look like himself today."

"When are you ever concerned about Haruo?"

"I am when he looks like the walking dead."

"I'm sure he's fine." She said grabbing his hands,

"If you say so."

"Are you free tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Well, why don't you come to my room and I'll make you forget all about Haruo."

"If you say so." He then let go of her hand and walked passed her. He then went to the cafeteria, he looked around and saw Yuko, he then went and sat across from her. "Yuko, have you seen Haruo lately?"

"Depends on what you mean by lately?"

"Like, physically seen him. He looks almost sickly when I saw him in the hall."

"He said he was tired, so he went to go lay down."

"Was that all?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, he did something to me."

"You probably deserved it."

"No, like this was different."

"What do you mean different?"

"I mean that he just stood there, and suddenly there was this high pitched noise that was like inside my brain." Yuko looked up at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. He didn't look right in the head when I saw him."

Yuko frowned, "Well perhaps something's up. Until then let's not try to get on his bad side."

Haruo laid on the bed in his room. He just laid there, didn't move, didn't even talk, just laid there. He shut his eyes and fell into his mind again. He suddenly heard a whisper, "Haruo." He opened his eyes and the whisper came again, "Haruo." He sat up and then got out of bed, "Haruo." He walked out the door of his room and followed the whisper down a hall. He walked through the body of the Gotengo until he came to a dark room where the whisper became clear, "Haruo. Help me." Haruo removed the visor from his face, he saw some sort of pod in the center of the room. He walked over to it and placed his hand on the glass, inside was a green liquid. "Haruo. Help me." He looked around the pod until he found a screen, on the screen were several buttons. Soon Naomi's face appeared on the screen.

"Good, you found the reanimation pod." Haruo blinked a few times, noises started to flood his head again. He placed his hand on the side of his head, he grit his teeth until the noises stopped. He suddenly gasped, he looked around the room.

"How did I...get here...?"

"You don't remember?"

"No."

She looked at him a bit concerned, "Do you really not remember how you got down here?" He shook his head, "This is bad..." she sighed, "Well, now that you're here you might as well use the reanimation pod."

"Alright."

"There should be some buttons on the screen, each one fills out a blank space. You just need to fill them out accordingly to my profile."

"Alright." Haruo then filled everything out to the best of his ability. "What should I put for your age...?"

"43."

"Alright." He finished entering everything in with Naomi's assistance. "Now what?"

"I can handle the rest." She said, her face suddenly disappeared. Haruo stood back a bit and suddenly noises started to go off in the pod. The screen went dark and suddenly a bar appeared showing progress. Haruo sighed as he knew it would be a while. Several hours passed, eventually the reanimation chamber had finished its work. Naomi stood in the pod with a cord on the back of her neck, the liquid started to drain and the cord retracted from her neck. She suddenly gasped as she opened her eyes. She coughed up some of the green liquid.

Haruo woke up from his sleeping state leaned against the pod. He turned and looked through the glass, he licked eyes with Naomi. Naomi suddenly smiled at him, "Haruo..." she said softly, "It worked." She placed her hand on the glass, Haruo placed his hand on the other side of hers. Soon the pod released some pressure and the glass swung up, Naomi fell forwards onto Haruo. Haruo quickly caught her, she looked up at him and smiled, "I guess I gotta get used to legs after 20,000 years..." Haruo nodded, he smiled at her.

"Come on, let's get you dressed." Haruo took his mother to the women's shower room. Naomi showered off and then proceeded to get dressed. She then came out of the shower room and back to Haruo. Haruo physically couldn't express the emotions he was feeling, so he just wrapped his arms around Naomi and started to cry softly. She hugged him back.

"I know, I missed you too." She smiled and pulled away from him, "Look at you, you're twice as tall and twice as handsome as your father ever was." He just smiled, "Come on, I'd like to finally meet Yuko in person." He nodded and wiped his face, he then took them to their room. Haruo walked in the door.

"Yuko?" She wasn't in the bedroom, which was odd. Haruo then took Naomi to the cafeteria and then to the med bay, and Yuko was in none of them. "Strange...she's normally in one of those three places."

"Have you tried command deck?"

"No, let's head there." The two went to the command deck, everyone was gathered in there. Haruo then looked around at everyone, they all felt something. Haruo and Naomi felt it when they stepped inside the room as wel. "What's going on?" Haruo asked, Kazuya turned to Haruo.

"Haruo, you wouldn't be happening to do something with your hair right now would you?"

"Not at the moment..." Haruo looked to Akira, "What's the screen showing?"

"We haven't turned it on yet." Akira said, Kairi then flicked a switch and the screen in front turned on. Everyone jumped when they saw Godzilla standing outside.

"That energy is immense..." Haruo said, Godzilla looked down at the Gotengo, it let out a massive roar.

"Everyone battle stations!!!" Akira said, everyone started to run around to several different stations. Kairi looked at Glenn, Glenn looked back to her and nodded. Glenn then turned and ran outside.

"Hey!" Haruofollowed Glenn outside. He caught Glenn by the arm, "Glenn, where are you going?"

"Me! Oh! I'm just...going to the bathroom..."

"You're a terrible liar Glenn."

Glenn froze, "Ok! Fine you caught me!"

"What's going on?"

"You know how I went out with Yuko to Okinawa a few weeks ago?"

"Yes."

"Well...we brought back these statues you see, and so there was this wolf one, and I grabbed it for Kairi because Kairi really likes wolves and-"

"Glenn! Get to the point!"

"The point is!" Glenn sighed, "That Wolf statue made me someone else, it made...something else..." he sighed, he pulled a device out of his pocket. He then loaded an image of the Wolfman that Glenn had become. "Kairi took this photo of me one night that I...wolfed out." Haruo looked down at it, "I'm the only one who can fight Godzilla." Haruo reaches in the back pouch on his belt and pulled out the buckle.

"You aren't the only one."

Glenn looked down at it, "Are you the giant...?"

"Yes."

"AHA!!! I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!!!"

"Shut up!" Haruo slapped his hand over Glenn's mouth, "Do not tell anyone about this, not even Yuko understand?" Glenn nodded, "Good, now let's go kick some ass." Glenn and Haruo found an escape door, they opened it and looked down at the surface below. Haruo put the buckle on his waist.

"Zone! Standing by! Say to change!"

Glenn gasped, "Say it!"

"Say what?"

"You know," Glenn struck a fighting pose, "Henshin!" Haruo raised an eyebrow at Glenn, Glenn smiled, "Come on Haruo."

"No."

"I'll say it if you say it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine if it'll get you to shut up!"

"Yes!!" The two of them looked out the door. The both ran and jumped out the door.

"Henshin!" They both said in unison.

"Ike! Zone Smasher!"

Glenn then growled, his body increased in size and he transformed into his massive Wolfman form. The two of them landed on the ground in front of Godzilla. They both were roughly around the same size as Godzilla, Glenn snarled and his claws lengthened. Godzilla roared at the both of them, Haruo and Glenn then charged and attacked. Godzilla growled and fired its oscillatory wave, Haruo quickly lunged in the air out of the way while Glenn swiftly moved to the side. Glenn roared and then jumped trough the air and landed on Godzilla's back. Godzilla roared and tried to buck Glenn off of him, Glenn growled and then sunk his claws into the back of Godzilla's neck. Glenn then pulled to the side causing Godzilla to fall over. Before Godzilla hit the ground Glenn lunged off of him.

Godzilla looked up at Haruo, he then shot his atomic blast. Haruo held out his hands making a reflective shield, the blast then bounced off the shield and shot into the air. Haruo then flew down to the ground, he looked down at Godzilla and clenched his fists. "You've been my nightmares fuel for too long...now it all comes to an end!!!" Godzilla got back onto its feet, it turned to Haruo and roared. Godzilla went to fire another blast when suddenly a loud crunch was heard, Godzilla roared loudly and lifted its tail in the air.

"Whoah woah woah!!!" On the end of Godzilla's tail was Mothra biting down on it. Godzilla whipped its tail sending Mothra flying into the air, "Ah! What an unforeseen turn of events!!!" She screamed, Haruo sighed, he completely forgot that Mothra could talk telepathically let alone was an actual thing. Haruo quickly jumped in the air and caught Mothra, "Oh thank heavens you've come to my rescue." Haruo then flew to the ground and let Mothra down on the ground, Haruo knelt down.

"What are you doing here?" Haruo asked,

"The girls called me." Mothra said turning to the Gotengo, very softly Haruo could hear Miana and Maina's song calling for Mothra. "I also brought back up." A loud ear splitting roare filles the air, Rodan then descended upon Godzilla and sunk its claws into Godzilla's neck, Godzilla roared as Rodan then started to hoist Godzilla into the air. Rodan flew over to a mountain and dropped Godzilla on top of it. Rodan then flew through the air and landed next to Haruo. "We're going to get your home back, we will do whatever it takes!" Haruo nodded, Glenn then joined up with them. Godzilla stood up and turned around facing them, it's skin started to turn red and it's spikes blue. It let out a massive roar of rage.

"GIVE IT EVERYHING YOU'VE GOT!!!" Haruo said.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Well G-Fans we are here! The climactic battle against Godzilla! Now, I wasn't going to, but because of the positive feedback I basically have too! I am now announcing a sequel to this story, originally it was just going to be one story but I've had so much positive feedback and it's all thanks to you guys!!!_**

 ** _Also, this is not near the end of the story. This is in fact a little over the halfway point. There is still more that I am going to explore, especially the birth of Haruo and Yuko's children. Another thing! As of today this story is now known as GODZILLA: Live or Die. Mostly due to the fact that the name Before Ghidorah symbolizes everything that happens Before Ghidorah arrives, but there is plenty stuff that happens even after Ghidorah arrives. So yeah! Stay posted!!!!_**


	22. Chapter 19

Yuko looked around the command center, "Has anyone seen Haruo?!" She asked a little worried.

"He went to the restroom." Naomi said walking over to her, Yuko turned and looked Naomi in the eyes, "It's nice to meet you in person Yuko." She smiled.

"Naomi, you're alive!" Yuko then reached out and grabbed Naomi's arms, "How?!"

"It's a long story." She said, "For now, it would be best for you to return to your room."

"Yes...ok, but hold on, I need to do something first!" She turned around and faced the screen that was showing the fight outside. Yuko then grabbed onto her necklace and closed her eyes. Blue powder shot through the necklace and transported outside, the powder then formed into King Caesar. Naomi smiled, she then looked over at Kazuya.

"Hey you." Kazuya turned and faced Naomi, "Want to do something actually important with your life?" Chills ran down Kazuya's spine, "Come with me." Naomi then took Kazuya outside, Kairi stood up and looked at Akira.

"Akira, I'm going outside to fight."

"That's fine, don't get yourself killed."

Kairi nodded and then ran as fast as she could to the lab. Once there she flicked the light on and ran over to the Core-Braver suit and started to put it on, as soon as she got it on she looked over at the table. Next to the helmet were three different colored crystal circles. She walked over to them and looked at the note attached to them, they were from Akira.

 ** _Miss Kairi,_**

 ** _I made you these as sort of a power up. I call them the Core-Crystals, each one represents the different elements, the red is fire, the green is wind, and the yellow is ground. I didn't have enough time or resources to make a water one so you'll have to just deal with it._**

Kairi grabbed them, she slipped them into a small compartment on her thigh and she then picked up the helmet. She remembered the story of her father, she took a few deep breaths before she put the helmet on. The eyes lit up yellow. "Core-Braver, activate." She said, soon the suit turned on. She grabbed the sword off the table and held onto it. She looked at it, in her mind it flashed back to the knife stained with her father's blood, and then flashed back to the sword. "Kairi..?" Kairi spun around, she saw Umika standing in the doorway. "What are you...what are you doing...?"

"I'm going to fight...I have to, there's no other way."

"You don't have to." Umika said.

"You don't remember do you? On the Aratrum..."

"Remember what about it?"

"We were starting to fall short on food...the little girl...the one who killed that man to get food for the other one..."

"I was that starving little girl, what's your point?" Umika said folding her arms. Kairi lowered her head, "...wait a minute...don't tell me..."

"I was the one who killed that man to get you food...that man was my father..."

"..." Umika shook her head, "This whole time...this whole time I was looking for my savior and presumed her dead...but it was really you..."

Kairi looked up at Umika, "Yes. It was me."

"Why didn't you tell me...?" Umika asked a few years streaming down her face, "I would have followed you until the ends of the earth."

"If you knew it was me then how would you have reacted? If you knew it was me back when we were children what would you see in me?!"

"A friend..." Umika said, "I had no friends up until that day...I had no real family, it was just me. I was scared and alone...but it was you that kept me going." She walked over to Kairi, she went to take her hand but Kairi quickly pulled her hand away, "Kairi talk to me..." Kairi removed her helmet, she then looked into Umika's tear filled eyes. "Why did you do it...?"

"I can't tell you that. Not yet."

"Kairi please tell me!!!" More tears streamed down Umika's face. Umika was mostly crying out of confusion. Kairi then poked Umika's forehead showing a sign of affection.

"Now is not the time for you to know. Trust me. It's better if you didn't know at all." Kairi then removes her hand and puts the helmet back on, she then heads for the door.

"Kairi!!!!" Kairi froze, she then looked over her shoulder at Umika, "I...I..." Umika turned around and wiped her tears, "Give'em hell...okay?" Kairi nodded.

Meanwhile Naomi had taken Kazuya to Haruo and Yuko's room, "So what is it you wanted to show me?" Kazuya asked her.

"Well if you'll shut up for a moment then I'll tell you." She then got into the closet, "This here is a mech suit that Haruo designed when he was a child, he said it was going to save us from Godzilla." She grabbed the helmet and then turned and showed it to Kazuya, "It's called Jet Jaguar." Kazuya picked up the helmet and looked at it.

"It looks damaged a bit."

"It is, but I can fix it up." She then pulled the rest of the suit out, "Here, put this on." Kazuya nodded and started to get into the suit.

"It's a bit tight...don't you think?"

"That's because Haruo is skinnier than you, but you'll adjust eventually."

"How do you know so much about Haruo?"

"I'm his mother it's my job to know about him."

"Really? He never told me he had a hot mom."

"I'm also extremely powerful and can snap your neck with the flick of my wrist."

More chills ran down Kazuya's spine, "Y-Yes ma'am."

"I expect you to treat me with the same respect you would your own mother." She said standing behind him and starting to fix a few things.

"I didn't have a mother growing up. Or a father," he said, "Since my little sister died, my father walked out on me. I was on my own. No mother, no supporting father."

"Mm." Naomi said completely uninterested.

"But then again...with a last name like Mafune, I didn't expect my father to really be the supportive type."

"Your father was Dr. Eizo Mafune?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Nothing, He was the smartest man on the planet. He never mentioned anything about having any kids, not even once."

"He was smart alright, he was smart enough to make hellspawns in his laboratory but not smart enough to know what people were feeling."

"I see." After Naomi fixed a few pieces she then took the helmet from Kazuya, she started to reroute some stuff inside the helmet.

"Tell me, how was Haruo as a kid? Was he the royal pain in the ass he is now?"

"No, he was a real sweetheart. He cared about everybody else, he always made sure everyone was ok before he went off and did something."

"I see, and what about you?" He asked folding his arms.

"My husband and I are both doctors, he's an accomplished biologist, zoologist, and oceanographer."

"And you?"

She smiled, she then shoved the helmet into Kazuya's chest, Kazuya gasped and grabbed onto it as she let go. "I'm an accomplished physicist as well as a robotic engineer. I also am a neurobiologist as well as Parapsychologist."

"Did you make some of those up?"

"No, you're just very stupid. Now get out of my sons room."

"Y-Yes ma'am!" He then walked out of the room. Naomi sighed.

"Holy shit..." Hikaru said,

"What?"

"I never realized how hot you are until just now..."

"Oh please Hikaru don't smother me." She then walked out of the bedroom and into the hall where Kazuya was.

"So...what exactly does this do?" Kazuya asked,

"Well, if can fly, it can also grow to the size of your ego which is roughly around Godzilla's size." Kazuya swallowed, Haruo's Mom scared the hell out of him. "It's also equipped with concussive blasters in the wrists. All of which you can activate once you put the helmet on. Don't set off any abilities while aboard my husbands ship or I'll stick a knife in your throat, understand?" He quickly nodded, "Good, have fun out there and don't get killed." She then walked off and went to the command center.

"Hikaru are you there?" Naomi asked,

"How'd I get so lucky to have a woman like you? That's twice in one day."

Naomi just rolled her eyes, Akira looked back at Naomi, he smiled and stood up. "Ah, Naomi, nice to see you again." She smiled and walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"It's nice to see you again too."

"I see Haruo found the animation chamber then huh?"

"Yeah, he did." She pulled away from him, she looked over in a seat and saw Umika, and then in the seat next to her was Yuko. "Yuko," Yuko doin around, "You can go to your room now."

"I'm fine, I'd rather stay here." Yuko said,

"Alright," Naomi then walked down to the cockpit. She sat down in the seat and looked at the screen in front of her, "Now, let's see if I remember how to use this thing."

Yuko looked over at Naomi. Was this really Haruo's mother? She seemed nothing like him, and it seemed almost convenient that she just showed up. Yuko kept her suspicions to herself and then looked at the screen that was in front of her. She then looked at Umika who was sitting with her face in her hands, "Umika, You Alright?"

"No..." she said starting to get choked up. "Just leave me alone about it..."

Yuko frowned, "Okay..." she sighed and leaned back in her seat and looked up at the ceiling. She looked over at all the fighting going on outside, despite Godzilla being vastly outnumbered the creature seemed to be holding its own against everyone else.

Haruo grunted in pain as he came crashing down on top of Glenn. Glenn groaned in pain he then shrunk back down and turned into a human. Haruo rolled over and saw Glenn laying amongst bushes and broken pieces of trees. "Glenn!" Glenn opened his eyes slowly, he chuckled a bit and then held up his thumb. Haruo sighed in relief, Haruo then stood up and faced Godzilla. It wasn't long before a concussive blast shot through the air and hit Godzilla in the face, Godzilla growled. Haruo looked from the direction that the blast came from, he gasped when he saw the Jet Jaguar suit standing next to the Core-Braver. Kazuya looked over to Kairi.

"Kairi, let's lend him our strength."

"I'm not lending anyone anything." Kairi said pulling up her sword and holding it in a ready positon. Kazuya places his hand on his hip and walks over to Haruo.

"I'll lend you strength, if you need it."

"Kazuya..." Haruo though, Haruo then nodded, Haruo turned and faced Godzilla. Kazuya reaches his arm across his body and held up His fist.

"Ah, Haruo, let's do this." Haruo looked to Kazuya and Kazuya looked back. "Come on dude, the only one who is clueless about it is Yuko." Haruo sighed, he then held up his fists and bumped it against Kazuya's, "Also..." he grabbed Haruo's arm, "Your Mom is super scary." He whispered to him, Haruo laughed slightly. The two then charged full speed at Godzilla. Haruo jumped into the air and he and Kazuya both simultaneously delivered a powerful kick to Godzilla's body causing Godzilla to stumble backwards.

"AH!!! DON'T SQUISH ME!!!" Mothra said moving away as fast as she could before Godzilla stepped on her. Kairi went to attack, she then looked down and saw Glenn. She shrunk down to a human size, she ran over to him jumping over obstacles and hacking through bushes. She then eventually came to him, she knelt down next to him, he was breathing heavily, he had slash mark across his chest. Kairi removed her helmet and looked down at him.

"Glenn..." she propped up her knee and sat him up and rested him on it, "Glenn..!" She shook him, he groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Kairi..." he looked at what she was in, he smiled, "I guess you're my maiden in shining armor..." he laughed and the coughed up some blood. She smiled and a tear fell from her eye.

"You're jokes are prehistoric." She said,

"Kairi..." he smiled at her, "You're so beautiful..."

"Don't." She shook her head, "Don't talk like that, you're going to be fine." He chuckles softly.

"You know...I kind of pictured my last moments differently..."

"There won't be last moments. Not today." She said as another year fell down her face. "Come on, stand up." He just shook his head.

"I can't feel my legs...just leave me Kairi I'm already dying..." he coughed again and then groaned in pain.

"No you're not." She placed her hand on the side of his head, "Look at me. You're going to be just fine, okay? I'm not gonna let you die." He smiled at her,

"You know Kairi...I really fell for you...ya know?" His smile began to fade, he then slowly shut his eyes and his skin began to pale. Kairi felt his head go limp, she bit her bottom lip and tears started to stream down her face.

"Glenn..." she shook him, "Glenn..! Come on wake up you're going to be fine..." she started to cry, "Glenn...! Please...! I love you don't go..." she then leaned forward and rested her forehead on his. Her tears fell from her face and into his eyes. Her breath became shaky, she softly kissed his lips before she laid him down on the ground. Soon Metphies walked up behind her.

"Poor Juliet, she has lost her Romeo." He made a cross with his hand, "My dear child of god, the lord giveth and the lord taketh away. He needed Glenn for another cause." Kairi then grabbed the handle of her sword, she then shoved it backwards into Metphies' gut, he gasped and then looked down at the sword in his stomach.

"Shut your god damn mouth already Metphies." She retracted the sword and then stood up and faced him, "No one has time for your gospel bullshit anymore, we live in a world of death and chaos." Metphies placed his hand on his stomach, Kairi wipes her tears and then bent over and picked up the helmet. "If you have this great God that you speak of, then he will strike me down for killing you." She placed the helmet on her head and then ran off. Metphies smiled and held his hand and looked at his blood.

"Let the lord work in his own way." He took the blood and started to draw it on his face in a certain design. He then knelt down and started to draw it inside a large circle. He then pulled Glenn to the middle of the circle. "Oh Ghidorah, I have for you one of the few remaining human sacrifices. I will receive the rest though my time is now limited."

Kazuya grunted as Godzilla threw him backwards with a blow with his tail. "Kazuya!" Haruo rushes to Kazuya's side, "Are you Alright?" Kazuya sat up.

"Yeah, now are we gonna make out or not?"

"He's fine." Haruo said standing up. Rodan roared and flew down from the sky, it shot hot magma from its mouth which landed on Godzilla's face. Godzilla let out a roar of agony, Rodan then flew into Godzilla knocking Godzilla on its back. Mothra took advantage of this and started to spray silk on Godzilla. Godzilla roared, the silk that Mothra shot from her mouth was acidic to his skin. Godzilla got up once again and roared. Mothra quickly backed away to avoid getting stomped on. Soon the ground around Godzilla started to shake, Godzilla looked around and was then suddenly dropped into the ground. Godzilla groaned, soon Baragon came out of the ground and started to attack Godzilla.

Kazuya stood up and watched the scene. Soon Kairi walked past them, she was dragging the sword along the ground which lead to a trail of sparks following her. Godzilla roared and eventually got out of the hole it was in, Kairi staarted to walk up to Godzilla. Godzilla shot its oscillatory wave towards Kairi. Kairi, on a swift movement, swung her sword upwards sliced it clean in half and caused the ground around her to erupt. Godzilla shot its heat ray at Kairi, Kairi turned the sword to its flat side and deselected the heat ray back at Godzilla. Once she got close to Godzilla she stabbed the blade through Godzilla's body causing some of the blade to come out the other end. Godzilla roared out in agony. Kairi then twisted the sword, "Die you fucking worm." She pulled the sword out and then slashed up Godzilla's body, Godzilla roared and then fell on its back and remained motionless. Kairi then turned around and started to walk back towards the Gotengo. Kazuya and Haruo watched her walk by, they decided just to leave her be. She shrunk down and flew onto the Gotengo.

Once on board Kairi ignored everyone and headed straight to her room. She stabbed her sword into the ground next to her bed, she then removed her helmet and threw it on the ground. She started to remove her armor piece by piece. She then sat on her bed. She then laid down, she grabbed a device from under her pillow. She started to pull up several images of her and Glenn together in her room, she rarely smiled in any of them, and Glenn smiled in all of them. Tears formed in the back of her eyes, she bit her bottom lip. She originally loved Glenn because of her obsession with werewolves, but as the weeks went by she got to know the real Glenn and that's what she fell in love with, she just never admitted it. She rolled onto her side, she then started to cry silently.

Haruo and Kazuya then shrunk down and flew back into the ship. Haruo has Glenn's body in his arms, once inside Haruo removed the buckle and put it in its pouch. Haruo took Glenn straight to medical bay without saying another word, Kazuya walked to the command center. He removed the helmet, he had a bruise over his eye and a cute lip, he groaned and fell against the wall clenching his side. Umika turned and saw him, she got up and ran over to him and placed her hands on his face and kissed him. Haruo then came into the room shortly, he had some blood on him, Yuko swallowed when Haruo entered the room, Haruo then gave Yuko a look. Yuko stood up and walked over to him, she instantly knew what he meant. Tears formed in her eyes and se wrapped her arms around Haruo crying into his chest, Haruo wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. The whole room felt the pain of losing Glenn.

A day, if not two went by. Kairi didn't even leave her room. Haruo walked into the bedroom with some food for Yuko, she was on the bed and had looked like she had been crying some more. He sighed and placed the food on the desk. "Yuko..." he walked over to her and knelt down, he sighed and looked up at her. "I know...you miss Glenn." She Soon started to cry again, "Trust me, we all do...but we have to move on, now more than ever. For all we know Godzilla isn't dead and is instead in a dormant state, we need to be on guard." She looked at him,

"How can you say that?" She wiped her tears, "Glenn was my friend, he was everyone's friend, he tried to be yours but you shut him out!" Haruo frowned, "Just...give me some space okay?" Haruo nodded, he stood up and then left the room. He walked into the hallway and saw Kazuya leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"What's that look for?" Haruo asked,

"Nothing, I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Godzilla isn't dead. He's jut in a coma and you and I both know that."

"And?"

"And, what I'm thinking is, what if there's a way to dispose of the creature for good."

"How do you suggest we do that? Every time we try something there's always a negative repercussion."

"It's simple," Kazuya said, he gestured for Haruo to follow him. Haruo followed Kazuya to his room, Kazuya pulled up a tablet and pulled some maps, "See this?"

"No, what is it?" Haruo asked squinting.

"In the past 20,000 years on Earth, an active volcano surfaced in Nagasaki." He pulled up the volcano, "My idea is, we lure Godzilla there, we rig the top with explosives, Godzilla falls in and we seal the top of the volcano."

"How do you know this will work?"

"I don't, that's the thing. But it's the best we've got."

"Show these plans to Akira, I can go through the weaponry and find as many explosives as we have."

"Good."

"Kazuya..." Haruo said, "If you could change your place with Glenn, would you?"

"In a heartbeat." Kazuya then walked out the door. Haruo walked out the door and stepped into the hall. Haruo ran his fingers through his hair, soon Naomi turned down the hallway.

"Haruo." She walked over to him and embraced him in a hug, "How are you holding up?"

"Fine. I've had lots of comrades die before...and this time just like last time it's my fault. I now have to live with the weight of everyone's lives on my shoulders."

"Mm." She frowned, "I understand that. I was once responsible for thousands of deaths...I was doing research on telepathy and telekinesis. Thousands of people signed up for the experiment...they all died...their brains couldn't handle it the ESP and so their brains either fried, dissolved, melted, and other words."

"You're responsible for a few thousand people...I on the other hand am responsible for what is left of humanity..." he said as tears started to fall down his face, "And every time I close my eyes...I hear all their screams of pain." Naomi frowned, she then pulled Haruo into a hug, "I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this." He said as he tightly held onto his mother tightly.

"I know son, these things happen. We can't control the past but we can change the future." Haruo just stood there holding onto her as the weight of thousands crushed down him, it never hit him how much damage he had done before now. Naomi rubbed her hand up and down Haruo's back.

That night the moon shone brightly, the moon was full and its rays hit the Gotengo. In the Medical Bay Glenn's body laid on the bed, the aura the moon gave off pulled through his blood. His finger twitched slightly, his fingers curled and he then made a fist. The slash marks on his body started to heal, he then drew in a slow breath of air. As he exhaled he suddenly gasped and sat up. He looked around the room, cold sweat started to bead down his forehead. He placed his hands on his face, he then placed his hands on his body, he looked down and the slashes were gone but they left scars. "What the hell..." he breathed shakily, he slowly got off the bed and onto his feet. He looked at his hands, he could then smell every detail of the room and see clearer than he ever could before. He then walked out of the medical bay, he looked down the hall, he walked straight to Kairi's room. The door opened and he walked inside, Kairi lay motionless facing the wall. "Kairi..." he whispered, he then walked over to her, he knelt down and nudged her shoulder, she groaned and covered herself with the blanket. He frowned, he nudged her again, and again, and again, until finally she jolted awake and turned and punched him in the face. Glenn held onto his nose, "Ow! What the hell?!" Kairi stiffened up when she saw him, Glenn saw the look on her face, "Kairi, don't scream." Kairi almost let out a scream when Glenn quickly put his hand over her mouth. "Sh! What did I just tell you?!" He whispered, "Look, I'm gonna remove my hand now okay? Now, whatever you do, do not scream. Got it?" She nodded, Glenn then removed his hand.

"Who the hell are you?"

"What do you mean who the hell am I? I'm Glenn!"

"No you're not. You're something to mess with my mind."

"No I'm not, look I can prove it." He reached under her pillow and grabbed the device, he pulled up images of them. "Look, this the night you and I had...well we blew off steam." He gave her the device, "Your favorite werewolf romance novel is Midnight Fang. The first time we kissed, ypu told me I was your dream man." She looked at him, "And in the forest...before I died...you told me that you loved me."

"...you remember that?" She asked choking up, he nodded.

"Kairi, I love you too, I always have since the moment I laid eyes on you." He sighed, "Look, you don't have to believe me...but it's really me."

"Your favorite TV show..."

"What?"

"What's the name of your favorite TV show?"

"Ultraman."

"Favorite season?"

"Geed."

She let out a shaky sigh as tears gathered in her eyes, she bit her bottom lip, "It really is you..." she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. He kissed her back, she then pulled away, "...are you coming to bed...?" He stood up and then climbed into bed with her, he turned onto his side and faced her, they started kissing. Soon the kissing got intense, he then rolled on top of her. He started to kiss her neck, she let out a soft moan and she ran her hands up and down his bare back. The two then looked into each other's eyes, Kairi kissed him and then pulled the covers over the both of them.


	23. Chapter 20

Haruo sat at the desk in his room rested on his hands. Neiyo's words echoed through his mind, "Which gifts will you bestow on Yuko?" He then grabbed the tablet, he then started to search for different things. He then pulled up a typing application, he typed in.

 _Gift Ideas for Yuko_

He thought for a minute, nothing exactly came to mind. He then had a sudden thought, he went to the internet and started a search for a recipe for Mochi Ice Cream. A few different ones came up, but none for the Tani family. Soon a knock came from the door, "Come in." Haruo said, shortly after Kazuya walked in, "Hey."

"Hey, we're en route to the volcano. The other monsters are following us there."

"Good."

"Get any thing done in terms of bombs?"

"C4, Thermobarics, Fire, and just about any bomb you can think of."

"Good, we'll need all of them."

"I agree."

"..." Kazuya paused for a moment, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine."

"I saw you cry the other day dude." Haruo sighed, "Just the weight of your actions all weighing down on you?" Haruo nodded, he then stood up.

"Listen, we should start to gather up the bombs." Haruo said walking out of the room, Kazuya followed him.

Meanwhile Yuko sat in Miana and Maina's room showing Miana how to draw. Granted Yuko wasn't good at it but she still tried. "See that? That's how you draw a house."

"House..?"

"Yeah, it's where you live." She handed Miana the paper and pen, "Here, you try this time." Miana took the pen and paper, Miana then tried her best to draw a house next to Yuko's. Miana's house was slanted, and the roof was on upside down. "Well...you're getting there, just keep working on it." Miana nodded, she continued to draw several different houses, none of them looked like the previous one in any way shape or form, one was even a circle with a door on it. Yuko just laughed nervously, "Don't worry, you're getting better at it." She smiled, "So how's that? Should we call it a day and you can work on what I've shown you?" Miana nodded, "Ok, keep it up." Yuko stood up and headed for the door, Maina then jumped off the top bunk and grabbed Yuko's arm, Yuko turned around, "Oh, Maina what's up?" Maina made a few grunting noises, she pointed to Miana, and then pointed to Yuko, and then pointed to herself. "You want me to teach you some stuff too?" Maina nodded, "What do you want to learn?" Maina thought for a minute, she then looked at Yuko and shrugged. "Oh...well, how about we just start with talking, Miana can teach you some of that." Maina's glare became more intense, she shook her head and then pointed to Yuko. "Why do you want me to teach you?" Maina just growled, "Ok, Fine, just let me go take a break Alright? I'm pretty tired." Maina nodded and let go of Yuko's arm, Yuko then turned and left the bedroom.

She then heard some weird noise coming from Kairi's room next door, Yuko frowned, she walked to Kairi's room and knocked. "Kairi?" Suddenly the noises stopped, "Hellooo? Are you in there? No ones seen you in days." She knocked again, soon Kairi opened the door a little a poked her face through the door.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, just want to see how you were doing."

"Well I'm fine. So go away."

"Alright..." Yuko frowned, "When was the last time you ate?"

"I...ate this morning. I got up before everyone else did."

"I see." Yuko said, "Well I'm glad to see you're alright."

"Yep. I'm fine."

"Alright..." Yuko then turned and went up the hall to the cafeteria. Kairi sighed and retracted back into her room. She rested her head against the door, she then turned and walked over to the closet. She opened it and Glenn was inside.

"She's gone. You can come out."

"Alright..." Glenn then stepped out of the closet. Kairi grabbed onto his hands, she then looked up onto his eyes.

"I don't...I don't understand this still. I was there with you when you died."

"I don't understand it quite yet either." He said, he then walked over and sat down, "Like...when I died, I know I felt it, but then last night I remember coming back like nothing happened." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "It's strange even for me." He then looked at her, "Maybe it's gotta do with your weird romance novels you read."

"They're not weird, they're beautiful." She said with a glare, "And...I don't know, everything I've read, whenever they die then they stay dead."

"Maybe I'm different." He said leaning back on his hands.

"Yeah..." she sighed and then sat next to him, she then leaned her head on his shoulder, "Glenn...I need to be honest with you about something..."

"Sure. What's up?"

"Originally when I fell in love with you, it's because of what you had become."

"Makes sense considering what you read."

"But later...I learned to fall in love with you for who you are." She smiled slightly, "Your jokes are all older than time, but for some reason they always bring me joy. You're the only person who has ever seen me as an equal, or even as an actual person."

"Well...everyone deserves a chance you know? You can't just define one person by the consequences of their actions, or by the color of their skin, or the size of their pants, or even by what they say. Deep down, everyone is the same, everyone laughs, everyone cries, everyone listens."

"Yeah but...why me though?"

"Well...when you meet certain people, you get what my parents call a 'Zing' in the back of your head. When you lay eyes on them you feel instantly connected. That's what I felt with you, I saw you as beautiful, mysterious, and deep down really kind." He smiled and then looked up at the ceiling and shut his eyes, "If anything, you and me are like Haruo and Yuko. Like them, we were just made for each other." Kairi blushed and looked over at him, she then sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, he then looked her in the eyes, he smiled when he saw the loving gaze she was giving him. He placed his hands on her hips and the two started kissing. She ran her fingers through his hair, and then placed one hand on his chest. She gave him a soft kiss and then rested her forehead against his.

"That's the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me..." Glenn looked at the tears streaming down her face.

"Kairi...you're crying."

"Yeah..." she said, she didn't bother to wipe her tears, "Don't tell anyone though okay?" Glenn just laughed a bit.

"Yeah sure."

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Hey! A bit of a short chapter sorry! I'm just drawing a blank these days! Oof! Anyways, I may be going on hiatus for a couple of days so I can come up with new material. I wrote this chapter because...eh I felt like it, I felt like Glenn and Kairi needed a bit of depth even though I haven't fully thought out Glenn's backstory. I have one for everyone but Glenn sooo yeah oops lol_**


	24. Chapter 21

Haruo and Kazuya stood at the mouth of the volcano placing explosives. "So Haruo tell me," Kazuya said wiping sweat off his forehead, "Are you and Yuko ever gonna get married?"

"That's the plan, yes."

"I see."

"what about you and Umika?"

"I don't know," he started to dig another hole, "Married life doesn't really suit me."

"Well you do love her don't you?"

Kazuya stopped digging, "I care about her, I don't love her." Once he made his hole Haruo walked over and placed the explosive inside.

"Maybe that's the wrong way to go."

"what do you mean?"

"Have you not seen the way she looks at you?" Haruo asked picking up another explosive, Kazuya rolled his eyes and continued to the next spot, he then began digging.

"I don't have time for attachments, after my father left...it was just my sister and I, after a while...it just became me."

"She died?"

"Yeah, she was about 6." He said, "She had somehow gotten stage four brain cancer. Since then I had never fully grown attached to anyone."

"I see." He then placed the explosive in the hole, "Then what exactly is Umika to you then?"

"...I don't know." He then picked up the shovel and headed to the next spot. Haruo picked up an explosive and followed him, Kazuya then started digging, "But I can say this," Kazuya started, "You and Yuko were literally made for each other." He then stuck the shovel in the ground as he finished, Haruo then placed the explosive in the hole. Kazuya placed his hands on his hips and looked up at the sky, "Do you ever think we're going to win the war against Godzilla."

"We better." Haruo said sitting down, "If not, then I would rather die fighting than die like a coward."

"Amen to that."

"...what am I doing...?"

"What do you mean?"

"Me, I'm starting a family. I have no clue what I'm doing especially with the world being as torn as it is."

"I understand that. Since Godzilla first arrived...the world was too scared to do anything."

"You and I are going to put that to and end. Right?"

"Damn right!"

Haruo smirked, "Alright then." Haruo stood up and placed his finger on his ear piece, "Hey, we're ready."

"Understood, we'll come back and get you." Akira responded. Haruo then folded his arms, Kazuya looked over at Haruo.

"Do you ever smile?" Kazuya asked,

"Not much anymore, when I do it's rare. There isn't much to smile about."

"I've never seen you smile."

"It's nothing special."

"Mm." Kazuya looked back to the sky, "Do you think there's an afterlife?"

"I'm not sure." Haruo said, "Why?"

"Just thinking, some day you and me are gonna die."

"I see." Haruo said, "When should we carry this plan out?"

"During the night, knowing Godzilla's speed it's halfway here. It's drawn towards heat so it'll come right to the volcano."

"I see. We might need Yujo's help too, as well as Akira."

"And Glenn." Kazuya said, Haruo looked to Kazuya in confusion, "Oh please, don't give me that look. Glenn's alive."

"How do you know?"

"First of all, he's that giant Wolf creature, and if he's anything like a Werewolf then a full moon should revive him and double his strength. There was a full moon the other night."

"How do you know so much about werewolves?"

"When I was a kid, my dad liked to read me monster stories, all the classics like Dracula, The Wolfman, Frankenstein and Jekyll and Hyde."

"Didn't know you were a monster fan."

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Kazuya said, "Some of that is probably for the better."

"I see."

The two sat there in silence for a moment, "Hey...do you remember that one pop star? Back on Earth they said she was ageless, she had her really big break as humanity left." Kazuya folded his arms, "If she's still alive and living on Earth...she's probably thousands of years old by now."

"Technically so are we pal." Haruo said, Kazuya chuckles softly.

"I guess that's right."

It wasn't much longer before the Gotengo came around and picked them up. Once on board Haruo walked straight to where he could find Yujo, in the weapons room. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him, "Yujo." Haruo said, Yujo turned his head and looked at Haruo.

"What's up?"

"I need a favor to ask of you."

"Sure," he put down what he was currently working on and then turned around and folded his arms, "What's up?"

"Are you aware of the Giant that's been showing up lately?"

"Yes." He said, "And let me guess, it's you?"

"Yes and-"

"And you'd like me to do something for you to make sure Yuko doesn't find out."

"Uh...yeah." He nodded,

"Consider it done." Yujo said, "But I'll need something in return."

"Sure, What is it?"

"Miana and Maina. I need to see one of their weapons."

"Sure, why?"

"If I can apply that to our future technology here, it could make killing Godzilla a lot easier."

"I'll see what I can do. Until then come to the cafeteria, Kazuya and I are going to explain the plan." Yujo nodded, he then headed to the cafeteria. Haruo turned and went to leave, he suddenly winced and placed his hand on his temple, soon the room started to spin around him. Suddenly he was on a planet, the planet was gray and there was flames everywhere. "What the hell..."

"Impressive isn't it?" Haruo turned around and saw X standing behind him. "What do you think of your home planet Haruo?"

"What happened to it?"

"This is the planet a day before it's destruction." Suddenly Haruo and X were standing in space, the planet was between them, "It was struck by an asteroid," soon a asteroid came and flew towards Planet X, Planet X then went up in a massive explosion. "Trillions of lives were lost."

"What happened before the asteroid?"

"Ghidorah of course." X smiled, "Listen baby brother, you seem like a nice guy so I'll make you deal."

"I'm listening."

"You simply kill Godzilla, and I'll call off Ghidorah."

"You can do that?"

"Of course, don't you know our family heritage?" Haruo shook his head, "Mm, that's unfortunate. Just have mom tell you." X held out his hand, "We have a deal?" Haruo then reached up his hand to take X's.

"That's enough!!" Haruo and X turned, Naomi had walked in on them, she walked over to Haruo and grabbed him, "Haruo, do not trust anything he says." X gave a little snicker.

"Still as cautious as ever I see." X said with a smile, Naomi glared at him intensely. "Why don't you tell him what we really are, you, me, and him. We're all connected in our own special family way." X smirked, "Tell him, oh, and while you're at it, tell him about the controller." Haruo then turned and looked at Naomi, she looked at Haruo, she then sighed.

"Haruo..." Naomi grabbed onto his hands, she sighed, "The truth is..." she just shook her head, "I didn't want you to find out this way..."

"Tell him." X said, "Go on, make my day."

Naomi's bottom lip started to quiver. Tears streamed down her face and she looked into Haruo's face, "We...we are not Xilien..." she said, "You...me and him..." she turned to X, "We're the last of the Ghidorah bloodline..." Haruo's eyes widened in disbelief, "What we think we are...is Xilien...but what we actually are...we're just extensions of Ghidorah's body...each one of us has a Ghidorah to control..."

"What do you mean A?" Haruo asked, X smiled and almost burst out into a fit of laughter. X waved his hand and several projections of massive creatures with 3 heads appeared.

"Ghidorah isn't one Kaiju, they're many. And they aren't really Kaiju..." X said, he removed his visor and then smiled, "They're gods."

"The controller that's inside you...it's mine..." Naomi said, "The Ghidorah that everyone fears...the one that's heading towards Earth...it's mine...I removed it from my body and then to yours in hopes that would stop it..."

Haruo quickly pulled his hands away from Naomi, "What the hell are you saying?!" He then looked to X, X smiled.

"I think you know what she's saying..." X started to laugh, "Welcome to the Ghidorah Clan little brother." He then continued to have a fit of sick laughter. Haruo's throat started to dry, he swallowed, he then looked at Naomi.

"Tell me...it's not true." Haruo said, Naomi sighed,

"I've been wanting to keep this from you as long as possible."

"No!" Haruo said raising his voice, "I deserved answers!" Naomi sighed,

"Haruo, let me explain-"

"Explain what?!" He shook his head, "You've been keeping this from me! Why should I have to listen to anything you say?!" Haruo then walked off and everything vanished. Haruo walked out of the weapon room and then went to the cafeteria where almost everyone was gathered. Yuko looked over at Haruo.

"You ok?" She asked, he just looked at her, she jumped, "Sorry I asked..."

"Well look who I found wandering around the shower room," Kazuya said pulling Glenn into the room by his ear. He let go and pushed Glenn forwards. Everyone gasped and looked at him, Kairi growled softly, she wanted Glenn to stay hidden in her room.

"Hey everyone..." Glenn said, "So...how about that weather?"

"Shut up and sit down." Kazuya said pointing to an empty seat. Kazuya then looked to Haruo, Haruo was breathing shakily and didn't look like he was all right in the head. "Haruo? You alright?" Haruo looked to Kazuya.

"Fine. Let's just get this over with." He said as some sweat started to bead down his forehead. Haruo then looked to everyone, "As some of you may know, Kazuya and I have come up with a plan, one that we hope can surely destroy Godzilla." Kazuya nodded,

"You see, Haruo and I have placed explosives around the mouth of the volcano, our plan is to wake Godzilla up in the middle of the night. By now he should be up and moving towards our location as we speak, which should put him a few kilometers away from the volcano." Suddenly Yuko raised her hand, "Um...Yuko?"

"Why in the middle of the night?"

"It's simple." Kazuya said, "Godzilla goes dormant at night, he completely shuts down. Which means, it will be easier to push him into the volcano once he reaches the top. Kairi and I will then do exactly that, he won't have the strength to fight back. Then once Kairi and I are at a safe distance, we will blow the top of the volcano sealing it shut. The magma will then kill Godzilla, even if it doesn't he won't be able to surface." Yuko raises her hand again, "Yuko...this isn't class you don't have to raise your hand."

"Sorry, old habit." She said, "How exactly will we lure Godzilla here?"

"Naomi has agreed to pilot the Gotengo, she will fly to where Godzilla is resting and use the Gotengo's weapons. That will wake Godzilla, we will then spread out amongst the ground with flare guns. We will use the flares to lure Godzilla to the top of the volcano." Glenn folded his arms.

"Kazuya..." Glenn said, "I'll help too, it's the least I could do." Kazuya nodded in agreement, Kazuya then looked to Haruo.

"Haruo, you in?"

"Um..." Haruo's throat ran dry, "No...I'm not feeling well, I'll sit this one out." He said clearing his throat. Kazuya frowned, he just nodded.

"Ok, take your time man." Kazuya then looked to everyone else, "For the rest of you, get ready." They all nodded, "Dismissed." Haruo then turned and walked straight to his bedroom. His body temperature started to spike, he removed his jacket and then his shirt. His breathing soon became heavy, Yuko walked into the room after a short while.

"Haruo? Are you alright?" He turned around and looked at her, she frowned and walked up to him and placed her hand on his forehead, "You're burning up. You should really stay in here for the night."

"What about you?" He said nearly losing his balance,

"I'm going out tonight." She said grabbing his arms and gently sitting him on the bed.

"Yuko, you can't you're-"

"It's only been a month," Yuko said, "Lay down, I'll go get an ice pack from the medical bay as well as a towel." She looked into his eyes and sighed, he really didn't want her to go out, "Haruo, I'm a big girl. I can handle this. I'm doing what you've been doing from the start, I'm fighting to get my home back, and so you and me can have a bright future." He sighed and then laid down, "I'll be back soon," she then walked over to the desk and pulled out a plastic trash bin from under it, she then put it at Haruo's bed side, "And if you're gonna puke do it in here, I have no clue if there are clean sheets on this ship." She then walked off to get things for Haruo.

As soon as she left Haruo's body temperature began to plummet, he started to shove and he slowly closed his eyes. His body temperature would rise and fall with his breathing. He then heard what sounded like bells, and small cackling. In his mind an image of Ghidorah appeared, it was smaller than the first one he saw. This one stood around 500 meters, each of the heads had a mane and its wingspan was ginormous. Ghidorah flew threw the air spewing its Gravity Beams from its mouths, "Welcome to the Ghidorah Clan little brother." Echoes through his head as well as X's laughter. Haruo's eyes burst open, he started to pant heavily, he looked around the room and made sure everything was normal. Soon Miana walked in the room, Haruo looked over at her.

"Miana...? What's up?"

"Hurt?" She asked,

"No...I'm not hurt."

"Sick?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Oh." She then walked over to Haruo, she placed her hand on his forehead, "Hot." She then knelt down next to Haruo, she reached in a pouch on her waist that she had been carrying around for years, and pulled out a small ball, she then handed it to Haruo. "Eat. Feel better." Haruo took the small ball, it didn't exactly look like food. He looked to her and then he put it in his mouth and started to chew on it. The taste was awful, but her chewed and swallowed it anyways.

"Thank you..." He said, Miana smiled and nodded. Soon Yuko walked in carrying a few things.

"Oh, Miana Nice to see you." She then walked to Haruo's side and placed everything down on the floor, she turned to Miana, "Do you think you could take care of Haruo while I'm gone?"

"Take care?" She said tiliting her head a bit,

"Yeah, so what you'll do is take this rag," she took the rag and then put it in a bowl of cold water, "You put it in here and then make sure to ring the water out," Yuko did exactly that, "Amd then after that place it on his forehead." Yuko then put it on his forehead, "Like that? Do you understand?" Miana nodded fully understanding what she had to do, "Great." Yuko smiled at her and Miana smiled back. Yuko stood up, "I'm going to go get ready." She looked to Haruo, "I love you."

"I love you too..." he said weakly, he then reached his hand out to her, she smiled and took his hand.

"You've just got a fever, it'll go down eventually." She smiled and then walked off.

Night came. Godzilla tribes at the planned point to rest. Kairi, Glenn, And Kazuya all stood at the top of the volcano. Kazuya places his finger on his ear, "Yuko, Yujo, Umika, you Ready?"

"Yes!" They all said,

"Good," Kazuya said, "Light it up." Soon three large fires started. The smoke traveled through the air to Godzilla's nose. Godzilla shook, it slowly opened its eyes and then stood up slowly. It growled and turned towards the fire. One by one the fires extinguished. Kazuya and the others on the volcano held their flare guns in the air, they all fired them off, the flares soared high into the air and then started to come down, they passed by Godzilla's face one by one. Godzilla drew closer to the volcano and eventually started to head up the side of it.

On the ground Yuko looked up at the red glow in the sky. She soon felt a hand on her shoulder, she spun around and jumped, "Ah! Metphies!" She smiled, "You scared me..."

"Sorry, I just came here to bring you good news."

"Good news? What is it?"

"You've received a higher calling."

"Really? What is it?"

Metphies pulled a dagger from behind his back, he then quickly stabbed Yuko in the stomach. She gasped and then fell forwards onto Metphies, "Ssssh! Sssh! It's alright." He strokes the back of her head, he slowly started to pull the dagger upwards, "You were not meant for this world Yuko, you were meant for something greater." He then twisted the dagger and Yuko gasped, he quickly pulled the dagger out of her body and pushed her onto her back, she placed her hand on her stomach and started to gasp for air.

"M-Metphies...y-you traitor..."

"I'm not a traitor. At least not to my own God." He then went and placed his foot on where he stabbed her and pressed down firmly. She screamed in pain, "Just leg if happen. God will accept you graciously." He removed his foot and then walked past her.

Godzilla then made it to the top of the volcano. It looked around and sniffed the air. It started to walk towards the mouth of the volcano, Kazuya then grew to Godzilla's size, as did Kairi. Godzilla went to turn around, Kairi and Kazuya then grabbed Godzilla and tried pushing him into the volcano. Godzilla growled and fought it, Kairi and Kazuya growled and started to use as much strength as they could. "Damn it...why is it so heavy all of a sudden." Glenn suddenly transformed, he roared and jumped onto Godzilla's back, he sunk his claws into the back of Godzilla's neck and not down on Godzilla's head. Glenn then pushed all his weight forward, Godzilla roared as it lost its footing and the four of them started to fall into the volcano. Kairi quickl grabbed Glenn and pulled him off of Godzilla and lunged to safety, Kazuya quickly flew backwards and landed next to them. Godzilla let out almost a horrid sounding scream as it fell into the magma below. "LIGHT IT UP!!!" Kazuya screamed into the earpiece, aboard the Gotengo Naomi pressed a button on a trigger causing the top of the volcano to blow up. Rocks fell down into the volcano and eventually the top of the volcano was plugged up. Kazuya and Kairi shrunk down to normal size and Glenn returned to his human state. Glenn looked to Kazuya.

"Kazuya...did we just?"

"Yeah..." Kazuya said removing his helmet, "It's over, it's finally over." Glenn started to laugh.

"YES!!! AS OF THIS DAY FORTH GODZILLA WILL NO LONGER BE A PAIN IN MY ASS!!!!" Glenn shouted as he let out a victory scream. Afterwards everyone returned to the Gotengo. They all gathered in the cafeteria and they all started to enjoy some food. Suddenly Naomi stood up from her plate.

"Alright, Alright, calm down!" She said, everyone then looked to Naomi, "That was good, that was damn good." She smiled, "But...don't you think we deserve something better?" Everyone looked to each other and then back to Naomi, Naomi vent over and picked something out from underneath the table, "I was looking around the Gotengo, and I found this bottle of alchohol, it must be what...tens of thousands of years old now?" Everyone started to drink and overall have a great time. Eventually Haruo walked into the room, he looked around at everyone.

"Wait a minute..." Haruo said, Naomi turned and saw him, she ran over to him being partially drunk.

"Heyyyyy Haruo~" she stumbled and fell into his bare chest, "Sorry!" She laughed,

"Where's Yuko?"

"Hm?" She turned around and looked at everyone in the room, "Maybe she's taking a showerrrr."

"Alright..." Haruo then turned and headed to the shower room.

"Haruo," Hikaru's voice came.

"Hm?"

"Yuko isn't on board."

"What...?"

"She hasn't returned."

"Take me to her." The Gotengo quickly flew a short distance to where Yuko was lying nearby des down the floor. Haruo quickly ran out of the ship and down to Yuko, "YUKO!!!" He rushed to her side, he slid onto the floor and then got onto his knees, he shook her, "Yuko! Yuko talk to me!!!" Her eyes fluttered, she looked up at him, her eyes couldn't seem to focus on just him. "Yuko..." he propped up her head, she grunted in pin, Haruo then looked down at her stomach, "Oh god...NO!!" He placed his hand on her stomach, "Yuko, you're gonna be fine okay?! You're going to be just fine!"

"H-Haruo...I-I'm so cold..."

"You're ok sweetie, everything will be fine." Soon footsteps could be heard from behind him.

"Haruo..." It was Metphies, "What have you done?"

"I..." He looked at Yuko, Yuko looked so weak, she could barely keep her eyes open, "I..."

"This plan of yours...letting her outside...you murdered her."

"N-No...I'm not a murderer! You're wrong Metphies!"

"I'm not, you put too much trust in her and now look at her." He slowly walked up to Haruo and started to pull the knife out.

"No..." he shook his head.

"Yes." Metphies said, he then raised the knife, he then brought it down into Haruo's shoulder, Haruo screamed out in pain. "You must atone for your sins." Haruo grit his teeth as blood trailed down his back. Soon the sky above started to get cloudy, thunder went off. Lighting started to strike the top of the volcano. Metphies began twisting the knife, Haruo grunted and then started to scream. "I'm sorry Haruo, this is the only way." Soon a hint bolt of lightning came crashing down on top of the volcano causing the volcano to explode. Metphies and Haruo looked up at the blinding light. Soon it vanished, Godzilla stood there on the leveled out ground, it's body was glowing red, electricity surged through its dorsal spikes. It let out a massive electrifying roar. Baragon woke up, it roared and then charged Godzilla, Godzilla shot a massive bolt of lighting from its mouth causing Baragon's body to go up in a massive explosion.

"No!!!" Haruo screamed as he watched Baragon die, Rodan came flying in from the sky, Godzilla shot lighting at Rodan causing the bolt to strike straight through Rodan's chest, everything around Haruo was falling apart. Mothra woke up, she let out her little chirp like roar and started towards Godzilla, "Mothra! No!!" Godzilla shot a bolt of lighting at the ground in front of Mothra, it blew up and Mothra was sent flying through the air. Haruo grit his teeth, he reached behind him into the pouch and pulled out the buckle, he put it on his waist.

"Zone! Standing by! Say to change!"

"Zone. On." Haruo said, his voice full of hatred. Haruo then took the knife out of his shoulder and transformed. He scooped up Yuko and then flew into the air, Yuko slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"It's you..." She said, she was still unaware that Haruo and Zone Smasher were the same person, but she knew who Zone Smasher was, "You saved me...you were my hero this whole time...the one I dreamed about." Haruo then looked at her, he then flew onboard the Gotengo. He rushed to the medical bay and laid her down on the bed. Hikaru then went straight to healing Yuko, Haruo then turned and left the ship. He grew to a giant size and landed in front of Godzilla. Godzilla growled and faced Haruo. Haruo clenched his fists tightly.

"I'm just going to have to beat you to death!" Haruo then charged Godzilla at a high speed, Godzilla shot a bolt of lighting at Haruo's chest, Haruo grunted and was sent flying backwards. He landed on his back and was instantly powered down to his human form, Haruo laid there in pain on the ground, the buckle fell off his waist and started to smoke and spark. Haruo weakly reaches over and grabbed it, he grit his teeth. "Damn you..." Haruo then slowly stood up, a darkness overcame Haruo's body, his eyes had rolled into the back of his head but he could still see Godzilla clearly, "DAMN YOU!!!!" He screamed and suddenly flames appeared in the sky, the flames made a figure, which was followed by noise. Soon the figure had formed into the Ghidorah that Haruo had seen his dreams. It was 500 meters tall, each head had a mane and its wingspan was massive. It roared and then landed on ground behind Godzilla. Haruo's body began to shake, everything that he was seeing was also what Ghidorah was seeing. Metphies looked up at Ghidorah, he smiled widely.

"My lord, you have come to earth. Make it your playground."

Haruo grit his teeth he then let out a roar, Ghidorah then shot Gravity Beams at Godzilla, Godzilla roared in pain. Ghidorah then advances towards Godzilla, Haruo held out his hands and then clenched his fists. The two heads on the sides then grabbed onto Godzilla, one grabbed Godzilla by the throat and the other by the tail, the middle head then grabbed Godzilla's mid-section and they hoisted Godzilla into the air. Haruo let out another roar and then pulled his hands apart, Ghidorah roared as it then slowly tore Godzilla into three ginormous pieces. Haruo breathed in and out heavily, Ghidorah then shot its Gravity Beams making the three pieces of Godzilla go up in massive explosions. Ghidorah then roared, it then took to the skies and flew off. Soon Haruo's eyes returned to normal. He looked around at the flames, he then looked down at Yuko's blood on his hands. Haruo knee for a fact that this wasn't the end, but only the beginning.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Heyyyy!!!_**

 ** _I am calling this chapter the "Mid-Season finale" and basically it's the halfway point, so that way I can have more time to write more stuff out! Anyways, the Ghidorah that Haruo just controlled is based on the Showa Ghidorah, which is also the best Ghidorah in my opinion. I will be doing more stuff with Ghidorah as the story progresses, and yeah! See you next time I guess!!!_**


	25. Thank You

**_Hello hello my followers! Wow! The mid-season finale of the story was intense! Anyways! Just wanted to reach out and say thank you for all your support! Like seriously, I started writing this because I was just drinking around and I didn't want Yuko to be dead at the end of City on The Edge Of Battle. I've had so much fun writing this!!! Can't wait to continue the story after a little break, I'll try and be back by my birthday on October 26th, if not then by early November lol. My brain just has to cool down and come up with new material!_**

 ** _Anywho! For the second half of the story I'm going to be trying some new things. First off, it's mostly going to take place in the Okinawa Paradise after they find the cryogenically frozen humans and wake them up. After a while there will be a few battles against the main antagonist Ghidorah that was foreshadowed at the beginning of the story. This Ghidorah, unlike Haruo's, will be everything Ghidorah is and more. This Ghidorah will be homicidal, as well as very very violent and hostile, so I may refer to some episodes of Redman or just some slasher films to get an idea, it will also be the largest incarnation of Ghidorah standing a little over 1,000 meters._**

 ** _Haruo, at some point in the story, will achieve an ultimate form for his Peacelandian form Zone Smasher Whatever it is it will have something to do with the batton like object that Neiyo have Yuko. He will also achieve some other power ups as well. I will also include Anguirus, because I definitely didn't forget about him. We will also see Mothra transform into her adult stage._**

 ** _Since the story takes place in Okinawa for the second half, we will also see Haruo and Yuko as they adjust to their lives with having children. I still haven't thought of a name for their son yet, lol so maybe you can help me with ideas I'd like the name to be some kind of reference to something, and right now I'm leaning towards Sakimori a bit. But meh, I could change my mind._**

 ** _Anyways! Once I get an Instagram I will be making updates there too, mostly for images that I've drawn and character drawings and whatnot. But for now I'm going on much needed vacation lol. So yeah!_**

 ** _THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT!!!!!_**


	26. Chapter 22

Days passed. Haruo sat in the calamity of his bedroom. The bed was flipped against the wall, a red spot of blood where Haruo had punched the wall was above him. Haruo sat against the wall with his hands in his lap, his knuckles were bruised and bloodied and some bone was partially exposed. Haruo has not moved from this position since that night.

Naomi was in the medical bay. Naomi looked down at Yuko, "So what's the damage?" Naomi asked Hikaru.

"She's lost a lot of blood."

"And the children?"

"One of them died. The boy. I had the small forming corpse disposed of. All that's left is their daughter."

"And Yuko?"

"She's asleep, she's woken up a few times but she never left the bed. She's in a lot of pain."

"I see." Naomi sighed, she then went back to Haruo that night, "I've never seen our son cry so many tears before in his life."

"Have you seen him?"

"No, he's locked himself in his room."

"I can open the door for you." Hikaru said, "You should sing him that lullaby you used to sing him whenever he couldn't sleep."

"It's been 20,000 years since I last sang...I don't know if I can do it again."

"You should Naomi, if not then Haruo won't have much time alive."

"What do you mean?"

"His body is completely shutting down. He could die within the next 12 hours."

Naomi sighed, she then went to Haruo's bedroom. She placed her hand on the door, Hikaru then opened the door. Naomi walked inside, her eyes widened in shock at everything. Naomi then walked over to Haruo, "Haruo...Haruo sweetie look at me." She knelt down and placed her hand under his chin, she moved his head upwards, his eyes were dull and gray. She sighed, she then sat next to him. She wrapped her arm around him and leaned him into her shoulder. Naomi sighed, she then thought back to the lullaby. She took a few deep breaths, she then started to sing softly to him.

 _Just when you think_

 _Hope is lost_

 _And giving up_

 _Is all you got,_

 _Blue turns black,_

 _Your confidence is cracked,_

 _There's no turning back from here_

 _Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation_

 _Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations_

 _That's when you can bills a bridge of light,_

 _That's what turns the wrong all right_

 _That's why you can't give up the fight_

 _That's when love turns nighttime into day,_

 _That's when loneliness goes away,_

 _That's why you gotta be strong tonight,_

 _Only love can build us a bridge of light._

Naomi sighed, Haruo swallowed he then looked up at Naomi, "That song..." he said softly and weakly, "I remember...you sang it to me when I was a kid...whenever I'd have a bad dream..." Naomi choked up a bit.

"Yep," tears fell down her face, "Haruo...I love you...you can't do this to yourself. Don't give up...Yuko is still alive, she needs you."

"I don't know...if I have the strength to see her..." he coughed and some blood came out of his mouth, "I'm so weak..." Naomi sighed.

"Remember learning to stand and walk as a baby? Come on, I'll help you." She wrapped her arm around him, she then helped Haruo stand up. Haruo grunted in pain, Naomi looked at him, some wounds on his body opened and were now bleeding. "Haruo...where did you get these?"

 **22 Hours Ago**

Haruo woke up in the forest. He winced and then started to stand up, he was suddenly kicked across the face. Haruo then rolled across the ground. He looked up at his attacker, Metphies. "Haruo, look at this mess you made. The death of Yuko and your children, Godzilla, Rodan, Baragon not to mention all your fallen comrades." Haruo wipes hos face and stood up. "I stood for it until now. When Yuko died...that's when you crossed a line." Metphies pulled out his dagger, "I'm going to have to kill you for your sins Haruo."

"Take your shot." Haruo said, Haruo then threw a punch at Metphies, Metphies quickly blocked, he then slashed the inside of Haruo's arm, "Haruo groaned in pain, "Yuko is dead now! It's my fault!" He swung his foot to kick Metphies, Metphies blocked again and slashed Haruo's inner thigh, Haruo screamed and stumbled backwards, "My wife is dead!!! There's nothing worth living for!!!" Haruo then charged Metphies, Metphies raised his knee and brought it into Haruo's guy, Haruo bent over, Metphies then stabbed Haruo twice in the back. Haruo then stood up again, he smirked with almost a crazed look in his eyes, "But kicking your ass Metphies...it's something I've always dreamed of!"

"You're sick."

Haruo charged Metphies, Metphies then stuck the knife in Haruo's rib cage. Haruo then grabbed the back of Metphies head, Haruo then bashed his forehead into Metphies' forehead. Metphies stumbles backwards. Haruo then threw a punch and hit Metphies right in the gut, Metphies gasped and bent over. Haruo grabbed Metphies head and bashed his knee into Metphies face twice. Metphies quickly dropped his knife, he then stood up and punched Haruo quickly across the face. Haruo stumbles backwards. Haruo screamed and then charged Metphies, Metphies quickly moved out of the way. Haruo jumped off the rock behind Metphies and punched Metphies across the face. Metphies fell to his knees, Haruo grabbed Metphies by the die of the head and Haruo then pummeled his fist into Metphies face several times. Metphies quickly grabbed his knife and stabbed Haruo in the stomach, Haruo gasped and fell to his knees. Metphies then made eye contact with Haruo.

"Here we are Haruo." Metphies said as he spat blood from his mouth onto Haruo's face, "First, brothers at combat, now natural born enemies. Day against night, son of Peaceland against Priest of the Exif, the greatest match up in the history of the word." Haruo felt his strength fade, "And Here you are, all bloodied and beaten, your brain is fried after controlling the divine beast Ghidorah. All you now know...is Bloodlust."

"I know one thing..." Haruo said, "I'm going to kill you."

Metphies just chuckled, "Take your shot." Haruo then bashed his forehead into Metphies' nose breaking it. Haruo took the knife out of his stomach and stood up, Metphies then stood up too. Haruo threw the knife away. Haruo then punched Metphies across the face, Metphies then returned the blow. Haruo then jabbed Metphies in the throat, Metphies then kicked Haruo across the face and Haruo fell onto his hands and knees. Haruo slowly clenched his fists. Haruo then screamed in rage, he then quickly stood back up. He sent a flurry of punches to Metphies chest, Haruo then jumped in the air and grabbed Metphies head. Haruo then flipped and threw Metphies onto the ground. Haruo grit his teeth, he then jumped and spun, he then landed on Metphies chest with his knee. Haruo then grabbed Metphies throat, Metphies smirked. "Go on, do it, kill me." Haruo tightened his hand around Metphies throat, Metphies started to choke, "Hail...Ghidorah." Haruo then quickly twisted his hand snapping Metphies neck killing him instantly.

A few hours later Haruo then made it onto the Gotengo. He limped through the ship and went to the medical bay, he looked over and saw Yuko. He clenched his teeth, she looked dead, her skin was pale and she was covered with blood. He didn't have the stomach to see her, he then went to his own room. He entered the room, he closed the door and locked it. He then started to shed tears, the only thing he cared about was now gone. He grabbed the bottom of the bed and then flipped it over, he clenched his fists. He then screamed and then started to punch the wall.

 **Present Day**

Haruo, with Naomi's help, made it to the medical bay where Yuko was asleep. He walked over to her, Naomi pulled up a chair for Haruo and he sat down. Haruo weakly reached over and held onto Yuko's hand, Yuko felt the warmness of his hand. She slowly opened her eyes and looked over at him, "Hey..." she said with a soft smile, Haruo looked at her, "You look terrible..." he nodded.

"Are you okay...?"

"Fine..." she squeezed his hand softly,

"Yuko..." he looked down, "I'm so sorry...I didn't mean for you to get hurt during all this, this is my fault..."

"Haruo..." she said softly, "It's not your fault, it was Metphies."

"Metphies...?" He asked looking up at her, she nodded.

"He stabbed me."

"What...?"

"He said I had a higher calling, and then he stabbed me."

Haruo swallowed, he grit his teeth, "Well then...it's a good thing that I killed him then..."

"You what?!" Yuko asked sitting up a bit,

"I killed him with my bare hands..."

"Haruo..." Yuko said, she sighed and then laid back down. She looked at the ceiling, "He probably deserved it...Metphies deserved a lot of things, but not death."

"If it wasn't Metphies then it would have been me." Haruo then removed his shirt showing her the scars Metphies had given him, "Metphies came to kill me." Yuko looked over at him, her face twisted a bit, the scars looked like they were starting to get infected as black lines formed around them.

"Haruo, those don't look good."

"I'm fine." He said, he then painfully stood up, "I'm going to get food, need anything?" She shook her head, Haruo nodded and then he turned and left. Yuko then turned to Naomi.

"He looks terrible."

"Yeah," Naomi said walking to Yuko's bedside, "I've never seen anyone like this."

"He needs to be in this bed more than I do." Yuko said, she then sighed and placed her hand on her stomach. Tears gathered in Yuko's eyes, "Naomi..."

"Yes?"

"Did they make it...?"

Naomi sighed, "One died, but the other is just fine."

"Alright..." Yuko places her hands over her eyes and she started to cry. Naomi frowned and then sat next to Yuko.

"Yuko, I know what it's like to lose a little one. Before Haruo i had a few miscarriages. I constantly asked the question why me...if you need anything feel free to call for me." Yuko just nodded, Naomi frowned.

Haruo arrived in the cafeteria. He looked around at what to eat, he really didn't care what it was he ate he just needed something. His mind then flashed back to the day before.

Flashback*

Haruo sat on the floor of his room, his door opened and Miana walked inside and she shut the door behind her. She walked over to Haruo and sat next to him, "Hey." She said, Haruo didn't react, "What's wrong?"

"...Yuko..."

"Yuko?"

"...yes..."

"What happened?"

"...she's dead...and it's my fault..." Miana frowned, "I couldn't do anything to save her..." Miana looked at Haruo, she felt his pain, she reached down and held onto his hand.

"It's okay."

"No Miana...it's not...you don't understand...I loved her..." he sighed, "But why am I bothering...you've never loved in your life..."

"Not true."

"What do you mean...?"

"Miana loves." She said, "Miana loves Maina. Miana loves Yuko." She then laid her head on Haruo's shoulder, "Miana loves Haruo most." Haruo then looked to Miana, Miana then sat up and looked at Haruo back. Haruo didn't know what came over him, but he suddenly found himself kissing Miana. Miana's eyes widened and she froze, she had seen Yuko and Haruo do this several times but she didn't know if she'd ever do it herself. Soon her eyes began to soften, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Haruo's neck and kissed him back. Haruo then pulled away and glared at her.

"There. I gave you that so you'd leave me alone about your feelings." Miana gasped, "Now get out." Miana frowned, she stood up and then left his room.

End flashback*

It wasn't long before Miana walked into the cafeteria, she jumped when she saw Haruo. Haruo turned and looked at her, she then ran over to Haruo and hugged him, "I'm sorry!!!" She said, Haruo frowned.

"No, I'm sorry...I treated you harshly." He then pulled her off of him, she looked him up and down.

"Hurt." She said, "Need help?"

"I'm fine Miana." He then opened the rehydration machine and pulled out his food, he then went and sat down and started to eat. Miana then sat across from him, she then gasped.

"Wait here!" She got up and ran off, a few minutes passed and she cane back. She handed Haruo her paper pad, on it was a very accurate drawing of Yuko. "Here!"

"Did you draw this?" He asked looking at it,

"Mhmm!" She nodded,

"Hey, that's actually pretty good."

"For you."

"Oh, no you can keep it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Miana then looked at Haruo, his hair had gotten longer and was close to shoulder length now, "Hair." She pointed to his hair.

"Hm?" He grabbed the back of his head, "Yeah, it's getting long."

"Here." Miana pulled a band out of her hair and gave it to him, Miana's hair had now grown to about shoulder length too.

"Can you put it in?"

Miana smiled, she then walked around to the back of Haruo. She then tied his hair into a small ponytail at the base of his neck. "Looks good!"

"Thanks..." Haruo finished his food, he then stood up and walked off. Miana followed him, Haruo then came to the shower room, "Hey, I'm going to shower off okay?" Miana nodded, Miana then walked off to do other things. Haruo walked into the shower room, he removed his clothes and then got in the shower. He turned on the water and started to clean himself off, more blood than water washed down the drain. He rubbed his jaw, he reached in his mouth and yanked out a loose tooth, he then put it on the shelf next to the bar of soap. He spat blood from his mouth and then turned the shower off once he was clean. He then went to the changing room and got into his usual attire before he went back to his room, once in his room he picked the Zone Buckle up from off the table, the gem was black and was cracked. He probably wouldn't be able to transform again.

Haruo then went and started to put the room back together. He put the bed back and made it neatly. He then picked up the rest of the room. "Haruo! You're alive!" Mothra's voice came telepathically. Haruo sighed and smiled.

"I missed you too."

"I thought I was the only survivor after Godzilla went...well berserk."

"Are you okay?"

"A little sore, but I'll be fine."

"I see."

"You?"

"I'm beat up, but it's fine. Defeat only makes me stronger."

"I see," she said, "Now with Godzilla out of the way what are you going to do?"

"...I don't know..." he said, "You're going back to the tribe I presume?"

"I was going to head back after Yuko's baby was born."

"I see..." he rubbed his forehead, "I guess this means we go to Okinawa now and wait around for 8 months."

"Yeah, or we could find the other monsters and bring them out of hiding. And didn't your mom mention something about Project Genesis? You could bring the humans back and then you guys can start again in Okinawa."

"Yeah," Haruo then turned and sat on the bed, "We won...but why does it feel like the battle is half over?"

"I dunno, is something else supposed to happen?"

"I don't know...but until I figure it out I'm on edge."

"I see. For now, just try and get some rest."

Meanwhile, far off in Haruo's home town a huge fog rolled in. Recently something nuclear had gone off and the Baby Godzilla was caught in the middle of it. Soon large footsteps were heard followed by growling. A shadow was visible as lighting went off. Standing at 250 meters high was Godzilla. The Baby Godzilla has further mutated into an adult due to the radiation. Godzilla had dark forest green skin, and its dorsal spikes were large and jagged and were a dark purple color. Godzilla's spikes turned orange and it then shot a nuclear heat blast into the air. Godzilla then let out a massive air shaking roar. The King of the Monsters...has returned.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Hey! I am back!!!! I finally am back after a bit of a hiatus and now I've got some fresh new material!!! I want to give this second a more darker tone than the first half! So yeah! Here you go!_**


	27. Chapter 23

That night Haruo didn't sleep. Instead he found himself in a training room pummeling a punching bag. He beat it over and over again his fists getting faster and hitting harder. He then sent a heavy punch to the center of the bag and the bag tore in half and sand poured out. Haruo sighed, he placed his hand on his side, how wound had opened again. He groaned and went over to the cabinet, he opened it and pulled out a roll of duct tape. He lifted his tank top and bit off a piece of duct tape and he put it over his wound. He then put the tape down, he walked over to the bag and took it down, he then laid it next to the other torn bags. Haruo then flexed his fingers, he looked down at his hands. A majority of the bones in his knuckles were now exposed and infection was starting to grow in his hand. He just shrugged the pain and found some wrap. He wrapped his hands and then went and sat on a bench. He ran his hand through his hair. He then closed his eyes, "Mothra...? Are you there..?" He tried to say to her through his mind. A few seconds passed, he then heard light snoring, "Great...she's asleep..." Haruo then opened his eyes again. Haruo then placed his hand on his side, he paused and he heard a small beeping. He pressed his hand against his side, he felt something in his body that shouldn't have been there. It must've been Naomi's controller and it got knocked loose. It was just beneath his skin by a wound in his body. Haruo then removed his tank top, he ripped the tape off his side. He folded his tank top and then put it in his mouth, he then bit down on it as he shoved his fingers into his wound.

He started to breath heavily, he could now physically feel the controller. He bit down on the short more as he opened the wound a bit, he pushed his fingers further inside. He now grabbed the controller with his finger tips, he winced and then slowly pulled it out. He looked at the controller, it didn't seem much bigger than a poker chip, and it was about the same shape too. He spat out the tank top, he then crushed the controller and threw it on the ground. He then waited a minute, he clenched his fists, now waiting from the pain of the past to suddenly attack him. Nothing came, he then held the wound shut and he walked over and grabbed the duct tape again, he then taped his body up and he then left the room. He walked down the dark hallway, he heard whispering and he touched his temple. Suddenly the lights in the hallway turned red, he looked around and after a while he heard a voice. He started to walk towards it until he was outside the lab. "Mmm, your modern technology seems to have nurtured me back to full health." Haruo grit his teeth, Metphies.

"Of course."

"Akira?" Haruo thought, Haruo sat outside the room and just listened.

"Metphies, do you not remember what I told you?" Akira asked,

"I remember correctly, end the Sakaki bloodline."

"And now look, you've failed. Haruo is alive, and Yuko still has one child."

"My apologies, Haruo was a lot stronger than anticipated."

"Don't fail me again Metphies," Akira said, "The Sakaki bloodline has been on my shitlist since day one. I ended Planet Peaceland...but Hikaru and his family escaped."

"And the Exif lent you G-1 to exterminate the earth as well as their family."

"Don't use G-1 just call it what it is, Godzilla."

"No, it's G-1. You see Akira..in 1954 mankind awakened something. Godzilla laid waste to Tokyo and then again to Osaka and Kyoto. It was then killed by the Oxygen Destroyer. Our G-1 was built to be the most genetically perfect Godzilla to live, an omnipotent being."

"And look where it is now!" Akira said, "It's Dead! Haruo killed it! You saw it and so did I!"

"Haruo won't get another chance to summon Ghidorah. I'm going to break him even if that means turning Yuko inside out and sideways." Haruo then grit his teeth. "It's a shame, I was starting to like Haruo."

"Now what?"

"We summon KG-1." Metphies said, "The Exif, we created replicas of the Universes finest monsters, our greatest was KG-1 which is based on King Ghidorah."

"Good, it better not die."

"It won't, it stems from a black hole. The only weapon to kill it is Godzilla, and thanks to Haruo Godzilla is dead."

Akira laughed, "Haruo really is stupid isn't he?" Haruo wanted to charge in there and kill them both, but he decided not to. He simply looked ahead of him and then walked back to his room. He reached his room and walked inside, once the door closed he felt someone jump on his back and cover his eyes.

"Hey!"

Haruo sighed, "Miana," he removed her hands, "Why are you in my room?"

"Cause."

"Because why?"

"Felt like it."

"Whatever." Haruo then went and laid in his bed, Miana then went and sat at his bedside, she smiled at him. Since the day he kissed her she had been thinking about him non stop. Haruo glared at her and rolled over facing away from her. A few seconds passed, Haruo then heard rustling, so he presumed Miana had left the room. Soon he felt something touch his leg, he jumped and rolled onto his back and looked down at his feet. Soon Miana's face appeared, she had crawled under the blanket and and made her way up to Haruo, "Miana, what are you doing?" She smiled she then sat up and the blanket fell off of her, Haruo quickly shut his eyes, "Miana, why are you naked?"

"Like?"

"I'd like you to put your clothes back on."

She sighed, Haruo suddenly felt her press her body against his, he opened his eyes and she was laying on top of him, "Feeling well?"

"I'm fine Miana."

"Oh..." she rested her chin on his chest and then looked into his eyes, "Haruo..."

"What?"

"I love you."

"Miana..." he groaned, she then closed her eyes and started kissing him. He then grabbed her, he then turned and rolled on top of her. He grabbed her wrists and then held her against the bed and he pulled away from her, "Miana, what do you want from me?" He asked a little pissed off that she didn't understand that he didn't care about her.

"Love me." She said softly,

"Miana, I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No." Haruo glared, "Miana...I used to love you before I joined back up with Yuko and the others. But now I'm more focused on Yuko than I am on you."

"...love me?"

"Yes, I used to. It was a long time ago, but it was mostly because you saved me."

"Haruo..."

"Miana stop that." He looked into her eyes, he could clearly tell she was lost, "I don't love you. I used too, but now I don't."

"Love me again..."

"Miana i can't just...that's not how this works."

"Please..." she then opened her legs and bent her knees, Haruo grunted as he now felt the position Miana had put them in.

"Miana, we aren't doing this. It isn't fair to Yuko."

"Yuko's Dead."

"No! She's not dead! I saw her today, she's not dead. She's very much alive!" He grit his teeth, "She has to be alive..."

"Haruo..."

"STOP SAYING MY NAME LIKE I MEAN SOMETHING TO YOU!!!" He grit his teeth, "I tried beating around the bush but now I can't! You're such an idiotic child Miana and you don't know what emotions are, you don't know what any of this means!" Miana didn't understand what he was saying, but she didn't like his tone of voice. "I. Am. Nothing. To. You." He said, "And you Miana, are definitely not something to me."

"...I love you..."

Haruo just groaned, "You want me to love you! Fine! I'll love you! Only if it'll get you to shut up!" He then bent over and roughly placed his lips onto hers.

The next morning Miana woke up in bed next to Haruo, she rolled over and looked at Haruo, he looked agitated even when he slept. She then got up and then started to put her clothes on, once she was dressed she then walked down to the cafeteria. Maina was in the cabinet looking for food, "Maina!" Miana said in their native language.

"Yeah, what's up?" Maina asked looking through the different food.

"You'll never guess what happened last night!"

"You went to sleep, and then woke up the next morning and realized you were dumb?"

"No."

"Eh, well that's the best I've got." Maina then froze, she sniffed the air, she then walked over to Miana, she looked Miana up and down, "...you didn't..."

"I did." Miana smiled,

"Don't tell me..." Maina rubbed her forehead,

"Yeah! With Haruo!"

Maina groaned and bit her bottom lip, she then looked up at Miana, "You do know you're going to get in trouble for this! Not to mention now that you've been with a man outside of marriage, you can't marry anyone in the tribe! You're now stuck with Haruo!"

"That's fine."

"No! It's not fine! Because I've gotta stay with you or else we'll die!" Maina's glare got more intense, "You're dumb." Miana frowned, "You don't even know what you've done! And it's even worse because I'm your sister!"

Soon Kazuya walked into the room, "Hey," he said to them, Kazuya walked over to the food pantry, "Mmm, not much." Maina looked back at Kazuya, Kazuya looked at Maina, he smiled and then walked past them and went back to their room.

"Mhmm." Miana said,

"WHAT?!" Maina asked,

"You've been with Kazuya."

Maina's face turned bright red, "I have not! You can't prove anything!!!"

"I can, because you're a terrible liar."

"I AM NOT!!!"

"I can tell when you're lying because you start to yell."

"I AM NOT!!!"

"Mhmm." Soon Akira's voice came over the intercom.

"Attention, Can I get everyone to the bridge please? Thank you." Miana and Maina looked at each other. The two of them then ran to the bridge, shortly after them the rest of the crew joined except for Yuko and Haruo. Akira looked around at everyone, "Ah, now that you're all here, I'd like to announce something." Soon the door opened and Haruo walked inside, he had something in his hand, "Ah, Haruo, Nice to see-" Akira was suddenly cut off by the sound of a blaster, Akira looked down, blood started to pour from his body. Everyone turned and looked at Haruo who had a gun raised.

"Haruo!" Naomi gelled, Soon Glenn and Kazuya both grabbed Haruo's arms.

"What the hell man?!" Kazuya asked, Haruo tried to pull away from them.

"Get off me!! You have no idea what that monster has planning!!" Haruo then stepped on Kazuya's foot causing him to let go, Haruo then shot Kazuya in the foot. Haruo then hit Glenn on the head with the gun knocking him out. Everyone backed away from Haruo, Haruo then walked over to Akira, he kicked Akira onto the floor and then grabbed him by the collar and put the barrel of the blaster on Akira's forehead. "Go on, tell them." Haruo said, "Tell them all, what you said to Metphies last night."

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Metphies died a few days ago."

"BULLSHIT!!!" Haruo placed his finger on the trigger, "I heard you, last night, you spoke to Metphies in the lab. Explain G-1."

"I dont think you understand."

Haruo then placed his other hand on Akira's throat and began to choke him, "Fine then, enlighten me. What about KG-1? And what about your plan to eradicate my bloodline? Would I understand that? Or would you just think I'm stupid?" Akira gestured for Haruo to bend over, Haruo bent over and then Akira spoke into Haruo's ear.

"The Xiliens are coming. The Xiliens are coming with their new weapon, and you can't stop them. Hell you couldn't even save Yuko."

Haruo then sat up, he then snapped Akira's neck and then shot him through the forehead. Naomi gasped and placed her hand over her mouth as did Miana, Haruo then stood up and looked around at everyone. "From now on I'm in charge understand? Do not question my authority or else you'll share the same fate as Akira." Haruo then looked to his mother, "Plot a course for the Genesis Chambers." Naomi nodded slowly, Haruo then turned and walked out of the room. Haruo then walked down the lab, he walked inside and there was Metphies in the center of the room facing away from Haruo. Haruo raised his gun, "You." Metphies then turned around and faced Haruo, he seemed to have some sort of metallic plate on the right side of his face.

"Hello again Haruo." Haruo walked up to Metphies and threw a punch, Metphies quickly caught Haruo's fist.

"You nearly killed my wife you son of a bitch!" Haruo dropped the gun and threw another punch, Metphies then preceded to catch the other fist.

"You just don't understand," Metphies quickly jabbed Haruo in the body where Haruo had been stabbed, Haruo gasped and hunched over. "This is what the world needs. Mankind damned itself from the start." He then swung his knee into Haruo's chest, Haruo gasped again and fell onto his back. Metphies then walked over to Haruo and knelt next to him. Metphies placed his hand on Haruo's chest, "You're much weaker now aren't you?"

"What doesn't kill me only makes me stronger!"

"No. What doesn't kill you will kill you eventually. A gun, cancer, and curiosity." Metphies then grabbed Haruo by the throat, "Tell me Haruo, how did you do it?"

"Do what?" Haruo manges to choke out,

"Summon Ghidorah," Metphies said, "I want you to do it again. This time I want you to destroy something for me."

"Like hell I will."

"Oh really? Even if Miana's life hangs in the balance?"

"Miana is nothing to me."

"Oh really? Because your little charade last night seemed very passionate. Does Yuko know?"

"Yuko's Dead!"

"So you keep telling yourself that, even though you've seen her with your own eyes. You held her hand." Metphies smiled and squeezed harder on Haruo's neck, "Do you actually love Yuko? Or do you see her as more of a sister?"

"Shut up!"

"Perhaps Yuko was a spur of the moment relationship."

"SHUT UP!!!" Haruo tried to sit up only to be forced back down by Metphies.

"Everyone here knows that Miana is your favorite, have you not seen the way you look at her? And why not? Her tribe are a very exotic bunch of people. So how was procreation with her? Was it everything you ever wanted?" Haruo then let out a scream and everything went dark. Soon the floodlights came on, Haruo's eyes were back to looking white again. Metphies smiled, "It's begun." Outside the Gotengo fire formed in the sky, shorty after King Ghidorah arrived. Metphies just smirked, "You truly are amazing Haruo, now destroy everything! Tear up the Earth!" Haruo screamed and outside Ghidorah started to use its gravity beams to rip apart mountains and create fissures in the ground. Metphies have a small laugh, Haruo then shoved Metphies off of him and Metphies flew across the room. Haruo then got back onto his feet by levitating. Haruo clenched his fists and faced Metphies, Metphies smiled, "I guess it's time for round two."

Haruo rushes Metphies, Metphies braces himself for impact. Haruo quickly jabs Metphies in the face and then grabs Metphies by the throat and delivers several strong blows to Metphies chest and body. Haruo screamed and punched Metphies again, Metphies stumbles backwards and clenched his chest. "This darkness, let it consume you Haruo." Haruo went to attack again, he then froze as a blast shot through his chest, Haruo returned to normal and her turned around and saw Yuko holding up a blaster.

"Yuko..."

"Shut up Haruo." Yuko said harshly, she then walked past Haruo and up to Metphies, "You. Do you not know what you did to me?" Metphies just smiled, "You sicken me! Get out of my face before I blow you away!" Metphies nodded, he then left the room. Haruo then grabbed Yuko's arm and spun her around.

"You're just going to let him get away?!"

"Leave me alone! Don't touch me! You sicken me as well!"

"Yuko What did I-"

"I don't know Haruo. What did you do?" She slapped him and then glared at him, "I hope your happy with Miana, because you and me are done." Yuko then walked past Haruo and out the door. Haruo watched her walk away. What had become of him? Since that night his mind has been off balance. He left the room, he then went straight for his bedroom. He turned to the hallway, he then saw Glenn, Kazuya, and Yujo all in the hallway. Kazuya turned and glared at Haruo.

"If it isn't the man of the century. Our hero."

"What do you want?" Haruo asked,

"It's simple, we all took a vote after you left. For killing Akira we all want you gone."

Haruo froze, something dark came over him. A smirk came across his lips. "Then come escort me."

Suddenly Haruo woke up with a scream. "Haruo!" Yuko grabbed onto his arm.

"His heart rate is spiking!" Naomi said,

"Haruo calm down!" Yuko then shook Haruo, she then slapped him. Haruo then froze, he took a few deep breaths. He looked around and then looked to Yuko. "Hey, it's ok, calm down." Yuko said, "I'm glad you're alright. Do you remember what happened?" He then looked to her with fear in his eyes, she then kissed his forehead in hopes of calming him down, "You were in the training room, you then removed the controller from your body and after that you blacked out."

"...blacked out...?" He looked his body up and down, "So...everything that just happened me...it was all a dream...?"

"Yeah." Yuko smiled, "Although I do like the ponytail that Miana gave you while you were asleep." Haruo felt the back of his head, Sure enough its as there. He then slowly sat up, "Woah, take it easy!" He then quickly wrapped his arms around her and started to cry, "Haruo...you're alright, it was all a dream. Nothing is going to hurt you. I'm here." She ran her hand up and down his back. After a while Haruo eventually laid back down and closed his eyes. Yuko sighed and stood up and faced Naomi. "I feel bad for him, whatever he dreamed about must've been traumatic."

"I can't possibly imagine what it was." Naomi said, she folded her arms, "What he did was risky. You know that right?"

"Yes, But at least he's alive."

"Yeah, all that he has now is his own controller, but the thing with his unlike mine...is that his is more violent and random. Which means he essentially could be a danger."

"Yeah, but he wouldn't intentionally hurt any of us." Yuko sighed and looked at him, "I think he's mostly stressed because of our situation...finding out I lost a baby and all, plus me being stabbed didn't help any either. I saw how he looked when you brought him in here..."

"Yeah," Naomi said, "He's very weak right now, he needs rest. Let's give him some."

"Yeah..." Yuko nodded, she left the room shortly after Naomi did. Yuko then went to her and Haruo's room, she gasped at the blood on the walls from Haruo's fists. "Haruo..." she walked over and placed her hand on the wall, she frowned, something about Haruo wasn't the same.

Meanwhile back in the Medical Bay a bright light flashed. X appeared in the room after the light faded, he flicked his wrist and the door slammed shut and locked. He walked over to Haruo's beside and he bent over and got in Haruo's face, "Wake up little brother, it's time to let the monster out." Haruo's eyes suddenly opened and they were blank white. Outside fire appeared in the air and Ghidorah descended on the planet. It roared and started to destroy the planet slowly. Mothra then woke up, she chirped and looked over at Ghidorah. She then headed straight towards Ghidorah to fight. Ghidorah shot a gravity beam at the ground beneath Mothra's feet sending Mothra flying through the air and then crashing onto the ground.

Mothra rolled onto her bottom side again and then looked up at Ghidorah. She then started to spray silk at Ghidorah, Ghidorah roared and shot more gravity beams sending Mothra flying through the air again. Mothra then landed with a loud crash, she rolled onto her bottom side again. She then lunged through the air and bit down onto Ghidorah's chest. Ghidorah reaches its heads down and pulls Mothra off and then throws her back onto the ground. Ghidorah then kicked Mothra sending the larva soaring through the air. Mothra then landed with a crash.

X then smirked, he then closed Haruo's eyes with his fingers. Ghidorah then took the sky and flew away. "Look at you," X said, "You can control it in your unconscious state, lovely. This is going to be easier than I thought."


	28. Chapter 24

"Naomi." Hikaru said to her, Naomi looked up, she stood in her room and was now starting to get dressed for bed.

"Yes?"

"There's something wrong with Haruo."

"I'll say, given everything that's happened he's definitely not handling it well."

"Yeah, his mind is in bad shape after he passed out from removing the controller. I can't possibly imagine what he saw."

"It must have been traumatic, he had a crazed look in his eyes, almost like he had never seen another person before." Naomi sighed and sat down, "Haruo needs some space."

"He does, what do you want us to do? Lock him on the medical bay?"

"I don't know, we'll think of something." Naomi then paused, she then smiled, "Hey, Can you see everything in my room?"

"Yeah."

"Oh really?" She then removed her shirt, "What about now?"

"...um."

"If that's not clear enough," she reached back and unhooked her bra and removed it, "What about now?"

"You are evil."

Naomi laughed and then put her shirt back on, "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I'm going to do some stuff with the reanimation chamber...maybe we can bring you back." She sighed and laid down and put her hands behind her head, "I miss you holding me...I miss every time we kiss...I miss your scent..."

"My scent?"

"Every man gives off a natural scent to attract a woman."

"I see."

Meanwhile Yuko walked into the medical bay, she looked down at Haruo once she came to the bed. She reached her hand down and held onto his hand, she sat down and looked at him. "Don't worry Haruo, you're going to be fine..." she smiled. He slowly opened his eyes, he looked over at her.

"Yuko..."

"Hey sweetie." She squeezes his hand,

"I had this dream...it was terrible..."

"What was it about?"

"I overheard some plan between Akira and Metphies...and then I slept with Miana for some reason...after that I killed Akira and then I went to the lab...I fought Metphies until you came in...after that I was about to fight everyone on board..."

"Hey, you're ok." Yuko smiled, "It was just a dream."

"It felt so real..."

"I'm sorry," she smiled, "So Miana Huh?"

"Let's not talk about it...please..."

"Yeah...sorry."

"...my mom tells me we lost a baby..."

"Yeah...we lost the boy...but Haruka is fine." Yuko smiled at him, "I'm alright too Haruo, I'm not dead and I'm not going to die any time soon."

"...what if you do? Then it's on me..."

"Haruo," Yuko sighed and looked into his eyes, he was truly frightened. "I'm not going to die, you and me are gonna have a good life. You, me, and Haruka. The three of us are going to own a nice house in Okinawa, possibly in the Paradise with the rest of the Okinawans, we'll live on a hill with a nice view of the village..." she smiled, "We will be there for all of Haruka's firsts...her first laugh...her first smile...her first tooth and first steps. Her first words and first birthday with a big cake." Haruo didn't smile, he just looked back the ceiling. Yuko sighed, she bit her bottom lip and tears formed in her eyes, "Haruo...Haruo look at me..." she said as tears streamed down her face, "It's going to be okay, you and me will get through this okay?" She ran her hand along his face, "I love you ok." She then kissed his cheek, "I love you."

"Yeah, I know." He said almost with a dark tone to his voice, "Can you please leave me alone...?"

She shed more tears and quickly wiped them. "Yeah of course, take all the time you need." She stood up and then left. She then stood against the wall outside the medical bay, she placed her hands on the back of her head and she slid down to the floor. She then started to sob and she pulled her knees into her face.

"Yuko...?" Umika said as she walked over to her, Umika knelt down and looked at Yuko, "Hey, what's wrong?" All Yuko could do was cry, Umika then sat next to Yuko and wrapped her arms around Yuko. "It's ok, everything is ok."

"You didn't see the way he looked at me...it's like he didn't even know me..."

Umika frowned, she ran her hand up and down Yuko's back. "He's still recovering, just give him some time." Umika sighed, "Come on, let's get you to bed." Umika helped Yuko up and then helped her to her room.

Meanwhile Haruo laid in bed, his hand twitched. The infections from his wounds started to spread, black markings appeared on his body where the infection was. "Come on Haruo, let the monster out." Echoes through Haruo's head constantly, sometimes soft and sometimes loud. Haruo grit his teeth, black liquid poured from the corner of his mouth and onto the sheets. Haruo's heart rate started to spike, he suddenly opened his eyes. His pupils widened until his eyes were completely dead black. Haruo then sat up, he got out of bed and walked to the door. The door then opened for him, he then walked down the hall. Soon his hair gradually went from blue to black, the Xilien visor appeared over his eyes. He then turned into Akira's room. Akira laid in his bed asleep, Haruo then grabbed Akira by the throat and then looked him in the eyes. Akira looked up at him.

"Wh-What the hell...?"

"Hello Akira," Haruo said, only this time it wasn't Haruo saying it. It was X's voice that came out of Haruo's mouth.

"X...how on earth-"

"There's a lot you don't know about Xilien biology." He said squeezing down tighter on Akira's throat. "Is it ready?"

"Yes..." he managed to choke out. Haruo smirked,

"Excellent." He then chuckles evilly, he then erupts into laughter, he flicks his wrists and Akira is vaporized instantly. Haruo then stands up, "Metphies is gone and so is Akira, the pieces are slowly falling into place." He then turns and goes back to the medical bay. He lays back down in the bed, the visor vanishes and his hair returns to blue and his eyes return to normal. Haruo then closes his eyes and returns to sleep.

The next morning Yuko walked into the cafeteria for breakfast. She gasped when she saw Haruo sitting at a table eating some breakfast. "..." she swallowed, she then walks past him quietly and gets breakfast for herself. She then puts it in the rehydration machine.

"No good morning?" Haruo asked, Yuko gasped.

"I...I didn't think you were ready to talk..."

"What would make you think that?"

"...you kind of snapped last night..."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I was tired," he said with a sigh, "There's a lot of firsts that you forgot for Haruka." Yuko turned around, "Like the first time she kicks you, her first ultrasound, the first time she takes in a breath of life. Her first day of school, her first loose tooth and the first time she leaves it under the pillow for the tooth fairy." He smiled softly down at his food just thinking about it, "You're going to be a wonderful mother." She blushed and smiled.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me."

"...do you ever wonder what Haruka might look like?"

"Sometimes, i always figured she'd look like you." Yuko said with a smile,

"Why me?"

"I don't know, that's just what I've always thought."

"...what if she doesn't like me?"

"You're her dad, I'm sure that she's bound to love you." Yuko walked over to him and sat down, she kissed his cheek and wrapped her arm around his neck, "You're gonna be the best dad ever." She then stood back up and got her food, she then came back and sat next to Haruo. Yuko then started to eat, "...you know, I never knew my dad..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...I grew up with my mother and my uncle...I didn't really know my dad and my mother never talked about him...it made me wonder if losing him just was so painful..." Yuko smiled, "But I was told that I have his eyes and smile." Haruo looked at her, he then looked back to his food and continued to eat.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Haruo said,

"It's ok...I mean I'll always have him with me in my heart right?" She said with a smile, "That's really all I need."

"Yeah..."

"Speaking of father's, you really look like yours."

"I do?"

"Yeah, you both have this strong face, your hair and eyes are also similar. It's like you're an exact clone." She then giggled, "The only difference is that your dad is older than dirt itself." She then smiled, "You also remind me of your mom too, you have her smile and her lips. You also have her bravery and determination. You also have her soft skin."

"How do you know my mothers skin is soft?"

"She helped bandage me after I was stabbed, her hands were really soft and gentle." She then leaned on his shoulder, "You also have her loving heart."

"...thanks."

"Haruo..." she looked at him and then he looked at her, "When I tell you that I love you...I mean it...I've never felt this way towards someone before...what I feel for you is just...it's hard to put into words."

"..." he paused, "Yuko...before I met you...I..." He sighed and swallowed, "I didn't think it was possible for me to feel this way...I always saw myself as ruined...and broken and uncappable of feeling love..." he sighed, "Yuko...if I ever hurt you I-"

"It's ok," she smiled, "We're all a little broken. And don't worry, you didn't hurt me, I'm fine."

"You say that a lot...but every time you do something happens."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is!!" He snapped slamming his hand on the table, "The night we kissed, the night we fell in love, you told me you were fine and then we had the Nanometal incident. A few days ago you told me you were fine, and then you got stabbed. So stop saying that! You're clearly not fine!" Yuko sighed.

"Haruo," She then took his hand, "I promise you, I'm okay. From now on I'm going to stay on the ship where nothing bad can happen to me. I promise I will give you and our baby the best life I can possible give. But I can't do that with you worrying about me all the time like I'm a baby. I'm an adult Haruo, I can take care of myself and I know what I can handle."

"I just can't lose you again." He said as tears streamed down his face, Yuko smiled.

"You're not going too." She kissed his cheek and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Soon Glenn burst in the door.

"Guys, come quick!" He said

"What is it?" Haruo asked,

"Akira's been murdered!"

"What?!" Yuko said,

"Yes, But that's not what I'm saying come quick about...I mean it is, but...UGH just come look!" The two of them looked at each other. They stood up and followed Glenn to the command center. Everyone was gathered there. Someone stood near the front with his arm around Naomi's neck. He slowly turned around and had a gun pointed at Naomi's head.

"X!!!" Haruo said as he clenched his fists. X smirked.

"Well hi, fancy meeting you in the flesh Haruo." Haruo then ran towards X, he lunged in the air to attack him, X held up his hand and Haruo froze in mid air. Haruo grit his teeth.

"What the hell is this?!"

X chuckled, "An intervention." He flicked his wrist and Haruo was sent flying through the air. Haruo then crashed down onto the floor by the door. "You brought me What I wanted, so you can go free." X said releasing Naomi. "Look, I'm going to put it simply. You want to save humanity, and I want to save humanity. So how about we work together?"

"Why the hell would we trust you?!" Haruo said standing up.

"It's simple," X said, "Currently, there's a meteor heading towards Earth, one so massive that Earth will be destroyed upon impact. It's also followed by a large black hole in which a monster will appear from." He smiled, "Starting now, you have about eighty-two hours, fifty-nine minutes, and sixteen seconds. If the crisis can somehow be averted then the human race will be fine, if not then the entire human race is damned."

"Bullshit." Haruo said, "You're just pulling our leg."

"I've checked it out..." Naomi said looking at Haruo and rubbing her neck, "He's being serious." Haruo grit his teeth. X smiled at Haruo, Haruo just shook his head.

"Fine, But we do this on my terms. From now on you stay in a containment cell."

"Fine by me."

"You will also be on a schedule of MY choosing." Haruo said walking over to him, "You don't eat, sleep, or even take a shit without someone watching you." X smiled and looked down at Haruo.

"And what if I want a magazine?"

"Don't toy with me."

"Oh please, you've already been toyed with so many times why would I want to add onto it." X smirked, if he could find a way to emotionally corrupt Haruo then X could legally take over the ship, "Your heart gets toyed with the most."

"What are you saying?"

"Do you remember when mom died? The fire, the explosion, the stench of death." Haruo made fists, "Did you even care when mom died? Or did you just immediately find some way to distract yourself from the pain."

"Haruo! Don't listen to him he's toying with you!" Yuko said,

"What about when Yuko died?" Haruo grit his teeth and started to breathe heavily, "The Nanometal that corrupted her body, did you even care when she died too? Or did you just find her as an annoyance?" Haruo screamed and sent a punch across X's face, X smirked he then stuck Haruo in the gut with a powerful force of his palm. Haruo was sent flying clear to the back of the room, "Haruo has been emotionally corrupted, seeing as he is your Captain the line of duty then goes to the next in charge. That would normally be the Co-Captain, but since that doesn't mean anything to blood then that makes me in charge. So from now on I'm in charge, to quote your famous movie, I am the captain now."

"X..." Haruo said with a hiss, "If you care about the human race, then go to the Genesis Chambers." He slowly stood up, "The rest of the human race is in there!" X smirked.

"No, I have a better plan."

"YOU CAN'T SACRIFICE THEM LIKE THIS!!!!"

"Don't fall to pieces Haruo. We'll make do with just the people on board here." X then turned and looked at the screen showing everything in front of them, "For now, let's go to Tokyo. It has something that we will need." X snapped his fingers, "Quickly." Everyone started to move and get in their stations for take off.

"X...you're only going to end up sending us straight to Hell."

"No little brother." X turned around and walked over to Haruo, "You sent them to Hell by bringing the humans back to Earth." He grabbed Haruo's collar and pulled him in close, X then whispered in his ear, "I'm just cleaning up your mess and finishing the job." He then pushed Haruo backwards, X swiftly backhanded Haruo across the face. Haruo then fell onto the floor and hit his head knocking him out cold.


	29. Chapter 25

Haruo woke up hours later with a massive ringing in his ears. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, he was laying on the floor. He slowly stood up and looked over to his left. He saw X leaning against the wall with his arms folded. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, just thought I'd mention something to you about Yuko."

"What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing, the question is what did YOU do to her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know how long it takes for a baby of our race to grow in the womb?" X asked, "Two months, Yuko is currently at a stage where the baby is going to start growing. It's going to cause immense pain,"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh yeah, and then shortly after the baby is done growing it could be born at any time."

"Y-You're bullshitting me..." Soon Yuko's scream could be heard throughout the ship. Haruo's eyes widened, "Yuko..." he then turned and left the room he ran straight to his room and saw Yuko laying on the bed clenching her stomach, "Yuko! What's wrong?!" He rushes to her side.

"I...I don't know..." she grunted in pain, "It hurts..."

"Come on, let's get you to the medical bay." He wrapped his arm around her and helped her up, Yuko then let out a scream of pain.

"No! Stop! It hurts!" She groaned and then started to breathe heavily, "Ow..." Haruo looked down, Yuko's stomach was slowly starting to grow.

"Come on," He then helped her to the medical bay, he helped her lay down on the bed. Shortly after Naomi rushes into the room.

"I heard her scream, what happened?!"

"How did you not tell us about this?!" Haruo asked turning around and facing her, Naomi looked past Haruo at Yuko. Naomi sighed.

"I didn't know she was that far along." Naomi then started to go through things and prepare the room in case Yuko were to have her baby. Haruo turned and sat down next to Yuko, he then took her hand.

"Hey, everything is going to be alright."

"I'm in so much pain..." Yuko said as sweat started to bead down her forehead, "I don't even understand what's going on..."

Haruo sighed, "Neither do I...I just barely found out myself..." he squeezed her hand gently, "It's an alien thing...on my moms side...apparently it takes two months for the baby to develop in the womb before delivery...Yuko I am so sorry, I had no clue..."

"It's ok..." Yuko said softly, she then smiled, "At least this means we're closer to being a family..."

"Yeah..."

Yuko sighed and laid her head back trying to relax, she then looked over at Naomi, "Naomi...?"

"Yes?"

"...would there be a way for us to get an ultrasound...?"

"There sure is," Hikaru said, a small device came from the ceiling and it waved itself over Yuko's stomach before it scanned it. Soon the big screen on the wall turned on, it was an all black image at first. Soon the visuals came in of the baby. Yuko gasped and smiled as tears fell down her face, she squeezed Haruo's hand.

"There She is Haruo...there's Haruka..." she said, Yuko had gotten past the fact that her baby had suddenly grown, now she felt a sense of joy knowing that she had now become a mother. Soon Miana knocked and poked her face in the door. Yuko then looked over and noticed Miana, "Hey, come on in." Miana then walked in the room, Moana's eyes widened at Yuko's stomach.

"Fat..." Miana said

"No, I'm not fat. Come here, I want to show you something."

Miana nodded and walked over to her, Yuko then pointed at the screen. Miana's eyes widened, "Baby!"

"Yeah, that's a baby. That's my baby."

"Where is baby?"

"She's in here." Yuko said pointing to her stomach, Miana glared.

"Yuko ate baby..."

"What? No-"

"Cut it out!" Miana then pulled out a small knife of hers,

"NO!!! Don't! I didn't eat her! It's fine!" Yuko said just before Miana stabbed her in the stomach, "Look, the baby is growing inside me. After she's done growing then she'll come out on her own."

"Oh...ok."

Haruo then sighed, he then gently placed his hand on Yuko's stomach. He smiled softly, Yuko then placed her hand on top of Haruo's. "I can't believe we made a person..." Haruo said,

"Yeah...it's kind of new to me too, but it's amazing."

Haruo then smiled, "Hey, did you feel that?" He asked,

"Feel what?"

"I think she just kicked," he said, "Right here." He placed her hand on the spot where he felt it. After a while Yuko then felt the kick.

"Oh my god..." Yuko said with a smile, she then felt the kick again, "Wow...she's really in there."

"Yeah," Haruo then kissed Yuko's cheek, "This means we're parents." Yuko then looked over at Haruo and smiled, he smiled back at her. Yuko then winced.

"Mmm...ah..." she sat up slightly and placed her hand on her stomach.

"Is she growing again?"

"No..." she winced in pain again, "Ow...I think I'm in labor..." Haruo swallowed, he then looked to Naomi, Naomi nodded.

"Miana sweetie, can you please leave?" Naomi asked Miana, Miana nodded and left the room.

"Ow!!" Yuko said as she grit her teeth, "Ah..." she then laid back, her eyes suddenly widened.

"You okay?" Haruo asked,

"...my water broke..." Yuko said, she then started to breathe heavily as another contraction hit, "Aaah..." she groaned in pain. Naomi then started to prepare the room, she then positioned herself near the foot of the bed, she had some clean towels and a blanket. Naomi quickly removed Yuko's pants and tossed them aside.

"What do you want me to do?" Haruo asked,

"Hold my hand..." Yuko said a little scared, Haruo looked at Yuko, "Please...I'm scared..." she then groaned in pain again, she threw her head back into the pillow and bit her bottom lip. Haruo then sat next to her and he held onto her hand, she looked at him.

"I'm here for you," He said, "A family doesn't abandon each other." He said interlocking his fingers with hers. "I love you." She smiled,

"I love you too."

"Ok Yuko, you're gonna need to start pushing soon okay?" Naomi said, Yuko took a few deep breaths.

"Okay." Yuko took a few deep breaths.

"You're going to feel a slight pinch and then you need to start pushing." Yuko laid there for a moment, she then felt a sudden pinch. Yuko groaned in pain. "Ok Yuko, you need to start pushing."

"Okay..." Yuko shook her head, she groaned and then started pushing. She started to scream out in pain, she squeezed down on Haruo's hand.

"That's good, you're doing great." Naomi said, "Just keep pushing okay?" After nearly thirty minutes of pain, and tears, Naomi then smiled. "Okay Yuko last stretch, just one more big push Okay?"

"I can't..." she said panting heavily, "I just can't..."

"Yuko, you can do this, I can see her head now." Naomi said, "Just one more."

"Okay..." Yuko mustered as much strength as she could and gave one last push. She screamed in pain and then she fell backwards, soon the room was filled with high pitched crying. Naomi smiled, she cleaned up the baby with the towels and then wrapped the blanket around her.

"Here she is," Naomi said standing up, she walked over to Yuko and handed Yuko the baby. Yuko smiled weakly down at the infant in her arms.

"Look Haruo...it's Haruka..." she said with a smile, Haruo looked at the baby and smiled.

"She's beautiful." Haruo said,

"Hi Haruka...I'm your mom and this is your dad..." Yuko said to the baby softly, "Don't worry...he's not as cool as he thinks he is..."

"How dare you." Haruo said to Yuko in a playful manner, Yuko just smiled. Yuko smiled down at her baby, she then yawned.

"Haruo...I'm a little tired...do you want to hold her...?"

"M-Me...?"

"Yeah...just for a little while so I can rest my eyes..."

"O-Okay..." Haruo said nervously, he swallowed and then picked up little Haruka in his arms. He held her close to him, he smiled down at her softly. Haruka yawned, she opened her eyes slightly and looked at her father before closing her eyes again.

"She likes you..." Yuko said softly before she drifted off to sleep. Haruo looked down at Haruka.

"Hey little one..." he said in a gentle tone, Haruka then started to make a fuss, "What's the matter? Is it too cold?" He then pulled the blanket up to cover her head like a hoodie, "There you go." He started to gently bounce her up and down. "You look just like your mom you know that? You've got such a pretty face." Naomi smiled at him.

"I'm proud of you son." Naomi said as she folded her arms, "You and Yuko did good on this one."

"Thanks mom." He then felt the urge to leave the room, "Can you hold her while I go outside for a second?"

"Of course."

Haruo stood up and then handed Haruka to Naomi. Haruo then took his leave and X was outside the room. "Well?" X said,

"Well what?"

"How's my niece?"

"She's fine." Haruo said with a glare, "Why'd you tell me about this?"

"Well, even though I'm a cold hearted savage doesn't mean I'm not a family man."

"What do you mean family man?" Haruo asked through grit teeth, "You want me dead, you want mom dead too!"

"I have a son of my own." He said, "Well, had a son of my own. I know what it's like to welcome a new life into the world, the joy you feel." X glared, "It's not going to stay for long, so think of this as a holiday. Once you're done with your family I'll need you for something important."

"And what is that?"

"That's confidential." X then turned and left. Haruo sighed, soon Miana came running down the hall and wrapped her arms around Haruo.

"Hey," Haruo said to her, Miana looked up at him with a smile, "Want to come see the baby? She was just born a few moments ago" Miana nodded, Haruo took Miana into the medical room. Haruo got some hand sanitizer for Miana and squirted it into her hand.

"Ew..." Miana said,

"Rub it into your hands."

"Why?"

"It's so that the baby won't get sick."

"Yuck..." Miana then rubbed the hand sanitizer into her hands. Miana then looked over at Yuko, she gasped, "Yuko dead?"

"No, she's just resting." Haruo then walked over to Naomi, he took Haruka from her gently. He then turned and showed Haruka to Miana, Miana's pupils widened in awe. Miana leaned forward and looked closely at the baby, Miana had always heard of babies being born in the tribe but she had never seen one in person. They were so small. Miana sniffed the baby, Haruka smelt weird to Miana. "See look, this is Haruka she's my daughter." Miana tilted her head at the baby, many questions about the baby raced through Miana's mind. Haruka didn't open her eyes, was she dead too?

"Want to hold her?" Haruo asked, Miana looked up at Haruo.

"Hold her...?"

"Yeah, like I'm doing." Miana looked at Haruo's arms and how he held the baby, it didn't seem too hard. Miana looked at Haruo and nodded. Haruo smiled, he then gently placed Haruka in Miana's arms. "Watch her neck, make sure to hold it up, for the first few months of her life she can't support her neck." Miana nodded and cradled her head, Haruo then slowly let go. Miana's eyes widened, she was holding a baby and she couldn't believe it. The baby was extremely light compared to most things Miana had held in her life. Miana then looked down at Haruka, "See, there you go." Miana blinked at the baby, she was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. Haruka opened her eyes slightly, she yawned and then sneezed softly before closing her eyes again. After she sneezed Miana had enough.

"Take!" Miana said, Haruo sighed and gave her a smile.

"Alright," Haruo then gently took the baby from Miana, "Babies take a while to get used too, and they're a lot of work too." Miana nodded. "You know, you were once a baby too I'm guessing." Miana nodded. Haruo then looked back at Yuko, Yuko was absolutely dead asleep. At least until Haruka started crying, "Yuko..." Haruo said walking over to her, "I think she's hungry." Yuko groaned.

"Let me sleep...you feed her..."

"You know that's not how it works."

Yuko then slowly opened her eyes, "Alright, give her here..." she said with a yawn. Haruo handed Haruka to Yuko, "Shhh...it's okay..." Yuko said softly, Haruo then turned around to give Yuko some privacy while she breastfed Haruka. Yuko smiled downnat the breastfeeding infant, "You were just really hungry huh..." Yuko said softly, "You really gave us a scare little one...but we're glad you're here..."

Haruo smiled after hearing Yuko say that, he then turned to Naomi, "Mom, I'm curious, are there diapers on board?"

"I think so, this medical bay is supposed to be one of the most advanced medical rooms on the planet." Naomi then started to look through the drawers until she found some, "Alright, I found a bunch but they're for newborns, there isn't any larger sizes."

"That's fine, we won't be on the ship with Haruka long. Once we return to Okinawa everything will be fine."

"Alright," Naomi then put the packages of diapers on the counter, she then looked to Haruo, "You know, even though it's hard to believe, you were once that small." She smiled, "I remember the day you were born, you were the cutest baby on the face of the planet," she then turned around and fully faced him, "I even remember your first word, it was Bubba."

"Bubba?"

"Yeah, that was the word you used to describe your father." She smiled, "I was Mama and he was Bubba, it was really cute." She then giggles, "And the neighbor girl that would watch you was always ZoZo no matter how old you got." Naomi then folded her arms, "Well, what are you going to do now?"

"For now I'm going to spend as much time as I can with my family,"

"And after that?"

"I don't know. Find some way to overthrow X."

"Good luck," She said, "He's grown far more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

"I know...but what I lack in brute strength I have in brainpower."

"You're going to outsmart him?"

"I'm going to try."

"Good luck." Naomi said, Haruo nodded.

"I'm going to stop him no matter what the cost, even if I have to kill him."

 ** _A/B_**

 ** _Yay! Happy Birthday little Haruka! Sorry I haven't had much author notes lately, I've just been hella busy lol. Anyways things so far are going great! I wrote this chapter the way I did because I didn't want to have a crap ton of chapters that lead up to nine months and then blah blah blah. Anyways! This chapter was supposed to come out on the 27th because that's the actress Kudo Haruka's birthday, who is the actress that I named Haruo and Yuko's daughter after. So yeah Haruka's birthday is 10/27/22,0018 or whatever the year is that the anime takes place in lol XD_**

 ** _Anyways! X is definitely up to something not good! Stay posted!_**


	30. Chapter 26

Haruo smiled down at Haruka in his arms. It had now been a couple days since she was born, and since then Haruo now has a new love and light in his life. "Haruo...are you okay?" Yuko asked, Haruo then turned around and faced her,

"Yeah, why?"

"Well you've been holding Haruka almost non-stop for the past couple of days. The only time you put her down is for when she needs to be fed."

"Is it wrong for me to want to hold my daughter?"

"No," she said with a smile, "I think it's cute." Soon the door opened.

"Awww, there she is!" Umika said walking in.

"Hey Umika." Yuko said,

"How have you been these last couple of days?" Umika asked Yuko,

"I've been just fine."

"Mhmm, and how's the baby?" Umika asked walking over to Haruo to get a look at her.

"She's been fine too, she's been spending a lot of time with her dad though."

"I can see that," Umika said with a smile as she looked at Haruka. "Mind if I hold her for a bit?" Haruo nodded, he then gently handed Haruka to Umika, Umika smiled, "Hi there~" Umika said sweetly to the baby, "Aren't you just the cutest?!" Umika smiled at her, Umika then gave Haruka her finger and Haruka grabbed onto it. Umika turned and faced Yuko, "She's the cutest."

"Thank you, you're really good with her." Yuko said with a smile, Umika nodded.

"Yeah, back when humanity was in space I would often babysit."

"I see."

"Oh, Haruo," Umika turned to Haruo, "X was looking for you."

"What did he want?" Haruo asked,

"I don't know."

Haruo sighed, he walked over to Umika and gave Haruka a quick kiss on the forehead before he turned and left the room. He walked to his bedroom and grabbed the buckle out of the top drawer in his desk. He frowned, the gem was still cracked, he sighed and put it in the pouch on the back of his belt. He then grabbed the leather jacket off of the hook and put it on before he turned and left. He found X near the exit door, "Well?" Haruo asked zipping up his jacket.

"We're in Tokyo, I need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"It's confidential, but follow me." The two then left the ship. Haruo looked around at Tokyo, it all was still standing. Odd.

"It's all in one piece, only it looks like it's been abandoned."

"Exactly." They started to walk through the city. Haruo looked around at everything, the entire city had been fossilized and covered in the strange metallic plant. "There's something I need you to look into for me while I do other things," X pulled a locator out of his pocket and handed it to Haruo, "Can you handle it?" Haruo too the locator and looked at the screen.

"Sure." Haruo then followed the locator. He followed it for a mile or so to a subway station. He walked down beneath the ground into the station. He then found a train stopped in the middle of the tracks. He went to the train and he pried open the doors. He stepped inside and walked clear to the front of the train, he looked down at the locator, he was close. He looked ahead of him, the track seemed clear. He then knelt down and opened up a compartment that lead to wires, he started to connect some of the wires until eventually the train started up. He moved the train forwards until he came to blockage in the tunnel. He sighed and stopped the train, he then got out of the train and walked to the many rocks filling the tunnel. They must've been there for thousands of years so there was no way he was moving them. He looked at the locator, what he needed to find was just beyond that wall.

He grabbed the blaster out of the holster on his leg and started to shoot at the wall, he continued to shoot until the wall came crumbling down. He covered his eyes as dust flew everywhere. Soon a cool breeze came through the open tunnel, Haruo breathes in, the air was fresh and clean. He walked through it, as he got to the other side he suddenly fell straight downwards, the wall curved and he eventually rolled onto the ground below. He groaned in pain and slowly stood up. He looked ahead of him and saw some sort of spaceship. He swallowed and started to walk towards it, he heard some rocks fall. Suddenly Haruo was tackled to the ground. Haruo rolled over and grabbed his attacker by the throat and pinned them against the ground, he then reeled his fist back to attack. He suddenly froze when he saw it was a woman about his age. She glared up at him, Haruo released her throat and the woman took a deep breath in and rolled over to her side, "I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were down here."

"Don't mention it." The woman said as she stood up, Haruo stood up and looked at her, her hair seemed to have almost a raggedy look to it, her eyes were a grayish blue color and her skin was fair. She wore what looked like a spandex body suit. She looked at him, "Who are you?"

"Haruo."

"Haruo?" She raised an eyebrow. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head. "I knew a Haruo once, I doubt you two are the same. The Haruo I knew was as pampered as a princess." She then turned and walked over to the alien ship, he followed her. She walked onto the ship and he came shortly after her, she paused and turned and faced him, "Did I say you could come in?"

"No, but I assumed-"

"What? That I wanted you to follow me?" She just rolled her eyes, "Whatever." Haruo looked around at the alien ship, everything looked to be brand new.

"What is this?"

"A ship from my homeland, I found it after humanity abandoned me on Earth."

"You were left here? How old are you?"

"20,021 years old." She said as she took him to a lounge area, "You hungry?"

"Not really."

"Mm." She went to a machine, she pressed a few buttons and suddenly some sugar doughnuts appeared on a plate. She took them and then sat on a couch, she kicked her feet up on the coffee table. "So let me guess, you were sent down here because you finally realized you left me here?" She said taking a bite of a doughnut, "And now, you expect me to forgive you. Which I totally wont."

"Your homeplanet...What was it called?"

"You've probably never heard of it." She said taking another bite of a doughnut, "Since you haven't I'm not going to tell you."

"Fair enough." He said a little annoyed by her, she then looked over at him.

"You're pretty handsome."

"Um..."

"Do you make cute kids?"

"Uh, Yeah. My wife and daughter are back on my ship."

"Mm, So you're married then." She sighed and leaned her head back, "Great, the first man to see me in 20,000 years and he's married."

"What's your name?"

She then sat up and looked him in the eyes, "Hanabi."

"Hanabi?"

"Mhmm." She nodded, she stood up and finished off the one doughnut she was eating. "Want some coffee?" She asked walking over to a machine.

"No,"

"Suit yourself." She grabbed a cup and put it in the machine, she pushed a few buttons and suddenly coffee poured into the cup. She then took the cup and started to drink the coffee.

"So...Hanabi, if you had this ship why didn't you leave?"

"My dad ripped the engine out of it once he arrived on Earth, so I've been stuck here."

"Who's your father?"

"A man who's dead to me." She turned and faced him, "What about your father? Is he cool?"

"I guess."

"Why so many questions?"

"I'm just curious is all."

"I see." Hanabi then took her cup and started to chug down the coffee until it was gone. She then put the cup on the counter. "Welp, when you're finished please leave." She then went to the coffee table and took the plate of doughnuts and walked off, Haruo then waited a few seconds beforebhe followed her. He followed Hanabi to her room, she paused and turned around, "You're following me again."

"I just want to make sure you're safe."

"I'm fine." She then looked him up and down, "Hey, your butt's glowing."

"Hm?" Haruo then looked behind him, he reached into the pouch and pulled out his buckle, the then looked at the gem. It was glowing and had now repaired itself, Hanabi looked at the buckle, she walked over to him and took it from him, "Hey! Give that back!" She turned around and looked at it.

"Where'd you get this?"

"My father gave it too me."

"Your father huh?" She turned and tossed it back to him, "Cool." She then went to her dresser, she opened it and pulled out a buckle of her own. It looked similar to Haruo's only it had two handles on the ride and left sides of gem used for pulling. "This is mine, my father also gave it to me, well not really, I stole it when I came down here." Haruo then started to connect the pieces.

"Are we related?"

"What makes you say that?"

"What's your surname?"

"Sakaki."

"I see," Haruo said, "I can't believe this. Just one more thing the old man never told me about."

"And that is?"

"I am Haruo Sakaki, my father is Hikaru Sakaki."

"Neat." She said, "Nice to see you again big brother, not that you even remember me." She then walked over to her bed and laid down on it, "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"Hanabi, why wouldn't I remember you?"

"Because mom and dad kept me locked up in the basement,"

"I see...how much older am I than you?"

"About three years." She said, "You were always mom and dad's favorite. I was always shoved aside and left out of everything. I was six when humanity left Earth. I then found this place after going through dad's old shit from before mom."

"You've been alone this whole time?"

"Yep," She said closing her eyes, "And that's how I'd like it to stay, so good day Haruo."

"Hanabi, I'm not going to leave you here." He said, "Listen, come back with me to the Gotengo."

"Gotengo?"

"Yes, it's a ship, there's enough living space for you. You can meet my wife and daughter, mom is also alive."

"Of course she is."

"Hanabi, I get your pain, I've lived most of my life knowing that they were dead, but after a while I gave them both a chance. And I'm glad I did, it's what was best for me and my family."

"What does your family look like?"

Haruo reaches in his pocket, he pulls out a device and pulled up an image of Yuko, "This is my wife Yuko," she turned and looked at the image, "And this is my Little Haruka, she was born a couple days ago." He said swiping to the left to change the image.

"Hm, your daughter looks like me." Hanabi then turned her head and looked back the ceiling, "Tell her that Aunt Hanabi says hi when she learns to talk."

"Or you could tell her yourself." He said putting the device away, "Hanabi, come back with me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Hanabi then sat up and faced him, "What makes you think, that after living in your shadow for six years of my life, I would come back with you?" She stood up and started to walk past him, he then grabbed her arm, "Let go Haruo."

"No, I'm bringing you back with me."

"No you're not."

"I am," He then placed his buckle on his waist, "Even if it means I have to fight you."

"Zone! Standing by! Say to change!"

Hanabi then looked over at him, "You really are gonna fight me?"

"If I have too."

"Fine." Hanabi took her buckle and put it on her waist.

"Zone! Standing by! Pull to change!"

"But you aren't going to win." Hanabi said, she pulled her arm away from him, she pulled both of the handles, she then pulled them twice and turned and looked at Haruo. "Zone Chnage."

"Zone. On." The two were then swallowed by a pillar of light. They then appeared above the surface. Haruo turned and looked over at Hanabi. Her body seemed to be mostly silver with white markings, she had a purple combat skirt and her hands and boots were purple as well. Her eyes were smaller than his and looked more feminine, her facial features such as her jaw, nose, and mouth were softer to look more feminine. She had purple spike appendages on her forearms that looked almost like wings of a bat. She also had a purple chin guard, and her eyes were pink. She had a singular purple lighting bolt that went diagonally across her body. She clenched her fists and got in a fighting stance.

"Ike! Zone Smasher!"

"Fight! Zone Striker!"

Haruo then raised his arms to a fighting pose, "Hanabi, you're hurt, let me help."

"Don't tell me what to do Haruo, I'm a grown woman now."

The two stood there looking at each other, tension started to rise higher and higher. Soon it started to rain. Hanabi quickly twisted her ankle and she then charged him, she threw a punch and Haruo quickly blocked, she then sent a jab to his stomach. Haruo grunted and stumbled backwards, she then jumped through the air and sent a downwards punch to Haruo's chest, Haruo quickly crossed his arms and blocked, he then quickly swung his knee up and hit her in the side. He then lunges backwards, "I don't want to fight you if I don't have to Hanabi!"

"I don't care!" She then raises her arms, rockets appeared around her wrists. She then started to fire the rockets, Haruo spun and kicked the first rocket away before he spun and backhanded the next. He then made an energy shield to block the rest. Once she was finished Haruo raised his left arm to a vertical position so the back of his hand was facing her, light energy collected in his hand.

"Zone Spark!" Haruo then brough his right arm horizontally in front of his left arm in the middle of his right forearm. A blue and red beam attack shot out of Haruo's right hand towards Hanabi, she gasped and quickly lunges into the air. Haruo then looked up, Hanabi then landed on her knees directly on Haruo's shoulder, she twisted her waist and threw Haruo to the ground. She sprung to her hands before she landed back on her feet. Haruo quickly stood up and faced her, she then charged and tackled him to the ground, the two of them then landed into some mud. Hanabi pinned Haruo to the ground, she then punched him several times across the face. Haruo then grabbed the antenna on her head and pulled her next to him before he rolled on top of her, she tried getting up but Haruo just rolled her onto her front side and placed his knee on the center of her back. She then kicked the back of his knee and then she shoved him off of her. She slowly stood up as did Haruo, the two were covered in mud. Hanabi clenched her fists.

"Why aren't you taking this seriously?" She asked him,

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You hurt me by being born." She then charged him again, she then threw a punch, Haruo blocked, she swung with her other fist and he blocked again. She then tackled and tried to push him down, Haruo then grabbed her and pulled her off of him. "I'm going to kill you!!!" She then punched him across the face, Haruo suddenly had something flashed into his brain. It was in his old house, it was Haruo's birthday, Hikaru and Naomi were singing happy birthday, just past that was little Hanabi looking through a crack in the door leading to the basemen. Haruo then came back to reality and looked at Hanabi, Hanabi then punched him in the gut. Haruo saw another image flash. Hanabi was about six in this vision, she looked around the house, it was empty, it then showed her wandering through Japan crying and looking for her parents.

Haruo then came back to reality. Hanabi then threw another punch, Haruo moved and the punch went past him. Haruo then quickly wrapped his arms around Hanabi, "Hanabi...I'm so sorry..."

"Let go you monster!" She said trying to pull away from his embrace,

"You were so neglected, so lonely, I can't imagine the pain you felt."

"Shut up!" She suddenly pushed him off of her, "Fight me like you mean it!"

"You want me to fight you?" He sighed, "Fine, I'll fight you." He then got into a fighting stance, "Here I come." Haruo then rushed forward at a high speed, he uppercut her stomach sending her flying into the air, he then lunges into the air. He then turned her upside down and wrapped his arms around her waist, he then dropped straight down and smashed her head into the ground. He let go of her and he then lunges into the air, Hanabi then stood up and shook her head she then looked up. Haruo's foot then caught fire and he flew straight towards her with a fiery kick. "Zone Smasher Kick!" Hanabi tried to block it as best should before she was then thrown to her back by an explosion. Hanabi groaned as her color timer started to flash as did Haruo's. She then stood up and looked over at him. She then fell onto her hands and knees, she screamed in anger and then punched the ground as hard as she could. Haruo then walked over to her and knelt down, "Hey, it's okay." He reached his hand down to her, she looked at his hand and slapped it away. She stood up and so did he. Suddenly they heard an explosion, they looked into the air, they quickly lunges backwards as a large meteor shot down and crashed I to the ground in front of them.

Haruo and Hanabi looked at each other and then to the meteor, the mentors started to dissolve and suddenly a large creature with large hands stood where the meteor was. "It's an Orga..." Haruo said in disbelief, Orga roared and then shot a devastating beam from its shoulder at Haruo and Hanabi. The ground beneath them erupted in a massive explosion. Haruo and Hanabi were both sent flying backwards, they then landed on their back and returned to their human states. Haruo clenched his side and looked over at Hanabi, Hanabi sat up. She grabbed her buckle and looked at it.

"Damn...we can't transform for a whole twelve hours now..." Hanabi said, Haruo stood up and grabbed onto his buckle. "What do we do? This thing is going to destroy all of Tokyo." Haruo sighed and looked at Hanabi.

"We need to head back to the Gotengo."

"No."

"Yes!" He grabbed Hanabi's arm and turned her towards Orga, "That thing is blocking the way to the subway station!" He said pointing at it, "You'll die if you run back to your ship without being able to transform!"

"DON'T SHOW UP AFTER 20,000 YEARS AND ACT LIKE MY BIG BROTHER!!!" Haruo then quickly turned her and slapped her across the face.

"THEN DON'T BE STUPID!!!" She glared up at him, "We need to head back and figure out a plan. Alright?" He took her hand and the two of them then ran back to the Gotengo. They then arrived on board. Hanabi looked around at everything in disgust. "Are you Alright?"

"I'm fine!" Hanabi said pulling her arm away from him,

"No, you're not." He looked at her face, "You've got scrapes and bruises. You need a Doctor."

"No! What I need is for you to shut the hell up and get out of my life!" Haruo then grabbed her arm tightly, "OW LET GO!!!" He then dragged her all the way to the medical bay. He shoved her into the room and closed the door after them once they got in. Yuko was on the bed holding Haruka and Naomi was at the desk looking stuff over. Naomi looked up at them.

"Hey Haruo, who's your friend?"

"...are you kidding me...?" Hanabi said, "You know what, it doesn't matter. You barely payed attention to me so I doubt you would remember me."

"I don't think I would recognize someone like you, are you well?"

"Oh yeah! I'm fan-freaking-tastic!!!" Hanabi said glaring at her, she turned and faced Haruo, "Why did you bring me here Haruo?!"

"Because its what you need! If you don't get cleaned up then you'll get infections!"

"Do you know this girl Haruo?" Naomi asked,

"Yeah, I do. And you should too." He said folding her arms, "Her name is Hanabi Sakaki, and she's my sister."


	31. Chapter 27

Kazuya and Umika laid next under the covers in Kazuya's room. Umika rolled over and placed her hand on Kazuya's chest, "Wow..." she said a little winded, she smiled and wrapped her other arm around him. "What are you thinking about Kazuberry?"

"Nothing."

"Mm," She smiled, "Well I've been thinking a lot."

"About what?"

"Well...Haruo and Yuko had their baby a couple days ago...so maybe you and me could have a baby."

"Are you telling me you're pregnant?"

"No, I'm not pregnant. But I could be."

"I don't want you to be," He said as he rolled over facing away from her, Umika frowned and sat up and looked at him.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Don't. Call me that."

"What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing has gotten into me, this is just how I've always felt."

"What do you mean?" She asked confused,

"I don't care about you in that way Umika."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't like you. I don't have feelings for you and I never have."

"Wait..." she paused and looked at him. "...you don't love me?"

"No," he said, "I don't care about you."

"...so this whole time I've just been your object for sex this whole time?"

"Yes." He said sitting up and facing her, "I am telling you this now because you can't get it through my evasive behavior. I do not like you. I never did."

"Then why did you say yes...?" Umika asked as tears fell down her face.

"Because you seemed happy and I didn't want to hurt you."

"Yeah...I was..." she then got up and started to get dressed, as soon as she was decent she turned and faced him. "If you don't love me then who do you love? Yourself?"

"No, Maina." He responded quickly, "I've always loved Maina. Get that through your head, and get out of my room." Umika just shook her head, she then turned and left. Kazuya sighed, he then got up and got dressed. He then walked down to Miana and Miana's room. He knocked on the door. Soon he was greeted by Maina's signature glare, "Hey Maina." Maina nodded, "Is Miana here?" Maina shook her head, "Good." He then grabbed the sides of Maina's face and quickly leaned forward and planted his lips on hers. Maina glared and then suddenly her eyes widened. She didn't know what to think, she then decided to close her eyes and kiss him back. She then pulled away.

"Like Maina?" She asked, Kazuya nodded.

"Yes, very much so."

"Why? Maina doesn't like anyone."

"I think you're beautiful Maina, you look angry but deep down you're sweet and cautious. You always do what's right especially for your sister."

"Oh." She said a little flattered. She then looked at him and then looked back into her room, her room was a mess due to all the wrappers she left on the floor. He then looked at her hair, it had grown out and she had it tied into a bun on the back of her head.

"Did you do something new with your hair?"

"Yes."

"I like it, it's very cute." She nodded, she then sighed.

"Maina likes Kazuya." She said,

"Why?"

"Kazuya hates Haruo, Maina hates Haruo."

"Hm," he said, "Well, I'll take it." He then wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him and the two started kissing, they then walked into Maina's room. Meanwhile Naomi was patching up Hanabi, which Hanabi didn't like. The room was silent as Naomi wrapped a bandage around Hanabi's forearm.

"..." Yuko looked at Hanabi, "So...Hanabi...how are you?" Hanabi looked over at Yuko with a glare, Yuko swallowed and then turned her attention back to Haruka.

"...I for one think you've grown into a beautiful young woman." Naomi said,

"Shut your mouth woman." Hanabi said,

"Hey!" Haruo snapped at Hanabi, "None of that."

"What do you want me to say?" Hanabi asked, "Gee thanks mom. Thanks for locking me in the basement my whole life mom. Thanks for never being there for me mom. Thanks for abandoning me in the apocalypse mom. Thanks for treating Haruo like a god and me like dirt mom." Naomi sighed, "Did you care after you left me alone? Did you care? Did you cry?" Naomi just said nothing and quickly tightened the bandage, "Of course." Hanabi said wincing.

"Hana...I-" Naomi started,

"You've lost the right to call me Hana." Hanabi said with a glare, "You've lost the right to call me anything. You don't have a daughter and I don't have a mother."

"Hanabi I should be apologizing." Hikaru's voice came,

"Oh, god no." Hanabi said almost in a laughing tone, "You of all people do not get to address me. A father is supposed to protect and be there for his daughter." Hanabi then pulled her arm away from Naomi as she finished, she then stood up and went to leave.

"Wait," Haruo said grabbing Hanabi's shoulder, "At least shower off first." Haruo then took Hanabi to the shower room. Before Hanabi walked in Haruo stopped her, "Hey, I know they aren't the greatest parents in the world but at least give them a chance."

"Oh hell no." She said, "There's no way in gods earth I will forgive them." Hanabi then pushed past him and walked into the showers. Hanabi removed her spandex suit and then she went to the shower. She turned on the shower and started to clean herself off. Dirt started to trail off of her body as well as dried blood and other things.

"Hey." Hanabi looked over and saw Kairi, "I'm Kairi."

"And I'm not staying long."

"Nice to meet you not staying long. Did you wake up with a stick up your ass this morning?"

"No but I think you did, and you better take it out I think it's wedged pretty tight."

Kairi smiled, "Alright, cool."

"Hanabi." She said,

"What?"

"My name is Hanabi." Hanabi said with a smile, Kairi smiled.

"Nice to meet you Hanabi." Kairi started to wash her hair, "So let me guess, you're a relative of Haruo Sakaki aren't you?"

"Yeah. How could you tell?"

"Mostly in your glare." Kairi said with a chuckle, "Plus you look like his mom."

"I hate my mother."

"Why?"

"She's a monster, So is my father and so is Haruo." She said, "All I need to do is look out for myself and only myself. I can't trust anyone." Hanabi finished cleaning herself off and then shut off the shower.

"Ok, there's a dressing room over there." Kairi said pointing to a door.

"Thanks." Hanabi then went to the dressing room. She walked inside and started digging through the clothes, she grabbed a black undershirt and put it on. She then grabbed some underwear and put it on, she grabbed a combat skirt and put it on followed by some knee high silver and black boots. She then grabbed a jacket that looked similar to Haruo's, she then grabbed a belt with a pouch on the back and put it around her waist. She then put her buckle inside of it and she walked out to the hallway. Haruo stood there with his arms folded, "Well, what do you want now begotten son?"

"We need to plan."

"Plan what? A family reunion? Because if so leave me out of it."

"No." He said, "Orga. The monster that appeared in your city is a massive organism with extreme strength."

"What do I get if I help you?"

"I can get some blueprints to an engine for the ship, you can then go wherever you want. Or you can stay in Tokyo and we will leave you alone."

"Hm," she folded her arms and rocked on her heels, "Tempting, but no." She said, "If I'm helping you then I want something else too."

"Name your price."

"I want a proper fight between you and me. If I win then I take your buckle and you live your life powerless."

"If I win?"

"Then you leave me alone with my ship."

"I'll leave you with my ship, and I give you my buckle. I was wanting to hang it up sincère Haruka was born."

"Oh? Why so? You could be the dad of the century if your daughter knew you were a Peacelandian Warrior."

"I don't want her to know that, in fact Yuko doesn't even know."

"Keeping a big secret like that from your family isn't healthy. Trust me I'm the product of one." She placed her hands on her hips, "How's this? You win, and I'll come back and live with you. But ONLY you. Mom and dad can't find out, in fact I don't even want them anywhere near us. Not even to visit Haruka."

"Deal." Haruo said without hesitation, she smirked and folded her arms.

"So, what's the plan for taking down Orga?"

"They have no real weak spot, many of them have been defeated once something is shot into their mouth blowing their tops off."

"Ok, then we blow it's top off."

"It's not that easy." He said, "First the Orga needs to observe immense energy, it'll then open its mouth really wide almost like a snake to absorb that power. That's when it is most vulnerable."

"I see."

"There's a catch though,"

"What is it?"

"X, he hasn't returned, which means he's planning something. After we defeat Orga there will probably be something after."

"If we can grow to the size of the house then why don't we just squish him?"

"No." Haruo said, "X is my problem, I'll deal with him alone." He folded his arms, "Besides, he's the one who set up for me to meet you. He gave me a locator that had your location on it, so he's obviously planning to tear me down somehow."

"Then use something against him." She said, "Does X have any secrets?"

"He told me he had a son, which means he may have had a wife too."

"How do we get information on them?"

"I don't know, that's the tricky part."

"I'm sure we'll figure it out eventually." Hanabi said, she then yawned, "For now, I need a place to rest."

"Come with me, I know where an empty room is." Haruo took her to the empty bedroom. After she was safe inside he then went to the medical bay, as he walked in he heard Haruka crying, "What's wrong?" He asked Yuko.

"I don't know, I just fed her and your mother changed her earlier."

"Maybe she's just missing her dad." He said with a smile, he walked over to Yuko's bedside and picked up the crying infant, he started to bounce her softly, "Hey, it's ok little one." He said softly to her, once Haruka heard his voice she started to calm down. Once she stopped crying she opened her eyes and looked at Haruo, "There you go." Yuko smiled,

"She certainly is a wide eyed little girl isn't she?"

"Yeah," Haruka yawned and then slowly went back to sleep.

"You know Haruo, I never pictured you as the baby type."

"Yeah, me neither." He said to her, "How are you feelings today?"

"Still really sore, but I'm getting better."

"Alright, do you need anything to eat?"

"Sure, I could eat."

"What do you want?"

"I don't care, anything is fine." Yuko said with a smile, Haruo nodded.

"Want to take her while I go get you food?"

"Sure." Haruo then handed Haruka to Yuko and he then left the room. Yuko smiled down at Haruka, "You really are daddy's little girl huh?" She gave her finger to Haruka and Haruka opened her eyes a bit and grabbed onto it, "You've got pretty eyes baby girl."

Haruo stood in the cafeteria waiting for Yuko's food to finish being made. Soon Glenn walked in, "Ah! There he is!" Glenn said walking over to Haruo, "Hey, congrats on the baby."

"Thanks." Haruo said,

"What's her name?"

"Haruka."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, she's a sweetie. She looks like her mom a lot."

"I see," Glenn folded his arms, "So, what's the plan?"

"What plan?"

"Come on, you don't expect us to just sit here and let X take control. We need something to do against him."

"I'm coming up with something." Haruo said, "Hopefully, you, Kazuya, and Kairi can all help."

"You know we will." Glenn smiled, "Don't tell anyone but we all kind of like you Haruo."

"Well...I can tolerate you too."

"Ouch man, that stings."

Haruo smiled, "Yeah, I like you guys too. Don't worry, we'll overthrow him, find the Genesis Chambers, and then head back to Okinawa and start our lives over." Glenn nodded, as soon as Yuko's food was finished Haruo then took it straight to the medical bay. He stepped inside and took the plate of food to her. "Here you go."

"Thanks." she smiled and cradled Haruka in one arm and took the plate with the other hand. Haruo then took Haruka so Yuko could eat. Haruo day in the chair next to Yuko's bed. "Mm, this is yummy." Yuko said with a smile.

"Haruo," Hikaru's voice came, "Once you're finished here I'd like you to go to the lab. There's something I've been meaning to do with your buckle."

"Alright." Haruo said,

"Buckle?" Yuko asked,

"Oh..." Haruo paused, "Yeah, my belt buckle on my belt, it's stuck so my belt doesn't really come off. He's just going to help me fix it so I can take it off."

"Alright." She said going back to eating. Haruo looked down at Haruka and started to bounce her gently. Haruka didn't like that so Haruo quickly stopped.

"Yuko can I ask you something?" Haruo said, Yuko paused and looked at him. She quickly swallowed the food she was eating.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Do you like Hanabi?"

"Not really, she's really rude to your parents."

"Yes, but look past that. It's not really her fault that she's rude to them."

Yuko sighed, "I suppose you're right, but even so she still said some harsh things even if she was locked in a basement." Yuko then thought for a minute, "I don't know if I like her, it's going to take some getting used too."

"Yeah..."

"What about you?"

"I guess...I feel her pain," he said, "I spent a majority of my life knowing that my parents were dead. Getting them back suddenly was scary and I didn't trust them and everything like that. I understand where she's coming from when she says she hates them. Granted I wasn't locked in a basement, but I still feel her pain, almost like she's a part of me."

"I see." Yuko said, Yuko then went back to eating, "I've always wanted a sister."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, although I'd like a brother too. Growing up an only child was lonely."

"Yeah, I know. I grew up thinking I was an only child as well." He just shook his head, "I can't imagine what Hanabi had to go through."

"She must've been so lonely. Especially for 20,000 years."

"I think she's a bit like me..."

"What makes you say that?"

"She's just lost and confused...and in a lot of pain."

"Yeah I can tell..." Yuko then finishes her food and puts the plate at her side, "Anyways, I'm finished so you can hand her back and go fix your belt."

"Alright," he kissed Haruka's forehead and then handed her back to Yuko. Haruo then turned and walked straight to the lab. Once he reached the Hanabi was in there digging through everything she could. "Hanabi?"

"Hey,"

"Weren't you going to lay down and rest?"

"I did. Then I got bored."

"Alright," Haruo then took out his buckle and placed it on the work desk. Hikaru then proceeded to work on it. Haruo looked to Hanabi, "So What's your favorite color?" Hanabi paused and looked at Haruo, "I'm going to be here a while so you might as well talk to me." Hanabi sighed,

"It's Maroon."

"That's nice."

"Yep..." she then went back to digging through stuff,

"Hanabi...I'm sorry, I know that's the last thing you want to hear from me but just listen." He sighed, "I didn't know you existed prior to meeting you, I never knew you were there and mom and dad never told me about you. I'm sorry that they didn't ever pay attention to you because of me, I'm also sorry they locked you in the basement it must've been traumatic."

"...do you know why they locked me in the basement...?"

"No."

Hanabi sighed and suddenly stopped digging, she stood up and went and sat in the chair next to Haruo. "...they locked me up because when was about three...I made my first murder..."

"What?"

"It wasn't a person or anything...I just..." she sighed, "I took a stone from mom's rock garden...i then found a bird and I proceeded to bash its skul in...after that I crushed the rest of its body until it was a pile of flattened organs, blood, and ground up bone." She folded her arms, "The sad part was...i liked killing that bird...and so mom and dad thought that I would like killing other things...like people...it's a darkness that sleeps inside me."

"I have that same darkness." Haruo said quickly, Hanabi looked at him confused, "I killed someone named Metphies, I did it with my bare hands, I enjoyed every second of it."

"Do you regret it?"

"No." He paused, "And everyday goes by where I would happily murder him all over again." He sighed and leaned forward, "We all have a darkness Hanabi, I have it, Mom has it, dad has it, you have it too. Yuko has one, and so does every living thing in the universe. But we can't let that stop us from achieving our main goals in life. There is no darkness that can't be reached by the light."

"Makes sense..." she then looked Haruo in the eyes, "Are you planning to kill again?"

"Yes." He said,

"Who?"

"X."

Hanabi paused for a minute, she then looked around to see if anyone was watching, she then looked Haruo back in the eyes, "Can I help?" They sat there in silence for a while before Haruo responded.

"Sure."

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Back again! Things are going to get pretty damn dark these next couple of chapters! And hopefully I can release one every day now that I've finished the first chapter of my freaking One Piece fanfic (that took so much out of me Jesus Christ) so now I'm mainly focused on this!!!! Hooray!_**


	32. Chapter 28

Haruo grabbed his buckle off the table. Whennit was finished it had a more upgraded design. The inside of the gem had some carvings that went horizontally that looked like a strand of DNA. On the left side was some sort of reader, Haruo looked at them, "Hey dad, What's this?"

"It's a reader, it's used to power up into a stronger form than your base form."

"I see."

"Yes, it will completely remove your limiter and you will receive immense strength, speed, agility, and durability."

"Thanks." Haruo then put it in the pouch. Hanabi then took out her buckle.

"Can you upgrade mine as well?" Hanabi asked

"If you'd like me too." Hikaru said, "Place it on the table."

"Thanks." She then put it on the table and Hikaru started to update it. Hanabi then looked to Haruo and folded her arms. Haruo gave her a smile before he then leaned his hands on the desk, "You okay?" Hanabi asked.

"I'm fine." Haruo said, "Just tired."

"I see." Hanabi said, "...do you think...there's a way for me to hold my niece?" Haruo smiled.

"Yeah, but Yuko's not gonna like it."

"Yeah I left a bad impression."

"Little bit." Haruo then looked at her buckle, "So how'd you get yours to look like that?"

"That's just how it came. There was another one there too but it was damaged beyond repair."

"I see. If you brought it back I'm sure dad could have fixed it."

"No thanks, I'd prefer not too." After a half hour Hikaru had finished Hanabi's buckle. Hanabi took it and placed it in her pouch. Haruo and Hanabi then left the lab. "What's the plan?"

"What plan?"

"To kill X?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet. But he's normally five steps ahead of me."

"Then just use as much brute strength as possible:"

"I see." Soon an explosion went off and the whole ship shook.

"What the hell?!"

"Orga..."

"Let's go."

"Yeah." The two then ran to the door, Naomi stopped them on the way out.

"Haruo," Naomi said, Haruo turned and faced her, she had the strange baton object in her hand. "Here, Yuko wanted me to give this to you." Haruo then took it, the object seemed to be fossilized.

"Thanks." Haruo and Hanabi then ran outside the ship. They made it onto the ground and Orga stood above them destroying the city and shaking the earth. Soon the object in Haruo's hand started to glow, the rock on the outside of it broke. It then looked like almost a small bow staff. It had blue, yellow, red, and black colors on it.

"Hey," Hanabi said getting Haruo's attention. "You ready?" Haruo looked to her and nodded. They both put their buckles on at the same time.

"Zone! Standing by! Say to change!"

"Zone! Standing by! Pull to change!"

"Zone Change!" They said in unison, Haruo then put the end of the bo staff on the reader on his buckle. The two of them then transformed. The sky gray sky suddenly erupted into color. The sky became clear and blue, and the sun shined brightly. Hanabi then appeared in the city, Haruo appeared shortly after.

"Fight! Zone Striker!"

"Ike! Zone Smasher! Okinawa Might!" Haruo's body then formed. He looked much different than he did before. His arms and chest was a blue color, his torso and the outside of his legs were black, and the inside of his legs were red. His body seemed to look like it was mostly spandex and body armor. His feet looked almost metallic as did his arms, he also had what looked like a stand up collar around his neck. His eyes remained LED Blue, the antenna on his head was bow a thin vertical red crystal. A lighting bolt went across his chest that seemed to reflect the different colors of the rainbow. Silver coat tails came down from the belt on his waist. He also had the staff in the hand raised over his head, he brought the staff down and held it with his other hand.

Hanabi looked over at him, "Nice new look." Haruo looked himself over, he then nodded. Meanwhile inside Yuko looked at the big screen inside the medical bay. She smiled at the sight of them and she bounced Haruka gently up and down. Haruka then made a small noise.

"Yeah Haruka," Yuko said with a smile, "Your papa is pretty cool."

Back outside Haruo and Hanabi looked over at Orga. The monster then roared. "Hanabi, let's go." Hanabi looked at him and nodded,

"Yeah!"

The two then got in fighting poses before they charged Orga. Hanabi quickly kicked the monster across the face, Haruo then swung the staff hitting Orga across the other side of the face. Haruo then twirled the baton and flicked his wrist, the staff then turned into a katana. He then swung the sword downwards slashing Orga's body. Orga roared and grabbed Haruo with one of its hands, Haruo grunted as he got lifted off the ground and thrown. Hanabi then wrapped her legs around the back of Orga's legs, she then pulled them towards her and Orga came crashing onto its back. She then went to punch it in the face only to be knocked away by Orga's ginormous hands. Haruo then charged Orga, he swung his sword upwards slashing Orga up the gut, he then went to swing downwards, Orga grabbed both of Haruo's hands and then threw Haruo in the air. Haruo caught himself by flying, he then charged downwards and bashed his knee into the top of Orga's head. Orga roared, Haruo then lunges backwards to Hanabi's side.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I need a power up like that."

"Mm," Haruo then stabbed the sword into the ground and raised his fists, "Let's do this!" Hanabi nodded and stood up, they both charged Orga. Orga roared and swung its hands, the two of them blocked and then raised their legs and kicked Orga's chest. Orga staumbled backwards, it roared and then hunched over. A hole opened in its shoulder and a yellow light started to charge in it. The light then turned to a beat attac and it fires directly at the two of them. Haruo stepped in the way of Hanabi and held out his hands forming a shield. The shield absorbed the blast. Haruo then charged at a high speed, he spun and performed a roundhouse kick sending Orga flying through the air. Orga roared and crashed down on top of a building.

Hanabi then ran to Haruo's side. "That was awesome." Hanabi said, Haruo nodded, "Can you show me how you do that Zone Spark?"

"Why?"

"If we both use it on Orga, it might be enough to kill it."

Haruo nodded, he then raised his left arm and energy started to form and Hanabi did the same. They then both held their right arm out to the side. Orga stood up and roared. "Now!" Haruo said.

"Zone Spark!" Hanabi said,

"Okinawa Zone Spark!"

They fired both of their attacks. The attacks swirled and made a giant beam. The attack then swallowed Orga and completely destroyed it. A massive explosion went off. Haruo then raised his left arm across his chest towards Hanabi and made a fist, Hanabi looked at Haruo and then looked at his fit. She then looked back to the explosion and raise her arm and subtly fist bumped Haruo. The two looked at each other and then looked around at the destroyed city. "My home..." Hanabi said choking up. Haruo places his hand on Hanabi's shoulder.

"Home is where your family is," he looked at her, "Your real family." She then looked over at him, even though he couldn't tell she was smiling.

"Thanks big brother..."

The two of them then looked to the sky and flew off. X stood in the city below, he smirked at them as they flew away. He bent over and picked up a device, the device had a crystal in it. The crystal was smoking and burnt out, he removed the crystal and put in another one. "Wave 2 is about to commence."

Haruo and Hanabi walked into the medical bay, Yuko quickly turned the screen off with a remote and went back to looking at Haruka. "Hey," Haruo said, Yuko looked up at Haruo and smiled.

"Hi," Yuko smiled,

"What've you been doing?"

"Oh, Hikaru just hooked me up with some old superhero shows. The effects are dated and the action is corny so I turned it off."

"Alright." He sighed and folded his arms, "Yuko...I know you aren't going to like this but..."

"But what?" She asked,

"Can Hanabi hold Haruka? I know you don't trust her...but I do, I trust Hanabi. So trust me."

Yuko hesitates, she looks down at Haruka and then she sighs. "She can...just as long as you're watching her."

"I will." Haruo walked over to Yuko, he gently picked up Haruka, he turned and took her over to Hanabi. "Here, please be careful." Hanabi nodded, Haruo then gently handed Haruka to Hanabi. Hanabi looked down at the baby and smiled.

"Hey baby..." Hanabi said softly, Haruka opened her eyes and looked up at Hanabi. "Hi..." Haruka yawned and then stuck out her tongue, Hanabi laughed, "Silly girl..."

"She likes you." Haruo said with a smile,

"Yeah.." Hanabi smiled, "She's really cute."

"Yeah, just like her mother."

"Here..take her."

"Alright." Haruo then took Haruka from Hanabi, "Hey," he said to the baby softly, Haruka looked up at her father. She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, "Silly girl." He then gave her his finger and she held onto it. He then turned and walked back to Yuko, "Here, you can have her back."

"No.." Yuko said with a yawn, "I'm tired, I need to be off mom duty for a while."

"Alright," he smiles, "Rest well."

"Okay..." she smiled and looked at him, "You know..being a dad suits you." She yawned and stretched and then she rolled over onto her side facing away from him. What she had been planning was for Hanabi to get more time with Haruka.

"Hanabi, want to hold her some more?" He asked turning around, Hanabi smiled and nodded. Haruo then took Haruka back to Hanabi. Hanabi took Haruka and bounced her gently in her arms.

"Hey little one," Hanabi said with a smile, Haruka made a little noise, "Oh really? You think I'm much cooler than your dad? I think so too." Haruo just smiled at her. Hanabi looked at Haruo, "Hey...um...I'm a little hungry. Do you have any food on this ship?"

"Yeah, there's plenty in the cafeteria."

"Alright, after I'm done holding her then I'll go get some."

"Sounds good."

"Hey...earlier...you and me fighting together..."

"Yeah." He said placing his hands on his hips.

"...it felt nice..." she said with a smile, "Do you think maybe...you could train me to be a better fighter? I mostly know some brawling from defending myself against weird creatures."

"Sure." He said, he then paused, "Did you mean to call me big brother earlier?"

"I didn't call you big brother."

"Yes you did."

"..." she paused and thought back for a minute, "Oh my god...did I?"

"You did."

She laughed softly, "Well...I don't know...maybe...sitting down and just talking with you about stuff was just...comforting, it was nice to know that there's someone actually out there who cares about me."

"Yeah." He then thought for a second, "If you want, we can train tonight. I can show you a few things, we'll meet in your room."

"Alright."

The rest of the day went along silently. Soon the night came, Haruo came to Hanabi's room and walked in. Hanabi sat across from him on the bed, he took her hand and she looked into his eyes. "This is how dad trained me, I need you to clear your mind. Focus on your breathing and on me." She nodded, Haruo and Hanabi closed their eyes. Haruo then grabbed Hanabi's head and he pressed his forehead against hers. It wasn't too long before they were in Safe Zone. Hanabi looked around at the beautiful green plains, the trees and the flowers.

"What is this?"

"It's Safe Zone. It's a place where two Peacelandian minds connect. Think of it like that movie The Matrix."

"Jesus Christ you're old..."

"Thanks." Haruo then sat down and looked at the sky, "I often come here on my own to clear my mind or to focus on other things. I come here in my sleep, it's where I train myself and get stronger."

"Does it work?"

"Well I beat you didn't I?"

"That doesn't count."

"It counts."

"No it doesn't." She said with a glare, he smiled.

"I want you to first take in the surroundings and everything else, feel the light air and the sun on your face."

"I didn't come to meditate I came to beat the shit out of you."

He chuckled, he then stood up. "Alright Fine, we'll go straight to fighting." They both out their buckles on and transformed. Haruo decided to go with his base form instead of powering up. Hanabi charged him and started to attack, Haruo quickly blocked, ducked, evaded and countered all of her attacks. She was really really really bad at fighting. He then quickly shoved his palm into her chest, Hanabi then flew backwards and landed on her back. She groaned in pain and clenched her chest. "You're fighting too much with your fists and not enough with your mind and the rest of your body. When you fight you need to feel all the atoms in your body." Hanabi then stood up.

"If you're so confident in yourself then why don't you show me?!"

"Fine then." He then struck a fighting pose, he then charged her at a high speed. He delivered a strong blow across her face. Then in rapid succession he knees her in the side, he jumps and then on his way down chops the top of her head, he sent several punches to her gut and then finally swung his leg into her side sending her rolling across the grass. She finally stopped rolling, she painfully got onto her hands and knees. "You need to be in perfect resonance of your body, feel everything from your head to your toes."

"Ow...I'm feeling something alright."

"Then show me." She stood up, she screamed and charged him, she brought her hand up to attack him. He grabbed her wrist and held her arm in the air, he then delivered a powerful blow to Hanabi's stomach, Hanabi gasped. "Come on! Show me!" He shoved her, "Come on!" She attacked again, Haruo blocked and then kicked her across the face. "Is this the best you can do?!"

"You're not going easy on me..." she said with a groan.

"The enemy in the real world isn't going to go easy you! You can't just ask Godzilla not to fire it's heat ray because you need to learn to fight!"

"Shut up..." she hissed standing up, she clenched her side, she then looked up at him. She then fell to her knee, Haruo walked over to her and knelt down,

"You okay?"

"I'm fine..." she then dropped to her human state, she held her side and then rolled onto her back. "Ow..." Haruo then dropped to his human state, he sighed, maybe he was being a little too rough on her.

"Here, let me see." He unzipped her jacket and lifted her shirt, she had a pretty nasty bruise on her side, it was even bleeding. "This looks bad."

"Yeah..." she said exhaling,

"Hanabi, I'm so sorry I thought you could take it I shouldn't have-"

"Shut up..." she put her shirt back down and laid down. She took a few deep breaths, "I think we should stop."

"Here, let me help." He placed his hand on her side,

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" She said followed by a groan,

"It's right here, stay still." Soon his hands started to glow, after a while he removed his hands and the bruise was gone.

"What was that?" She asked sitting up,

"Zone Comfort mixed with our healing factor."

"So you've got magic healing hands, Cool." She then painfully sat up, she then looked him in the eyes. She then smiled and then started laughing, she then rolled onto her back and continued to laugh

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Your face...the look on your face when you saw I was hurt..." she said in between laughs, "You were so worried about me!" After a while of laughing she then sat back up and looked at him.

"You good?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'm good." She sat there and looked up at the sun, "God it's been ages since I last saw the sun."

"Me too." He said sitting next to her,

"Haruo..."

"Yes?"

"I forgive you...I'm sorry I've been so cold to you, none of my grievances were your fault you didn't even know I existed."

"You're fine."

"...you know I can never forgive mom and dad right?"

"I know...deep down I can never forgive them too, I believed they were dead for most of my life. It's what gave me my hatred for humanity...for Godzilla...for everything...then Yuko kissed me and like that...something clicked and my faith in humanity was restored."

"Yuko is really special to you huh?"

"Yeah."

"I like her. I'm glad you have someone like her in your life, you deserve it."

"I really don't."

"You do, you deserve it."

"Well thanks." He said, "You deserve a shot at happiness too."

"I don't." She said, "Haruo...I'm too far gone in the darkness...I have no redeeming qualities I'm just...broken."

"Oh," he then reached over and grabbed her hand, "Somone wise once told me...we're all a little broken and damaged inside." He looked at Hanabi, "We all just need to find that special someone to fix us, that person is-"

"You." She said quickly cutting him off, Haruo swallowed, "Haruo...since I met you...I've felt needed, I've felt happy and now I've finally found my true family...even if I never see mom and dad again then having you is just fine." Hanabi then looked back to the sky, "...can I be honest with you...?"

"Sure."

"...I don't want you to restore humanity..."

"Why?"

"They all abandoned me Haruo...every last one of them...they didn't even do a last check of the house...they just left me..." tears started to run down her face and her lips started to quiver, she bit her bottom lip, "I don't want to be left again...I don't want to be forgotten..." she said crying.

"Hanabi," he grabbed her arm, "I will never forget you." Hanabi started to sob and she then wrapped her arms around Haruo and started to cry into his chest, "You're scared, I know you are. I'd be scared too. Humanity is worth saving though, even if no one remembers you, then I will make them remember you. The word will then know the name of Hanabi Sakaki." He smiled, "And in a good way of course, not the I murdered birds on my back porch way." She then laughed and then punched him in the arm, "Ow!"


	33. Chapter 29

Haruo has gathered everyone he could in the cafeteria the next morning. "I'm glad everyone is here," he said, "I asked you all here because we're all going to overthrow X by any means necessary."

"Haruo, that guy can lift ten men with one arm." Kazuya said, "Not to mention, I don't know if you remember, he tossed you across the room like you were a rag doll. He's stronger than us."

"He May be stronger than each of us but he's not stronger than all of us." Hanabi said, Haruo nodded.

"Kazuya, Kairi, Glenn, if the three of you along with Hanabi and I join forces with our abilities, we might have a chance to defeat him."

"Yeah, but that Jet Jaguar suit is busted." Kazuya said,

"Have my mother fix it, if she needs too she can upgrade it."

"When are we going to do this?"

"Tonight," Hanabi said, "Haruo and I found him in an abandoned warehouse, he hasn't moved yet but he could move soon."

"Hanabi and I don't know what he's doing there, but it could be bad." Haruo said, "Umika and my mom will be back up on coms. Understand?" Everyone nodded, "Let's get to work."

Hours passed, it soon became night. The gang all headed out and arrived at the warehouse. Haruo, Hanabi, Glenn, Kairi, And Kazuya walked inside. Glenn looked down at the ground, "This is strange,"

"What?" Kairi asked,

"the floor, this is sand or saw dust, and it looks fresh."

Soon the door behind them closed and it became pitch dark except for the light of the moon flooding in. It wasn't too long before X came into the view, he slowly clapped his hands, "I applaud you," he said, "It only took you a few hours to find me, but good job."

"Haruo? Now?" Hanabi asked, Haruo nodded.

"Now!" Haruo and Hanabi transformed. Glenn quickly transformed and Kairi raised her sword. The five of them then charged X. X smirked.

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you shall get." X said with a smirk as he charged them, Haruo threw the first punch. X grabbed his fist and then knees him in the stomach, X then spun and jabbed Hanabi in the face twice before he reached his right arm into the air and caught Glenn by the throat before Glenn could sink his claws into Xs body. X spun and threw Glenn into Kairi before he shot a blast out of his hand hitting Kazuya directly in the face. Haruo got up and charged X, then spun and kicked Haruo across the face. Kairi came from behind X and swung her head straight down at his head, X quickly reached his hand up and caught the sword between two fingers, he performed a roundhouse kick to Kairi's body sending her flying. X smirked as he still had a hold of Kairi's sword, he stabbed her sword into the ground and then turned his attention back to Glenn. Glenn growled and swung his claws down at X, X raised his arms and blocked. "Oooh, strong little dog aren't you?" He quickly grabbed Glenn's wrists and pulled Glenn towards him at a quick speed, X then forced his palm into Glenn's face and Glenn stumbled backwards.

While the fighting was going on, Umika quietly slid open the door and looked inside. Hanabi charged X, she grabbed Hanabi by the throat, he jabbed her twice in the stomach before he spun and threw her through a metal beam that kept the roof up. Hanabi grunted in pain and she dropped to her human state. "Hanabi!" Haruo said, he then stood up and attacked X. X quickly blocked all of his attack, he then sent several lethal blows to Haruo's body. He then hmgrabbed Haruo by the head and bashed his face into his kneecap, Haruo then flipped through the air before landing on his face and instantly dropping to his human state.

Kairi then stood up slowly and charged X, she threw a punch, X grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. She screamed in pain, X smirked, he then struck her back, a snap sounded as he broke her arm. He then kicked her to the ground, Glenn roared and jumped at X. X turned and sent a powerful blow across Glenn's face. Glenn whimpered and went flying through the air, he landed with a loud thud and he reverted to his human state. Kazuya stood up and charged X, X then shot a concussive blast from his hand that hit Kazuya in the chest. Kazuya grunted but stood his ground. X shot a few more, Kazuya gradually fell to his knees. X then started to punch Kazuya back and forth across the face. Eventually part of Kazuya's helmet broke revealing his right eye and part of his bloodied face. X then charged another concussive blast in his hand.

"No!" Umika then quickly ran in between Kazuya and X. X then shot the blast hitting Umika's body. A crack filled the air followed by the echo of the boat. Umika then fell onto her side.

"Umika!" Kazuya screamed, he then bent over and rolled Umika to her back. X smirked, he then walked past them out the door. "Umika! Umika come on!" He shook her, he removed his helmet and then he cradled Umika's limp body in his arms, "Umika come on! Stay with me! Stay with me Umika!" Blood then dripped from her nose and mouth showing signs of internal damage. "Umika!" Kazuya'a face turned red, he bit his bottom lip as he started to cry. He then rested his forehead on Umika's. When Haruo came to he looked over at Kazuya.

"Kazuya..." Haruo groaned and he slowly stood up. He walked over to him, "Kazuya..." he looked at Umika in his arms, she had already gone pale, "Kazuya she's dead..."

"Yeah..." Kazuya said, "Yeah no shit..." he then laid Umika down and then stood up. He turned and punched Haruo across the face, Haruo then fell to the ground, "WE SHOULD HAVE NEVER TRUSTED THE LIKES OF YOU!!!" Haruo stood up as blood dropped from his mouth. Haruo then spun around and struck Kazuya across the face.

"Don't you dare put her death on me!" Kazuya rubbed his jaw, Kazuya then hit Haruo across the face again, and again, and again. Haruo then quickly thrusted his fiat into Kazuya's chest causing Kazuya to fly onto his back. Haruo rubbed the blood off his mouth and nose. "It's just as much your fault as it is mine!" Kazuya rolled onto his side and looked up at Haruo with a glare. Kazuya then stood up. "I'm sorry..."

The next couple of days were nothing but silence. Kazuya sat on his bed in his room. He had an old shirt of Umika's in his hand, he occasionally brought it to his nose and smelled it. As he did he closed his eyes and imagined her next to him. Waking up to her every morning. And every night falling asleep with her next to him. She was the only one who saw things in him that no one else did. A soft knock came from the door, Kazuya quickly put the shirt under his pillow. He walked over to the door and opened it. Haruo. "Hey man," Haruo said, "I know I'm the last person you want to see right now but hear me out..." Kazuya sighed and folded his arms, "We're having a memorial service for Umika in the cafeteria, there's lots of good food and drinks, and everyone's there. Just thought I'd come by and invite you."

"Thanks, but parties aren't my thing."

"Alright," he said, "But you know where we are."

"Thanks." Kazuya then closed the door, he walked back to his bed and he laid down. He reached under his pillow and grabbed something of Umika's. It was an old music player. He rremembered how much Umika loved music. He put the earbuds in his ears and then turned on the music. It was Umika's favorite song _A Thousand Years_ from that Twilight movie. Kazuya just breathed in and out slowly and closed his eyes. His favorite memory of Umika played in his mind over and over again. It was when Kazuya had first tried the Jet Jaguar armor on.

Kazuya came back onto the ship and went to his room, he clenched his side and fell to the floor. Umika then came up to him, she removed his helmet and looked at his face, "Don't scare me like that Kazuya!" She then kissed him, "I can't lose you okay? You mean the world to me." She sighed, "Why'd you put this on and fight?"

"Someone's gotta protect the world." He said, "I have to keep on fighting."

"But you'll die."

"If I die, then I would rather die fighting."

"No! You can't die okay?!" She looked into his eyes lovingly, "You have to keep coming back okay? Fight for me. Come back to me." She smiled, "I love you Kazuberry. Please keep coming back alive."

It wasn't long before Kazuya woke up. He looked down at the music player, it had died while he was sleeping. He rubbed his eyes and then walked over to the desk. He plugged in the music player to charge, he then looked at the clock. 3 A.M. Kazuya then left his room and walked down the hall. He came to the cafeteria, he saw Haruo asleep at the table. Kazuya walked in the room, "Fall asleep while eating?" Haruo groaned, he then woke up and looked up at Kazuya.

"Kazuya...?" He rubbed his forehead, "What time is it?"

"About three in the morning."

"I see."

"Baby business weighing you down?" Kazuya asked sitting down.

"Yeah.." Haruo said with a smile, "Haruka's a cutie, but she's a handful."

"Yeah...How is she by the way?"

"Haruka is fine, she's perfectly healthy. Yuko is fine too."

"Yeah...Yuko..." He sighed, "Speaking of Yuko...how did you deal with it...?"

"Deal with what?"

"...losing her...when Yuko was consumed...and after she was stabbed...how did you deal with it?"

"It was hard...honestly I didn't think I'd ever be the same." Haruo said, "Losing people is hard...I mean, how do you think I felt when I lead humanity nearly to extinction? Outside I looked the same, but inside depression and anxiety hit."

"...did you ever feel lonely?"

"All the time. But I didn't let it stop me, I kept fighting because I know it's what Yuko would have wanted." He sighed, "I honestly feel lonely now, even though I have a sister now, my wife, my daughter, my mom...I still feel empty."

"How'd you deal with the emptiness?"

"I'm still dealing with it now, I have no clue on how to deal with it. I'm sure that's something you need to figure out on your own." Haruo then rubbed his eyes, "Anyways, I'm heading to bed. You should too." Haruo stood up and walked to Kazuya's side, he pat Kazuya on the shoulder, "I'm sorry for your loss." He then left the room. Kazuya sighed, he stood up and walked to his room. He then walked down the hall to Miana and Maina's room. He knocked a few times until Maina came to the door.

"Hm...?" She said with a very tired groan.

"Can we talk?"

"Mm..." she walked out into the hall, he took her hand and the two then walked to Kazuya's room. They sat down on his bed. "Kazuya...Maina tired..."

"I know...just...I need you."

"Mhmm..." She then leaned forward and fell asleep on Kazuya. Kazuya sighed, he wrapped his arms around her and laid down with her, he pulled the blanket over them and he then looked over at Maina, she glared in her sleep which he found cute. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She then noticed this and she rested her head beneath his chin and she cuddled into him. Kazuya closed his eyes and then slowly fell asleep. His old love was gone, but now Kazuya Mafune had found a new one.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Yo! Back again! Yeah, I decided that someone had to die this chapter, and I decided Umika. Lol I could've had it be Yujo since he shows up whenever lol XD I really have forgotten about Yujo maybe I'll do something with him later on XD_**


	34. Chapter 30

"Just keep your eyes closed okay?"

"Haruo, I'm holding our baby while walking down the hallway to our room. What if I drop her?"

"You won't drop her, just keep your eyes closed."

Yuko groaned, "Fine, but you better not have a pie shoot out of the door and hit me in the face."

"No, it's not that, I promise." They then stopped, Haruo then opened the door, he took her inside and stopped her halfway through the door.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"No, not yet."

"..." Yuko sighed and waited a few seconds, "Now?"

"Okay, now."

"Thank god." Yuko opened her eyes, the room was mostly the same, but in the center of the room was a baby crib. She gasped and smiled at it, "Where'd you find this?"

"Well, since Haruka was born the guys and I have all been working on this industrial crib. It's guaranteed to last for a while," he took her over to the crib, "The mattress is soft so she should be comfortable." Yuko looked down at a blue mink blanket.

"What's this?"

"That?" Haruo looked at the blanket, "Oh, that's mine."

"That's yours?" She asked confused,

"I mean, it used to be mine. My mom found a storage room and inside was some baby stuff of mine, that blanket was my baby blanket. After a few runs through the wash and doing some new stitching and sewing it's good as new."

She smiled, "Well that's sweet of her, tell her thank you." Yuko then looked at Haruo, "Was there any OTHER baby stuff of yours?"

"Some photo albums, some old bottles, a stuffed bear."

"Photo albums of my baby Haruo and you didn't bother to bring them up?"

"I wasn't...the most attractive baby."

"Come on Haruo, I saw that home video of you the day you were born, you were adorable." She then laughed, "Granted you weren't born with your typical bad guy face."

"Bad guy face?"

"That's how Akira described your face and I thought it fit well."

"Alright,"

Yuko smiled, she then placed Haruka in the crib. Yuko smiled at her, Yuko suddenly helped as Haruo picked her up around the waist, "Haruo! Put me down!"

"Okay." He then took her to the bed and laid her down, he then got on top of her. He then looked intensely into her eyes. She swallowed nervously. Haruo then then grabbed a pillow and gently hit her in the face, "Ah! You've got me again!" She grabbed the pillow beneath her head and hit him in the face, Haruo then fell onto his side, he quickly pulled Yuko towards him and proceeded to tickle her, "Ah! Haruo no!" She said in between squeals and laughter. Eventually he stopped tickling her and he just looked at her, she smiled and looked back at him. He then rolled on top of her and the two of them started kissing. Haruo then lowered himself onto his forearms and he ran his fingers through her hair. He then pulled away and smiled.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, I bet it's been lonely here at night."

"Yeah."

"Haruo..."

"Yeah?"

"You aren't going to leave me now are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I know I'm no longer as thin as I used to be...or as beautiful..."

Haruo frowned, "Yuko, Yuko look at me, you're beautiful." He smiled, "I'm in love your eyes...your pretty brown hair...your smooth natural curves..." Yuko blushed, "AND THESE!!!" He then planted his face in between his breasts. She let out an Umph followed by a laugh.

"Haruo you pervert!" He then looked back up at her, he started to kissing her and she kissed back. "Mmm~" Yuko hummed as she placed her hands on the sides of his face, he then kissed her cheek and started to kiss her neck. Yuko let out a soft gasp. "I like this side of you...but I like I real you better."

"What are you talking about? This is the real me." He said, "At least it has been since I met you, since we came aboard this ship, since Godzilla does, since our daughter was born. Our life is perfect and I couldn't ask for anything better."

"Mhmm, sure." She said with a smile, he then stopped kissing her neck and looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothin" She said shaking her head, "I just didn't think I made you feel this way."

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Oh really? Like what?"

"You'll find out someday."

"Hmmmmm, how about today?"

"No."

"Oh come on Haruo, do you really not remember what today is?"

"No, is it your birthday?"

"No," she smiled, "It's the anniversary of our first kiss. Remember?" He thought for a minute,

"Oh, yeah, of course. I totally remember."

She snickered, "No you don't."

"I do."

"You don't."

"I do," he smiled, "I believe, we were in this position. It was late, and we were in our little house in the tribe."

"Haruo! No! That was not the first night we kissed!"

"I don't know, that night was pretty magical to me."

"Of course it was you pervert." She said with a laugh, she bit her bottom lip, "You know, I think I've forgotten about what went down that night." She then leaned into his ear, "Maybe you should help me remember~" she then playfully bit his earlobe.

"Are you sure? I think Haruka is watching."

"She's asleep, she's not gonna find out, and even if she does who will she tell?" Yuko asked as she kissed his neck and pulled his body close to hers.

"Miss Tani, are you trying to seduce me?"

"What are you talking about? You're already seduced~"

Meanwhile Kazuya was in the gym. He was pummeling the punching bag as hard and has fast as he could releasing all of his anger. He sent a right jab to the bag, as he pummeled the bag he kept seeing X's face, his smirk, his visor, everything. Kazuya screamed and delivered a powerful punch to the bag. The bag swung and snapped off the chain, it then flew against the wall and it burst open causing sand to go everywhere. Kazuya quickly covered his eyes, he then dusted sand off of him and growled. Not that there wasn't a punching bag anymore he turned his attention to other things. He put as many weights onto the bar as he could before he laid down on the bench and started to lift. He lifted with difficulty but after a while it became easier, little did he know that he was lifting 400 pounds. After a while he stood up, he then put the bar on his shoulders and started to do squats. After a while his muscles started to burn and his bones started to shake. He grunted and then continued to lift, he kept lifting for a while until his body couldn't handle it. He screamed and then threw the bar behind him and it came crashing onto the floor. Kazuya took a few breaths to steady his breathing.

He walked to the exit and grabbed his shirt off the chair next to the door. He then walks down the hall to the shower room, he removes his clothes and then started to shower. He runs his fingers through his hair and shuts his eyes. He then heard X's laughter in his mind. He grits his teeth and let's put a quick scream and he punches the wall in front of him. Kazuya winced as a piece of the wall flew off and cut him just beneath his eye. He wiped his face of blood and shut off the shower. He went to the dressing room and got dressed except for a shirt, he carried the shirt with him and went to his room. He walked into his bedroom and then sat down on the bed, he then looked across from him at the table. On there was the tablet and it was glowing, he walked over and picked it up, he turned it on and found a video file. He then turned on the video file and saw Umika. She cleared her throat and then smiled.

"Hi Kazuya," she started, Kazuya swallowed and then went and sat on the bed and continued to watch, "If you're finding this then...I'm probably dead, and it's okay if I'm dead, because I'm doing it to protect the one I love the most. That's you." She adjusted her hair and then looked at him again, "I know, tonight is the night everyone is going to go out and fight X and probably bring humanity to safety. And knowing me...I sacrificed myself to save you before you got yourself killed like the hothead you are." She laughed, "Um...look...even though you don't feel the same...I need to tell you what you did for me. When I was a little girl...humanity was starting to run out of food rations, I started to starve myself because I wanted to save everyone else. One day I was just so hungry that I needed to eat...anyways...some girl came along and helped me get food, and that was Kairi, Kairi became my best friend...and little did I know it, but I think she was in love with me at one point." Umika then sighed, "Kazuya...when I met you, everyone told me to stay away from you. I didn't know why but I found out because of who your father was. I didn't care, I liked you and I wanted to know you. When we came to earth to fight Godzilla I asked to be put on your team...I spent time flirting with you, getting to know you...and eventually falling in love with you. You gave me a sense of hope that one Day humanity would get back on its feet, I know from the bottom of my heart that you're the man for me." She then laughed and started to cry a bit, "My strong, sexy, Godzilla fighting knight in shining armor. I love you Kazuya Mafune. I wish I could've been with you longer. No matter what life I'm in...my heart always belongs to you, you're the light of my life. I love you so much." She then put a kiss on her hand and then held her hand up to the camera, Kazuya felt tears escape his eyes, he kissed his hand and then placed it over hers on the video. "Take good care of Maina okay? Name your first daughter after me if you want." She laughed, "I love you Kazuya."

And like that the video ended. Kazuya grit his teeth and clenched the tablet tightly in his hands. Tears fell down his face onto the screen. "I'm such an idiot..." he said to himself softly. He then placed the tablet on the bed next him, he clenched one fist and took his other hand and ran it through his hair. Soon Maina walked in the door, he looked up at her. Her glee kind of softened and she walked over to him, he sat up and she then sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Okay?" She asked, he smiled.

"Yeah Maina, I'm fine." He placed his hands on her waist.

"Maina heard scream."

"Yeah, I was just letting off some steam in the gym. I'm okay seriously."

She glared intensely at him, "No."

"I am," He said with a smile, "I'm fine Maina, everything is alright."

"No. Not alright." Maina sighed, if she was going to open up to anyone on this ship it would be Kazuya, "Maina scream when upset."

"Why are you upset?"

"Maina lost people."

"Who did you lose?"

"Friends." She said, she then sighed, "Boyfriend."

"You had a boyfriend?" She nodded,

"Maina wasn't always mad."

"You didn't always glare like that?" She shook her head,

"Maina smile all the time. Not anymore. Maina hurt."

"You're hurt...yeah I understand feeling hurt, being hurt is not fun."

"Maina acts tough. Maina actually soft."

"Yeah me too."

"..." she paused, "Maina love Kazuya."

"I love you too."

"Maina won't lose Kazuya. Right?"

"Yeah, you aren't gonna lose me. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere I promise."

"Good." She glared, "If Kazuya leave, Maina kill Kazuya." Chills ran down Kazuya's spine.

"Yeah, I'm not leaving. Not going anywhere!"

"Good." She then rested her forehead on his and closed her eyes.

Haruo laid breathless next to Yuko in bed. Yuko rolled over and placed her hand on his chest, "Wow..." she said, "For having as many injuries as you do you still cease to amaze me."

"Yeah." He then took his hand and grabbed onto hers and squeezed it gently. "Was this your way of telling me you want another baby?" She giggled.

"No, I don't think I'll want another one until we've actually settled down and aren't in a post apocalyptic world."

"So when we return to Okinawa?"

She then laughed, "That's not at all what I meant you goof."

"That's what I heard."

"Mhmm, of course it was." She sighed and rested her head under his chin.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something..."

"What is it?"

"You know Hanabi right?"

"Yes."

"What if she came to live with us?" Yuko froze,

"Why?"

"Well...me and her have actually talked, she's scared, she's broken...she thinks the only family she has right now is me."

"She needs to learn that her parents are here."

"Yuko I'm serious," he then rolled onto his side and looked at her, "You didn't see the look in her eyes, she's genuinely terrified of our parents, she doesn't trust them and she doesn't want them anywhere near her. She trusts me."

"Haruo...I don't know..."

"What do you mean you don't know? She's family."

"Yes, she's family, but she's extremely rude to the family she already has!"

"Yuko put yourself in her shoes. She's been living here on Earth alone for the past 20,000 years! She was left here and had no one to turn too, no one to cry on, no one to comfort her. Could you not imagine what that's like?" Yuko sighed, she then rolled onto her side facing away from him, "Yuko talk to me."

"I just don't trust her is all Haruo...when she held Haruka I was terrified that Hanabi would kill Haruka or even kidnap her...I don't want to live with that fear my whole life." Haruo sighed, he wrapped his arms around Yuko and pulled her close to him, "What if we wake up one day...and Haruka is gone..."

"Hanabi is not going to kidnap Haruka."

"I know I just...that thought scares me...doesn't it scare you?"

"It does...it scares me a lot. Since she was born I was always scared that someday she wouldn't be there anymore." He smiled, "But look over there right now, Haruka is laying there asleep in that crib, no one is coming in to take her. You're here with her and I am here with her too, as long as we have each other nothing bad will happen. I promise."

"...what if you don't fly back to me one day...?"

"Yuko I can't fly, what are you talking about?"

"Haruo, stop." She said, "I know Alright?"

"You know what?"

"Your secret...what you've been keeping from me for a while," she sighed, "That hint that comes and fights monsters, that's you. Zone Smasher and the other one is Hanabi."

"Yuko how did you know...?"

"I had my suspicions...eventually Naomi told me herself." Haruo sighed, "How long did you think you could keep that from me Haruo?"

"I don't know."

"Well..." she groaned, "Why? Why can't we just have a normal life?! I'm happy we have Haruka, but I would have loved to have had a normal pregnancy! I would have loved to just spent the rest of my days in Okinawa with people that all care for me and-"

"I care for you..."

Yuko pasused, She then sighed and rolled over and faced him. She kissed his lips softly, "Of course you do. I just..." she sighed, "I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me..."

"Are you okay?"

"...I don't know..."

"What's going on?"

"...I just want to live in a world where there are no monsters...a world where everyone is human..." he then kissed her forehead, "I can still hear it..."

"Hear what?"

"The Nanometal...I still hear the noise t makes in the back of my mind...what if something like that happens again and you can't save me..."

Haruo sighed and wrapped his arms around her, "Don't worry. Nothing like that will ever happen again as long as I'm alive." He held onto her tightly, "I'm going to get our world back." Suddenly some wheezing was heard in Haruo's mind.

"Finally! I made it..." Mothra's voice came, Haruo smiled and almost started laughing, "I was not meant to crawl over mountains...so what did I miss Haruo?"

"Not much," Haruo spoke back to her telepathically, "A crew member of ours died."

"I'm sorry..." Mothra huffed, "Well...I'm just going to take a nap right in between these two buildings here..."

"Sleep well."

"Thanks..."

After a moment of silence Haruo then started laughing. Yuko looked up at him and smiled, "What's so funny?" She asked,

"Mothra just got here."

"Awww poor thing, has she been following us this whole time?"

"I think so."

"Awwe."

By nightfall Haruo had walked down to Hanabi's room. He knocked, she opened the door. "Hey..." she said softly.

"You alright?"

"Still a little shaken from getting my cage rattled by X...plus my back hurts..."

"Your back? What part?"

"Like right on the curve, but I'm fine, I got some pain killers from the medical bay and hopefully I'll be better by tomorrow."

"Alright,"

"What's up?"

"Just been thinking,"

"About what?"

"You."

"...Haruo I'm flattered but I'm your sister."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know, I was kidding."

"I'm worried about you, you took a pretty nasty beating."

"So did the rest of us...you didn't see him, he was fast, and strong, he could take all of us at once."

"I know, what do we do about this?"

"Well, I am going to sleep, and YOU are going to sleep, and we will figure it out in the morning."

"Okay," He said, he then paused, "Do you need help with your back?"

Later Miana was walking down the hall to the cafeteria to get a drink of water. She then heard moans of pleasure as well as some grunting, she walked to outside Hanabi's room and put her ear against the door. She heard some moaning and then she heard voices, "Oh Haruo~ Mmm~ Aaah~"

"You're too stiff Hanabi...loosen up a little!"

"Mmm~ Okay~"

"There you go...you're getting better."

"Mmm~ Haruo~ I'm so close~"

"Almos there...almost there!"

"Haruo~"

Miana froze, she swallowed and looked at Hanabi's door. She backed away slowly and then ran back down the hall to her room. Meanwhile inside Haruo had his hands into fists pressed against Hanabi's back, while Hanabi was laying on the floor. Hanabi started to breathe heavily.

"Wow..." Hanabi said, "You're a miracle worker with your hands...where'd you learn that?"

"Space..." he said a little winded, "You've been holding too much stress in your back,"

"I'm 20,000 years old and have never seen a therapist what did you expect?"

"I guess you're right..." Haruo then stood up and helped Hanabi off the floor, "Feel better?"

"Yeah, a lot better thanks!" She said stretching out her back.

"Good, if you ever need help with your back again then let me know."

"Okay."

Haruo then walked out into the hall, he turned and saw Miana down the hall trying to get back into her room. "Hey," Haruo said, Miana turned and made awkward eye contact with him. She swallowed and blinked slowly. Haruo waved and then turned and walked down the hall back to his room.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Heyyyy!!! A bit of a slow down before we pick back up again and get to the juicy stuff!!!_**


	35. Chapter 31

Hanabi stood in the cafeteria looking around for some food, they were completely out of sugar doughnuts which was Hanabi's favorite food. It wasn't long before Naomi walked in the room, Naomi froze when she saw Hanabi. Hanabi looked over at Naomi, she glared and went back to searching for food. "Hey," Naomi said, Hanabi didn't respond, "You look great."

"Shut up. Stop trying to act like you care about me." She then turned and folded her arms, "I won't forgive you, you are not my mother, you aren't even family. So just stop trying with me, you're getting nowhere." Naomi sighed,

"Hanabi...I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I hurt you. We were just-"

"What? Afraid? Yeah I know that."

"No, we just didn't know what to do." She said, "We were only planning on having one child, and then you came along and everything changed."

"Really? You didn't know what to do? Why not love me? Why not actually raise me instead of keeping me downstairs in the cold basement?!" Hanabi then left the cafeteria and went straight to her room. Naomi sighed, she then went and sat down and rested her face in her hands.

"I am the absolute worst parent..." she said to herself

"Maybe she needs some space." Hikaru's voice came,

"You mean more than we've already given her?"

"Well this is all new to her. Put yourself in her position. She just needs to unwind."

"If you say so." She sighed and then ran her fingers through her hair,

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes," she said, "I've been working on the reanimation chamber to bring you back...but it's been so long that I feel like I'm going backwards instead of forwards."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I'll figure out it eventually." She said, "I don't know how long I can keep this up."

"Keep what up?"

"Pretending like I'm not hurt by Hanabi's words. We hurt her terribly, and now she's wanting to stay as far away from us as possible and I've tried to patch things up. She just ignores me and often storms off like an emotional teenager." She shook her head, "It pains me to know that we did this too her..."

Haruo found himself in the storage room looking through some old things. He found his baby stuff and started to dig through it, he found some photo albums, he took one out and started to look through it. He saw lots of pictures of him as a baby, some pictures of him and his mom, and others of him and his dad. He smiled and then went to the next photo album, the next one was everything after his first birthday. He placed that album aside and he found a stuffed bear, it was Winnie the Pooh which his mother was absolutely obsessed with. He went through more boxes until he found a black album, he grabbed it and started to look through it. His jaw dropped, it was the start of a baby album for Hanabi. He quickly closed the album and put it on his pile that he had gathered. He gathers up the photo albums and the Winnie the Pooh and he made his way back to his bedroom. He walked in on Yuko cradling Haruka on the bed, Yuko looked up at him. "Hey," She said with a smile.

"Hey, i went digging through the storage that my mom told me about." He then handed the Pooh Bear to Yuko.

"Awww how cute, she'll love it." Yuko said taking the bear.

"I also found my baby albums,"

"Let me See." Yuko said, she stood up and put Haruka in her cradle and went became to Haruo, she took one of the baby albums from him and opened it up, "Oh my goodness..."

"Yeah..."

"Look at those cute little cheeks!!!"

Haruo set down his other book, he then left the room with Hanabi's baby book. He then walked down the hall and he bumped into Miana, "Oh, hey didn't see you there." Miana looked up at him and swallowed nervously, "You okay?"

"Yep. Fine."

"Cool, I'll see you around then." He pat Miana on the shoulder and then walked past her, he then made it to Hanabi's room, he walked inside and quickly closed his eyes.

"Dude I'm changing!" Hanabi said,

"Sorry,"

"Would it kill you to knock?" Hanabi asked pulling a shirt on,

"No, but I found something."

"Hold on, let me get some pants on first." She grabbed some pants off the dresser and she then put them on. "Alright, what's up?" He then opens his eyes, "Well?"

"I found this." He handed her the baby book, she raised an eyebrow and took it. She then opened the book and looked at it,

"Dude, did you steal this baby book from somewhere?"

"No," he said, "Hanabi, that's your baby book."

"No, it's not." She said closing it,

"Yes it is." Haruo then opened up the book, he showed her a date on the first page, "This is three years after I was born, and look, April 21st, I'm guessing that's your birthday."

"It is." She said, "But why would mom and dad even care to make me a baby book?"

"Probably because you're their daughter and they wanted to have memories of you." He looked her in the eyes, "Look, you may think that they hate you, but really they care about you. This book proves it."

"It proves nothing." She said shoving the book into his stomach, "It just proves that they're obsessed with baby pictures."

"Hanabi, listen to me. Even if they don't care now then they used to care about you. Why can't you accept that?!"

"BECAUSE NO ONE GIVES A DAMN ABOUT ME!!!!" She said clenching her fists, "I HAVE LIVED MY WHOLE LIFE ALONE!!!! I WAS FED THREE TIMES A DAY IN THE BASEMENT AND NOTHING ELSE!!! I NEVER GOT ANY TOYS OR ANY PLAYTIME WITH MY PARENTS!!!"

"I care about you."

"..." she paused as her face turned red with anger, "Get out of my face! And take this with you!" She handed him the book. He sighed and took the book, on his way out he subtly put the book on the desk next to the door. He walked down the hall to the command center, he looked around and saw Kairi sitting upfront pushing some buttons and stuff.

"Kairi." He said, Kairi spun around, Haruo frowned at her arm in a cast.

"What?"

"Are you up to anything?"

"Not really, just been looking for these Genesis Chambers."

"Any luck?"

"No." Kairi sighed, "Look, I don't blame you for Umika's death. Umika moved unpredictably. I also don't blame you for my broken arm either."

"Thanks. I know Kazuya is taking it pretty hard."

"Well, wether he was willing to admit it or not Kazuya loved her."

"Yeah, I know."

"Did you know about mine and Umika's relationship?"

"No, I didn't know you two were involved?"

"Well, it wasn't a romantic relationship." Kairi said, "Our relation is that Umika and I are half sisters."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Umika didn't know, and my family decided t was best that she didn't know. So she stayed with her dad and his new girlfriend." Kairi sighed, "I wish I could've told her before it was too late."

"Yeah, losing siblings and relatives hurts."

"Yeah, I just feel bad for X though. He lost his son."

"Wait, you know about X's son?"

"Yeah, he told me about him." Kairi then smirked, "Of course I didn't believe him when he told me who it was. And I doubt you will either."

"Who is it?"

"It's the old priest himself. Metphies."

"No." Haruo said in shock, "You're kidding me right?"

"I'm not. He even had me do bloodwork on him so I would believe him. It's a match."

"Do you have the paperwork on it?"

"Yeah."

"Give it to me. All of it."

"What are you going to do?"

"Something that I'm going to regret. But at the same time enjoy." Kairi then spun and reached under her seat. She grabbed a file with paperwork and handed it to Haruo, Haruo took it and looked through it. "So his wife was an Exif named June?"

"Yes. He didn't tell me about her."

"I see." He said, "Can you pull up an Exif data base? One that would have knowledge on the members of the race?"

"I can try," she spun and pulled a keyboard out switching the large screen to computer mode. She started to search as best she could with one hand, she eventually pulled stuff up. "I've got it,"

"Look for June."

"Okay," she typed in June's name, "June, she was researcher. She was the single Exif that was responsible for making KG-1"

Haruo then remembered his dream, something about KG-1. "KG-1, What is it?"

"An artificially made creature, but due to its three heads and pure size it belongs to a family of interplanetary creatures known as Ghidorah." Haruo froze, the word Ghidorah echoed in his mind and sent chills down his spine. Kairi pulled up some images, "There's not much, just some black holes and silhouette images of the heads." Haruo looked at it, he grit his teeth at the sheer size of it. "According to this, June is still alive. She must be in orbit with the rest of the humans."

"Alright, Thank you." He then turned and left. "So June is still on the Aratrum...this seems like the perfect opportunity."

Within a few hours Haruo had located X behind a waterfall. Haruo walked over to X and folded his arms. "X."

"So you found me." X said turning and facing Haruo, "What do you want now?"

"It's simple," Haruo said, "I want you dead."

"Wow, that was subtle. Truly." X smirked, "I believe you want me dead. But there's nothing you can do."

"Oh really?" Haruo smirked, "I've got news for you X, it's about your son."

"He's dead, that's not news."

"No, but what's news is that I'm the one who killed him. I did it with my bare hands too. Don't worry I gave him a quick and painless death." X grit his teeth, X then charged him at a fast speed, "I better not mention June either." X then froze right in front of Haruo's face, wind blew past the both of them.

"What?"

"June. She's on the Aratrum. Which is currently in Earth's orbit." Haruo smirked, "Of course, she won't be around for much longer now will she?" X swallowed hard, Haruo then felt something evil come over him. He closed his eyes, when he opened them they were white. He smirked. In space the Aratrum stood in Earth's orbit, it had run low on fuel so they couldn't travel anywhere.

The captain, Unberto Mori looked out the window. He gasped as flames formed in the space beneath them. Suddenly Ghidorah appeared out of the flames. "What the hell...?" He said,

"Captain Mori! We need to do something!" A woman said to him. He took a few deep breaths, he then closed his eyes.

"No." The captain said with a sigh, "This is it, humanity has lost. We came this far...only to realize we've been put in our place." He turned and faced her, "The human race was never real, it was just some fantasy that we told our children about to give them hope. There's nothing left to fight for." The woman sighed, "I'm sorry June, there's nothing more we can do." June lowered her head.

"I see..." she pulled a green gem out of her pocket, she then placed a green stone on it. The gem lit up.

"What's that?"

"Something I deleoped, KG-1."

"KG-1?"

"Yes, I created it. The deity of the Exif race, also known as Ghidorah. I've summoned it."

"What?! Are you insane?!"

"No," she then looked up and glare intensely in his eyes, "I'm advanced." With that the Ghidorah outside tore the ship to pieces with its Gravity Beams.

On Earth Haruo smirked, "Now I've taken everything from you."

"What the hell are you?!" X asked gritting his teeth,

"Me?" He then chuckled, Ghidorah's gravity energy surged in Haruo's fist. He then punched X in the chest sending X flying onto his back, "I'm what's hiding under your bed." Haruo then grabbed X by the collar and then he punched him in the face, "I'm what's lurking in the night!" He then threw X against the wall, "I'm what keeps you up at night!" He then thrusted his fists forward, gravity beams shot from his fists and grabbed X and then held him in the air, "I'm your baby brother, and I'm your worst nightmare." He then turned and threw X, "You have nothing now! Your son is dead! Your wife is dead!"

X then stood up and faced Haruo, "I'm going to kill you." X said, Haruo smirked and wiped the corner of his mouth.

"Take your shot." X then charged Haruo, X threw a punch and Haruo quickly moved out of the way, he struck X in the side and then sent an uppercut to X's jaw. X flew backwards and landed hard on his back. Haruo winced, he blinked a few times, soon his eyes returned to normal as did his personality. X then stood up and looked over at Haruo.

"Well, What now? You've clearly won."

"It's far from over X." Haruo rubbed his head not knowing what just happened. Haruo then walked past X and started to walk back to the ship. Soon Haruo started to get a call on his communicator, he placed his ear on the communicator, "Hello?"

"Haruo..." a very shaky voice came,

"Yuko. What's up?"

"The Aratrum...humanity...my mom..."

"What about them?"

"They're gone Haruo..."

"What...?"

"It's been destroyed...everyone else is dead..."

"No..." Haruo's face went pale. He froze.

"We're the only ones left..."

"Hey...I gotta go, I'll talk to you when I get back on the ship."

"Okay..."

Haruo then removed his finger hanging up. Haruo clenched his fists, he then let out a massive scream. He then calmed down, and ran his fingers through his hair. Humanity was gone, Haruo had nothing else to think about now. And now he felt as if it was his fault somehow.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Like Einstein said, for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. Here we are with chapter 31! Jesus Christ! I didn't think I'd ever get this far if it wasn't for your love and support! Anyways, be on the look out for a new story I'll be publishing soon! It's called SSSS. X and it's a crossover between SSSS. Gridman and Ultraman X! I'm also going to be publishing a Super Sentai series about some crazy drunk conversation that my friend and I had and we thought it was pretty funny! So look out for that too! GODZILLA: The Planet Eater is relasing in Japan sometime soon! Which means America will get it's Netflix release maybe in February!_**


	36. Chapter 32

Haruo knocked on Naomi's door, a few seconds later Naomi opens the door and looked up at him. "Son, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Can we talk..?"

"Sure," she let him in and then sat him down on the bed, "What's wrong?"

"There's something dark inside of me...I black out and by the time I regain consciousness something bad has happened...the Aratrum...it's been destroyed and it happened while I blacked out."

"You feel like you were the cause of it?" She thought for a minute, "Do you remember feeling anything before you blacked out?"

"Not really..." he said, "But I remembering hearing bells...and some sort of cackle."

"..." Naomi knew exactly what was happening, sheswallowed and grabbed his hand. "Hey, you're okay. You're just tired is all. You've been under a lot of stress."

"Yeah...that's it..."

"Go to your room, hold Haruka, and if you need yo take a nap."

He nodded, he then stood up and walked to his bedroom. He walked in and Haruka was crying, he frowned, "Hey sweetie," he walked over to the crib, "What's wrong?" He picked up Haruka and cradled her in his arms he started to bounce her softly, "Where's mommy?" He looked around the room, Yuko was nowhere in sight. It seemed unusual that Yuko would just up and leave Haruka. After a while of bouncing Haruka then calmed down, "There you go, see, you're okay." He then kissed her forehead, she opened her eyes and looked up at him, "Hey there." Haruka yawned and then put her fingers in her mouth before closing her eyes. "Silly girl. You look just like your mom you know that?" Soon Yuko rushes into the room.

"Oh..."

Haruo turns and faced her, "Hey."

"Oh thank god you have her..." she sighed, "I just...I thought I put her down somewhere and I couldn't remember where...I just-"

"Are you okay?" He asked, she slowly shook her head and tears fell down her face.

"No..." she walked over to Haruo, Haruo then wrapped on of his arms around Yuko, "I can't believe they're all gone...my mom...my cousins...all of them..."

"I'm sorry," he rubbed his hand up and down her back, "If I could turn back time and save them all I would."

"What does this all mean...?"

"I don't know. But we have to be strong. Everything will turn out okay." He sighed, "I'm sorry Yuko...this isn't the nice Earth life I promised you. What would have been nice sunny days full of beaches is instead replaced with the truth. Monsters, death, all of it."

"Can we just go back to Okinawa now...?"

"I wish we could, that's where you belong. But right now, we have to stay here, we need to stop X and find the Genesis Chambers."

"Stop X?" She backed away and looked up at him, "There's no stopping him..."

"Yes there is, there's always a way."

"Are you just going to take us all to war?"

"That son of a bitch brought the war to ya the moment he stepped foot on this ship and the moment he messed with my family."

"HARUO HE'LL KILL YOU!!!!" Haruo jumped at Yuko suddenly telling, Haruka started to cry. Yuko took a deep breath, she ran her fingers through her hair then looked back to Haruo, "He'll kill you Haruo, is that what you want? For him to win and for him to tear our family apart?" Her lip started to quiver, "Do you not know everything that I would be going through if you died?! I'm very scared right now Haruo! I'd be raising Haruka alone, and I'd have to adjust to the life of being a single mother. Hell I don't think I'm even fit to be a mother right now! I wouldn't know what to do...not without you!" She started crying, she wiped her tears. Haruo frowned, he then set Haruka down in her crib. He then wrapped both of his arms around Yuko, Yuko laid her head on his chest and started to sob. Haruo places one hand on the back of her head.

"You're okay." He said, "You're scared, I understand. You've lost your family. I didn't even begin to think if this was affecting you too. I'm sorry. What can I do?"

"Hold onto me and don't let go."

"Alright." Haruo stood there with his arms around Yuko. Yuko sobbed as many tears as she could and then a lot more. Haruo rested his head on top of Yuko's head. "Babe..." she froze, he had never called her babe before, "I feel like some of the pain you're in is my fault...recently I've been blacking out...after I wake up it's usually after something bad has happened...I feel like I'm the cause."

"Don't do that to yourself..." she said wrapping her arms tighter around him, "You're fine just the way you are okay? Don't be stressed..." she then started sobbing again. Haruo didn't want her to cry, so he dug down to the bottom of his soul and pulled out his ultimate trump card. He started to sing softly to her.

 _Wise men say only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Shall I stay?_

 _Would it be a sin_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you?_

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea_

 _Darling so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea_

 _Darling so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

Yuko sniffled, she then smiled a little, "That's nice...who's that by...?"

"Elvis Presley, he was the king."

"I see..." she sighed, it seemed to cheer her up a bit. "Thank you...I needed that..." she then looked up at him, "You have a beautiful singing voice."

"Thank you very much." He said in his best Elvis voice, Yuko snickered and then laughed a little.

"Wow. What was that?"

"That's how he sounded."

"Don't do that again." She said with a smile,

"No?"

"Nope." She shook her head,

"Oh, how dare you. You've insulted my taste in music." She smiled at him, she then got on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, he placed his hands on her hips and kissed back. He pulled away, "You know, I think Elvis can be our thing." She giggled,

"Maybe." They then kissed again. "Mmm~" she hummed, Haruo smiled.

"You need to stop doing that."

"Why should I? I love the feeling of kissing you and I should enjoy it."

"If you say so."

"I know so." They went to kiss again when suddenly Haruka made a small noise.

"I think she's jealous." Haruo said, he then turned around and picked up Haruka again, "Hey sweetie." She looked up at her dad and stuck her tongue out, "Cutie." Yuko walked over to Haruo and looked over at her daughter.

"I think she's got your cheeks."

"She does not have my cheeks."

"She does! You had the cutest little squirrel cheeks as a baby!"

"Are you saying I was a fat baby?"

"You were a bit on the chubby side but it was cute!" She smiled, "You know, I think you're still on the chubby side." She then pinched his cheek, "You've still got big cheeks!"

"I do not." He said gently pulling her hand away, she smiled.

"Whatever you say tough guy." She then looked back to Haruka.

"She's got your pretty eyes you know?"

"Yeah." She smiled, "But she's got your smile."

"You've seen her smile?"

"Yeah, it's really cute." Yuko said giving Haruka her finger. "Do you think she's going to look more like me or you when she grows up?"

"Either way she's going to break a lot of hearts."

"Yeah." It wasn't long before Haruka started crying, "Uh-oh," Yuko then gently took Haruka from Haruo, "What's wrong? What's wrong baby?" She said to her gently bouncing her up and down. "You're probably hungry huh?" Yuko then went and sat on the bed, she lifted her shirt and started to breastfeed Haruka. "See, there you go, you were just hungry." After a while Yuko looks up at Haruo, "So Haruo, I wanted to ask you something."

"What's up?"

"Since your mom told me when your birthday is what do you want?"

"My birthday isn't until March."

"I know, it'd still be something nice to plan for."

"I don't know." He said, "I don't usually celebrate my birthday."

"Why not?"

"It's just not a big deal."

"I see." As soon as Haruka stopped feeding she started crying. Yuko pulled her shirt down, she then looked to Haruo, "Want to try burping her?"

"Uh...I don't know how..."

"That's okay, it's easy." She then walks over to Haruo and hands him Haruka, "So you want to hold her so she's laying on your chest."

"Like this?" Haruo asked as he moved Haruka to the position.

"Mhmm! Now just gently pat her back until she burps."

"Alright." Haruo starts to gently pat her back as well as bouncing her up and down softly. "Hey, it's okay, daddy's got you." Yuko smiled at them, it wasn't long before Haruka let out a soft burp.

"There you go."

"That was easy." He then laid Haruka back down in his arms and held her normally. Haruka looked up at her father, "Hey cutie." Haruo said with a smile, Haruka gave a soft smile back, this of course mad Haruo smile abhit wider at her. "You're pretty cute little one." She yawned and gave a soft sneeze, "Bless you." She then sneezed again, "Bless you." Haruka yawned again and then drifted off to sleep. "She's a cute little one."

"Yeah, we did good with this one." Yuko said as Haruo then placed her back in the crib, "Hey, I've been thinking about what you said...about Hanabi." She placed her hands behind her back, "I think it would be a great idea to have her come live with us?"

"Are you sure?" Haruo asked laying the blanket on Haruka, he stood up and turned around to face her.

"Yeah...I think it would be good for her. I mean, I can't force her to forgive her parents, and I can't make her forgive humanity. She needs some sort of family bond, and you are it. I've seen how she is around you, she actually is calm and relaxed."

Haruo smiled, "Thank you for understanding."

"Yeah, I'd do the same for my sibling if I had one." She walked over to him and grabbed onto his hands, they looked into each other's eyes and Yuko smiled.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little bit, but it can wait."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday at dinner."

"Go get food, I'll stay here with Haruka."

"Are you sure?"

"Go." He said, "You need to eat."

"Alright," she quickly kissed his chin before she walked off to the cafeteria. Once she arrived in the cafeteria she saw Kairi sitting at the table eating some food. Yuko smiled, "Hey." Kairi looked up at Yuko.

"Um...Hey...I was actually meaning to talk to you."

"What's up?" Yuko asked sitting across from Kairi, Kairi leaned in close to Yuko.

"When did you know when you were pregnant?"

"..." Yuko suddenly gasped, "Kairi Are you pregnant?!"

"Sh! Not so loud!"

"Sorry..." Yuko whispered, Kairi sighed.

"Yes, I think I'm pregnant with Glenn's baby."

"Awww how sweet?"

"The thing is, I don't know how to tell him because I don't know how he'll react."

"Just tell him, I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

"He will be, but I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Back on the Aratrum doctors told me that I couldn't get pregnant. And now here I am...with this..." she pulls a positive pregnancy test out of her pocket and shows it to Yuko, "I'm not sure what to really think of this. I mostly took it because I've felt a bit sick the past couple of days and Naomi gave me this for just in case. So I took it and now it's positive."

"Well...do you not want to be pregnant?"

"I don't know." She said putting the test back in her pocket, "Glenn is always talking about marrying me and ya having kids. But...I don't feel like is being married or having kids will change anything. Just being with him alone makes me happy I don't want to add a child onto the equation."

"Well, even though I'm new to being a mother...being a mother is honestly the best thing to ever happen to me." Yuko said with a smile, Kairi sighed.

"How is your little one by the way?"

"She's fine, she really loves her dad. And her dad really really loves her, it kind of makes me jealous."

"I see."

"If you ever need anything then just let me know okay?"

"Sure."

Yuko smiled, she then stood up and walked over to the pantry. She looked through the different dehydrated food packets, she eventually found some rice balls filled with meat. Once she started to make the food she then reached into fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Once her food was finished she took it over to the able and sat down and started to eat. It wasn't long before Miana burst in the room, she ran over to Yuko, "Hey!"

"Oh, hey Miana, what's up?"

"Haruo."

"What about Haruo?"

"Strange noises from Hanabi."

"What?"

"Haruo and Hanabi."

"You're not making any sense." Miana groaned, she then made a loop with one hand and then pointed her finger with the other one. She then put her hands together. Yuko just laughed, "Miana, you're hilarious. Haruo and Hanabi wouldn't do that stuff, they're brother and sister."

"What..." Miana froze stiff, now that she knew Haruo were brother and sister the situation got worse.

"Yeah, though if Haruo was involved and Hanabi was moaning in pleasure then Haruo was probably helping Hanabi with her back. Hanabi has some back problems." Miana swallowed, Yuko then handed Miana a riceball, "Want one?" Miana shook her head, "Alright, suit yourself." Miana stood up and left. "She's a really funny and strange girl." Yuko thought.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Heyyyy!!! Sorry this one took so long, I was sick all day yesterday and I'm still sick today...oof...anywho, I figured we needed a chapter focused on Haruo and Yuko's family life._**


	37. Chapter 33

Haruo held Haruka in his arms. Occasionally Haruka would smile in her sleep and move her tongue in and out. He smiled down at the infant wrapped in her blanket and kissed her forehead softly. She then smiled again in her sleep, her smile dropped moments before she yawned and then sneezed. "Bless you. You know we're gonna need a cute nickname for you while you're still this small. What do you think of Peanut?"

"You're too adorable with her." Yuko said as she leaned against the doorframe, he looked up at her.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." She smiled, "It's cute, the way you are with her, it's like she's your weakness."

"Well she kind of is, I didn't think I'd love anyone this much."

"Do you love her more than you love me?"

"No of course not."

"Oh..."

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that I love her more than I love you soooo this is awkward."

"How dare you."

She laughed, "I'm teasing, I love you both equally." She walked over to him and sat next to him, "Don't you think Peanut is too stereotypical?"

"What else would we call her?"

"I like Momo."

"Momo? You mean like Mochi Ice Cream?"

"No, Momo because that's what my mom told me she called me as a baby. But Mochi is a cute nickname too." She then looked at the sleeping baby, "What do you think Little Mochi?" Haruka have a little smile, "I think she likes it." Haruo smiled,

"Little Mochi it is then."

Yuko smiled, "You're adorable." Soon a loud roar was heard from outside the ship.

"What the hell?"

"Let me take her, you go see what's going on."

"Yeah," he gave Haruka to Yuko. He then got up and ran to the command center, he looked up at the screen. There was a large brown monster with a row of spikes down it's head and onto it's tail and it crawled on all fours. "What is that?" The monster roared again and continued to walk through the village.

"It's Varan!" Mothra's voice came to Haruo's mind,

"Unbelievable..."

"Don't worry, Varan is harmless. Like Caesar and I, Varan is a Guardian Monster. It's the Guardian Monster of Tokyo after its home island was destroyed. It only attacks if provoked, or if he thinks you're a threat."

"Why is he out now?"

"He sensed me is all, he'll probably go back to sleep in the bay after a while."

"Alright." Haruo looked at Varan, "It actually looks pretty cool."

"You're a fan huh? Want to come say hi?"

"Can I?"

"Sure!"

Haruo smiled softly, he then walked outside of the ship. He looked up at Varan walking through the city, Varan roared. He then turned towards Haruo and then fully faced him. Varan then leaned down to get a closer look at Haruo, Haruo smiled in disbelief. He reached his arm out and touched Varan's face. Varan let out a soft growl. It then stood up and walked away. "Wow..." soon Mothra crawled over.

"Pretty cool right?"

"I didn't think that monsters had that side to them. I saw them all the same...evil...emotionless and destructive." He sighed, "They're like humans."

"They have good and bad sides. They also have caring and destructive sides. It's just nature."

"That's true." He sighed, he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Are you Alright?"

"I'm fine...just thinking..."

"About what?"

"My life." He sighed, "Maybe I'm the monster I've feared my whole life. Godzilla...He was just nature. My anger gave way to the destruction of the human race, my thirst for vengeance lead to the Nanometal and Mechagodzilla, I'm the monster."

"Yeah but, you regret that stuff. Godzilla didn't have a conscience. Godzilla just killed to kill. You aren't aren't a monster Haruo."

"Then what am I?"

"You're human. You're more human than you give yourself credit for."

"I see..." he sighs, "That means a lot more to me than you think."

"...are you cryin?"

Haruo looked up at her with a smile on his face, "Yeah," he wiped his tears, "But it's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Alright."

"I'm sorry, I don't normally break down like this." He said wiping more tears. He then looked up at her, "Hey, you're hurt!" He said noticing some scars.

"I'm fine, my larva stage is almost over anyways. After that I'll be in my other stage for a few thousand years or so until I die. After that I'll be reincarnated as a larva again."

"I see."

"Speaking of which I need to find a place to make a cocoon."

"You didn't already figure that out?"

"No, I figured I'd be staying in one place instead of taking a road trip up and down Japan."

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine, I've had a fun time getting to know you Haruo. If anything I've kind of got a crush on you."

Haruo blushed, "Um, that's nice."

"I hope that I'll get to see your daughter grow up."

"Yeah," he smiled, "She's special."

"What's her name?"

"Haruka. She looks like her mom."

"That's cute. I'm sorry the other one didn't survive."

"It's okay, me and her are going to try again after a while."

"That's nice, family is important."

"Do you have a family?"

"The entire Houtua is my family. I guess you're my family too."

"I guess so, you're kind of like an adorable pet."

"A pet?"

"Yeah, they're animals that you keep with you and love and take care off. Almost like children, only a lot more of a handful."

"I see."

"Yeah, most people have cats and dogs and sometimes hamsters and birds."

"Am I a dog?"

"No, you're more like a Caterpillar. They're similar to you, they spent their larva stages growing and then after that they make cocoons and then turn into butterflies or moths."

"I see."

"Most animals are extinct now."

"Extinct?"

"Yes, they're dead and won't come back to life."

"That sounds unpleasant."

"Yeah it can be."

"Oh! I meant to give you something!"

"What is it?"

"Here." A small light floated down from Mothra's forehead, it then went to Haruo's hand. Haruo looked at the object, it looked like a cross, the top of it looked like the head of a a moths, some silk was wrapped around the the middle. "I made it myself. I figured it would be something to remember me by when you go to live in Okinawa."

"That's nice of you, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"It's a bit too big to wear around my neck, but I'll keep it on me as much as I can."

"Okay, I also have something for Yuko." Another small light went to Haruo's hands, they were a pair of earrings. It was a circle with a cross and some other lines on it.

"Thank you, I'm sure she'll love these." He looked up at her, "Anything else?"

"Yes. Tell Kazuya to stop sleeping with Maina."

"Will do." Haruo said with a smile, he then turned and walked back onto the Gotengo. He walked to his room and walked straight in. No one was there, he shrugged and put the earrings on the desk and then he turned and walked out into the hall. Yuko must've taken Haruka with her to the cafeteria, so he headed down there. He peeked in and didn't see Yuko and Haruka but he saw his mother, "Hey." He said, she looked up at him.

"Hey."

"Have you seen Yuko and Haruka anywhere?"

"Oh, Yuko is taking a shower with Haruka. She came by earlier and asked me if it was fine."

"Alright. Thank you."

"She certainly is a cutie."

"Yeah, she is. She loves the sound of her mother's voice."

"Just like you do I presume?"

"Maybe."

"You don't have to hide it from me Haruo, I'm your mother it's my job to know everything about you."

"Yeah." Haruo folded his arms, he looked at her, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She said with a nod, "I'm just stressed is all."

"Hanabi?"

"No, just stressed. I miss your father."

"I'm right here." Hikaru's voice came, Naomi laughed.

"That's not what I meant?"

"Oh?" He then paused, "Ooooh!"

"This is so wrong..." Haruo said to himself, "I'll tell Haruka you said hi." He then turned and left. He then came to the hall, he saw Yuko walking down the hall with Haruka in her arms wrapped in a fluffy white towel. Haruo smiles and walked over to them, "Hey."

"Hey, Haruka had her first shower today."

"Did she like it?"

"She loved it." Yuko said looking down at her, "She didn't like the water at first but after a while she absolutely loved it."

"That's good," Haruo smiled at her, he then showed her the earrings Mothra gave him, "Here, Mothra said to give these to you."

"That's nice."

"She made them."

"Alright, let me get Haruka in a diaper and then wrap her in her blanket before I do anything with them."

"Alright." He followed her into the bedroom. Yuko laid Haruka down on the bed and then she grabbed a diaper, Yuko unwrapped Haruka and she started crying.

"Hey, it's okay. I know it's cold." Yuko said softly to her, Yuko put the diaper on Haruka. "You're fine baby," she then grabbed Haruka's blanket from her crib and wrapped her in it, "See, there you go." She pulled the blanket over Haruka's head, after a while Haruka stopped crying. "There you go, all better now!" Yuko smiled down at her, she picked up Haruka and then laid down and laid Haruka on her chest. Haruka then quickly fell asleep to the sound of Yuko's heartbeat.

"You're really good with her."

"Of course I am, I'm her mother it's my job."

"Yeah." Haruo smiled and sat on the bed next to them, he rubbed his hand up and down Haruka's back as she slept.

Down the hall in Glenn's room Kairi leaned on his shoulder. "You alright?" Glenn asked.

"Mhmm."

"You sure?"

"I'm tired is all."

"You sure?"

"Yes." She paused, "No."

"What is it?"

"Glenn..." she sat up and turned and faced him, he looked at her, "...I'm having your baby..." Glenn blinked slowly.

"What?"

"I'm...pregnant." She sighed and looked down, Glenn smiled widely, he lifted her head up and looked her in the eyes.

"That's amazing!" He said, "When did you find out?!"

"A while ago...I've been so scared to tell you."

"You shouldn't have been! This is amazing! I'm super happy about this!"

"Really?" She asked with a bit of a smile, he nodded. He smiled and leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She said with a smile, "I'm glad you feel the way you do about this. Otherwise I would have lost it."

"How could I not be excited?!" Soon the entire ship shook. "What the hell...?" Glenn stood up and rushed to the hall, Hanabi ran past him, "What's going on?"

"A monster just appeared!" Hanabi said, Glenn then followed Hanabi. Hanabi, Haruo, and Glenn all made it outside. Haruo looked up at the monster.

"It's a Gigan," Haruo said, "They're extremely deadly."

"Then let's make this quick." Hanabi said, Haruo nodded. Suddenly a bright light flashed, a sonic boom went off and suddenly Gigan went flying through the air. Standing in Gigan's place was a giant mechanical creature. Haruo looked up at it, his eyes suddenly widened, he remembered this design.

"Mechagodzilla...It's model 3..." he said to himself, Mechagodzilla was missing an arm and had some damage throughout its body. On it was ice that was currently melting. Inside of Mechagodzilla the Pilot smirked.

"Alright Mechagodzilla...you and me have been in a cryosleep for the past 20,000 years...let's show this monster who's boss." Mechagodzilla let out a roar and then advanced towards Gigan. Gigan stood back up and shot its eye beam, Mechagodzilla held up its hand. The beam collided with Mechagodzilla's hand, Mechagodzilla continued to advance towards Gigan before it placed its hand over Gigan's eye. Mechagodzilla roared and sunk its fingers into Gigan's face. It picked up Gigan and then threw Gigan into a nearby building. "Mechagodzilla, let's fire up Absolute Zero." Mechagodzilla roared and its chest panels started to open up, Gigan stood up just in time to get blasted directly in the face with Mechagodzilla's Absolute Zero canon. Gigan froze solid, Mechagodzilla let out a roar causing Gigan to completely shatter.

"What the hell..." Hanabi said, she then looked to Haruo who was just as shocked.

"What an Attack." Haruo said, Mechagodzilla then turned its head. It advanced towards Haruo, Glenn, and Hanabi before stopping. It shut down and soon the pilot came out, the pilot walked onto Mechagodzilla's shoulder and looked down at the three of them. She was pale, but her skin was slowly warming up. She removed her helmet and brushed her hair out of her face.

"So there's really more of you." She said, she then smiled. She yanked a cord on the hover pack on her back and she then gently floated down to where they were. She removed her now drained hover pack and looked at the three of them. She smiled at Haruo, "You look like you must be in charge." She then held out her hand, "Akane Yashiro of the J.S.D.F." Haruo then firmly shook her hand.

"Haruo Sakaki of what's left of humanity."

"What's left?"

"Yes, its a long story." He pulled his hand away, "You're ice cold, let's get you inside. We have plenty of food and water and a shower."

"Thank you." Haruo took their new guest inside where she showered, cleaned her clothes and put them back on, and then went to the cafeteria and began to eat. Haruo, Hanabi, And Kazuya sat across from her. Akane sure ate a lot more than the rest of them.

"Akane, if you don't mind, please tell us about yourself." Haruo said pulling a recording device out of his pocket and turning it on. He then placed it on the table. She quickly finished what she was chewing and wiped her mouth.

"Sorry, I'm famished." She leaned forward, "What is it that you want to know?"

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from Japan."

"How long have you been on Earth?"

"I've been on Earth for the past 20,000 years or so."

"How'd that happen? And where did you find Mechagodzilla?"

"Find Mechagodzilla?" She laughed, "No no, I'm it's pilot. Mechagodzilla is kind of like my car."

"Pretty bad ass car..." Kazuya said to himself.

"What happened? You've been here for 20,000 years yet you haven't aged a bit. Are you not human?"

"No, I'm human alright." She sighed, "Back in 2005, there was final mission for Mechagodzilla and I, we were to fight Godzilla. We fought Godzilla in the Arctic, we had the upper hand as Godzilla couldn't survive harsh environments. The fight lasted a few hours, Mechagodzilla lost its arm. After a while a volcano went off, Godzilla climbed into the volcano and then swam in the Magma and got away. Mechagodzilla and I however weren't as lucky...the ice beneath us had cracked and split open. Mechagodzilla and I fell in, Mechagodzilla then used its Absolute Zero canon to put me and itself into cryogenic hibernation."

"So you've been asleep for the past 20,000 years?"

"Yes that's correct."

"How'd you wake up?"

"The Ice we were trapped in split open, the volcano went off again and the lava poured down and warmed us up. Mechagodzilla then flew out of there, I didn't wake up until we were in Japan just recently. When I checked the date and time it has been 20,000 years."

"I see." Haruo said, "Do you have any members of Akira?"

"Yes I do," She said, "He designed and helped build Mechagodzilla."

"I see, were you two close?"

"Not really, he mostly kept to himself, and he rarely talked about his personal life. Has something happened to him?"

"He's dead."

"I see, that's terrible news."

"It is." Haruo then sighed, "We will run some medical tests on you to make sure everything is okay. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, I think I'm 20,000 years overdue for a check up."

"Alright." Haruo turned off the device and he then took Akane to the medical bay. He sat her down on the bed, Akane removed her jacket. Naomi then started to run a check up on her.

"Any pain?" Naomi asked,

"No."

"Alright," Naomi took a light and shined it in Akane's eyes, "Your eyes are fine and respond to the light..." she then looked in Akane's ear, "Ears are clear, can you hear me alright?"

"Loud and clear."

"Good," Naomi then took a stethoscope and listened to Akane's heartbeat, "A little slow, but you'll be fine once you get warmer." Naomi then looked at Akane, "Can you state your name for me please?"

"Akane Yashiro."

"Thank you." Naomi then checked her reflexes, everything was fine. "Alright, we're going to have you lay down, the bed will run tests on you and other various things."

"Okay." Akane then laid down on the bed, the glass cover came over the top and began to run tests on Akane. Soon brain scans and x-rays came up. Naomi looked them over, no broken bones.

"Your brain is still waking up, and is coming back to life and whatnot. For tonight we will have you stay in here for the night, Okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay, would you like some pajamas? This ship has pajamas that are fancier than the clothes I used to wear."

"I'm fine in these."

"Alright," Naomi reaches in the drawer and pulled out some blankets, "These blankets will warm you right up, there's a sink over there as well as a toilet that comes out of the wall. If you need me just push the red button next to your bed." She handed Akane the blankets.

"Thank you." Akane took the blankets, she unfolded them and then pulled them over herself, they were extremely comfortable. Naomi smiled and then got up and left the room. The lights in the medical bay then turned off, Akane then rolled onto her side. A memory played in her head over and over again. It was the day she went down.

Akane sat in the cockpit of Mechagodzilla, the ice beneath them cracked and they then fell in. The emergency lights turned on as well as sirens, "Akane! Akane! Come in Akane!"

"Hiiro..." She said softly, "I'm sorry, but I can't make it out."

"No, don't say that. You're going to be fine!"

"Hiiro...I'm sorry. We were supposed to get married a few days from now."

"We still will, Hey listen to me. Come on, you owe me our first dance."

"Alright, What will you be wearing?"

"Probably a tux, if not then something snazzy, like an all gold suit."

She laughed, "No, I don't think so."

"What about you? What will you be wearing?"

"Probably my wedding dress." She said, she pulled out a picture from her pocket and rested it on the control console, it was of her and the Hiiro she was talking too, "It's a beautiful pearl white, it's textured to look like scales, it also brings out my figure a bit." Soon the Absolute Zero canon was fired off, "Hiiro...I love you." Soon everything inside started to slowly freeze, Akane started to freeze from the feet and upwards.

"I love you too."

"Tell my dog that I say hi..." Soon the cold then went up she body and then onto her face. Akane then closed her eyes. Soon everything froze and a small cloud escaped Akane's mouth before everything went silent.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Hey! Sorry for the late Chapter! This week has been literal hell for me! Lol but now everything is back to normal! Yay!_**


	38. Chapter 34

That night as Haruo slept he could hear Miana and Maina singing. An image came to his head. It was Mothra, she crawled in between a few buildings, she then looked up and started to spray her silk in the air. Within an hour Mothra had webbed herself into what looked like a giant white peanut.

Kazuya on the other hand didn't sleep. He was in the gym lifting weights yet again. He did that as much as he could whenever he could since the day Umika died. Once he finished lifting he then dig through the drawers. He then found some heavy and industrial rope which appeared to be made of carbon fiber. He took out the rope followed by some black hand wrap, her wrapped his hands and then after that wrapped the rope around both his hands. He then reached in his pocket and pulled out a locator. He had X's coordinates so he headed out. He eventually found X in a mall. Kazuya walked in, he saw the light of the moon shine down on X, "Well, you found me." X said turning around and facing him, "What now?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"As Haruo would say," X then held out his arms and smirked, "Take your shot." Kazuya then charged X, Kazuya swung a punch and X effortlessly moved out of the way. Kazuya swung again and X quickly blocked, "So tell me, how's Umika doing?"

"Shut up!" Kazuya then landed a solid punch to ax's chest before he punched him across the face. X stumbled backwards and smirked.

"Is that your best shot? Now let me show you mine." X then rushed forward at an extreme speed. He sent quick jabs with his fingers to Kazuya's throat and then to his face and stomach, he backhanded Kazuya before he jumped knees Kazuya in the face. X then performed a roundhouse kick sending Kazuya flying into his back. "We're done here." X then turned around and started to walk away. Kazuya grit his teeth, he slowly clenched his fists and then sat up. He stood up shakily, X paused and smirked. "Still not dead yet? Such a die hard."

"I'll kill you even if it's the last thing I do you son of a bitch."

"Alright," X then rolled his neck popping it in several places. "Bring it on." Kazuya screamed and then charged, he then sent a punch to X's chest. X moved and then delivered a powerful blow to Kazuya's shoulder dislocating it, he then sent a punch to Kazuya's face followed by a punch to the gut. "You're Dr. Mafune's kid right?" X grabbed Kazuya by the head and bashed his face against his knee, "Did he tell you about the experiments?" He sent a few blows across Kazuya's face, X then swung with his right hitting Kazuya across the face causing blood to shoot from Kazuya's mouth. "X threw another punch, Kazuya then caught it, X smirked, "Do you know what you are?" Kazuya then sent a punch and X then caught his fist. "I know what you are, you were affected with the Frankenstein virus from his lab. It's why you heal faster, it's why you're so strong and aggressive! This whole time your father knew, but not you. Do you know what he called you behind your back?" Kazuya grit his teeth, he pulled his fist away and then sent a solid punch to X's face breaking his nose.

Kazuya then grabbed his arm and snapped it back into place. Kazuya then send a punch to X's side, then two quick jabs to the face before he spun and swung his fist into X's face for one final blow. X then flew backwards, he stumbled and then eventually fell backwards into a fountain. Kazuya then ran and jumped into the fountain. He quickly punched out X's left knee, X fell down to one knee and groaned in pain. X sent several blows to X's face. The carbon fiber in the rope started to cut X's face and even make him bleed. X's blood then mixed with the water they were in. Kazuya then grabbed X by the throat and reeled his fist back. X smiled up at Kazuya, he then chuckled and he then began laughing. "Look at you, you've come this far. Aren't you going to kill me?" Kazuya punched X across the face again. "DO IT!!!!" Kazuya wanted to kill X, he really did. "Aaaah, you want to know what your father called you behind your back...well," X then lunges and pushed Kazuya onto his back and held his head under the water. "If you're in water long enough we'll find out," Kazuya tried to get X off of him but X was too strong, Kazuya's hair slowly started to turn green at the roots, and eventually the rest of his hair, he then pulled Kazuya above the water to breathe, "Well? Any guesses?" Kazuya took in as much air as he can, X then quickly shoved Kazuya back under the water. Kazuya started to choke on water, his skin slowly started to turn green, he then pulled Kazuya above the water, "Come to mind yet?" Kazuya coughed up some water and then coughed again.

"Go...to...HELL!!!"

"You know what you are, it's why you don't shower for long isn't it? Why you don't go out in the rain." He then shoved Kazuya back under the water, soon two tusks started to poke out of his bottom jaw. He then pulled Kazuya out of the water and stood him up. "Gaira." X then struck Kazuya in the chest with his palm, Kazuya then clenched his chest and stumbled backwards. As Kazuya's face started to dry his face and head returned to normal. Kazuya wipes blood off of his mouth, "Now, for the real reason I let you find me." X grabbed his knee and then put it back into place, he gasped in relief as his knee returned to normal. "Haruo...Haruo took something from me. He took it from ALL of us!"

Kazuya swallowed, "And What was that?"

"He took my wife from me, my child, the only things I gave a damn about." He wiped his face of blood, "And you, it was his plan that killed Umika, his plan that killed humanity, including the rest of it. The Aratrum was destroyed because of Haruo."

"That last part isn't true."

"Oh really?" X removed his visior, he then walked over to Kazuya and put it on Haruo's face. Soon a recording started to play, it was a side by side video of Haruo and the Aratrum. Haruo screamed and his eyes turned white, suddenly Ghidorah appeared in space and tore the Aratrum to shreds. X then removed the visor from Kazuya's face, "That creature was King Ghidorah, it's the one that tore GodIlla to pieces and then destroyed it. My wife was on that ship, now she's gone." He then put his visor back on, Kazuya shook his head being in denial. "Believe what you want Kazuya, but it's the truth." X then turned and left Kazuya alone in the fountain.

The next morning Haruo stood in the medical bay waiting for Akane to wake up. Once Akane woke up she rolled over, she suddenly jumped not expecting to see Haruo, "Don't do that!" She said clenching her chest and rolling onto her back.

"Sorry, I was wondering if there was something I could do to make your stay more comfortable."

"I'm fine, really. This is more than enough." She said as she calmed down and looked at Haruo. She then sat up and looked over at him, "What do you want to know?"

"Mechagodzilla, the way you fought...it was like something out of Evangellion."

"You're a fan of Evangellion?"

"Yes."

Akane smiles, "Me too. It's why I said yes the moment this job came up. You should see Mechagodzilla and I when we are at full strength."

"I'd love too!"

"Cool, we just need to fix his arm and a bunch of other things." She scratched the back of her head, "Are you married?"

"No." He said quickly, he then shook his head, "I mean yes! Well, not technically, I'm engaged and have a daughter."

"I see," she smiled, "What's her name?"

"Haruka."

"That's beautiful."

"Are you married?"

"No, I was going to get married before I went down. I had a dog, and my fiancé already had a kid, she was a baby when I met her."

"What was his name?"

"Hiiro Kazama, his daughters name was Lily."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Yeah," She said with a sigh, she took out the picture of her and Hiiro, she handed it to Haruo, "This is him." Haruo walked over to her and took the picture, he looked at it and then handed it back.

"He could still be alive."

"Thanks, but I don't think so."

"Ever heard of Project Genesis?"

"I heard it was a theory, but nothing went through."

"Well it did, there's thousands of humans cryogenically frozen. Maybe Hiiro and his daughter are probably a couple of them." She sighed and looked him in the eyes, "I can't promise anything, but it's still nice to have ho-" Haruo suddenly screamed in pain, he held onto his side and fell to his knees, Kazuya stood behind Haruo with a bloody knife. Akane quickly stood up, Kazuya swung his knife at her, Akane grabbed his arm, he then bent it back causing Kazuya to stab himself in the chest, she then kicked the base of Kazuya's shin and Kazuya fell to his knee. Akane then kicked the knife in Kazuya's chest sinking it deeper into his chest. Kazuya groaned and then fell onto his back. Akane then knelt down and helped Haruo stand up.

"You okay?" Akane asked, Haruo nodded and turned and looked down at Kazuya. Kazuya started to sit up, Akane then quickly kicked Kazuya in the face knocking him out.

"I've been stabbed in the back...literally." He said removing his jacket and then his shirt, "But I'm fine." Akane looked at the several scars on his body.

"Lay down, I can fix you up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, where's the needle and thread?"

"Bottom drawer." Haruo then rolled and laid on his stomach. Akane then went and grabbed the needle and thread. She then sat next to him, "Were you a-" he then winced.

"Field medic? Yes." She then started to see him up. "What about you? Did you accomplish anything or are you just a pretty face?"

"I'm...not much, haven't accomplished anything worth writing home about."

"So you got people killed?"

"Yeah."

"It happens to the best of us."

"What do you mean?"

"Piloting Mechagodzilla, it's hard to try and save people when a monster could be around the corner killing even more. Sometimes I'd get thrown and land on top of a housing complex, or throw a monster and it lands on top of an apartment building."

"I see."

Akane sighed, "How old is Haruka?"

"About a week old now."

"How cute, maybe I could meet her sometime."

"I'm sure Haruka wouldn't mind."

"Alright."

"Ever wanted to be a mother?"

"Sometimes yes. Other times not as much."

"Well your kids can brag that their mother pilots Mechagodzilla. You literally scream bad ass mother of the year."

"I suppose, although I always saw myself as a stay at home mother." She snapped off the thread, "There you go."

"Thanks," Haruo then sat up, he looked at Akane. The two smiled at each other, the two quickly kissed before they then pulled away from each other. "Sorry, I didn't know where I was going with that!"

"Yeah, me neither."

"No, no it's my fault."

"Yeah, I don't blame you, I mean the mood and-"

"Yeah."

"And you're very nice."

"Totally."

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna..."

"Oh, yes! Go ahead!"

"Cool." Haruo then stood up, on his way out he looked down at Kazuya, "Should we...?"

"No, just leave him there I'll tie him up eventually."

"Yeah, okay that works." Haruo then walked out the door. He then wiped his forehead, "What the hell just happened...?"

"Haruo?"

Haruo quickly jumped and then looked over and saw Yuko, "Hey Yuko."

"Hi!" She said with a smile, "I was heading down for breakfast."

"Most important meal of the day."

"Yeah, Haruka is still asleep, can you go be there for her when she wakes up? I'm just going to make something real quick and then go back to the room."

"Yes of course."

"Thanks. Also why do you have your shirt off?" She asked walking past him. Haruo raised an eyebrow, he then looked down, he forgot to put his shirt and jacket back on. He walked into the medical bay, Akane already had Kazuya tied up.

"Hey, Sorry, forgot my shirt and jacket." He grabbed them and put them on and then walked away. He walked down the hall and came to his room, he walked to the crib and looked down at Haruka, "Hi there Little Mochi." He smiled, "Don't tell mommy but daddy has a back up plan. Sh! It's our secret." Haruo then paused, did he really just say that out loud?

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _I figured I owed you guys another one today! This time I decided to add some development to Kazuya! Out of everyone I'm writing Kazuya is probably my favorite! I just wanted to write more on him and so I did! Huzzah!!!!_**


	39. Chapter 35

Akane quickly slapped Kazuya awake. Kazuya looked around the room, Akane stood in front of him and Haruo was on her right with Glenn on her left. "I'm not the one who should be tied up in this chair..." Kazuya said as he glared at Haruo.

"Shut up and start talking." Akane said folding her arms.

"You're a feisty one..." Kazuya said with a sickening grin, "You and Haruo would be perfect together..." Haruo just glared at Kazuya.

"Why'd you stab Haruo?" Akane asked him,

"Why does anyone stab anyone...? It's for a reason..." he then looked Haruo in the eyes and glared, "And he knows damn well what that is..."

"Well I don't know," Akane said violently turning his head back to her, "So please inform me." Kazuya smirked.

"You know I can see down your shirt..."

Akane just glared at him, she then shoved her fingers up his nostrils and started to pull upwards causing excruciating. "Hey look, now I can see down yours too." She said, "Would you like to act like a big boy and tell me why you stabbed my friend, or do you want me to continue to do this until I break your nose?" Chills rannup Glenn And Haruo's spines, that one sentence was enough to get their motors going.

"I'll talk..."

"Good." Akane then retracted her fingers and blood dripped out of Kazuya's nose. He took a while to breathe and then she looked back up at him, "Well?"

"Haruo's not what he says he is...I wouldn't even describe him as human..."

"You mean he's alien? We already knew that."

"Yeah...but have you seen what he can do...? He can summon a giant monster..." Akane then showed Kazuya that she was listening, "And this monster...it's big, and it's destructive...it's the one that killed Godzilla...it also is the one who tore apart the Aratrum killing the rest of humanity..." Kazuya then looked to Haruo, "How many people is that Haruo...?"

"I doubt you could even count that high." Haruo said,

Kazuya just smirked, he then wanted to see how far he could push Haruo, "What's next Haruo...? Are you going to end the world...? What about us on the ship...? Are we next...?" He then looked to Akane, "What about your girlfriend here...is she next...?" Haruo clenched his fists, "Oh wait...no no no I'm wrong..." he then looked to Haruo, "Little Haruka is next...the poor girl is going to die a Virgin..." Haruo then grabbed Kazuya by the throat and reeled his fist back.

"SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP!!!!"

"Haruo calm down." Akane said to him, "He's just getting under your skin." Kazuya chuckled softly and he then sat up and pressed his forehead against Haruo's and looked into his eyes.

"You're going to damn us all to hell..." Kazuya managed to choke out, suddenly Haruo squeezes tighter on Kazuya's throat.

"Yeah, well save a special spot for me when you get there."

"Haruo! That's enough!" Akane said pulling Haruo off of Kazuya, Haruo looked down at her, she pointed for him to leave the room, "Go Cool off." She looked in his eyes and gave him a look of reassurance, "Haruo, go cool off." Haruo took a deep breath and left the room. Haruo then walked down the hall to the cafeteria where Miana and Maina were sitting by the closet looking for food. Haruo walked over to them.

"Hey you two," He said to them, Miana turned her head and smiled at him, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for food." Miana said,

"Want me to help?"

"No. Go away." Maina said,

"Alright. Just let me grab something first," Haruo reached past them and grabbed some dehydrated crab cakes. Miana was curious as to what he got since the picture on the package had a crab on it, and she liked the way the crab looked. She followed him over to the machine that would cook the food, she watched him put it in and then start the machine up. Once the food was finished he took it out and went and sat down, Miana tilted her head in curiosity. The food that Maina brought back didn't look nearly as good as what Haruo just made, and it definitely didn't have a smell. Miana went back to the closet and looked the different food. She grabbed a package at random and then went back to the machine, she cooked her food and then took it out, she then turned to Maina.

"Look!" Miana said to her sisters, Maina turned around. Her eyes widened at the suddenly appetizing looking food, she walked over to it and sniffed it, the food certainly smelled a lot better than the food she had been eating.

"Have you guys been eating dehydrated food without putting it in the machine?" Haruo asked looking over at them, they looked to him and nodded. "So for a month you've been eating dry food?" They nodded, "I see. I'm sorry that no one taught you how to use the machine." He finished his food and then got up and left, he then ran into Glenn in the hallway, "Glenn...hi."

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"What Kazuya said. Do you control a monster?"

"Yes." He said, Glenn's eyes widened, "But I don't control what it does, I'm not even in full control of myself...I black out whenever the monster is summoned and I wake up after everything happens."

"Did you really kill those people?" He asked looking him in the eyes.

"I didn't-"

"DO NOT LIE TO ME HARUO!!!!"

Haruo sighed, he knew Glenn looked up to him as a mentor or maybe even an older brother. And sometimes Glenn thought he was Haruo's sidekick, "No. I didn't. And if we find out that I was in control of the monster when it happened, i will take full responsibility for it, just like everything else."

"My parents were on that ship Haruo."

Haruo sighed, "Glenn, I swear to you, I honestly didn't mean any harm."

"Yeah," Glenn said wiping his nose, "Didn't mean any harm. You said that once before, and then Godzilla wiped out half the population in not one, but two of your plans." Glenn then turned and walked off, Glenn walked into his room and saw Kairi asleep on the bed, "Kairi," he nudged her softly, "Kairi wake up." She groaned and then opened his eyes and looked at him, he knelt down and looked into her eyes. "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Call me sweetie again and I'll tear your throat out."

Glenn smiled, "Glad you're feeling fine." She looked at him, she saw a look of worry on his face.

"What's wrong Glenn?"

"I think...we should leave this place."

"What do you mean?"

"Leave the Gotengo, right now."

"Where would we go?"

"Okinawa."

"How would we get there?"

"There's small fighter jets on board. Come on, pack a bag, let's go."

"Glenn." Kairi said, "My arm is broken, I'm pregnant. I'm not leaving this ship where there are medical things that can help me."

"As long as Haruo is here it's not safe."

"I thought you looked up to him."

"I did, but then I discovered that he's just a monster. It was his plan that brought us here and got everyone killed, it was his plan that got your arm in that cast, and it was him that destroyed the Aratrum."

"Glenn..." Kairi then sat up, she wasn't in a mood to deal with bullshit today but she was going to have too. "Look, there's a lot to be angry at Haruo about, he's done shifty things. But my arm getting broken was not his fault, my arm just happened to get broken in that fight. Haruo did not destroy the Aratrum, and even if he did then so what? It's not like the rest of humanity would have come back for us."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do Glenn." She got up and walked over to the desk, she picked up the tablet and then pulled up a log and showed it to him, "I've been in contact with them since we got on the Gotengo. The landing ships have no fuel, they repurposed the fuel to the Aratrum to give them more life support. The Aratrum was too big to enter the atmosphere, it would have blown up and everyone would have died anyways." He shook his head angrily, he then glared at her.

"How long did you think you could keep this from me?!"

"I never wanted to tell you."

"Why not?!"

"Because you would have freaked out like you are now. You then would have suggested to take the Gotengo into space to get them, but the Gotengo is not capable of interplanetary travel. Trust me, i have looked at this thing from different angles. We couldn't have saved them."

"So you just...didn't care to share this with me?!"

"No."

"What the hell?!" He said raising his voice, "We're a team Kairi! You and me!!! We don't keep shit like that from each other!!!"

"We do when we are trying to protect the one we love." She sighed, "You're upset about this. You're scared, trust me I am scared too."

"Whatever." Glenn just shook his head angrily, "Just Whatever."

"Glenn I-"

"No. Just...no! Stop!" He said, he had clue what he was doing but he was going to regret it until the day he died, "You and I are done." He then left the room. Kairi sighed heavily and then sat back down on the bed. She set the tablet down. She didn't know what she was feeling right now, she got up and paced the room nervously. She then left and walked down to Haruo and Yuko's room, she knocked and Yuko came to the door.

"Oh, Kairi, what's up?" Yuko asked, Kairi cleared her throat.

"Can we Uh...can we talk?"

"Sure come in." Yuko let Kairi inside, Kairi walked over and looked in the crib at sleeping Haruka, "I just got her down for a nap."

"I see." She turned and faced Yuko,

"What's bothering you?"

"Glenn broke things off."

"What?!"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Yuko asked, Kairi paused. Suddenly all of Kairi's emotions poured out, she shook her head and started crying.

"No."

"Come here." Yuko wrapped her arms around Kairi, Kairi cried silently as tears continued to stream down her face. Yuko then sat Kairi down, "I'm sorry, break ups can be rough. I've never been through one, but I know they can be difficult."

"I'm sorry...I just...I've never felt this way before." Kairi wiped her tears, "I've never been in love...and I always thought I was incapable of love...but Glenn changed that and now I just don't know."

"Why'd he break up with you?"

"He was angry."

"I'm sorry," Yuko said, "Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know..."

"Well...if you ever need anyone I'm here for you okay."

"Alright." She wipes more tears, "Besides Glenn, you've reall been my only friend."

"Oh...really...?" She asked thinking back to all the times Yuko had been called short by Kairi, as well as other harsh things, "I mean! Yeah! Of course! We're friends!" Kairi nodded, Kairi then stood up.

"I'm going to go lay down,"

"Alright."

"Thanks for letting me come over."

"Of course." Kairi then left the room and went back to her own. Yuko sighed, "Poor girl, I wonder what got into Glenn."

At the same time this was going on Hanabi rushed into the medical bay, "Ow, Ow, Ow." She then froze when she saw Akane, "Oh...hi..." Akane turned her head towards her.

"Hello."

"Naomi is keeping you in here?"

"Yes. Why do you call your mother Naomi?"

"Because she's not my mother, it's a long story. Anyways, I'm looking for a band-aid, I cut myself while I was in the shower room shaving my legs."

"Oh?" Akane looked down, Hanabi had a pant leg rolled up and she had a cut on her leg, "I see, they're in that top drawer."

"Thanks." Hanabi then opened the drawer and got out a band-aid, she went to sit down in the chair to put it on, but Kazuya was out cold in the seat. Hanabi then hopped on one leg over to the bed and she sat down, she put the band-aid on and then grabbed a wet wipe and cleaned up the blood around the area.

"So tell me, does Haruo have a crush on me?" Akane asked, Hanabi looked over at Akane. Hanabi have a subtle laugh.

"I don't know dude." She rolled her pant leg back down, "My brother is a mystery, but I'll tell you this much he cares about his wife."

"I was making a joke."

"Oh..." Hanabi then looked at Akane who had a bit of a smirk on her face. "I see,"

"Besides, I'm well aware what Haruo feels towards me."

"And that is?"

"I'm pretty much, as the kids in my day used to say, his side bitch."

"I see," Hanabi said really confused.

"But don't worry, he's not my type."

"Really? You don't like literally the hottest guy on the planet?"

"Oh?"

"I've been in a spaceship living there for the past 20,000 years I am pretty freaking horny." Hanabi said laying back on the bed, "I thought Haruo was hot up until I found out he was my brother."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's whatever, once we get Project Genesis up and running I'm sure that there's plenty of men that I'll find attractive."

"You'll find your sweetheart eventually."

"Thanks." Hanabi then looked to Akane, "Do you like Haruo?"

"In a way, Yes." she said, "He reminds me of my fiancé, he's very strong willed and determined."

"I see." Hanabi then stood up and went to leave, "I'll see you around Akane."

"Actually I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"What's your deal?"

"...my deal?"

"Yeah, what's your backstory?"

"I'm not comfortable sharing that."

"I see, that's fine."

"Mm." Hanabi nodded and then left, Akane then got out of bed. She walked down to the cafeteria to get food, she then saw Miana and Maina.

"Haruo never told me there were children on board." Miana and Maina heard her voice and then looked up at Akane, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just here for food." Akane then looked at what the girls had made themselves, "Mmm, that looks good. Is that shrimp?"

Miana and Maina looked to each other, "The hell is shrimp?" Maina asked Miana in their native language.

"Beats me." Miana said back. Akane then smiled and then walked past them to the food closet. She looked around through the different types of food. She then grabbed out some Mochi Ice Cream, Mina gasped and ran over to Akane and took the ice cream from her, "No! Yuko's!"

"Yuko? Who's Yuko?"

"Sister."

"So that's Yuko?" Akane asked pointing to Maina,

"No. That's Maina."

"Then who's Yuko?"

"Other sister."

"Oh, I see. And that ice cream is hers?" Miana nodded, "Alright, I guess I'll find something else to eat them." She then looked back at the different packages of dehydrated food. She eventually found a decent looking Teriyaki Beed dish, she then took it to the machine and put it inside and waited for it to cook. Miana then followed Akane.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Akane, and you are?"

"Miana."

"Nice to meet you Miana. Are you Haruo's kids?"

"No. Haruka."

"Haruka is Haruo's kid?" Miana nodded, "I see, where are your parents."

"Dead..." Miana said sadly.

"I'm sorry, my parents are dead too. But you know what," she reached in her shirt and pulled out a necklace, "My mother gave me this before she died. She said to always keep it with me and I would always be reminded of her." Miana was utterly enchanted by the necklace, she had never seen anything like it before. Akane then put it away. "Did your mother leave you anything?"

"No."

"I'm sorry." Akane's food finished, Akane then went and sat down. Miana then sat across from Akane. Akane started to eat and Miana watched her. "Miana you're starring that's rude." Akane said not looking up from her food.

"Sorry!" Miana quickly looked in another direction. As soon as she did her eyes quickly drifted back to Akane. Miana had never seen anyone like Akane before, most of the humans she had spent time with all kind of looked the same. Something about Akane seemed different. Haruo laid in his bedroom taking a nap as Yuko sat on the bed holding Haruka. Yuko kissed the baby's forehead softly. Haruka yawned and opened her eyes, Yuko smiled down at her daughter.

"Hey baby." Haruka yawned, "Oh my goodness such a big yawn!" Yuko smiled down at the baby, "You really are a cute one." Soon a knock came from the door, "I wonder who that could be. Could it be grandma?" Yuko then got up and put Haruka in the crib. Yuko stretches out her back before opening the door, she screamed but suddenly had a cloth put in her mouth. Kazuya then grabbed her and pulled her close to him.

"You're coming with me." He said tightly tying her hands together with rope. He then grabbed her roughly by the back of the neck and he took her outside of the Gotengo. Soon Haruka started crying, Haruo groaned and then rolled over and woke up.

"Haruka...what's wrong?" Haruo asked as he rubbed his eyes and then got up out of bed, he then walked over to the crib and picked her up and started to bounce her but nothing helped. "Hey, where's your mother?" Soon the door swung open, Haruo turned and saw Akane, she had a scalpel in her shoulder, "Akane! What happened?!"

"Kazuya...he got free, and attacked me and now-"

"He has Yuko." Haruo said as he grit his teeth, he then set Haruka back down in the crib. "I want everyone who is available to look for Kazuya!!" Haruo said as he walked out past her. It took nearly two hours until they finally found Kazuya's position. He was in the mall where he fought X. Haruo grabbed a pistol and then took his leave. Haruo eventually made it to the mall. He saw Kazuya standing in front of Yuko who was tied to a lamppost. Yuko has blood on her face and looked like she had been beaten. Haruo grit his teeth and stepped forward, "KAZUYA!!!" Haruo's voice echoed. Kazuya smirked, he untied Yuko and then he wrapped his arm around her neck. He then turned towards Haruo with Yuko infront of him. In his other hand was an old katana blade from a weapon store inside the mall.

"Haruo..." Kazuya said, his voice sounding a little sick.

"Let her go now!!!"

"Let..." He then looked to Yuko, "Her? Go? This girl here? Let her go." Kazuya shook his head, "No, no, no I can't do that."

"NOW!!!!"

Kazuya then sighed, Yuko started to scream as best she could from the cloth around her mouth, "SHUT UP!!!" Kazuya screamed in her ear before he knees her in the side. Haruo grit his teeth and pulled up his pistol and aimed it right between Kazuya's eyes. Kazuya looked to Haruo, "Haruo...?" He sighed, "You aren't going to shoot me Haruo, no no no, not while I have your precious Yuko. So put the gun down, let's talk."

"I can't do that Kazuya!! You've gone too far!!!"

"I've gone too far...?" Kazuya asked, "What about you? Because you held a grudge your whole life, my whole roster of friends and family are dead. My sister, Umika, all my comrades."

"Yeah, I got them killed. But from now on there won't be anymore killing."

"Yes there will Haruo." He said, "It'll go in this order, Yuko, then you, then Akane, then Hanabi, And then everyone else."

"No, it's just going to be you. And that's it."

"Really? Prove it." He then smirked, "Shoot me." Haruo tightened his grip on the gun, Yuko then looked into his eyes, she trusted that he wouldn't shoot her, Haruo then nodded at her. "DO IT!!!" Haruo jumped and then pulled the trigger, Kazuya quickly moved and used Yuko as a shield, the bullet passed straight through Yuko's chest and into Kazuya's body. Haruo's eyes widened. Kazuya then pushed Yuko away from him before he took the sword and then slashed up her back. Yuko's blood went everywhere.

"YUKO!!!" Yuko's body then fell to the floor, Haruo then ran over to her, he slid onto his knees and he rolled her over and cradled her in his arms, "Yuko! Yuko! Hey wake up! Listen to me!" He removed the cloth from around her mouth, Yuko let out a soft gasp. "Yuko..."

"...Haruo...I'm sorry..."

"What do you mean? What are you sorry for? You're fine."

"No...I just..." she sighed, "I'm sorry I couldn't be better..."

"Shut up, don't talk like that, you're perfect. You're gonna be fine."

"No Haruo..." she weakly removed the pendant from around her neck that housed King Caesar, she then handed it to him, Haruo swallowed and took it in his hand, "My time is up Haruo...take care of Haruka for me Okay...? Be the best dad I know you can be..." she said as tears fell down her face, suddenly Yuko's skin went gray and her head and arms slowly fell limp.

"Yuko..." Haruo said as tears fell from his eyes, "Yuko..." he shook her. Nothing. "Yuko please...don't leave me..." he said crying. He then slowly shut his eyes, "No..." Haruo's heart sank and then shattered to millions of pieces. Haruo then returned to the Gotengo with her body. They placed her body in a pod and then had a funeral service for her. By well into the night Haruo knocked on Akane's door. Akane had gotten her own room while Haruo was out. It took a while before Akane opened the door.

"Haruo..." she then wrapped her arms around him, soon a soft squeak was heard. Akane looked down, Haruo had Haruka in his arms, "Oh, I'm sorry little one." Akane said with a smile at Haruka. Haruo then moved forward slightly.

"Here..."

"Here What?"

"Take her..."

"Okay?" Akane then took Haruka from Haruo and cradled Haruka in her arms.

"I want you to keep her...I'm in no condition to care for a child..."

"Haruo, I can't just take your ba-"

"Give me a half hour and I can bring you everything else you need." Haruo said shortly before he walked off. Akane sighed and then walked back into her room. She looked down at the sleeping baby and sighed.

"I'm sorry little one...your dad is just upset, lost, and confused...your mom meant a great deal to him...I especially feel sorry for you, because you're too young to even understand what's going on." She then kissed Haruka's forehead and then went and sat down on her bed. "Don't worry, your dad will come around to his senses eventually."


	40. Chapter 36

The next couple of days Haruo spent his days laying in his bed holding onto the only real piece of himself he had left. Hanabi. Whenever Hanabi would get up to go to the bathroom or get good Haruo often found himself crying, even when she returned he still cried until he fell asleep. Akane wasn't doing much better with Haruka. Haruka would rarely eat the formula, and she spent most time crying until she fell asleep or needed to be changed. But out of the whole crew, the person grieving the most was Miana. Miana had lost her best friend and her older sister figure, she was lost. Miana was so stricken with grief that she even forgot how to speak anything other than her native language, she forgot to read, write, and draw, and pretty much everything Yuko had taught her over the past couple of months. Miana laid face down on her bed with her face in a pillow, Maina jumped down from the top bunk and shook her. "Miana." She said, she shook Miana again, "Miana."

"..." Miana sighed, "What?" She said in their native language.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sad..."

"Why?"

"Yuko's gone...I've got no one else to teach me anything...I've forgotten how to speak and read and write..."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not..." Miana said, Maina raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Kazuya was the one who killed Yuko...you don't care because you love him..."

"I..." Maina paused, did she loved him still? He had just killed someone innocent, someone who meant something to her and someone who meant an even greater deal to Miana. Maina sighed, "Not anymore. I thought I did but I don't."

"Stop lying to me..."

"I'm not lying to you." Maina then squeezes Moana's hand, "I know you miss Yuko, I miss her too. But you just laying here and crying isn't going to solve anything."

"Just leave me alone..."

Maina growled and groaned. She then stepped away from Miana. Meanwhile Kairi sat on her bed reading another werewolf romance novel. She continued to read until she suddenly stopped, she suddenly thought to Glenn everytime she read these. She swallowed hard and then put the reading device away, she stood up and walked down the hall to Glenn's room. She knocked on the door and Glenn answered shortly after, "What?" He said in almost a rude tone. Kairi swallowed.

"I know I'm the last person you want to be talking to right now, but...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I kept everything from you about the Aratrum, I just...didn't want to scare you, or hurt you, or lose you...and now that I look back I've done all three of those things." He just glared at her, "...and now...you can just forget I ever said anything and I'm going to just walk away she then turned to leave, Glenn then grabbed her arm gently, she turned and looked at him.

"I forgive you." He said, he then sighed, "I'm sorry too, I got a bit over heated. That was no reason to break up with you, especially after just finding out that you're pregnant."

Later that night Haruo walked down the hall to Akane's room. He knocked softly. Akane came to the door and looked at him with her hands on her hips, "Yes?"

"Let me see her..." Haruo said softly

"See who?"

"My baby girl..."

"I don't think so." Akane said, "You See, the baby in this room belongs to me after she was left at my door."

"Akane...please...let me see my daughter..." Akane looked at the saddened look on Haruo's face. She sighed and let him in. Haruo walked into the room and over to the crib, he heard Haruka making noises, she was awake. Haruo looked down in the crib at her, "Hey sweetie..." Haruka looked up at her father and gave a sweet smile, Haruo bent down and picked up the baby and cradled her in his arms. "You really do have your mothers eyes..." Haruo felt her back, "When has she last eaten? She feels thin."

"She's rarely been eating the formula."

"Let me feed her..." Haruo said softly, he cleared his throat and spoke louder, "Let me feed her."

"Alright, I'll get a bottle going."

"Thank you." Haruo then looked back to Haruka, "Has Akane been treating you well?" He said giving the baby talk a try, though unlike Yuko he kept his normal tone of voice. He sighed, "Daddy's sorry...he's sorry he's been gone for so long." It wasn't long before Akane walked over with a warm bottle of formula, she handed it to Haruo, "Thank you." Haruo said, he then started to feed Haruka and she willingly started to feed. "There you go little one...I bet you've been really hungry." Haruka ate the formula quickly, "Woah..you must've been really hungry." Haruo put the bottle down and he then started to burp her, once she burped he then went back to cradling her. He smiled at her and gave her his finger and she grabbed onto it. After a short amount of time Haruka fell asleep. "What am I dong Akane? I can't be a father, not when the world is literally crumbling beneath our feet."

"That's the more reason to be a father." She said placing her hand on his shoulder, "She needs someone to point her in the path of love and creation, not hatred and destruction like you have been shaped into."

"What if she doesn't like me...?"

"She'll love you."

A knock came from the door, Haruo walked over and opened the door, there stood Hanabi, Glenn, Kairi, and Miana and Maina. "What are you guys-"

"Save it." Glenn said, "Yuko was one of us, because of X's manipulation of Kazuya she's dead. Which is why-"

"Kick his ass." Maina said, "As...Kazuya would say."

"We have a mark on Kazuya's location, X is probably with him."

Haruo paused, he looked at everyone gathered around him. He then looked down at Haruka. "I.." he paused then looked back up, "I don't know what to do in terms of taking him out..I'm sorry."

"Here." Kairi pulled a small glass bottle from her pocket, "Your mom said for you to drink this."

"What is it?"

"It'll make you human." Hanabi said, "X despises humans more than anything, not to mention she said it means he can't get in your head. The nightmares will also stop. The downside is that you can never achieve your Peacelandian form or go to Safe Zone." Haruo took the small bottle, he looked at the liquid inside, it looked similar to orange juice. Haruo then gave Haruka to Akane. Haruo then drank the liquid in one swallow. He grunted in pain and then clenched his side, he hunched over and squatted down to the floor.

"...I've got an idea..." he said softly.

Outside the clouds became dark, they swirled in circles. X stood a top a mountain smiling up at the sky, "The time has come for Ghidorah to lay waste to everything!" X then turned and faced Kazuya, he smirked, "You, I congratulate you. You've made a convincing villain, a true rival. And an excellent puppet."

"P-Puppet?!" Kazuya asked clenching his teeth.

"You have no use anymore." X then pulled a gun from his pocket and shot Kauzya straight between the eyes killing him instantly. X then shot Kazuya's body over and over again until the clip was empty. X then tossed the gun behind him and he wiped his hands clean, "Now then," he closed his eyes and opened them again, the left one was black, gold lines ran through it, it was the Exif's pentagram, a symbol of their god. Ghidorah. X cracked his neck and then turned to three large black balls forming in the air. "It's time for some fireworks." He started to laugh as gravity beams started to strike the ground. His laughter was interrupted by a loud roar, he turned and looked off to the horizon. "Not possible." He said gritting his teeth, Godzilla had now arrived on the scene.

Back inside the Gotengo, Haruo had put on his old flight suit from the Aratrum. Miana then came up to him, he looked her in the eyes. "Miana..I need to tell you that..." He paused, "Thanks, for saving my life." Miana then gave him a soft smile, she then hugged him and he hugged her back, "You were my first real friend, I'm sorry that all this happened, I'm sorry you lost Yuko." He then looked down at Miana, "Hey, you're wearing your old clothes again. Why?"

"...home..."

"Home?"

"...going...home..."

"You're going back to the village?" She nodded, "When?"

"...after...battle..."

"I see." He sighed, "Miana." he reached forward and held onto her hands, "Let me come with you."

"...why...?"

"I've got no where else to go...I can teach you the same way Yuko did, you can learn to talk again, and write."

"..." she looked down, "...no..Miana...go...Haruo...stay..."

"Miana, I am not leaving you alone." Tears formed in her eyes and she let go of his hands, she then turned and walked away, he frowned.

"Yikes, back in the OG flight outfit I see?" Glenn said walking up to him from behind, he looked over at Haruo's face. "You okay?"

"Yeah...let's just get this over with. Remember the plan?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I asked both you and Kairi to fight...I wouldn't have asked if I din't have any other choice..but we're out of options."

Hours passed, Haruo made his way up the mountain to where X was. X turned and smiled at Haruo, "Hey little guy, what are you doing here?" Haruo just clenched his fists. X frowned, "What the hell did you do to your body..?!"

"I've become human now, I've become the one thing you hate. Because of that I want you to do something for me. I want you to look into my eyes, look carefully!" X then looked into Haruo's eyes, X just smirked and started to laugh.

"You're not afraid to die."

"No, and I am here to end your life."

"Try me bitch." Soon behind X a golden head poked from the clouds, it lowered itself down slowly to the ground. "Ghidorah is here, and you've lost." Godzilla's roar echoed through the former city, it then walked towards the golden head. Another dropped down from behind Godzilla, and then finally a third. Godzilla then shot an atomic blast from its mouth towards Ghidorah. Gravity around Ghidorah then caused the blast to warp and shoot into the sky. Godzilla glared and gave a growl before roaring, only to shoot a blast once again. "Ghidorah...DESTROY!" the three Ghidorah heads then shot forward at a high speed, the first penetrated Godzilla's chest, the second bit Godzilla on the back of it's neck severing it's spinal cord from it's neck and the third shot through it's back. Godzilla let out a cry of pain before falling to the ground dead. Haruo's eyes widened.

"No!" He then looked back, Glenn and Kairi had charged into battle both in their giant sizes. Ghidorah then did the same to Glenn and Kairi, Haruo's eyes started to gather tears. He then turned to X, X just smirked as he removed his gloves.

"Come on Haruo. Take me out," he then removed his armor, jacket, and shirt, "Come on, I'll make it easy for you."

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **OMG! Sorry for this hiatus! I had too much going on in my life! OOF! Anyways! Once December rolled around I figured I would wait for Planet Eater to come out on Netflix before I just used Ghidorah and didn't know what to do. My review of the movie was that...it was okay? It was better than City on the Edge of Battle in some ways, and in other ways it was worse...and my worse I mean the weird switcharoo with Miana and Maina only for Maina to get pregnant with Haruo's child that made me super uncomfortable...oof...**_


	41. Chapter 37 FINAL CHAPTER

Haruo grunted in pain as he was jabbed in the stomach and thrown. He tumbled across the ground before coming to a halt. He clenched his fists and slowly stood back up. Haruo then grabbed his arm as a searing pain shot trough it. X just smirked, "Really baby brother? You're going to continue to fight?" Blood dripped down Haruo's face from a cut on his forehead, he grit his teeth as X chuckled, "Tell me Haruo, are you ready to die?"

"Damn right I am..."

X went to attack when suddenly Miana and Maina started singing, X paused, "What is that?" He looked in the direction of the singing. Off in the distance Mothra's cocoon was slowly starting to crack open. "NO..." X growled, "Ghidorah! Destroy!" Ghidorah then rushed straight towards Mothra, before Ghidorah made contact with the cocoon the cocoon burst open in a massive explosion of blinding light. Ghidorah retracted itself and hissed, soon two massive wings unfolded, round circles that looked like eyes were on them. The wings then flapped hoisting Mothra's body into the the light faded she was quite the beauty to behold. Her wings consisted of red, blue, and pure gold colors, her eyes were massively round and bright blue with a dark circle around them. Her antenna were fluffy and looked like feathers, she also had feather like hair on her forehead similar to Miana and Maina. Her body was covered in markings and her fur was a bit of a brown color. She let out her roar and then she flew towards Ghidorah. Ghidorah shot its gravity beams towards the giant moth, Mothra quickly spun avoiding the beams with great precision and agility. She then positioned herself upright and shot a massive beam from her stomach area, it hit one of Ghidorah's heads directly causing the god creature immense pain. X then turned to Haruo, "You...this is your doing!" Haruo nodded, the two of them charged each other and both delivered a blow to each others faces.

Meanwhile Maina and Miana sat below in the city still singing in unison. Miana had Haruka in a blanket that she had tied around her body, making almost a pouch to put Haruka in. As they sung Haruka's hair went from brown to white, Miana took notice of this and stopped singing. Maina then looked over at Miana as she stopped singing, "Miana...what is it?"

"The baby's hair...it changed colors." Maina then looked at the baby, what Miana said was true. Haruka slowly opened her eyes, her eyes were now purple instead of brown, she gave a small smile.

"Fairy!" The two girls said in unison. A top the mountain Haruo and X exchanged blows. X delivered more blows than Haruo did. X grabbed Haruo by the collar and continued to punch him in the face several times. He then pulled Haruo towards him at a great speed and X threw his knee into Haruo's stomach, Haruo gasped as he felt somethin gin his body pop. He then dropped to the ground. X gave a small giggle.

"It's a shame you're human now, you and me could've had quite the epic battle. But now look at you, you're weaker than you've ever been. And after EVERYTHING I did to strengthen you!"

"Strengthen me...?" He then got onto his hands and knees, "Killing the love of my life...ruining my family...turning my friends against me!"

"You're a Sakaki, you have no friends." X walked over and then kicked Haruo in the face causing Haruo to then be thrown to his back. X then knelt down on Haruo's chest, "And yes Haruo, I did mean to strengthen you. You see, there's more than one universe, there's more than one timeline. I simply, put YOU in THIS timeline, the one where you and Yuko have a baby instead of Yuko dying and you and Maina having a baby, or you and Kairi having a baby, or you and Umika having a baby. I myself am from a different universe, you see before my ship went up in flames in 2004, I was rescued by the Exif. They said the grace of their god is what saved me. As such I believed them, I had more power than them and as such they showed me their ways. I of course, had mom brought over to this universe because I couldn't spend time without her. I then, like you, fell in love, had a child, only to have that family ripped away from me by family. I couldn't believe what a dick you had become." He sighed, "But now, I am here to destroy this planet, this rock has nothing to offer." He then placed his fingers on Haruo's face, he showed him everything that would've happened if X didn't intervene. Yuko was in a comatose state from the Nanometal, Miana and Maina tried to seduce him with only Maina succeeding, Metphies summoned Ghidorah and betrayed everyone, Godzilla on the brink of death, Ghidorah then being defeated, the coming of Spring and Maina's pregnancy, he was shown everything up until the point of his death. X removed his fingers and gave Haruo a smirk. "You see, I saved your life." Haruo just laid there, everything flashed through his mind over and over again and he started to process it, the thing that stuck was the only girl he ever loved was stuck in a coma with Nanometal haven completely taken over her body. Yuko. A loud noise filled the air, it sounded like a roar. The only way to describe it was someone rubbing a rubber glove against a string instrument, and then playing it in reverse. A large an dpowerful white beam shot through the air striking one of Ghidorah's heads. Footsteps echoed through the air, until it came into view. Godzilla, this one was larger than before at 540 meters in height, like Godzilla before it had metallic almost plant like skin, its dorsal spikes were less leaf shaped and more of a calamity. X smiled, "And now, this is your demise." He stood up, "I want you to behold this Haruo, this Godzilla is the very original, the King of the Monsters that appeared in 1954, and since then has threatened mankinds very existence." X grabbed Haruo by the collar and stood him up, "This Godzilla is the one constant in EVERY Godzilla Universe. THe fans in one universe have called him ShodaiGoji, as if that would ever catch on."

"You're a lot dumber than you look..." Haruo said with a weakened smile,

"Oh really? How so?"

"You showed me your weakness, and how I defeat you." Haruo then shoved X off of him, he reeled his arm back and hit X directly in the eye, X screamed in pain as his eye that connected him to Ghidorah was fractured. He closed his eye lid and blood dripped from his eye down his face, Haruo screamed and continued to deliver blow after blow to X's face and body. Haruo then punched X in the chest causing X to go flying backwards and roll along the ground, X got to his hands and knees, X screamed in frustration. Haruo then removed the top of his flight suit, and then his undershirt. He cracked his neck and popped his knuckles, X stood back up and faced Haruo. Haruo screamed and struck X across the face, X then returned the blow to Haruo's chest, then twice across the face. Haruo then delivered his elbow to X's face, he then jabbed X twice in the face. Lightining struck the mountain next to them, followed by thunder, rain began to heavily fall. X then held out his hand, he formed a spear out of the materials around him. He then charged Haruo and went to stab him, Haruo quickly grabbed the spear before the head penetrated his body. X pushed against Haruo, Haruo let out a slight scream of pain as the material on the spear started to cut his hands, Haruo then quickly moved the spear and X stabbed Haruo straight through the shoulder, Haruo screamed and X kicked him down to the ground. X grasped the spear tightly as he drove the spear through Haruo's shoulder and into the ground. X smirked and he licked the blood off his teeth.

"You see Haruo, no matter where you go, no matter what universe or timeline you are in. I will always beat you!" He took a shaky breath outwards, "And now, I'm going to destroy everything left in your life." He then turned towards the Gotengo. Inside Naomi looked upwards, she looked in the direction where X and Haruo were. She sensed the pain both of her children were in, she sensed the heartbreak and pain from Haruo, and the pure rage from X. Hanabi stood next to her. Naomi then closed her eyes. "Ghidorah...DESTROY!" Ghidorah's heads lashed out, they zoomed past Godzilla and Mothra and they shot towards the Gotengo destroying it within seconds. Haruo shut his eyes as he felt the loss of his mother, sister, and father. Haruo then grabbed the spear, he screamed as he slowly pulled it out of his shoulder. He threw the spear aside and then kicked X in the chest, causing X to fall on his back. Haruo rolled onto his hands and knees, Ghidorah then turned and looked back at the mountain, the three heads then swirled around it, each one looking down at Haruo. Haruo couldn't tell if he was crying, there was imply too much rain. Ghidorah wen tto kill Haruo when suddenly they were all frozen solid. Haruo looked over, Akane and Mechagodzilla had come to his rescue. Ghidorah then broke free, they all then wrapped around Mechagodzilla and started biting several different parts of it. Haruo made fists, "NO...NO!" Soon Godzilla roared and grabbed one of the Ghidorah heads and pulled it off of Mechagodzilla, Godzilla spiked the head to t he ground then stomped on it, causing it to explode. The other two heads then charged Godzilla, Godzilla shot its nuclear breath at one of them causing it to explode. Godzilla then swiftly turned and whacked Ghidorah with its tail causing the last head to shrivel and die. Godzilla then looked to the large black objects in the sky, one by one it destroyed them using its heat ray. Godzilla then let out a roar of victory. Haruo slowly stood up, Mechagodzilla started to short circuit before it fell flat on it's face, "AKANE!" Haruo then ran down to Mechagodzilla, he climbed it's neck going to the door on the back of the neck, "AKANE!" He slowly pried open the door and he slid inside, he made it to the cock pit where Akane laid face down, "AKANE!" He picked her up in his arms, he then carried her outside and laid her on the ground, "AKANE!" He started to do compressions on her chest, "Come on Akane wake up! Come on Akane! You're stronger than this! You're stronger than me!"

Eventually Akane coughed and took in a deep breath, Haruo sighed in relief. Akane sat up and started to cough some more. She looked at him, "You saved me..why?"

"You're my friend...that's why..."

"You look like shit." She said with a slight laugh, he gave a soft smile,

"Yeah...Yeah I've seen better days." He then stood up and helped her up. Akane looked to Mechagodzilla and sighed.

"This was our last battle." She said, "Haruo..." she looked to him, "I'm sorry about everyone...we didn't have much of a plan to begin with..." She sighed, "OH MY GOD HARUKA!"

"No, no Haruka is fine, the twins have her." Haruo grunted and grabbed his shoulder, Akane then caught him before he fell over.

"You've lost a lot of blood."

"This is not the way I planned on dying..."

"You're going to be fine, come on you have a little girl who needs you." She then helped him to the city where Miana and Maina were. Miana smiled and walked over to them, she then gasped when she saw the condition Haruo was in. Maina then grabbed an arrow and put it in her bow and drew it back and pointed it at Haruo, Haruo looked weakly at Maina.

"Maina...what are you-"

"Duck." Maina said, "NOW!" Haruo and Akane then ducked, Maiana fired her arrow and her arrow found its mark, which was right in between X's eye an dinto his brain. X then fell backwards dead. X's body then started to seize, Haruo raised an eyebrow at what was happening, Miana then screamed and almost threw up as X's head split in half revealing some sort of metal body beneath it.

"I didn't want to sleep tonight anyways..." Akane said, Haruo then looked to Miana.

"Miana...can I have Haruka?" She nodded, she went to give Haruka to Haruo when suddenly haruo fell over and passed out.

"Haruo..." a voice called, "Haruo..." soon the voice became louder, "HEY HARUO!" Haruo then woke up and started to breathe heavily. "Hey, take it easy. Breathe." He looked up at the familar voice.

"Dr. Martin Lazzari..." he said softly, Martin smiled. "I thought you died...Metphies he..."

"I'm fine Haruo, I was actually wandering and got lost. I then received a transmission from someone named Naomi..? Anyways, she sent me the coordinates to here."

"Here...?" Haruo looked around, he was in a hospital bed, surrounded by human technology. He sat up and then moved his feet off the bed.

"Take it easy. You've been out for a while."

"Where's Haruka...?"

"Who?"

"My daughter...where is she? She was with Miana and Maina."

"I see...anyways, I did check ups on Miana, Akane, and Maina."

"And...?"

"Maina is pregnant with Cadet Kazuya Mafune's child. Miana is also a bit more jumpy and afraid of things."

"Yeah...a lot has happened...can I see them now?"

"Ah, yes, I'll tell them you're ready." Martin stood up and walked outside the room, soon Miana and Maina walked inside. Tears swelled in Miana's eyes as she was overjoyed that Haruo was alright. She then ran to him and hugged him tightly, Miana then kissed his cheek. Haruo looked at Miana, Mianna smiled, she took the pouch off her body and handed Haruka to Haruo, Haruo smiled down at his daughter and took her in his arms.

"Hey there Little Mochi." The baby opened her eyes and smiled at her father, Haruo sighed and kissed her forehead, "You're all I have left of your mother." Martin walked back into the room.

"Haruo, a word."

Haruo nodded, he stood up and followed Martin outside. "What is this place?"

"Project Genesis."

"What? How did I..."

"Mothra supplied you with a ride here. Miana, Maina, and Akane too."

"Where is Akane?"

"Waiting for you." They then came to a large labratroy, Akane stood there in the center of the room, she smiled and walked over to Haruo and embraced him in a hug.

"Thank god you're okay."

"Akane...what happened...?"

Akane looked at him, she then started to tell him the story. After he passed out Mothra flew over to them, she used some of her magic to keep Haruo alive. Afterwards they all got onto Mothra's head and Mothra brought them to the Genesis Chambers, Godzilla went his separate way after destroying what remained on the blood soaked battlefield. "Anyways...we then met Dr. Martin here who helped us tend to your wounds."

"I see..."

"Haruo...everything that happened, it all happened three days ago."

"I see. Why did you wait up for me?"

"Because, in order to wake everyone up from the Genesis Chambers we need you." Akane and Martin took Haruo over to a console. Haruo looked at the computer, it required a password. Haruo swallowed, he cradles Haruka in one arm, he then typed in his date of birth. The computer gave an error, he tried his surname, another error. He grit his teeth in frustration, he then typed in his mother's name and the computer unlocked. Soon things started to turn on. Within hours pods after pods started to wake up humans. Akane looked through the different people.

"Akane..." A male voice said, tears formed in Akane's eyes. She spun and saw her fiance Hiiro. She smiled and ran over to him, the two then embraced each other in a kiss. Haruo smiled as they were reunited, Miana and Maina came over to Haruo and tugged on his shirt sleeved. Haruo looked at them.

"Go." Maina said, Haruo frowned.

"Go where?" Martin walked up to him,

"We got a transmission the other day, you're needed in Okinawa." Martin said with a smile, "You'll want to go, trust me. Everyone here is fine and they have materials to rebuild."

"I don't know if I can face them again."

"Haruo, you'll be fine." He handed Haruo a device, "Here, you can contact me with this."

"I.." He took the device,

"Haruo, go." He said firmly with a smile, Haruo swallowed. Miana and Maina took him to the exit where Mothra was, and Mothra was asleep...again.

"Hey!" Miana called to Mothra, Mothra's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Oh! Miana-Chan, maina-Chan! You ready to go?!"

"Mm!" Miana nodded,

"Looks like Haruo is here too. Come on, hop on we need to get a move on!" Haruo smiled,

"It's good to see you again old friend." Haruo said with a smile, he looked at Maina and Miana, "How do we exactly get on?" Miana took Haruo's arm and helped him get onto Mothra. They then flew straight to the Okinawa temple. As they flew Miana looked over at Haruo, everything that had happened was now over. All of this drama, death, destruction, it was over. By the end of it she never even told him how she felt, but it was probably for the best. An hour or so and they finally landed in Okinawa. Miana and Maina walked with Haruo to the temple. Haruo stood before the entrance. He just took a deep breath in and out. Miana looked to Haruo, she then stepped in front of Haruo. "What's up..?" Miana wrapped her arms around Miana, Haruo then knew that this would be when he left his friend behind. Haruo sighed, "I'm going to miss you most of all Miana, you've been my best friend since you rescued me. You've always been at my side, through everything you have remained with me. Thank you Miana." Miana looked up to him with tears in her eyes, she then wrapped her arms around his neck, she stood on her toes and then passionately kissed him.

"I love you..." she said to him telepathically. He then closed his eyes and kissed her back. She then pulled away, she looked down at Haruka and smiled, she kissed Haruka's forehead. She then walked past Haruo back to Maina and Mothra. Within minutes Mothra took off with the two girls in tow. Haruo sighed and turned back to the temple. He then started to walk through it, halfway through Haruka started crying, he looked to her.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He started to bounce her up and down softly, "You're okay." He continued to walk, he started to hum some of the songs he heard from Miana and Maina to Haruka, which got her to calm down. Eventually Haruo could smell the fresh air of Okinawa, he heard the crashing waves of the beach. He walked on expecting to see a rather angry Daiyo for getting Yuko killed. He walked through the passage and onto the beach. He then heard rustling of the bushes, he turned and faced them. Soon Yuko stepped through, the Houtua markings were gone, and she looked healthier than ever. Tears swelled in Haruo's eyes, Yuko then looked over at him and she got the same two then ran to each other and Yuko placed her hands on the sides of his face and kissed him passionately and Haruo kissed her back. Tears shot from Yuko and Haruo's eyes as they were reunited. Haruo cradled Haruka in one hand and put the other hand on the side of Yuko's face. They pulled away and they touched foreheads and closed their eyes, "How...how is this possible...I...Kazuya he..."

"Your mom...she sent the escape pod to the Genesis Chambers where Martin was...he healed me and brought me back to life. All of the technology and medicine helped me make a quick recovery...afterwards he told me to go somewhere, where I could meet you after the fighting stopped. For days, I came to this beach hoping to see your face again."

"Stop hoping Yuko, I'm here." Haruo said with a smile, Haruka made a small noise. Yuko looked down at the baby, she smiled brightly.

"Hi there sweetie pie!" She took Haruka from Haruo, "Oh my goodness I've missed you so much!" She kissed the baby's forehead, "I see you took very good care of your father." Haruo then walked over to Yuko and kissed her again. "Godzilla...is he...?"

"Godzilla...nature has a way sometimes of reminding Man of just how small he is. She occasionally throws up terrible offspring's of our pride and carelessness to remind us of how puny we really are in the face of a tornado, an earthquake, or a Godzilla. The reckless ambitions of Man are often dwarfed by their dangerous consequences. For now, Godzilla - that strangely innocent and tragic monster - has gone to earth. Whether he returns or not, or is never again seen by human eyes, the things he has taught us remain...Godzilla...awakened by the arrogance of man, is forever cursed to walk the Earth...Godzilla is closer to me than I ever thought possible...he struggles...he's in pain...I was so swallowed by my hatred and rage, I never really saw the world and Godzilla for what it was, cruel and beautiful."

"So are you going to continue to hunt it?"

"No...that's a fight I cannot win, the Haruo you once knew is dead Yuko. The man that stands before you is one fully committed to you, and a new life with his daughter, here in Okinawa." Yuko smiled at him,

"What about Hanabi and your mother?"

"They both died in the final battle...as did my father." She looked into his eyes, what she saw in him was what women normally saw in their husbands after having been to war. Change. Fear, and something beyond that. She just smiled warmly and said.

"Come on, there's a bath house with your name on it."

"Is that the place with the pig people?"

"Maybe." She said with a giggle, he rolled his eyes.

"Let's get this over with." She took his hand and the two walked through the jungle and into Okinawa.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Finally! I have finished this story! Lol, first time I have ever fully finished a story! But I couldn't have done it without you! Overall I LOVED writting this and was an adventure full of tears blood and other fluids :3**_

 _ **Anyways! I have planned a sequel for this, but don't expect it soon! I will post an Epilogue chapter which will essentially be an "End credits scene" as you will. Anyways yeah! THANKS FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT!**_


	42. EpilogueSequel Preview

Haruka crawled into the living room, "Haruka? Where'd you go?" Haruka squealed and quickly crawled over to a sofa. It had been six months since Ghidorah arrived, Yuko was now five months pregnant with her and Haruo's next child. She walked into the living room, she smiled at Haruka, "There you are silly girl." She walked over to her and then picked her up, "You always crawl away from me when it's your bath time." She then took Haruka into the bathroom where she had filled a tub with water. She set Haruka down in the tub and started to clean her off, Yuko had grown her hair out to longer than shoulder length, and she quite liked it that way.

Meanwhile Haruo was outside Okinawa on the beach with Daiyo, Daiyo had taught him spear fishing and net fishing. He was pretty good at it, Haruo smiled as he reeled in his net full of fish. Daiyo looked over at him, "Nice catch!" She said with a smile.

"Thanks." He put all the fish in a hand woven basket, "So tell me Daiyo, what's new?"

"What's new? Hmmm, well Daiyo will soon come of age when she needs to start looking for courtship."

"That's gotta be fun," he said taking the straps of the baskets and putting them on his shoulders like backpack, she frowned.

"Somewhat, it's mostly a trial by combat. and the men this time are well..."

"Sissies?"

"Sissy?"

"They're scared, and they don't want to fight."

"Yes, they are sissies."

He gave a slight laugh, "I'm sure you'll find someone." The two then headed back, Haruo had cut his hair back to it's normal length. Overall, Haruo had changed, he was actually happy and Godzilla seemed to be a phase of the past. He had suffered some PTSD but it's nothing that a trip to the bath house couldn't fix.

Meanwhile in a different part of Japan Martin and the other humans had already set up and started another civilization used with resources in the Genesis Chambers. Akane and Hiiro had officially gotten married. Meanwhile an old professor sat in the science and technology lab. He looked at a picture of him and his former wife. The two did science together, she was the daughter of Dr. Ishiro Serizawa, he name was Mija. She had black hair, an dafter losing her eye in an accident she wore an eyepatch. He sighed and kissed his fingers and placed them on the picture, "Don't worry my love, I will finish what we started." He then turned to his experiment, "With your research, I can make Oxygen Destroyer technology that can be made into missiles, bullets, and even small pills. In 1954 our first attempt...they never found Godzilla's corpse, he must've survived...no...I KNOW he survived." Martin opened the door to the lab.

"Oh! I didn't think anyone was in here, my apologies."

"You're fine young man."

"We...found him."

"I see, let me see him." Martin nodded and took the old professor to a morgue. Martin removed the cover from the corpse, it was Kazuya. Martin winced at the smell of decay. "thank you Dr. Martin, leave me." Martin nodded and turned and left. The old doctor pulled something out of his pocket, it was a needle with a red liquid. He then injected it into Kazuya's arm. After a while Kazuya's skin regained color, his bullet wounds then pushed the bullets out of his body and were healed, Kazuya gasped and then he sat up and coughed up a bit of blood out of his mouth. "Sh, it's alright." The old professor wrapped his arms around Kazuya and stroked his hair, Kazuya then hugged the old man back, "It's alright Kazuya, papa's here."

 **GODZILLA: Rise of Dr. Mafune**


End file.
